Veelaherzen
by Kaya Slytherin
Summary: Orion Black ist eine Veela, der von seiner Meisterin misshandelt wird. Unsicher und verängstigt wird die Veela nach dem Tod ihner Meisterin an ihren Sohn weitervererbt. An ihren Sohn, der Orion als Prügelknabe und Sklave kennengelernt hat. Ob das gut gehen kann? Gewalt, Misshandlung, Inzest, Sklaverei
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Die Schmerzen, die die junge Veela gerade erlitt, waren kaum zu beschreiben. Seine Meisterin, die er wirklich über alles verehrte, hatte ihn mal wieder den Todessern ausgeliehen. Drei hintereinander fanden ihre Befriedigung an seinem Körper. Wie sich der junge Mann dabei fühlte, war ihnen allen egal. Ihnen war egal, dass die schwarzhaarige Veela wegen ihrer harten Behandlung blutete. Ihnen war egal, dass sie damit die Seele der Veela zerstörten. Ihnen war egal, dass die Schuld, sich jemand anderem hingegeben zu haben, die er zu unrecht empfand, da seine Meisterin das so entschieden hatte, ihn von innen heraus zerfraß. Und ihnen war egal, dass die beiden kleinen Söhne der Veela zugucken mussten, wie sie seinen Vater vergewaltigten.

Der eine, jüngere Sohn starrte das Verfahren mit unverholener Neugierde an. Er lehnte sich im Stuhl nach vorne, um jedes Detail von dem grausigen Schauspiel, das sich direkt vor ihren Augen auf dem Tisch, um den sie alle sassen, abspielte, in sich aufzusaugen. Dass er erst fünf war, linderte seine Faszination gar nicht.

Der andere Junge, viel schöner als der eine, sah auf den Boden. Er war grünlich im Gesicht und er musste seinen Magen zwingen, still zu halten. Seine schwarzen Locken fielen in sein Gesicht und er versuchte sich auf die eine Haarsträne zu konzentrieren, um das Schluchzen und die Schreie seines Vaters, sowie das Stöhnen und Keuchen der Todesser auszublenden.

Ein grauhaariger Mann streckte der Frau neben dem jüngeren Bruder zwölf Galleonen hin. Sie nahm das Geld ohne zu Fragen. Das war der Lohn dafür, dass sie an den Todesserversammlungen ihre Veela als Lustobjekt zur Verfügung stellte. Jeder der Männer bezahlte vier Galleonen an die Meisterin der Veela.

Wild stießen sie in ihn hinein und schlugen ihn zwischendurch auch mal heftig auf den sonst schon brennenden Hintern. Jedes Mal heulte die Veela auf, was die Männer nur noch mehr anstachelte.

Die Veela, die auf dem Bauch lag, spürte, wie sich die Hoden des Todessers an seinem Hintern zusammenzogen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er die warme Flüssigkeit in sich und wie ihm etwas an den Beinen hinab lief. Er wusste nicht, ob es sein Blut oder das Sperma des anderen war, doch er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was besser wäre.

"Hör auf zu weinen, du Heulsuse. Fühl dich doch geehrt!", schnarrte die Frau, welcher die Veela gehörte. Ihr Name war Walburga Black.

Die Veela konnte nicht aufhören zu schluchzen, die Schmerzen, die sie wegen dem 'Betrug' seiner Meisterin gegenüber empfand, waren einfach zu groß. Seelisch und körperlich.

Natürlich hatte Walburga ihrer Veela nicht erlaubt, sich im Intimbereich berühren zu lassen, also bescherte ihr das nur noch mehr Schmerzen. Endlich war es fertig und die Todesser verzogen sich. Der Vater der Söhne blieb nackt auf dem Tisch liegen, bis alle ausser einem weg waren. Der kleine, sechsjährige Sirius zog sich seinen Todesser-Umhang aus und legte ihn über seinen Vater. Dem Kleinen liefen ebenfalls die Tränen über die Wangen. Er hielt eine Phiole in seiner zitternder Hand, die er Orion, so hieß die Veela, reichte.

Dieser hatte Mühe, die Phiole zu seinen Wunden zu führen und die Flüssigkeit darauf zu verteilen, also half Sirius ihm, was Orion noch trauriger stimmte. Sein Sohn war für sein Alter viel zu reif. Ein Siebenjähriger sollte sich nicht um seinen Vater sorgen. Es musste umgekehrt sein, doch der Schwarzhaarige fand die Kraft nicht, um seinen kleinen Sohn zu trösten, der weinend neben ihm auf der Tischplatte kniete. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, drehte er sich auf den Rücken und sah Sirius aus verweinten, grauen Augen an.

"Du bist ein wahrer Goldschatz, Siri" Die Veela brachte ein zittriges Lächeln zu stande. Die Tränen hatten nicht aufgehört zu fliessen, doch der Beruhigungstrank, der mit dem Heiltrank verbunden war, stoppten wenigstens die Schluchzer, sodass er normal reden konnte. Sirius sagte nichts.

"Kannst du laufen?", fragte der Kleine, nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde geschwiegen hatten. Orion nickte und stand langsam auf. Sirius sprang vom Tisch runter und lief vor Orion her zu dessen Zimmer. Wobei 'Kämmerchen' besser gepasst hätte . Das sogenannte Zimmer war zwei mal zwei Meter groß, hatte aber noch einen mächtigen Schrank drin stehen, der ihm noch einen Quadratmeter wegnahm. Der Boden bestand aus dunklem Nussbaumholz und war sehr hart. Ein Bett, eine Decke oder ein Kissen gab es nicht. Er hatte nicht mal eine Matratze, auf der er schlafen konnte, das tat er auf dem Boden.

Fertig mit der Welt ließ Orion sich auf den kalten Boden sinken. Sirius war wie jedes Mal weiter in sein Zimmer gelaufen. Seine Arbeit war getan. Für heute. Allerdings klopfte es ein paar Sekunden später an der Tür. Zuerst erschrak Orion, denn er dachte, es sei seine Meisterin. Aber nach der Schreckenssekunde bemerkte er, dass Walburga einfach die Tür aufgestoßen hätte. Ob sie dann mit der mächtigen Holztür seinen Kopf traf, war ihr egal.

"Papa?", wurde leise durch die Tür gesprochen.  
"Siri? Komm ruhig rein" Sirius öffnete langsam die Tür und sah herein. Dann trat er durch die schmale Tür. Hinter sich zog er seine riesige, kuschelige Kaschmirdecke und sein weiches Kissen nach. Dass beides so am Boden nachwischte, interessierte ihn nicht.

"Will nicht schlafen, kann ich zu dir kommen?" Orion runzelte die Stirn.  
"Geh doch zu Mama, da ist es bequemer", meinte er. Nanu? Weder Sirius, noch sein Bruder Regulus wollten je bei ihm schlafen, was auch klar war, aber wieso kam Sirius plötzlich? Vor allem, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie schmutzig und unloyal er doch war?

Sirius machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.  
"Darf ich nicht?"  
"Doch... sicher... wenn du willst?" Orion rutschte mehr zur Tür. Ihm war klar, dass er am nächsten Morgen die Tür im Gesicht haben würde, doch er dachte sich, lieber ich als er. Sirius warf das Kissen auf den Boden neben Orions Kopf. Die Decke legte er über die Veela und kroch dann selbst darunter.

"Du musst das Kissen schon brauchen", murmelte der Kleine.  
"Dann hast du ja keins mehr", argumentierte Orion.  
"Ist mir doch egal", meinte das Kind und legte sich richtig hin. Von der Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes gerührt, nahm Orion das Kissen und legte sich drauf.

"Danke. Und gute Nacht, Kleiner"  
"Gute Nacht, Papa. Ich hab dich ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz fest lieb" Orion lächelte trotz den heutigen Geschehnissen.  
"Ich dich auch, Kleiner" Beide schlossen die Augen und schliefen ein. Orion genoss die Wärme der Decke und die seines Sohnes. Sonst war es immer kalt im ganzen Haus.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Tür gewaltsam gegen Orions Kopf gebrettert, auch wenn noch ein wenig vom Kissen dazwischen war. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf und lauschte den gehenden Schritten. Zum Glück sah Walburga nie in sein Zimmer, denn sie hätte bestimmt nicht gut auf Sirius reagiert. Sich mit der einen Hand den Kopf haltend, rüttelte er seinen Sohn sanft an der Schulter. Der brummelte vor sich hin, dann öffnete er die Augen.

"Papa? Was machst du denn h-... ach so", murmelte der Kleine, "tut es noch weh?" Orion lächelte schmal.  
"Es tut immer weh. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Siebenjährige waren einfach von einem Thema abzulenken.

"Ja! Ich hab was voll lustiges geträumt!", beteuerte der Jüngere.  
"Was denn?", fragte Orion lächelnd. Sein Sohn war einfach nur süß.  
"Hm... so genau weiß ich es nicht, aber du und Onkel Abraxas waren da!"

Abraxas war nicht wirklich Sirius' Onkel, aber er nannte ihn so, weil er immer so lieb zu ihm war. Lucius Malfoy war zwei Jahre älter als er selbst und sie würden zusammen nach Hogwarts kommen, weil Veelas mit mindestens 50% Anteil immer zwei Jahre später eingeschult wurden. Die beiden Malfoys waren beide zu 100% Veela.

Orion lächelte und stand wackelig auf. Dass sein Sohn ihn jetzt nackt sah, war ihm egal, denn gestern hatte der deutlich mehr gesehen. Eilig zog sich die Veela an und hob dann die Decke und das Kissen auf, um es zu Sirius' Zimmer hinüberzutragen. Sirius trottete ihm müde hinterher und schmiss sich dann gleich ins Bett, um weiterzuschlafen. Es war immerhin sieben Uhr Morgens!

Die Veela deckte ihren Sohn noch zu, dann verließ sie das Zimmer, welches prunkvoll ausgestattet war. Orion suchte seine Meisterin und ging neben der Tür, in deren Zimmer die sich befand, in die Knie. Walburga sass mit ihrer Schwester Merope und deren Mann Wilbert, sowie Regulus am Tisch. Sie frühstückten gemütlich.

"Wo ist Sirius?", fragte Walburga nach zwei ganzen Stunden.  
"Er ist in seinem Zimmer und schläft, Meisterin", murmelte Orion, doch es war klar verständlich. Walburga nickte und ass einen Bissen.  
"Geh ihn wecken und hilf ihm, sich anzuziehen, er muss um halb zwölf perfekt hergerichtet sein, dann kannst du duschen und in mein Schlafzimmer gehen" Orion sagte nichts, erhob sich und verließ den Raum. Er fragte nicht, warum sein Junge hergerichtet sein musste, denn er hatte die Forderungen seiner Meisterin nicht zu hinterfragen. Das hatte er bereits vor sieben Jahren gelernt, als er und seine Meisterin sich gebunden hatten. Er war jetzt 27 und hatte sich vor sechs Jahren umgewandelt.

Er klopfte bei Sirius an, das musste er bei jeder geschlossenen Tür tun. Als keine Antwort ertönte, betrat er den großen, düsteren Raum und entdeckte seinen Sohn genauso, wie er ihn verlassen hatte: Quer übers Bett gestreckt und auf anstatt unter der Decke. Wie zwei Stunden zuvor weckte er ihn und legte ihm Kleidung aus dem Schrank auf das Bett, während Sirius zu seinem eigenen Badezimmer torkelte, um sich zu waschen. Dann ließ er sich von seinem Vater helfen, die Kleider richtig anzuziehen. Um viertel nach elf hatte Sirius schließlich auch alle nötigen Ringe und Ketten an.

Orion schüttelte den Kopf, als er Sirius nach sah. Welcher Siebenjährige brauchte denn bitte Siegelringe? Jedenfalls hatte er nun für einige Stunden seine Ruhe, denn Regulus las lieber ein Bilderbuch, als sich mit ihm abzugeben und sonst war niemand mehr im Haus.

Jedenfalls stellte sich der Black erstmal unter die Dusche und konnte endlich den Schmutz vom letzten Abend abwaschen. Als er eine ganze Stunde später unter der Dusche hervorstieg, war sein ganzer Körper krebsrot und an einigen Stellen sogar ganz aufgescheuert. Seine Augen waren verweint, denn erstens ließ der Schmerz-Beruhigungstrank langsam nach und zweitens hatte er jetzt genug Zeit gehabt, um über die Sache nachzudenken.

Trotz den üblen Gedanken freute er sich auf heute Nacht, denn wenn seine Meisterin ihm sagte, dass er in ihrem Zimmer auf sie warten sollte, dann wollte sie seinen Körper benutzen. Dazu hatte sie in der Bettschublade viele verschiedene 'Spielzeuge'. Viele von ihnen mochte er, doch es gab auch solche, die er abgrundtief hasste. Und das waren leider die, die seine Meisterin liebte. Die, die so richtig schmerzten und teilweise auch Narben und Wunden hinterließen, doch Orion hatte sich nicht zu beschweren. Wenn sie es so wollte, dann hatte er eben zu gehorchen.

Nackt legte er sich auf ihr Bett und verhielt sich ruhig. Beinahe schlief er ein, doch dann wurde die Tür kräftig aufgestoßen und er war sofort hellwach. Schnell kniete er sich auf das Bett und sah auf die Füße seiner Meisterin. Leider, leider war es nicht schnell genug für Walburga.  
"Deine Strafe bekommst du nachher", sagte sie, "leg dich auf den Rücken" Schnell tat es die Veela. Zwei Strafen an einem Tag könnte sie nicht ertragen. Irgendwas nuschelte Walburga in der Bettschublade herum, dann verband sie ihm grob mit einem rauen Tuch die Augen.

Das war er sich gewohnt, denn es war jedes Mal so.  
"Stell die Beine auf und spreize sie" Im nächsten Moment fühlte der Black einen fast unbeschreiblicher Schmerz zwischen seinen Pobacken. Laut schrie er auf. Ja, die Reitgerte war eines der Spielzeuge, die er hasste und sie liebte. Sie liebte es, ihn an seinen empfindlichsten Stellen zu schlagen.

"Oh, Orion, du bist doch so ein Weichei. DAS ist ein echter Schlag", sagte sie ruhig, holte aus und schlug nochmals, aber viel fester, auf die selbe Stelle. Diesmal kreischte er fast. Wilde, unzuzügelnde Schmerzen explodierten in seinem Körper. Das nächste, was er spürte, waren die Zähne seiner Meisterin, die ihn leicht in den angespannten Bauch biss. Das war zur Abwechslung mal angenehm und er seufzte auf, doch dann kam ihre neue Tat.

Ohne Vorbereitung oder Gleitmittel schob sie einen grossen Dildo in ihn, der ihn nun wirklich zum heulen brachte. Vor allem dachte er daran, dass das ja noch nicht seine Strafe war. Er ließ es über sich ergehen, bis sie sich scheinbar genug an ihm aufgegeilt hatte, um den Orgasmus zu erleben. Er selbst war nicht mal ansatzweise hart geworden.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie hart geatmet hatte, nahm sie ihm das raue Tuch ab und seine tränenverschmierten Augen kamen zum Vorschein.  
"Oh. Hab ich dir etwa weh getan?", fragte sie gespielt überrascht und lachte dann über ihren eigenen Scherz. Orion schlug die Augen nieder und fuhr sich hastig mit dem Handrücken über seine Augen. Walburga fasste wieder in die dumme Schublade und zog zwei Dolche hervor.

Die Frau wusste verdammt genau, wo und wann sie zustechen konnte, um Orion möglichst viele Schmerzen zuzufügen, ohne dass er ohnmächtig wurde, oder sogar starb. Die Veela konnte nicht mehr schreien, sie wimmerte nur noch und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Wieder stach sie mit dem Dolch in seinen Bauch. Die ganze Klinge verschwand, doch Organe wurden nicht verletzt.

Zwei duzend Stiche später hob Walburga, die, weil sie eine Dämonin war, sehr stark und Orion sowieso kleiner und leichter war, das blutige Bündel hoch und trug es in sein Zimmer, wo sie es aus einem halben Meter Höhe auf den kalten, harten Boden fallen ließ. Alle Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und er bekam aus Schmerzen fast keinen Sauerstoff mehr. Walburga verließ den Raum. Die Tür stand weiterhin offen und der kalte Wind, der durch die Gänge zog, traf auch seinen geschundenen, nackten Körper. Er war gelähmt. Er konnte nicht mal mehr den kleinen Finger rühren. Plötzlich kam eine weiße Gestalt in sein Zimmer und betupfte jeder seiner tiefen Wunden mit einem Tuch, welches offenbar mit einem Heiltrank durchzogen war. Dann legte sich ein ganz kleines Gewicht auf seine Brust. Er konnte des Objekt nicht erkennen, denn es herrschte dichter Nebel vor seinen Augen.

"S..." Er wollte nach Sirius fragen, doch da verschwand die Gestalt auch schon wieder und die Tür schloß sich. Das Gewicht blieb. Nach einer halben Stunde fingen die Wunden an zu heilen und die Schmerzen schwanden ganz langsam. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht rühren.

Die ganze Nacht schlief Orion keine einzige Minute und am Morgen wurde die Tür an sein Bein geschleudert. Er wimmerte, da es nicht half, dass die Flüssigkeit, die Sirius ihm gegeben hatte, nur bis einen Zentimeter unter die Haut heilte. Die Wunden und das Blut waren noch da. Das war, damit Walburga nicht bemerkte, dass er Heilung bekam.

Vor Schmerzen stöhnend richtete er sich auf. Wobei das Gewicht von seiner Brust fiel. Es war Sirius' geliebtes Plüschtier, das einen Phönix darstellte. Er lächelte.

Dürftig wischte er mit dem Tuch, dass sie in sein Zimmer geworfen und gestern zum Augenverbinden benutzt hatte, das Blut von seinem Körper und zog sich dann an. Dass seine schulterlangen, schwarzen, krausen Haare noch immer beschmutzt waren, wusste er. Unter Schmerzen kam er schließlich beim Wohnzimmer an, wo seine Meister war.

"Du hast lange gebraucht, Orion", sagte Walburga schneidend.  
"Ich weiß, Meisterin, bitte vergebt mir", murmelte er kniend.

"Mama, er hat Schmerzen, darum hat er so lange gebraucht! Du darfst ihn deswegen nicht so anfahren!", meinte Sirius empört. Er trug ein weißer Schlafanzug. Er war es also gestern wirklich gewesen. Na gut. Wer auch sonst? Orion lächelte schmal.

"Das war unangebracht, Sirius. Orion, setz dich und iss was" Schnell kam die Veela der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich neben Sirius. Ihm gegenüber war Regulus, der sich gerade zu Walburga drehte.

"Kann ich das, was die Männer vorgestern mit Papa gemacht haben, auch mal machen?", fragte er voller kindlicher Begeisterung. Walburga sah ihn ganz entzückt an, während Sirius geräuschvoll seine Gabel auf den Tellerrand fallen ließ.

"Natürlich, Schätzchen. Aber dazu bist du noch ein wenig zu jung, hm? Wenn du vierzehn bist, kannst du das gerne machen" Orions Hand verkrampfte sich um seine Gabel und er sah angestrengt auf den Tisch, um Regulus und Walburga nicht anzuschreien. Im nächsten Moment stürzte Sirius aus dem Zimmer.

"Was hat er?", wollte der fünfjährige wissen.  
"Vielleicht ist er unpässlich", sagte Walburga, die gar nicht darauf kam, dass ihr Sohn seinen Vater lieben könnte und dass der Kleine es schrecklich fand, wie sie Orion behandelte.

"Er darf doch auch, oder?", fragte Regulus verdutzt und sah auf seinen Vater, als ob er sein Lieblingsspielzeug wäre.  
"Natürlich", meinte Walburga, "du freust dich bestimmt schon, nicht wahr, Orion?"  
"Natürlich, Meisterin", antwortete er mit gepresster Stimme. Walburga nickte zufrieden.  
"Hol Sirius, ich möchte anfangen, ihn die Kunst des Messerwurfes zu lehren" Orion nickte und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn.

Er hatte sich in Orions Zimmer auf den Boden geworfen und weinte.  
"Siri? Siri, Mama erwartet dich unten im Trainingsraum. Du sollst lernen, mit Messern umzugehen"  
"Ich will das nicht! Ich will niemandem weh tun!"  
"Das musst du auch nicht. Sie will es dir nur beibringen"  
"Wirklich?", fragte Sirius unsicher.  
"So hat sies mir jedenfalls gesagt, komm mit" Die Veela streckte dem dreiviertel Dämonen eine Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Beine. Da der Kleine selbst zu einem Viertel Veela war, sah man nichts mehr davon, dass er geweint hatte.

"Da bist du ja", wurde Sirius begrüßt. Orion zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Sirius hatte absolut keine Lust, das Messerwerfen zu erlernen, doch auch das ging vorbei. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

In den Jahren wurde Walburga nicht weniger streng. Regelmäßig musste Sirius ihn verarzten, doch irgendwann wurden die Hermelinhirne, die es für den Beruhigungstrank brauchte, als schwarzmagisch eingestuft und Kreacher weigerte sich, diesen Trank weiter einzukaufen.

Ab da musste Orion ohne diesem Trank leben, was sehr schwer für ihn war. Immer wieder blieb Sirius die ganze Nacht über bei Orion, wenn dieser bei einem Todessertreffen hinhalten musste. Was eigentlich jedes Mal so war. Die Veela konnte es dann einfach nicht verhindern, leise zu heulen. Es hatte ihr schon einige Strafen beschert.

Sirius war inzwischen elf und würde Morgen in die Schule kommen. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich sehr, auf der anderen Seite hatte er Angst, dass Orion es nicht überleben würde, wenn er ihn nicht heilen konnte. Sehr spät fiel Sirius neben Orion in einen tiefen Schlaf, um am nächsten Morgen vom Knall der Tür und Orions Beckenknochen aufzuwachen.

"Zieh dich an und mach, dass Sirius sich zeigen lassen kam. Um halb elf floost du mit ihm zum Kings Cross", wies Walburga durch den Türspalt an. Sofort zog sich die Veela, die ausnahmsweise mal nicht verletzt war, an und ging dann mit Sirius in dessen Zimmer, um ihn herzurichten. Sirius zitterten vor Aufregung die Hände.

Er machte sich schon seit fast zwei Jahren Gedanken, in welches Haus er kommen wollte und er hatte entschieden, dass er nicht, so wie seine gesamte Familie, nach Slytherin wollte, denn er hasste die Ansichten der Reinblüter über die Muggelstämmigen abgrundtief und er wollte auch nie zu so einem Mann werden, der jemand vergewaltigte oder folterte. Er wollte, wenn er groß war, Auror werden und Jagd auf alle Todesser machen.

Er wollte nach Gryffindor und heute Abend würde sich zeigen, ob er das schaffen konnte.

"Hey Kleiner, du musst nicht aufgeregt sein! Du wirst sicher nach Slytherin kommen" Sirius sah traurig zu seinem Vater hinauf, der ihm die Kravatte band.  
"Ich will nicht nach Slytherin", murmelte der Kleine, "aber bitte sag es nicht Mutter" Orion zog seine Hände so schnell zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

"Bitte? Ich dachte gerade, du sagtest, dass du nicht nach Slytherin willst!"  
"Hab ich auch! Ich will nach Gryffindor und ich will nicht Todesser werden und... mir ist egal was Mutter und du darüber denkt" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Sirius zum Spiegel und versuchte unbeholfen, sich selbst die Kravatte zu binden. Orion seufzte.  
"Gryffindor also. Für mich ist es okay, aber DU bringst das deiner Mutter bei"  
"Erst mal muss ich das schaffen. Immerhin wollte Andromeda auch nicht nach Slytherin. Und du hast gesagt, dass ich gar keine andere Möglichkeit habe"

"Ich sagte, dass du sowieso nach Slytherin kommst. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst, dann wird dich der Hut bestimmt nach Gryffindor schicken" Sirius nickte und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die Haare, dann legte Orion seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Du musst einfach wissen, dass du mit unserem Nachnamen vervorurteilt werden wirst. Die Familie Black ist die älteste Schwarzmagische Familie und das wissen die Leute, also werden sie dir in Gryffindor sicherlich nicht gerade freundschaftlich begegnen" Sirius nickte.  
"Ich weiß. Aber ich kann das schaffen" Orion lächelte stolz und schob seinen Sohn dann aus dem Wohnzimmer zum Kamin, das ans Floonetz angeschlossen war.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie am Bahnhof zwischen vielen weinenden Müttern, genervten Kindern und augenverdrehenden Vätern.  
"Boa!", meinte Sirius beeindruckt, als er den Hogwartsexpress entdeckte. Leute starrten in ihre Richtung und tuschelten miteinander, doch sie beide störte es nicht.

"Ich... du... ach verdammt. Ich habe mir immer geschworen, dass ich nicht heulen werde, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst", murmelte Orion. Sirius grinste.  
"Kannsts ja bei Regulus nochmals versuchen" Orion gab ihn lächelnd einen sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, auch wenn ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen, dann wurde er ernst.

"Ich wünsche dir ein ganz schönes Halbjahr und schreib zwischendurch mal einen Brief, ja? Und schreib mir, ob du dein Ziel erreicht hast" Sirius nickte, umarmte seinen Vater noch kurz und ließ ihn dann wieder los. Die Leute hatten sich wieder abgewandt.

Auf einmal schrie jemand leise auf und dieser jemand landete in Sirius' Armen. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf. Sie hatte rote Haare und wunderschöne, grüne Augen.

"Huch, tut mir leid. Ich bin Lily"  
"Sirius B-... Sirius. Freut mich, aber wo kommst du denn her?" Das Mädchen kicherte nervös.  
"Eh, ich hab das Gleis nicht gefunden und bin durch den Pfeiler da geflogen und... tja, jetzt hab ich es wohl gefunden"

Orion grinste und Sirius lachte.  
"Ich fang dich gern wieder mal auf" Sie kicherte, verabschiedete sich kurz und ging dann weg.

"Es ist fünf vor, du solltest glaub langsam einsteigen, sag Professor Slughhorn einen Gruß von mir", meinte Orion leise und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sirius nickte.  
"Mach ich. Pass gut auf dich auf, Papa" Mit diesen Worten ging er davon und hievte seinen schweren Koffer in den Zug. Sofort packte ihn ein blonder Junge am Arm. Es war Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey Sirius, sitzt du auch bei deinen Cousinen und mir?"  
"Nein", meinte der Elfjährige und floh vor dem Blonden. Er mochte ihn nicht wirklich. Er schlenderte den Zug entlang. Sein Gepäck hatte er schon hingestellt. Nach einer Weile fand er ein Abteil, in dem ein Junge mit schwarzen, strubbeligen Haaren und braunen Augen saß. Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür.

"Hallo. Kann ich hier sitzen?", fragte er freundlich.  
"Klar. Ich bin James Potter und du?" Ou verdammt. Gleich die Feuerprobe. Das Ehepaar Potter war schon ewig hinter seinen Eltern her.  
"Sirius" James sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Und weiter?"  
"Black" James zuckte zurück und funkelte ihn an, sodass Sirius verteidigend die Hände hob.  
"Ich bin kein Todesser!", sagte er schnell, "und will auch nie einer werden"

"Ja klar. Zieh mal den Ärmel hoch... nein, den anderen" Stirnrunzelnd zog Sirius seinen linken Ärmel hoch. James griff danach und drehte ihn so, dass er auf die Unterseite blicken konnte. Natürlich fand der da kein dunkles Mal oder was auch immer er dort zu finden geglaubt hatte. Nur auf der Unterseite seines Armes war ein anderthalb-mal-anderthalb Zentimeter großes Tattoo, das das Wappen der Blacks war. Oben stand in Großbuchstaben 'Sirius' und untendran 'Orion'. Verwirrt ließ James den Arm los.

"Was? Dachtest du, ich hätte das dunkle Mal?", schnaubte Sirius. Langsam nickte James.  
"Ja. Okay. Aber der Familien Haustradition folgst du schon, oder?"  
"Nein. Ich will nach Gryffindor" James lachte.

"Ein Black in Gryffindor ist ja so wie... wie... naja, eben ein Potter in Slytherin!"  
"Tja. Aber versuchen kann ich es ja" James zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Kennst du schon einige Professoren?"  
"Nein, du?"  
"Ja! McGonagal, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Albus Dumbledore"  
"Cool! Woher?"  
"Sie kommen zwischendurch mal zu uns, um zu planen, was sie gegen die Todesser unternehmen sollen. Und du? Welche Todesser kennst du?"  
"Keinen bei Name, aber alle vom Sehen"

"Sehen die böse aus?", fragte James begeistert.  
"Eh... ja. Ich find schon. Sind sie auch"  
"Voll cool"  
"Voll uncool", gab Sirius zurück, dann kam eine Frau.  
"Süßigkeiten, ihr lieben?"  
"Gerne! Einmal alles"  
"Ich auch", meinte Sirius leise und bezahlte auch gleich.

"Wäh! Was ist DAS denn?!", rief Sirius, als er in einen Lakrizschnapper biss.  
"'N Lagritschnapper", nuschelte James zwischen seinem Lolly hindurch. Sirius betrachtete kritisch den Rest der Süßigkeit.  
"Aha. Der Typ, der das erfunden hat, muss unter Geschmacksverirrung gelitten haben", bemerkte der Black trocken. James lachte.

"Kannst du schon zaubern?"  
"Nein. Nicht richtig"  
"Ich dachte immer, in den Schwarzmagischen Familien bekommen die Kinder das von ihren Eltern gelehrt"  
"Nein. Das normale Zaubern nicht. Aber dafür die dunkeln Künste, Tränkebrauen, Tanzen, Etikette, Familienkunde, Französisch, Spanisch, Deutsch, Latein, Messerwerfen, Schwertkampf, Doppelschwertkampf und... naja...", Sirius verstummte, als er daran dachte, wie seine Mutter ihm beigebracht hatte, jemanden mit Dolchen so zu verletzten, dass es möglichst Schmerzhaft aber nicht tödlich war, "der Umgang mit Dolchen" James entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

"Du kannst das?!"  
"Ja"  
"Hast du Dolche dabei? Ich wollte die schon immer mal sehen" Sirius überlegte kurz. Ja, er hatte seine Dolche, Messer und sein Schwert dabei, aber die waren verdammt gefährlich. Na was solls? Sie würden schon aufpassen. Das Einzelschwert und die Doppelschwerter waren in der Scheide verpackt, die Dolche in einer Box und die Wurfmesser ebenfalls in einer Box. Zuerst reichte er James die Messer.

"Also die sind zum werfen"  
"Sind die scharf?"  
"Nicht wirklich. Aber sie sind sehr spitz"  
"Und war ist das schlimmste, das du mit denen anrichten kannst?"  
"Rat mal, wenn dir so ein Messer in die Schläfe fliegt"

"Oh... aber du... hast noch nie-..."  
"Spinnst du?! Sicher nicht! Ich werfe diese Dinger doch nicht auf Personen!" James nickte.  
"Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Darf ich die Dolche sehen?" Sirius versorgte die eine Box und nahm die andere hervor. Darin waren acht Dolche, immer zwei mit der selben Größe. Im Griff der Waffen waren Smaragde eingelassen und die Klingen selbst bestanden aus purem Silber, die Griffe waren noch mit Onyxen verziert.

"Sind die Scharf?", fragte James wieder. Sirius nahm einer der mittleren Dolchen aus dem Samt. Dann griff er zu seinem angefangenen Lakrizschnapper und legte ihn auf die eine Klinge, die nach oben zeigte. Obwohl kein Druck auf die Süßigkeit herrschte, wurde sie wie weiche Butter gezweiteilt.

"Cool! Und mit denen kannst du kämpfen?" Sirius nickte gleichgültig, dann fiel ihm plötzlich ein Glitzern im Koffer auf. Sein Vater hatte gepackt und er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, was er alles dabei hatte. Als er das Glitzern herausnahm, erkannte er die Hälfte eines Spiegels, der wie wild glitzerte. Mit einem Finger strich Sirius über die komischerweise warme Oberfläche des Materials und schon erschien ein Kopf. Vor Schreck ließ Sirius den Spiegel fallen, doch James fing ihn noch in der Luft auf.

"Ist das ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt?"

"Nicht, dass ich wüßte", murmelte Sirius und nahm den Spiegel wieder, den James ihm hinstreckte.  
"PAPA?! Was machst du denn dadrinn?!" Orions weißen Zahnreihen blitzen auf, als er grinste.  
"Du befreundest dich mit einem Potter?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ja. Das ist James" Sirius drehte den Spiegel so, dass sie beide daraufsehen konnten. Orion hob zum Gruß die Hand. James nickte ihm irritiert zu.

"Deine Eltern sind anders, als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe... weniger böse", flüsterte James.  
"Das ist auch nur mein Vater. Meine Mutter ist ganz anders", flüsterte Sirius zurück, dann lauter, "geht es dir gut, Papa?"

"Im Moment schon noch", murmelte Orion, "hey, ich muss gehen. Vielleicht ruf ich am Abend nochmals an. Wenn du in deinem schrecklich roten Bett bist" Orion zwinkerte und dann war der Spiegel plötzlich wieder ein Spiegel.  
"Also der ist ja ganz nett", bemerkte James. Sirius nickte und wickelte den Spiegel sorgfältig in seinen Umhang, der im Koffer lag.

#*#

In Zweierreihen wurden die Erstklässler in die große Halle geführt und blieben dann im Mittelgang stehen. James und Sirius hatten versucht immer zusammenzubleiben.  
"Black, Sirius Orion", rief Horace Slughhorn den Black auf. Allen war es klar, dass der Junge, so wie seine ganze Familie, nach Slytherin kommen würde, trotzdem saß er auf den Stuhl.

#Ah, ein Black... Slytherin? Du bist immer auf das Wohl der anderen bedacht... Hufflepuff? Du bist sehr schlau... Ravenclaw? Aber vor allem hilfst du gern anderen Leiten und würdest für deine Freunde und deinen Vater durch das Feuer gehen. Am besten bist du im Haus der Löwen untergebracht, GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius war nicht der einzige, dem das Mund auffiel. Eigentlich geschah das praktisch allen. James, den sie schon in Gryffindor platziert hatten, sprang von der Bank auf und zog den Black am Arm zu ihrem gemeinsamen Haustisch. Die Leute klatschten höflich. Naja. Außer die Slytherins, die sahen bedröppelt drein.

"Voll cool!", meinte James überzeugt und Sirius nickte. Nervös sah er zu seinen Cousinen, die ihm, ausser Andromeda, aber keines Blickes würdigten. Andromeda hingegen hielt unauffällig einen Daumen hoch. Sie wäre lieber auch nicht nach Slytherin. Merlin sei Dank war das hier ihr letztes Jahr.

Zwei weitere Jungen und zwei Mädchen wurden noch nach Gryffindor einsortiert: Remus Lupin, ein schlaksiger, braunhaarig und -äugiger Kerl, Peter Pettigrew, der blonde Haare und grünbraune Augen hatte und scheinbar kurz vor dem Hungertod war, Lily Evans, die schlank, rothaarig und grünäugig war und Hestia Jones, die schlank war und dunkelbraune Haare und grau-grüne Augen hatte.

McGonagal, die Hauslehrerin sagte ihnen nach dem Essen, dass sie schlafen gehen sollten, doch sie setzten sich nur in ihre Betten und starrten sich an. Schließlich räusperte sich Sirius.  
"Das ist James und ich bin Sirius"  
"Ich bin Peter Pettigrew"  
"Remus Lupin"

"Okay, weiter? Geschwister, Haustiere, Eltern...?", fragte James.  
"Einzelkind, kein Haustier, Eltern sind geschieden", meinte Remus kurz.  
"Also entweder bist du extrem scheu oder verdammt arrogant", kommentierte James. Remus sagte nichts.  
"James, ich bewundere deine ausnahmslos gute Menschenkenntnis", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. James nickte stolz.

"Ja, nicht wahr? Hat dir das deine Mutter etwa auch beigebracht?"  
"Natürlich bin ich ein hervorragender Okklumentist und Legellimentiker, aber das beruht auf persönlichen Erfahrungen. Wir haben den armen Jungen völlig verschüchtert. Außerdem ist er ein Muggelhalbblut, was bedeutet, dass er in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen ist. De Facto hat er keine Ahnung"

"Woher weißt du jetzt DAS wieder?", fragte James ungläubig.  
"Hey, ich sagte doch, dass ich Familienkunde hatte! Ich kann den magischen Stammbaum von jedem hier in Hogwarts auswendig!"  
"Aha. Und was genau bringt dir das?";  
"Nichts. Genauso nichts wie mir das Messerwerfen oder die Etikette was bringt. Aber sagen wirs mal so: Meine Mutter ist etwas... altmodisch und traditionell"

"Und du eingebildet. Peter, hast du Haustiere oder Geschwister?"  
"Nur einen älteren Bruder Paul. Er ist in Hufflepuff. Mein Vater heißt auch Paul und meine Mutter heißt Margareth. Wie heißen deine Eltern?", fragte Peter James.  
"Charlus und Dorea. Ich hab keine Geschwister und aber eine Eule. Ach ja, meine Eltern sind Auroren im Fachgebiet magische Strafverfolgung"

"Red englisch", verlangte Peter.  
"Sie verfolgen Todesser"  
"Red englisch", wiederholte Remus und James seufzte dramatisch.

"Die Folger eines verrückten Massenmörders, gegen den die magische Welt schon sein drei Jahren Krieg führt. Er will die weiße Magie vernichten. Seinen Namen nennt man nicht und seine Follower nennen dich 'die Todesser'. Und eben die verfolgen meine Eltern", erklärte James, "Sirius, was machen deine Eltern beruflich?"  
"Mein Vater arbeitet nicht wirklich und meine Mutter... keine Ahnung eigentlich"  
"Ist es bei den Schwarzmagiern nicht eher Tradition, dass sich die Frau um die Kinder kümmert und der Mann arbeiten geht?", fragte Peter. Er hatte ihn also richtig erkannt.

"Du willst nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass du weißt, wie ich lebe, aber keine Ahnung hast, was deine Mutter arbeitet?", fragte Remus irritiert. Sirius verstubbelte seine schwarzen Locken, als er mit der Hand verlegen durchfuhr.  
"Stimmt, aber wenn es dich so interessiert, dann kann ich ja mal Mutter fragen. Vorausgesetzt, sie redet überhaupt noch mit mir"

"Dein Vater wollte dir doch nochmals anrufen? Frag doch ihn"  
"Stimmt. Oder ich rufe ihn an" Zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung kramte er den Spiegel hervor. Nichtwissend, was er tun sollte, sah er sich im Spiegel nachdenklich an. Wie hatte das wohl sein Vater gemacht? Plötzlich sah der Spiegel wieder aus wie tausende gesprungene Diamanten, dann klärte sich das Bild. Man sah die Decke eines kleinen Raumes.

"Papa?" Ein Kopf erschien im Rahmen. Die schwarzen Haare waren zerzaust, die Haut bleich und die Augen auf Halbmast. Sofort zog Sirius den Spiegel zu sich, damit nicht mehr alle draufsehen konnten.  
"Papa? Papa, nicht ohnmächtig werden!", flüsterte er, sprang auf und ging in das Badezimmer, damit niemand zuhörte.

"Papa, bist du in deinem Zimmer?"  
"Ja", meinte Orion leise, "sprich nicht zu laut, die Tür ist offen und ich kann sie nicht schließen" Sirius nickte.

"Okay. Kannst du das Dielenbrett das im linken Ecken ist, erreichen?" Schwach nickte Orion.  
"Du musst es wegnehmen. Ich hab darunter einigermaßen weiche Tücher und Heiltrank gebunkert" Der Spiegel wurde weggelegt, scheinbar unter den Schrank, und ein leises Keuchen, sowie ein Wimmern ertönte.

"Siri, du Goldschatz!", erklang ein Gemurmel von weiter her, als Orion die Schüssel mit fünf Litern Heiltrank entdeckte. Sirius grinste stolz. Dann war es eine Weile ruhig, da sein Vater sich anscheinend verarztete, dann war wieder ein erleichtertes Gesicht im Bild.

"Was hast du eigentlich getan?", fragte Sirius.  
"Mich gefreut, als ich von Bellatrix erfahren habe, dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist"  
"Oh... tut mir leid" Orion winkte ab und Sirius ging wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Im Schlafraum wurde er von drei irritierten Gesichtern angesehen. Das ignorierend saß er wieder hin und legte den Spiegel so, dass alle draufsehen konnten.

Peter quikte auf und Remus stierte Orion interessiert an.  
"Ist das dein Bruder?", fragte Remus Sirius und nickte zu Orion. Sirius lachte los.  
"Nein! Das ist mein Vater! Papa, das sind Remus Lupin", er schwenkte den Spiegel zu Remus, "und Peter Pettig-... wo ist der denn hin?"

"Pettigrew?", fragte Orion erschrocken.  
"Ganz genau. Was ist?"  
"Seine Eltern Paul und Margareth sind öfters mal bei uns"  
"Sie sind-..."  
"Shsht!", machte Orion, "er muss ja nicht wissen, dass du es weißt und nein, sie sind keine Todesser, aber liebäugeln mit den dunklen Künsten. Ganz undercover, natürlich. Warum hast du eigentlich angerufen?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, was Mutter beruflich macht"  
"Sie unterrichtet schwarzmagische Kinder, warum?"  
"James hat gefragt und ich hatte keine Ahnung. Übrigens, wie du feststellen kannst, habe ich mein Ziel erreicht" Er schenkte Orion einen Rundumblick von ihrem Schlafraum. Die Betten und der Boden war aus dunklem, warmen Holz, die Bett- und Fenstervorhänge waren feuerrot und hatten zum Teil goldene Kordeln und die Wand war mit ebenfalls roten Vorhängen bedeckt. Orion lächelte.

"Schrecklich. Ich weiß. Gratulation, aber ich muss gehen, wir erwarten... Gäste. Schlaf gut"  
"Gleichfalls", murmelte Sirius, dann war der Spiegel wieder normal.

"Remus, was machen deine Eltern?", fragte Peter, der plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war.  
"Meine Mutter arbeitet nicht und mein Vater ist Mechaniker"  
"Red englisch", meinte James.  
"Er repariert Autos"  
"Red englisch", wiederholte Sirius.

"Öhm... er..." Remus' Herumgedruckse wurde von James unterbrochen.  
"Sein Vater macht, dass die Muggel-Kutschen wieder fahren"

"Ach so. Sind Autos diese bunten, lauten Dinger, die schnell auf der Straße rumfahren?"  
"Genau", meinte Remus, ab der Beschreibung grinsend. Schließlich legten sie sich alle ins Bett und schliefen ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Kurz nach Weihnachten, die Sirius in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, sassen die vier Jungs und einige aus anderen Jahrgängen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Zwei Zweitklässler unterhielten sich so laut, dass alle anderen verstummten.

"Hast du gehört was die Blacks gestern gemacht haben?"  
"Ja! Sie haben ein Dorf angegriffen und dieses Monster von einem Mann hat eine Frau umgebracht!" Das war der Moment, wo Sirius von seinem Sessel aufsprang und seine Hände hob. Der, der seinen Vater Monster genannt hatte, hing erschrocken einen halben Meter in der Luft.  
"Mein Vater ist kein Monster!", knurrte er wütend, was den fliegenden Jungen ängstlich zurückzucken ließ. Der andere lachte höhnisch.

"Ach nein? Aber deine Mutter also schon?" Sirius erwiderte nichts. Ja, seine Mutter WAR ein Monster.

"Nennt meinen Vater nie mehr Monster, wenn ihr nicht testen wollt, was ich an dunklen Künsten beherrsche! Es ist mehr als ihr euch jemals zu träumen wagt, denn ich hatte ein Monster als Lehrerin" Der hängende Junge nickte hektisch, der andere grinste immer noch.

"Ach ja? Zeig doch mal? Schaffst du es, mich zu verhexen?" Zwischen Sirius' Händen bildete sich ein nebliger Ball, in dem Blitze zuckten.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte er kalt. Schnell schüttelte der andere den Kopf. Sirius ließ den Fliegenden aufs Sofa fallen und rauschte ab. Von zuoberst der Treppe drehte er sich nochmals um und warf mit einer raschen Bewegung eines seiner fünfzackigen Messer. Es blieb genau ein Zentimeter über dem, der nicht geflogen war, in der holzgetäfelten Wand stecken. Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum.

"Lass es dir eine Lehre sein", sagte Sirius noch, bevor er verschwand.

Einer hatte die tolle Idee, McGonagal zu holen. Als sie kam, sah sie Sirius missbilligend an.  
"Mr Black, was fällt ihnen ein, einen Mitschüler derartig zu gefährden?", fauchte sie. Sirius blieb ruhig.  
"Selbst wenn es ein echtes Messer gewesen wäre, Professor, hätte ich ihn nicht gefährdet. Ich kann auf den Millimeter genau werfen. Allerdings handelt es sich bei dem Messer dort nur um eine Illusion. Sie können durch das Messer hindurch fassen. Und den anderen habe ich einen halben Meter über dem Sofa fliegen lassen. Auch ihn habe ich nicht gefährdet"

McGonagal trat zum Messer und fasste vorsichtig danach. Sie konnte wirklich hindurchfassen.  
"Nun, Mr Black. Ich sehe, sie haben einigermaßen vernünftig gehandelt. Aber darf ich sie nach ihrem Grund fragen"

"Die haben meinen Vater ein Monster genannt", sagte Sirius sauer, "und ja, mir ist bewusst, dass sie derselben Meinung sind, also lassen sie 's am Besten" Minerva seufzte, als würde das Gewicht der Erde auf ihren Schultern lasten.

"Mr Smith, Mr Fog, sie gehen morgen für eine Lektion zu Professor Slughhorn nachsitzen" Sofort ging Gezetter los, doch sie warf einen strengen Blick in die Runde, was alle zum Verstummen brachte, dann ging sie.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Über das Jahr wuchsen die vier Gryffindorjungs immer mehr zusammen und es war ein Tag vor den Sommerferien, als James sie alle fragte, ob sie zu ihm kommen wollten. Peter und Remus stimmten sofort zu, doch Sirius war dagegen.  
"Warum denn?", fragte James verwundert.

"Weil... deine Eltern jagen immerhin meine"  
"Na und? Das heißt doch nicht, dass sie dich auch jagen"  
"Ja... okay, aber nicht die ganzen Ferien, okay?"  
"Okay. Vier Wochen?"  
"Eine"  
"Zwei"  
"Okay" James grinste.

"Sehr gut. Ist es okay, wenn du in der vierten und fünften Woche zu uns kommst?" Sirius nickte.  
"Ich send' dir 'ne Eule", meinte er, während er auf seinen Koffer sass, um ihn zuzukriegen. James nickte fröhlich. Er freute sich riesig auf die Ferien.

#*#

Am Bahnhof angekommen, sah sich James um und rannte zu seinen Eltern, die Arm in Arm da standen und ihm entgegen grinsten. Remus ging ruhig zu seinen Eltern und Peter war weg, bevor sich Sirius auch nur hätte verabschieden können. Schließlich entdeckte er seinen Vater und ging auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig umarmte er ihn. Er wusste ja nicht, wie sein Vater bei Gesundheit war.

"Meine Güte, bist du gewachsen", murmelte Orion, bei dem sein Sohn schon bis zum Kinn kam. Sirius grinste.  
"Das sagt Großmutter auch immer, wenn ich sie seh'" Orion löste sich wieder von ihm und strubbelte ihm durch die Haare.  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Sirius leise. Orion zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Es geht"  
"Tut dir was weh?"  
"Es tut immer weh"  
"Oh... aber Heiltrank hast du noch" Orion lächelte und nickte.

"Wollen wir?"  
"Ja, aber... kann ich in der vierten und fünften Woche zu James?"  
"Natürlich" Sie gingen zu einem Kamin, wobei Sirius und sein Vater je einen Koffer oder eine Tasche trugen, und flooten in den Grimmauldplatz zurück. Dort wurden sie nicht empfangen, doch dann kam Walburga und schickte Orion in sein Zimmer.

Plötzlich stürzte ein unendlich großer Schmerz über Sirius herein und er ging mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden. Er konnte die Schmerzen beim besten Willen nicht beschreiben, doch er litt eine Ewigkeit darunter. Nach hundert Jahren hörte der Schmerz auf und endlich strömte frische Luft in seine Lungen. Allerdings war er nicht fähig, seine Augen zu öffnen. Er lag auf was weichem. Sanfte Hände berührten seinen Körper.

"Siri? Sirius?", rief eine leise Stimme. Langsam und mühsam öffneten sich seine Augen. Verschwommen sah er eine schwarzhaarige Gestalt.  
"Papa?", krächzte er, dann schloßen sich warme Arme um ihn.  
"Siri! Hast du Schmerzen? Kannst du normal atmen?" Sirius nickte. Hinter seiner Stirn war ein heftiges Stechen und jedes Gelenk tat ihm höllisch weh, sodass er sich fast nicht bewegen konnte. Atmen konnte er allerdings. Eine Phiole wurde ihm an die Lippen gesetzt und er schluckte das eklige Gebräu hinunter.  
"Was ist mit mir?"

"Meine Meisterin hat dich mit einem Cruciatus belegt, es tut mir so leid, Kleiner", murmelte Orion.  
"Wie lange?"  
"Ganze zehn Minuten... und du warst drei Tage bewusstlos... sehr wenig, eigentlich. Willst du einen Schmerztrank?" Sirius nickte, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Schon gut. Aber warum hat sie das getan? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht?"  
"Sie ist immer noch wütend, dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist und so die 'Familienehre' beschmutzt hat. Sie meinte, dass du diese Ferien ihr gar nicht unter die Augen treten sollst"  
"Das is' ja super", meinte Sirius, doch dann sprach Orion weiter.  
"Allerdings gilt das nicht für Todessertreffen" Sirius machte ein langes Gesicht, nickte aber.

"Außerdem ist sie heute Morgen verreist und wird bis am 31. Juli weg sein"  
"Das ist gut, aber bekommst du dann nicht Probleme mit der Nähe?"  
"Doch... aber wenn ich zwischendurch mal dich oder Regulus berühren kann, reicht es. Du weißt ja, dass eure Berührung ihrer gleichkommt"

"Ah ja, stimmt ja. Und, wie hat Regulus darauf reagiert?"  
"Gar nicht. Ich war die ganze Zeit bei dir" Sirius nickte.  
"Was ist mit dem Essen?"  
"Sie sendet mir zweimal am Tag einen Zettel mit der Erlaubnis zu trinken und zu essen. Du sollst aber noch ein wenig schlafen. Die Potters haben dir einen Brief geschrieben, ob du jetzt die vierte und fünfte Woche zu ihnen kämest. Ich habe positiv geantwortet, ich hoffe, das war okay?"

"Sicher. Welche Zeit haben wir?"  
"Halb zehn. Ich werde dann mal verschwinden"  
"Kannst doch hier schlafen. Oder kannst du bei Mutter im Bett schlafen?"  
"Nein, darf ich nicht"  
"Okay. Wenn du willst, kannst du das Bett haben und ich nehm das Sofa"

"Warum willst du denn aufs Sofa? Du kannst grad so gut hier bleiben"  
"Damit du genug Platz hast"  
"Auch quatsch es ist normal, dass Kinder bei ihren Eltern schlafen", meinte Orion und legte sich zu Sirius.  
"Ja, aber diese Kinder sind nicht in vier Wochen 13. Aber was solls. Gute Nacht"

"Gute Nacht" Orion hasste den Gedanken, dass Sirius in einem Jahr 14 werden würde. Walburga hatte dafür gesorgt, dass weder Sirius, noch Orion, noch Regulus vergaßen, dass die beiden Söhne sich, wenn sie vierzehn waren, an seinem Körper bedienen durften. Regulus sah dem freudig entgegen, Orion hasste die Vorstellung, Walburga war entzückt und Sirius würde es sowieso nie tun.

Die paar Tage verbrachten sie in einer Ruhe. Regulus sprach sowieso weder mit Orion noch mit Sirius und die beiden letzten hatten keinen Grund, laut zu werden.

/So fühlt es sich also an, nicht verletzt zu sein/ dachte Orion viele Male.

Schließlich war es aber so weit und Sirius reiste per Floo nach Pottermanor, wo er schon erwartet wurde. Zuerst reichte er Lord Potter förmlich die Hand. Der Hausherr sah ihn so misstrauisch an, dass er beinahe Angst bekam. Dann wollte er Lady Potter einen förmlichen Handkuss geben, doch sie zog ihn gegen ihre Brust und Umarmte ihn so, dass ihm beinahe alle Knochen brachen.

"Oh. Hätte ich vielleicht noch sagen sollen, Sirius, meine Mutter liebt Besuch"  
"Offensichtlich. Guten Tag, Lady Potter" Sie lachte.  
"Nenn mich doch Dorea. Du musst Sirius sein, du siehst genau so aus wie dein Vater! Komm, ich zeig dir gleich mal dein Zimmer!", meinte sie euphorisch, was Sirius sehr suspekt vorkam. James lachte.  
"Jetzt mach nicht so 'n Gesicht! Und Dad, sieh ihn nicht so böse an" Jetzt bekam James eine Ohrfeige von seinem Vater. Ganz sicher. Doch... nein. Der Vater wandte sich nur ab und ging. Was ging denn hier ab?

"Nimms nicht persönlich, Junge", meine Dorea, "wollt ihr was essen?"  
"Gerne", sagte Peter, der als einziger die ganzen Ferien blieb. Remus blieb die selben zwei Wochen, wie Sirius, war aber schon einen Tag vorher gekommen.

Zu fünft sassen sie in der Küche. Sirius war sehr still und Dorea sah den Jungen eindringlich an.  
"Was wollen sie fragen?", fragte Sirius.  
"Du. Ich möchte gern wissen, wie es bei dir zu Hause ist. Weißt du, meine Mutter Druella war eine geborene Black, ich würde gerne mal ein wenig Neues hören"

"Das weiß er. Er weiß alles", betonte James. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.  
"Witzig, James. Mrs-... ich meine Dorea, wäre es vielleicht möglich, das ein anderes Mal auseinander zu nehmen? Es ist ein wenig kompliziert" Dorea lächelte verständnisvoll, dann wurde sie ernst.

"Hör mal... wir haben auf diesem Manor allerhand Schilde. Einer davon ist gegen schwarze Magie, also solltest du sie hier besser nicht verwenden, sonst landest du noch in den Kerkern", sie lächelte, "oder wir geben dir einen Schlüssel, damit du dich selbst aussperren kannst, aber ich glaube, der Schlüssel ist schwerer als du"

"Okay, ich lass es", grinste Sirius.

"Hast du eigentlich deine Wurfmesser dabei?", fragte James.  
"Nein, aber Mutter hat sie mit meinem Blut an mich gebunden, sodass ich sie jederzeit zu mir rufen kann, warum? Lande ich dann auch in den Kerkern?"

"Nein, keine Sorge. Aber mit deinem Blut? Für dieses Ritual braucht man doch noch Veelablut? Wo hat sie das her?" Sirius überlegte kurz.  
"Das gehört zu der Geschichte"

"Warum erzählst du die nicht gleich uns allen?", fragte Peter interessiert.  
"Weil... naja... es ist nicht schön"  
"Ich wills nicht wissen", entschied Remus, "ich kann mit solchen Sachen nicht umgehen"

"Und uns geht es nichts an, Peter. Mum ist irgendwie Sirius' Tante zweiten Grades oder so"  
"Na eben. Dann bist du sein Cou-Cousin"  
"Themawechsel: Was machst du sonst noch in den Ferien? Oder was hast du bis jetzt gemacht?", fragte James Sirius.  
"Mutter ist in den letzten dreieinhalb Wochen irgendwo in Schottland gewesen und ich und Papa und leider auch Regulus, mein Bruder, waren zuhause. Das war ganz schön. Nachher gehen wir vermutlich die obligatorischen drei Wochen nach Russland, aber da ist es extrem langweilig"

"Und was war in der ersten halben Woche?" Sirius strich sich durch die Haare, was er immer tat, wenn er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
"Naja... ich bin im Bett gelegen"  
"Warst du krank?", fragte Remus besorgt.  
"Nein... Mutter war sauer auf mich weil ich mit Gryffindor die 'Familienehre' verletzt habe und hat mir das auch gezeigt. Und dann musste ich mich erholen"

"Was hat sie gemacht?", fragte James.  
"Das... entschuldige, aber das ist meine Sache", meinte Sirius.

"Weiß deine Mutter eigentlich auch, dass du hier bist?", fragte Dorea.  
"Ehm... nein. Offiziell bin ich bei den Greybacks in Bulgarien. Papa weiß es aber"

"Greyback? Is' das nicht dieser Werwolf?", fragte James. Remus' Hände verkrampften sich, doch Sirius nickte.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Es war der drittletzte Tag bei den Potters, als Sirius in der Nacht auf die Toilette ging und als er wieder in sein Zimmer wollte, abgefangen wurde.

"Sirius? Ich würde gerne noch mit dir reden", sagte Dorea sanft und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa. Sirius setzte sich unsicher, auch wenn er diese Frau sehr mochte.

"Ich will dir einige Fragen stellen, keine Sorge, das ist Privat und nicht beruflich. Ich werde nichts aufzeichnen oder so" Sirius nickte.

"Also, erste Frage: Warum hast du zu deinem Vater eine so viel bessere Beziehung als zu deiner Mutter?"

"Papa ist eine Vollblut-Veela und Mutter behandelt ihn schrecklich. Meinem Bruder Regulus gefällt das, aber ich hasse es. Ich bin auch selbst zu einem viertel Veela. Wenn er eine Strafe bekommt oder wenn Mutter ihn den Todessern ausleiht, pflege ich ihn nachher. Mutter weiß davon nichts"

"In welchen Fächern hat sie dich unterrichtet?"  
"Schwert- und Doppelschwertkampf, Messerwerfen, Französisch, Spanisch, Deutsch, Latein, Familienkunde, dunkle Zauberkünste, Zaubertränke, Etikette, Tanzen und der Umgang mit Dolchen", rasselte Sirius herunter.

"Latein? Was bringt dir diese Sprache?"  
"Mit den dunklen Künsten kann man alles machen, wenn man die lateinische Sprache beherrscht. Ich könnte sagen, dass diese Decke aussehen soll, wie der Himmel draussen und sie würde es tun" Dorea nickte.  
"Und die anderen drei Sprachen? Redest du die fließend?" Sirius nickte.

"Was hat es mit dem Umgang mit Dolchen auf sich?"  
"Naja... Menschen und magische Wesen haben magische Energieströme. Wenn man die im richtigen Moment und am richtigen Ort vermindert oder unterbricht, kann man der Person unvorstellbare Schmerzen empfinden lassen, die schlimmer sind als der Cruciatus, das sagt zumindest mein Vater. Ich habe das nicht freiwillig erlernt" Den letzten Satz musste er einfach sagen. Dorea zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Woran hast du das geübt?"  
"An Illusionen" Erleichtert sah sie ihn an.  
"Hat sie dich auch schon mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegt?" Sirius schwieg.  
"Das würde, im Falle, dass meine Mutter gefasst würde, ihre Strafe verlängern, nicht wahr?" Dorea schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es tut mir leid, Sirius, aber auf deine Mutter steht bereits Höchststrafe"

"Ja, hat sie. Am Anfang der Ferien, weil ich nach Gryffindor gekommen bin" Dorea nickte.  
"Und deinen Vater?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber die Dolche bekommt er regelmäßig zu spüren"  
"Warum?"  
"Wenn er aus Sicht meiner Mutter etwas nicht perfekt macht. Und das ist ziemlich oft. Sie genießt es richtig, ihn zu bestrafen"

"Hat sie an dir das mit Dolchen schonmal gemacht?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, dann gähnte er unterdrückt.  
"Oh, tut mir leid, du hast sicher schon geschlafen... gute Nacht und danke für das Gespräch"

Sirius nickte und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, welches eigentlich James' war und drei weitere Betten hineingestellt worden waren.

"Wo warst du?", murmelte Peter, doch dann war er schon wieder eingeschlafen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sommer 1973. Sirius hatte heute seinen 14 Geburtstag gefeiert. Eigentlich hatte er ihn fast vergessen.

Es war Abend, als Walburga zu ihm stolzierte.  
"Sirius, du bist jetzt vierzehn und ich denke, du sollst dein lang ersehntes Geschenk erhalten. Es wartet in deinem Zimmer vor dem Bett auf dich. Wenn ES sich nicht anständig benimmt, benutz das hier. ES tut dann schnell, was du willst. Du darfst ES so lange und viel haben wie du willst" Sie drückte ihm einen Dolch in die Hand, während Regulus ihn eifersüchtig ansah. Langsam verließ Sirius den Raum und rannte dann die Treppe hoch.

Bei seinem Zimmer angekommen, riss er die Tür auf. Orion, der nackt vor seinem Bett auf dem kalten Plattenboden kniete und gefesselt war, zuckte heftig zusammen. Seine Arme waren brutal verdreht mit dünnen Draht auf seinen Rücken gefesselt. Die Drähte schnitten so sehr ein, dass dünne Blutrinnsale seine Arme hinabwaderten. Seine Beine waren offenbar auf die selbe Weise zusammengebunden.

"Merlin!", hauchte Sirius und kniete schnell zu seinem Vater nieder, bevor er den Dolch zog. Orion schreckte zurück und sah ihn voller Horror an.

"Nein! Bitte nicht! Ich hab nichts getan!", flüsterte die Veela flehend.  
"Papa, ganz ruhig, ich tu dir nichts", murmelte Sirius und begann dann, sorgfältig die Drähte zu durchtrennen und sie aus der Haut seines Vaters zu ziehen.

"Was..." Orion verstummte und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Er durfte bei Walburga auch nicht unaufgefordert sprechen und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich in Zukunft zu verhalten habe, als wäre Sirius sein zweiter Herr.

Als Sirius alle Drähte entfernt hatte, hielt Orion seine Arme selbst in dieser schmerzhaften Position und Sirius legte einen seiner Umhänge um ihn.

"Papa, brauchst du noch was?" Orion schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein Herr" Sirius hielt inne.  
"Nenn mich nicht so... oder hat Mutter gesagt, dass du musst?" Orion nickte.

"Sie sagte, ich soll di-... euch so behandeln, als wärt ihr mein Herr und ihr sollt mich so behandeln, als gehöre ich euch"  
"Das musst du nicht. Mach einfach was du willst und ich werde etwas... lesen. Ich werde dich nicht... ich meine..." Sirius schwieg.

"Traust du dich nicht? Ist das dein erstes Mal? Liegt es daran?" Sirius grinste schief.  
"Trauen würde ich mich schon und es wäre sicher auch nicht mein erstes Mal. Nein. Es liegt nicht an dem"

"Woran dann?" Der Vierzehnjährige verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich weiß besser als jeder andere, was es für dich bedeutet, dich jemand anderem hinzugeben. Wenn ich mit jemandem schlafe, dann mit einem, der das auch will. Willst du nicht aufstehen? Das kann doch unmöglich bequem sein" Hastig stand Orion auf, wobei ihm beinahe der Umhang seines Sohnes von den Schultern rutschte. Er traute sich aber nicht, die Hände vom Rücken zu nehmen, da Sirius noch immer mit dem Dolch herumspielte. Vielleicht war es ja auch nur eine Falle?

Sirius sah Orion befremdlich an und nahm dann den Dolch fest in die Hand. Er trat näher zu Orion, der terrorisiert vom Dolch zu seinem Gesicht und wieder zurück sah. Sirius trat noch näher und Orion wich zurück.

Das war doch sein Sohn! Der, der ihn immer so vertrauensvoll behandelt hatte! Der, der ihn in seinem Bett schlafen ließ, wenn es ihm schlecht ging! Der, der schon mit zehn Jahren selbstständiger gewesen war, als er selbst es jemals sein würde!

Sirius richtete den Dolch auf Orion und der spannte seinen ganzen Körper an.

"Sirius...", murmelte er angsterfüllt. Der Angesprochene senkte den Dolch und warf ihn auf sein Pult. Er blieb neben einer liegenden Feder im Holz stecken.  
"Dad, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich das niemals tun würde! Ich bin doch nicht so wie Mutter! Ich wollte nur wissen, an was es liegt, dass du dich... naja... so verhältst. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du den Dolch nicht magst, aber dass du ihn fürchtest... Entschuldige, aber wenn ich dich gefragt hätte, was los ist, hättest du keine brauchbare Antwort gegeben"

Orion entspannte sich und senkte nun auch die Arme, um den Umhang enger um sich zu ziehen. Es war ganz schön kalt geworden. Kurz besah er sich seine Arme, befand sie dann aber als zu-wenig-verletzt-um-zu-verarzten. Sirius hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit umgezogen und trug schwarze Schlafhosen und ein Gryffindor-T-Shirt, das seine Mutter am Morgen zum Rumschreien gebracht hatte. Sirius setzte sich auf sein Pult, Orion aufs Bett.

"An wen hast du deine Jungfräulichkeit verloren?", fragte er plötzlich.  
"Gar nicht. James hat seine an mich verloren"  
"Aber... zwei dreizehnjährige Jungs!" Sirius wurde rot.  
"Na ja... zwei Siebtklässler haben davon geschwärmt, wie schön es sei, also wollten es James und ich auch mal probieren. Wir sagten uns, dass wir uns deswegen ja nicht gleich heiraten müssen. Tja..."

"Wars wenigstens gut?" Sirius grinste.  
"Sicher. Wäre noch besser gewesen, wenn Moony nicht mittendrin reingeplatzt wäre. Das war vielleicht peinlich. Er hat uns nachher drei Monate nicht in die Augen sehen können" Orion lächelte. Sein Sohn war eben wirklich frühreif. Als er noch zur Schule gegangen war, war das erst in der fünften Klasse aktuell geworden und nun war es eben in der Dritten schon so weit.

Ihn hatte es früher immer gestört, dass er nicht auch Erfahrungen machen durfte und mittlerweile war er froh darum. Er hasste den Akt. Jedesmal endete es für ihn in unerträglichen Schmerzen. Er freute sich überhaupt nicht mehr, wenn seine Meisterin seinen Körper benutzen wollte, denn er verband es mit Leiden.

"Da~had!", rief Sirius und Orion schreckte auf. Er war zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen.  
"Entschuldige, was hast du gefragt?"  
"Ob du jetzt hier schlafen willst, ich bin nämlich müde"

"Ach so... gern, ich nehme sonst das Sofa"  
"Haha", meinte Sirius sarkastisch, was er sich von seinem Erzrivalen Severus Snape abgeguckt hatte, und legte sich auf eine Seite des Bettes. Orion kroch auch unter die Decke.

#

"Master Black und Veela Orion müssen aufstehen!", rief am nächsten Morgen eine Stimme durch das Zimmer. Sirius zog die Decke über sich.

"Verzieh dich, Kreacher!", brummte er, "hat Regulus oder Mutter gesagt, dass wir aufstehen sollten?"  
"Nein Sir, aber Veela Orion muss immer um sieben aufstehen!"

"Nicht heute, heute gehört er nämlich mir und jetzt hau endlich ab und lass uns schlafen!" Tatsächlich verschwand der Hauself. Sirius seufzte und schmuste weiter mit seiner Decke.

"Soll ich rüber gehen?", fragte Orion leise und stand auf. Er war beinahe an der Tür, als plötzlich der Dolch von gestern unter der Türklinke steckte, was hieß, dass er die Tür nicht mehr aufbrachte.

"Schlaf doch mal aus", murmelte Sirius. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, doch dank seinem Veela-Viertel sah er trotzdem ziemlich perfekt aus.

"Darüber müssen wir nochmals reden, junger Mann", meinte Orion, der auf den steckenden Dolch blickte.  
"Nicht jetzt, ich will jetzt schlafen!" Sirius drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

Orion setzte sich auf das Sofa, das in Sirius' prunkvollen Zimmer stand und sah aus dem Fenster. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr entspannen können, obwohl er sagen konnte, dass er Walburga theoretisch gerne diente. Wenn nur die Strafen nicht wären...

Es war beinahe elf, als Sirius aufwachte. Verschlafen verschwand er kurz im Bad, dann entfernte er den Dolch von der Tür.

"Halt kurz still", meinte Sirius und hob dann eine Hand. Auf einmal erschienen auf Orions Haut zwei Wunden. Eine am rechten und eine an der linken Schulter.

"Was soll das?", fragte Orion erstaunt. Es tat nicht weh, es war nur eine Illusion.  
"Was wohl? Wenn Mutter merkt, dass ich überhaupt nicht über dich schwärme, wird sie Fragen stellen und denken, du hättest einen Fehler gemacht. Dann aber sieht sie die Wunden und sieht, dass ich mich darum bereits selbst gekümmert habe und sie sieht, dass sie es nicht mehr tun muss. Außerdem merkt sie, dass ich dich streng behandle und sie gibt dich mir mehr, was heißt, dass du im Bett schlafen kannst und vielleicht auch mal ein Todessertreffen sausen lassen kannst", sagte Sirius triumphierend. Orion tastete nach einer Wunde und war erschrocken, als er dort wirklich eine Flüssigkeit spürte.

"Gut überlegt, danke", meinte er anerkennend und öffnete dann die Tür, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Sirius kam ihm nach, während er seinen Pullover noch ganz über den Kopf zog.

"Und?", fragte Regulus nach der ersten Ecke.  
"Tja. Ich werds dir nicht verraten", grinste Sirius aufgesetzt und ging dann an seinem enttäuschten Bruder vorbei zum Esszimmer, wo der Frühstückstisch auf ihn wartete.

"Wo ist Orion?", fragte Walburga. Ach ja, sie wartete auch auf ihn.

"In seinem Zimmer. Ich hab ihn dahin geschickt" Walburga nickte.  
"Er ist schön, nicht?", fragte sie.  
"Äh... ja. Ich hätte ihn gern öfters" Walburga lächelte stolz.  
"Du kannst ihn haben, wann immer du ihn willst. Du weißt, dass ich nicht viel mit ihm anfangen kann" Sirius nickte und lächelte, wie er hoffte, dankbar.

"Es ist nur jammerschade, dass du mit IHM dein erstes Mal hattest" Sirius versuchte, betrübt zu nicken. Sie würde ausrasten, wenn sie wüsste, dass er sein erstes Mal mit James POTTER hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Regulus ist zwei Jahre und zwei Wochen jünger als Sirius, aber in der Schule 3 Jahre hinter ihm.

Sirius wurde heute mal nicht von seinem Vater, sondern von Kreacher geweckt, was nur vorkam, wenn ersterer beschäftigt war.  
"Wo ist mein Vater?", fragte er.  
"Er ist als Geschenk bei dem jungen Master Black" Sirius riss die Augen auf und scheuchte Kreacher dann fort. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?! Heute war Regulus' 14. Geburtstag und er würde seinen Vater...! Oh Merlin! Aber was sollte er tun?! Er konnte seinen Vater nicht einfach befreien, das wäre zu auffällig!

Eine ganze Stunde überlegte Sirius verzweifelt, doch es wollte ihm einfach keine rettende Idee einfallen. Schließlich gab er auf und betete zu allen Göttern, die er kannte, dass es nicht zu schlimm werden würde.

Um Mitternacht verließ Sirius zum ersten Mal an dem Tag das Zimmer. Lautlos huschte er zum Zimmer seines Vaters und stieß die Tür vorsichtig auf. Sein Vater lag, flach und unregelmäßig atmend, auf dem Bauch am Boden. Leises Wimmern und Schniefen war zu hören.

Langsam ging er in die Knie, hob das Dielenbrett, unter dem er den Trank gebunkert hatte, hoch und fing an, seinen Vater zu verarzten. Regulus hatte ihn schlimmer zugerichtet als Walburga es jemals gewagt hätte. Jede seiner magischen Bahnen war fein säuberlich durchtrennt worden und Sirius hatte große Mühe, sie alle wieder zusammenzukriegen. Er musste seine dunkle Magie anwenden. Eine Bahn war sogar schräg zusammen und Sirius musste sie nochmals auftrennen und wieder zusammenmachen.

Als er fertig war, hob er den ohnmächtigen Körper mit viel Anstrengung hoch. Er wünschte sich, seine dämonischen Fähigkeiten schon zu haben, doch jetzt musste er die etwa 50 Kilo schwere Veela so tragen.

Im Zimmer angekommen, legte er ihn aufs Bett und deckte ihn zu. Er selbst entschloss, sich diese Nacht auf das Sofa zu versetzen.

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es wütend an der Tür. Sirius öffnete sie mit einem Handschweck.  
"Mutter"  
"Sirius. Warum hast du Orion?"

"Ich hab gestern Lust bekommen und Regulus war schon fertig mit ihm", sagte Sirius ruhig. Walburga nickte.  
"Er ist nicht zufrieden gewesen, er will ihn nicht mehr. Nur dass du es weißt. Und er gehört nicht ins Bett, sondern an den Boden"

"Ich weiß, Mutter, das wird schon nicht zur Gewohnheit. Warum bist du hier?"  
"Es ist eine Eule für dich von deinem Freund da" Remus! Sie waren seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und eigentlich hatte er ihn die ganzen Ferien vergessen gehabt. Walburga dachte, dass es sich bei dem Freund um ein reiches Reinblut handelte und nicht um einen Werwolf, der so arm wie eine Kirchmaus war.

"Danke. Ich werde ihm noch heute antworten", sagte Sirius, dann ging seine Mutter. Seinen Vater ließ er schlafen, denn er hatte es bitter nötig.

Es war drei Uhr nachmittags, als Orion anfing leise zu schluchzen. Sirius fühlte sich einmal mehr, als ob er Orions Vater wäre und nicht umgekehrt, als er ihm sanft über die Stirn strich. Doch er fand es richtig so. Sein Vater brauchte Geborgenheit und Liebe. Das gab ihm seine Partnerin nicht, also versuchte er eben, das zu einem Teil zu kompensieren.

Nach einigen Minuten erwachte die Veela. Orion weinte leise und fuhr dann hoch. Sirius umarmte ihn nur und die Veela klammerte sich an ihn.  
"Es tut so weh", flüsterte Orion in Sirius' Halsbeuge. Der konnte nichts anderes, als zu nicken. Eine Weile verharrten sie so, dann beruhigte sich Orion allmählich wieder.

"Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", fragte Sirius leise. Orion schüttelte den Kopf; er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Sirius akzeptierte das.

Am Abend ging Orion in seinen eigenen Raum zurück, sonst würde Walburga noch etwas merken. Er fühlte sich sehr schlecht, seine Meisterin so zu hintergehen, doch er würde sich schlechter fühlen, wenn er jeden Abend von ihr gequält würde.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

"Mr und Mr Black folgen sie mir bitte", sagte Albus Dumbledore kurz vor Sirius' Schulabschluss traurig. Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an. Dass er zum Schulleiter musste, war gang und gebe, aber noch mit Regulus? Sie hatten ihm in letzter Zeit doch keinen Streich gespielt?

Nach dem Essen standen sie zu zweit vor dem Wasserspeier. Dumbledore trat an sie heran und nannte das Passwort.

Regulus sah sich erstmal gründlich im Schulleiterbüro um und starrte dann Dumbledore mit seinem stechenden Blick an, sodass der sich irgendwie durchleuchtet vorkam.

"Lass es, Reg. Was wollten sie uns mitteilen, Professor?", fragte Sirius, der es nicht mochte, dass Reg Schulleiter legellimenste. Regulus sah ihn finster an und Dumbledore betrachtete sie mit einem ernsten Blick über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg.

"Gestern Abend ist etwas schreckliches geschehen. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich es ihnen sagen soll und eigentlich kann ich mit Worten gut umgehen. Sie wissen, dass die Auroren Potter schon lange hinter den Blacks her waren?"

"Natürlich", sagte Sirius ruhig und Regulus stimmte nickend zu.  
"Nun... gestern Abend gab es einen Angriff auf den Grimmauldplace. Die Auroren konnten Ms Black besiegen, sie ist dabei leider ums Leben gekommen. Es tut mir leid", sagte der Professor mitfühlend. Sie reagierten anders: Regulus sprang auf und hatte urplötzlich seine Wurfmesser in der Hand, die er auf Sirius oder Dumbledore feuern wollte und Sirius hexte Regulus mit den Armen an den Stuhl, sodass er das nicht ausführen konnte, dann wandte er sich relativ gefasst an Dumbledore.

"Was ist mit Dad? Ist ihm was passiert?", fragte er äußerlich ruhig.  
"Nein, ihr Vater ist mit einem Schock davon gekommen. Er wurde in einen Stasiszauber versetzt, da er im Moment keinen Gefährten mehr hat. Ihre Mutter erwähnte nirgends, an wen er vererbt werden sollte, also sind sie beide die möglichen Erben. Mr Black wird selbstverständlich hier in Hogwarts leben dürfen, bis sie die Schule beendet haben. Die anderen Besitztümer wurden zu vier Siebteln Mr Regulus Black und zu drei Siebteln plus dem Haus am Grimmauldplatzp Mr Sirius Black übergeben. Sie sind für die nächsten zwei Wochen von Unterricht befreit"

"Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen! Er hätte anstatt ihr sterben sollen!", fauchte Regulus.  
"Ich will, dass er zu mir kommt", sagte Sirius gleichzeitig.

"Sehr gut, dann wäre das geregelt. Sirius, sie können, wenn sie bereit dazu sind, von hier aus in den Grimmauldplace flooen und ihn abholen. Man sagte mir, dass sie ihn in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter gelegt haben, da sie sein eigenes nicht ausfindig machen konnten. Vielleicht nehmen sie noch Mr Lupin mit?" Sirius nickte. Er war zwar nicht mehr mit Remus zusammen, aber sie waren trotzdem Freunde geblieben. Besorgt sah er auf Regulus, der kraftlos in seinem Stuhl sass. Seufzend lud er ihn auf die Arme und trug ihn die Kerker, wo er ihn Rabastan Lestrange übergab. Seinem Vater würde es wegen den paar Minuten auch nicht drauf an kommen.

"Was ist los!?", fragte der Slytherin.  
"Mutter ist gestorben, er steht unter Schock. Ich kann ihn auch mit hoch nehmen, wenn du ihn nicht in sein Bett verfrachten willst, aber das würde er vermutlich nicht überleben"  
"Und warum ist er geschockt und du nicht? Deine Mutter ist doch auch gestorben?", fragte Rabastan. Er war der netteste von allen Slytherins. Sirius seufzte.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie möglichst schnell sterben würde. Kannst du auf ihn aufpassen? Ich muss Vater abholen. Ich und Regulus sind uns einig, dass er zu mir kommen soll" Rabastan nickte.

"Klar", meinte er. Sirius teleportierte hoch in den Gryffindorturm und packte Remus am Arm und teleportierte mit ihm auf die Treppe vor Dumbledores Büro, dann klopfte er an.  
"Herein", flötete Dumbledore und Sirius öffnete die Tür.

"Ihr wart schnell, warten sie kurz, hier ist das Floopulver. Bitte teleportieren sie nicht nach Hogwarts. Es würde für Verwirrung sorgen. Das Schloss hat schon mitgedacht und hat einen weiteren Raum im Gryffindorturm gemacht. Die eine Tür führt von ihrem Schlafsaal in seins und eine vom Gang aus. Er wird nicht das selbe Passwort haben wie ihr anderen auch, sondern... darf es Remus auch wissen?" Sirius nickte schnell.  
"Es ist 'Familienbande'. Viel Glück" Sirius nickte und floote mit Remus dann in sein Elternhaus.

"Ach du meine Scheiße!", entfuhr es Remus.  
"Und das aus deinem Mund, Moony, ehrlich?", fragte Sirius, der seinen Stab zog.  
"Hier ist es ja düster wie in den Kerkern!", sagte Remus, zückte aber auch seinen Zauberstab.

Plotzlich kreischte eine Frauenstimme los und Sirius fuhr herum  
"Unwürdiges Halbblut! Du hast in diesem Haus nichts zu suchen!"

"Scheiße! Ich dachte, die sei zur Hölle gefahren!"  
"Das ist nur ein Portrait. War das deine Mutter?" Remus zeigte auf ein großes Portrait über dem Kamin. Sirius stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.  
"Ja. Komm mit"

Remus sah angeekelt auf die aufgehängten Hauselfenköpfe.  
"Mich wundert es, dass du nicht noch mehr gestört bist, wenn du hier aufgewachsen bist", sagte Remus. Sirius grinste leicht.  
"Hey! Ich bin nicht gestört!"  
"Das können wir ein andermal diskutieren", meinte Remus ebenfalls grinsend.

Als sie bei Orions Zimmer ankamen, öffnete Sirius die Tür. Am Boden klebte Blut, doch er beachtete es nicht, sondern sah unter der Holzdiele nach, was noch alles da war. Es war noch ein wenig Heiltrank und der Kommunikationsspiegel da. Beides packte Sirius ein. Remus stand in der Tür und sah auf das Blut. Sirius öffnete den Schrank und packte einige bequeme Kleider für seinen Vater geschrumpft ein.

Dann ging er an Remus vorbei zu Regulus' Zimmer. Kurz sah er sich um, doch er fand nichts nützliches, also ging er noch in sein Zimmer. Dort kramte er noch seine restlichen Kleider hervor. Erst dann gingen sie zu Walburgas Zimmer.  
"Wart bitte kurz", bat Sirius und ging dann zur Tür rein. Die Fackeln waren gelöscht und es war stockfinster.  
"Lumos Maxima", flüsterte er. Sein Vater lag auf dem Bett, die Auroren hatten ihn vermutlich einfach hingeschmissen, doch er war zugedeckt. Er war nackt und Sirius konnte eine Illusion fühlen, die wohl von seiner Mutter stammte. Er schob die Decke von Orions Oberkörper. Er sah makellos und darum wusste Sirius auch, wem die Illusion gegolten hatte.

"Remus?" Der Werwolf trat auch ins Zimmer und sah auf den schlafenden Mann vor ihm, von dem es so viele Schauermärchen gab. Jetzt sah er einfach nur hilflos aus, sodass Remus' Rudel-beschützen-Modus gleich aktiviert wurde. Sirius nahm nun die Illusion von seinem Vater.

"Oh mein Gott! Warum lebt er überhaupt noch?!", fragte Remus. Orion sah schlimm aus. Überall waren Dolchstiche und an einem Ort war sogar die Haut abgeschnitten worden. Sirius wurde schlecht, als er mit dem übrigen Heiltrank und seinen Zauberkräften Orion verarztete.

"Weil... dieses Monster ganz genau weiß, wie man das macht", sagte Sirius. Im standen die Tränen in den Augen. Als er fertig war, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Remus legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Zwanghaft drängte Sirius die Schluchzer zurück. Er war achtzehn und achtzehn jährige Jungs weinten nicht. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Orion.

"Ich werde mich mit aller Macht dafür einsetzen, dass du nie wieder solche Schmerzen erleiden musst. Versprochen", flüsterte er.  
"Und ich helfe dir dabei", meinte Moony. Sirius zog Orion mit Magie an und hob ihn dann hoch. Remus entdeckte auf dem Nachttisch noch die Besitzurkunde, die es gab, wenn eine Veela vererbt oder verkauft wurde, und steckte sie ein.

Sirius war schon vorausgegangen und sah sich dann Walburga gegenüber.  
"Jetzt kann ich es dir ja sagen. Im Gegensatz zu dir liebe ich meinen Vater. Jedesmal, wenn ich ihn ausleihte, ließ ich ihn in meinem Bett schlafen und habe nur mit ihm gesprochen oder gekuschelt. Ich bin jedes Mal, nachdem zu ihn mit den Dolchen bestraft hast, zu ihm gegangen und habe ihn so fest geheilt, wie ich konnte, ohne dass du was davon merktest. Ich hielt ihn immer im Arm, wenn er sich nach einem Todessertreffen vor sich selbst geekelt hat, weil er dich 'betrogen' hat. Während ich in der Schule war, habe ich ihm in einem Geheimfach Heiltrank bereitgestellt, damit er sich selbst heilen konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sonst überlebt hätte, denn du bist ein wahres Monster und ich habe innerlich allen Göttern gedankt, dass du endlich tot bist. Nur damit du es weißt: Du bist die verabscheuungswürdigste Person, die ich kenne und von der ich je gehört hab", sagte Sirius. Walburga war viel zu geschockt, als dass sie hätte reagieren können, dann traten Remus und Sirius gleichzeitig in den Kamin und landeten wieder beim Schulleiter.

"Alles gut verlaufen?", fragte Dumbledore. Sirius nickte und schluckte.  
"Könnte ich vielleicht starken Heiltrank bekommen?", fragte er.

"Natürlich. Gehen sie einfach zu Madame Pomfrey und sagen sie, dass ich gesagt habe, dass sie nicht nachfragen soll" Sirius nickte wieder.  
"Bring du ihn doch in das Zimmer. Ich werde den Trank holen gehen. Er braucht dich. Und hier ist noch die Besitzurkunde, die du unterschreiben musst", sagte Remus. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern ging los.

Sirius lief eilig die Gänge entlang und stoppte schließlich beim Portrait einer früheren Schulleiterin.  
"Familienbande" Problemlos konnte Sirius eintreten. Das Zimmer war gross, hatte eine Fensterfront und ein riesen großes Bett, das in Slytherinfarben bezogen war. Sowieso war alles sehr Slytherin. Vorsichtig legte er Orion auf das Bett. Dann ging er zum Schreibtisch. Kreacher hatte wohl einige Dinge von Black Manor hierher gebracht, darunter auch Tinte und Federn. Er las den Vertrag durch. Es waren darin seine Rechte aufgeschrieben. Er fackelte nicht lange und unterschrieb.

Orion schrak hoch. Offenbar wirkte der Stasiszauber nur, bis einer unterschrieb. Kurz sah er sich um und sah zu Sirius, der ihn kurz musterte.  
"Sirius? Wo... warum... warum bist du nicht in Hogwarts?", fragte er krächzend. Er räusperte sich.

"Leg dich am besten wieder hin. Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnern kannst?" Orion runzelte die Stirn.  
"Hm. Deine Mutter hat mich bestraft, dann wurde es plötzlich laut und sie hat einen Zauber über mich gesprochen. Dann ist sie gegangen. Warum?"

Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare. Wie immer, wenn er unsicher war.  
"Na ja... es wurde laut, weil die Auroren Potter angegriffen haben. Wir sind hier in Hogwarts. Mutter hat den Angriff nicht überlebt und..." Sirius verstummte. Orion riss die Augen auf und kam schnell auf die Knie. Er verzog dabei schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht.

"Dann seid ihr mein neuer Herr. Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich euch nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegen gebracht habe, ich hätte es wissen müßen. Ich bitte um eine Strafe" Sirius stand der Mund offen, doch dann lächelte er und umarmte ihn sanft.

"Vor mir musst du doch nicht knien! Ich bin doch dein Sohn!"  
"Ich weiß, dass ihr mein Sohn seid, Herr, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Nicht mehr", sagte Orion leise. Sirius umarmte die Veela fester und die keuchte leise. Sofort ließ Sirius locker.  
"Tut mir leid. Remus kommt sicher bald mit Heiltränken. Du solltest dich hinlegen"

"Ich muss nicht ruhen, ich kann euch dienen", sagte Orion, doch Sirius hörte, dass die Veela selbst nicht überzeugt war.  
"Na, das glaub ich auch", sagte Sirius sarkastisch und drückte Orion an den Schultern in das Kissen zurück. Sanft strich er ihm mit einem Finger über die Wange. Orion hielt ganz still. Genau in dem Moment betrat Remus den Raum.

"Hier ist Heiltrank und Beruhigungstrank. Und Pomfrey", sagte Remus. Hinter ihm stand wirklich die Heilerin und hatte sie Hände in die Hüften gestämmt.  
"Warum seh ich sie eigentlich jeden zweiten Tag, Black?", fragte sie leicht belustigt.  
"Da sind sie selbst schuld. Ich kann das hier auch selbst. Und warum eigentlich Beruhigungstrank?"

"Sie hat mit heulenden Leuten gerechnet", sagte Remus und benutzte die andere Tür, um in ihren Schlafsaal zu gelangen.

"Ich glaube, ich mache das lieber, Mr Black. Das könnte schief gehen"  
"Ich mach das auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich brauche nur die Tränke. Dumbledore sagte, dass sie nicht nachfragen sollten", sagte Sirius bestimmt.

Widerstrebend reichte sie ihm die Tränke, betrachtete aber seine Handlungen mit Argusaugen. Schließlich wurde es Sirius zu bunt.  
"Würden sie jetzt bitte gehen?", fragte er langsam ungeduldig. Er hatte bis jetzt nur die Wunden an den Armen geheilt und er wollte es seinem Vater nicht zumuten, halbnackt vor Pomfrey zu liegen. Sie seufzte.

"Falls etwas nicht stimmt - kommen sie unverzüglich zu mir"  
"Ja, ist ja gut" Endlich ging sie und Sirius hexte Orions T-Shirt weg, sodass er auch an die anderen Wunden heran kam.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis auch die letzte Wunde geschlossen war und Sirius die Phiole und das Tuch weglegte.  
"Ich danke euch, Herr" Sirius lächelte.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Ich... weiß es nicht, Herr. Es fühlt sich alles taub an" Sirius nickte verständnisvoll.  
"Schlaf ein wenig, ja? Ich komme morgen wieder" Orion schwieg, doch dann setzte er sich auf.

"Ich darf nicht in einem Bett schlafen, ich habe das nicht verdient", sagte er leise und überzeugt zu Sirius.  
/Das kann spannend werden, aber ich kann ihn verstehen, immerhin hat es ihn immer sehr verletzt, dass er nicht bei Mutter schlafen durfte. Wenigstens im selben Zimmer/, dachte sich der jüngere Black.  
"Natürlich hast du das verdient. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch bei mir schlafen", sagte Sirius sanft.

Seine Veela hatte Angst vor ihm und das passte ihm gar nicht. Er wollte, dass sein Vater sich in seiner Umgebung entspannen konnte und nicht, so wie bei Walburga, mit ständiger Angst und Schmerzen leben musste. Er wusste auch, dass es viel Zeit brauchen würde, bis er mit Orion wieder das selbe Verhältnis haben würde, wie vor Walburgas Tod. Vielleicht würden sie es auch gar nicht mehr schaffen.

Er schwor sich in diesem Augenblick, als er seine Veela so verletzlich vor sich sah, dass er dieses Wesen mit aller Macht beschützen würde und dass er ihm all seine Liebe und Zuneigung entgegenbrächte. Auf einmal war es ihm egal, dass es sein Vater war. Er sah ihn plötzlich als seinen Freund an. Als seinen Freund, den er von allem Bösen fernhalten wollte. Er wollte das Vater-Sohn Verhältnis gar nicht mehr. Er wollte die Veela beschützen und er wusste, dass er sie lieben konnte, wie Dorea Charlus liebte - oder umgekehrt.

Er wusste, dass sein Vater keine Entscheidungen treffen konnte und dass er eine führende Hand brauchte, die ihn vom Fallen abhielt. Er sah auch ein, dass Orion ihn als seinen Führer ansehen wollte, egal ob er sein Sohn war. Er wollte sein Leben in die Hände Sirius' legen. Und er selbst wollte es annehmen. Plötzlich kam ihm die Bezeichnung 'Dad' so nichtig vor. So klein. Zwischen ihnen war jetzt mehr, als ein Familienband.

"Ich... ich darf bei euch schlafen?", fragte Orion perplex.  
"Ja. Hör mal, wir müssen jetzt etwas klären. Willst du, dass ich dich weiterhin als Vater ansehen, oder willst du in mir deinen Herrn sehen? Willst du dein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen, oder willst du mir die Verantwortung übergeben? Willst du selbst Entscheidungen treffen, oder soll ich die übernehmen? Willst du, dass ich dich Dad nenne, oder willst du, dass ich dich Orion nenne? Willst du, dass ich dich als Vater liebe, oder willst du, dass ich dich als Partner liebe? Ich kann beides und egal für was du dich entscheidest - ich werde dich niemals bestrafen, du sollst mich Sirius nennen, du musst nie vor mir knien und ich werde dir immer helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Wenn du lieber woanders wohnen willst, komme ich regelmässig vorbei, damit du keine Schmerzen hast, versprochen", sagte Sirius ernst und neutral. Der Kleinere ließ die Schultern sinken.

"Ich... ich... kann ich etwas Zeit haben? Bitte?" Sirius lächelte.  
"Natürlich. Soviel wie du willst. Ich geh mal kurz nach drüben. Wenn du bis dann schläfst, lege ich mich einfach zu dir, okay?" Orion nickte verunsichert und Sirius ging. Warum war sein Herr so nett zu ihm? Klar, es war Sirius, aber warum merkte der nicht, wie viel zu gut er ihn behandelte? Er hatte diese Behandlung nicht verdient, das wusste er. Er durfte sich aussuchen, wie sein Leben weiterhin verlaufen würde. Er liebte Sirius nicht mehr nur wie einen Sohn, sondern richtig. Er sah zu ihm auf und das nicht nur, weil er kleiner war. Er verehrte ihn.

Allerdings hatte er auch unglaubliche Angst. Er fürchtete, dass Sirius irgendwann merken würde, dass er ihn zu gut behandelte und wie viele Fehler er in Wirklichkeit machte. Er würde ihn mit den Dolchen quälen... aber Sirius war nicht so. Oder doch? Würde sein Sohn nicht irgendwann Gefallen an seiner Pein finden? Er wollte nicht wieder in Angst und Schmerz leben. Er wollte nie mehr Schmerzen erfahren.

Er wollte einen zärtlichen Herrn, der ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte, ihm aber keine Schmerzen zufügte. Einen, der ihn auch mal in den Arm nahm um ihm zu zeigen, wie lieb er ihn hatte, wenn er drohte auseinanderzufallen. Einen, der ihn nicht bestrafte, wenn er Nähe suchte. Einen, dem er Freude bereiten konnte. Einen, der ihn spontan küßte, um zu sagen 'ich stehe zu dir'. Einen, der ihn auch mal mit zum Meer oder sonst wohin nahm, um ihm ein wenig von der großen Welt zu zeigen, von der er noch nie was anderes außer den Grimmauldplace (von innen), die Winkelgasse, Kings Cross, ihr Ferienhaus in Moskau (natürlich auch nur von innen) und Hogsmeade gesehen hatte. Einen, den er stolz machen konnte. Einen, den er rundum versorgen und glücklich machen konnte. Einen, der ihn in der Nacht wohlbehütet in seinen Armen schlafen ließ. Einen, der ihm in warmen Armen Zuflucht bot, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde. Einen, mit dem er auch mal scherzen konnte. Einen, den er aus ganzem Herzen lieben und verehren konnte. Das war sein Traum-Herr.

Er hatte sich nie um das Aussehen des Selbigen Gedanken gemacht, denn das war ihm auf der ganzen Linie egal. Ihm war egal, ob es ein Herr oder eine Meisterin war. Ihm war egal, ob sie/er gross oder klein war. Ihm war egal, ob sie/er reich wie ein Kaiser oder arm wie eine Kirchmaus war. Ihm war egal, ob sie/er dick oder dünn war. Ihm war egal, ob sie/er ein Muggel (war nicht möglich, war ihm aber trotzdem egal) oder ein magisches Wesen oder ein Magier war. Er wollte nur wissen, dass er geliebt wurde und dass er sich nachts an jemanden kuscheln konnte und er wusste, dass ihm nichts geschehen konnte.

Plötzlich entschlüpfte ihm ein Schluchzen. Die Sehnsucht nach Liebe wurde beinahe unerträglich und er fragte sich, warum er überhaupt noch überlegte. Natürlich wollte er Sirius' Veela sein!

Er wünschte sich gerade jetzt, in den Arm genommen zu werden. Er weinte leise vor sich hin, als plötzlich die Tür langsam aufging. Ein rothaariges Mädchen linste herein, was er allerdings nicht bemerkte.

"Siri? Geh zu deinem Vater, der braucht dich jetzt mehr als wir", sagte sie leise. Sie hatte das Weinen gehört und es ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, auch wenn es fast unhörbar war. Die kleine, hilflose Gestalt auf dem Bett hatte ihr die Tränen in die Augen getrieben.

Sirius war bei ihnen und hatte ihnen die Lage geschildert und nun war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, James zu versichern, dass weder er noch sein Vater ihm Vorwürfe machten, oder ihm gar die Schuld gaben

Orion hatte noch immer nichts gemerkt und erschrak höllisch, als Sirius ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Hey, was ist denn los? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er besorgt. Orion schüttelte, vor Schluchzen bebend, den Kopf. Sirius saß auf die Bettkante und streichelte unschlüßig über Orions Arm.

"Ich will keine Schmerzen", hauchte die Veela leise und verzweifelt.  
"Ich weiß. Ich werde dir auch keine bereiten, egal was du tust und wie du dich entscheidest", sagte Sirius ebenso leise.  
"Ich habe mich entschieden", flüsterte Orion. Er sah zur Decke.  
"Ich will... ich... Veela"  
"Das hab ich jetzt nicht begriffen", meinte Sirius.  
"Gehorchen" Sirius lächelte.

"Du willst also meine Veela sein?"  
"Ich war nie ein guter Vater... vielleicht bin ich besser als Veela. Ich bin trainiert worden, vielleicht ist es dir genug, aber wenn du mich weiter trainieren willst, mache ich keine Probleme. Ich versuche immer mein bestes... Es ist meist nicht genug, aber ich habe lange geübt, zu gehorchen", sprach er leise.

"Shsht. Du bist - oder warst, oder was auch immer - ein toller Vater. Nur eben... anders. Du musst nichts wieder gut machen"  
"Vielleicht kannst du mich als Veela trotzdem besser brauchen. Ich mache was du willst ohne zu widersprechen, aber ich will keine Schmerzen" Sirius lächelte. Warum nahm er ihn nicht einfach in den Arm?  
"Ist diese Entscheidung endgültig? Oder willst du nochmals überlegen?"

"Endgültig"  
"Bist du sicher?" Orion nickte. Er schluchzte noch immer leise. ER WOLLTE DOCH NUR UMARMT WERDEN!

Endlich! Sirius legte seine Arme um ihn und er klammerte sich an seinem Umhang fest. Sirius legte seine eigenen Hände auf Orions Hüfte, was dieser nicht sehr toll fand.  
"Halt mich... bitte" Sofort legte Sirius seine Arme ganz um Orion und zog ihn nahe an sich, sodass er irgendwie auf seiner Schoß sass.

"Das ist so falsch", murmelte Sirius. Orion schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Genau so muss es sein" Sirius kicherte.

"Wenn du das in fünf Sekunden immer noch sagst, dann bin ich überzeugt" Dann näherte er sich langsam Orions Gesicht und legte die Lippen auf seine. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf Orions Wangen und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Orion war zu geschockt, als dass er hätte mitmachen können, also ließ er es einfach geschehen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Als Sirius merkte, dass Orion einfach überhaupt nichts tat, zog er sich zurück und lächelte ihn an.  
"Und?"  
"Genau so muss es sein", wiederholte Orion seine Worte von vorhin und lächelte seelig.  
"Gute Antwort", lächelte Sirius. Orion nahm dessen Hände von seinen Wangen und küsste jeden einzelnen Finger ab.

"Du kannst mir einfach sagen, was ich tun und lassen soll. Ich werde mein Bestes geben", sagte Orion nochmals. Er würde alles tun, er wollte nur keine Strafe und die Liebe seines Herrn. Sirius lächelte.

"Wenn ich zu weit gehe, kannst du es mir auch sagen"  
"Solange du mir nicht weh tust, mach ich alles. Eigentlich..." Er sah zu Boden.  
"Eigentlich auch sonst", vollendete er seinen Satz leise und sah Sirius flehend von unten an. Das brachte ihm einen kleinen Kuss ein.  
"Ich korrigiere: Wenn ich etwas mache, das du nicht willst"  
"Ich bin nicht so dumm und verderbe mir deine Zuneigung, nur weil ich etwas nicht will"

"Komplizierte Sache, das. Aber du verspielst dir meine Zuneigung nicht, wenn du mich davon abhältst, was Blödes zu tun. Außerdem32 solltest du jetzt wirklich mal schlafen" Sirius ließ Orion los und drückte ihn ins Kissen.

"Du bleibst nicht hier", stellte Orion enttäuscht und mit gepresster Stimme fest.  
"Ich komme gleich wieder, versprochen. Aber ich habe heute den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, also müssen wir noch kurz in die Küche. Hast du eigentlich auch Hunger? Oder Durst?" Orion nickte.  
"Wenn du wirklich keine Schmerzen mehr hast, dann kannst du ja auch mitkommen"  
"Okay" Langsam stand Orion auf. Die Kleider, die Sirius ihm angehext hatte, waren etwas zerknittert, aber das war ihnen beiden egal.

Vor der Tür in den Gang hinaus warteten schon Remus, James und Lily. James hatte den Tarnumhang über dem Arm. Vermutlich wollte er eine Runde spazieren oder joggen gehen.

"Wo ist Wurmschwanz?", fragte Sirius Lily.  
"Er sagte, er hätte schon gegessen", sagte sie in einem eher ungläubigen Tonfall, "aber ich glaube, dass er sich wieder mit dieser Hufflepuff trifft. Er ist vorher nämlich dezent verschwunden"  
"Aha. Und hält er die fünf-Dates-Regel noch immer aufrecht?" Lily nickte.

"Nur schade, dass das die Mädchen nicht mitmachen", meinte James grinsend.  
"Wenn er so weitermacht, wird er Murmelnlos sterben", grinste Remus. Orion runzelte die Stirn. Von was zum Teufel redeten die? James erkannte seine Verwirrtheit.

"Wir haben in der dritten Klasse eine Wette abgeschlossen. Wenn einer von uns ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen flachlegt, dann bekommt er eine rote, blaue oder gelbe Murmel - der Hausfarbe entsprechend. Wer am meisten hat, gewinnt"

"Wer führt eigentlich im Moment?", wollte Lily wissen.  
"Tatze. Er ist uns allen weit voraus", grinste Remus, "dann kommt Prongs, dann ich und Wurmschwanz ist noch Jungfrau"

"Genau. Und logischerweise gilt das nur, bis einer eine feste Beziehung hat, was heißt, dass ich raus bin", sagte Sirius, als er sah, dass das System seinem Vater nicht so recht passte. Lily horchte auf.  
"Moment, ihr wollt eine richtige Beziehung führen? Ist das nicht ein wenig... komisch?"

"Nicht komischer, als die Beziehung zwischen deiner Schwester und dem Walross", sagte James. Lily kicherte.  
"Jetzt müssen wir noch eine Kugel ummalen. Wie haben keine grünen" Remus lachte, als Orion ganz schüchtern fragte, warum das so war.

"Die einzigen Personen in Slytherin, die was hermachen, sind die beiden Blackschwestern und Regulus - der ist echt nicht zu verachten - und Alec Malfoy, aber die mögen wir nicht. Vor allem Bellatrix. Die ist gruselig" Orion lächelte schmal.

Lily hatte die ganze Zeit überlegend auf Orions Handgelenke gesehen, wo die Veelatattoos gut zu sehen waren.  
"Kann ich sie mal was fragen?" Orion nickte.  
"Wenn sie und Sirius' Mum ja offensichtlich nicht verheiratet waren, wieso hieß sie dann auch Black?"  
"Sie war meine Cousine"  
"Oh..."

"Vielleicht noch zum Verständnis: Sie ist Muggelstämmig und hat es nicht so mit unseren Sitten", grinste Sirius. Auf einmal landete eine Eule auf Sirius' Schulter.

"Hey Kleine!", sagte er, nahm ihr den Brief weg und gab ihr einen Keks aus seinem Umhang. Sofort flog sie davon. Er öffnete den Umschlag.  
"Der Brief ist von deinen Eltern, Prongs", meinte Sirius verwirrt.

"Du bist eben ihr kleiner Liebling"  
"Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass Tatze ihnen zwischendurch mal schreibt oder zum Geburtstag gratuliert, nicht wahr, Prongsie?", grinste Remus. Er hatte die letzten Male die Geburtstage seiner Eltern vergessen und nun trugen ihm das die drei anderen Rumtreiber nach.

"Sie schreiben, dass sie hoffen, dass wir sie jetzt nicht zu fest hassen und ob wir das mit den zwei Wochen im Sommer weitermachen und sie schreiben, dass sie Mutters Tod nicht gewollt haben. Also ich persönlich bin ja froh drum. Orion?" Der nickte.  
"Ich hatte noch nie was mit ihnen zu tun, außer dass Slughhorn uns gerne in die selben Gruppen steckte"

"Ach deswegen hat mein Vater den UTZ in Zaubertränken! Er ist nämlich mies darin, aber das erklärt einiges" Orion lächelte. Plötzlich blieb Sirius stehen und strich über ein Bild, das sich öffnete. Sofort waren die Geräusche einer Küche zu hören und sie traten ein.

"Kiwi!", donnerte James durch den Lärm und eine kleine Hauselfe teleporterte vor sie hin.  
"Was kann Kiwi für James Potter tun? Übrigens muss James Potter nicht so rumbrüllen, Kiwi hört ihn auch sonst"  
"Jaja, schon gut. Wir möchten belegte Brote und Cola"

"Ein Gentleman sagt 'bitte'", meinte die Elfe frech.  
"Ich zieh dir gleich das Fell über die Ohren!", rief James belustigt. Kiwi, die Elfe, lachte und verschwand.  
"Muss hart sein. Abgeputzt von der eigenen Hauselfe", grinste Sirius. James grinste auch.  
"Irgendwas hab ich falsch gemacht"

"Oder richtig. Lieber so ein aufgedrehtes, freches Ding als eines, das aphatisch und wie hypnotisiert seine Aufgaben hinlegt"  
"Wusste gar nicht, dass du solch schwierige Wörter beherrschst, Bla-... Sirius", lachte Lily.

"Tja, ich sagte ja schon vor sechs Jahren, dass zwei Streber im Jahrgang ungesund sind. Ihr wolltest es mir einfach nicht glauben und jetzt hat es abgefärbt"

"Du hast damals auch gesagt, dass ich irgendwann mit deinem Bruder zusammen sein würde", meinte James trocken.  
"Ja... aber da hatten wir Streit und ich war sauer auf dich! Außerdem brauchte ich eine Geschichte für Wahrsagen" Während James und Sirius weiterdiskutierten, setzten sie sich hin. Als Orion anstalten machte, niederzuknien, packte Sirius seine eine Hand und zog ihn auf den Stuhl neben sich. Die Veela hatte schon lange nicht mehr auf einem Stuhl gesessen. Währenddessen hörte Sirius nicht auf, zu labern.

Es war ein runder Tisch und Remus setzte sich neben Orion.

Eine Weile musterte er ihn, da er nicht wusste, wie er ihn ansprechen sollte. Die Veela starrte die Tischplatte zu Tode und erschrak tierisch, als plötzlich das Essen auf eben jener erschien. Er zuckte zurück, was Remus zum Lächeln brachte. Schnell schnappte sich der Werwolf das Sandwich mit dem meisten Fleisch und biss genüßlich hinein.

"Du verfressener Sack!", lachte James und nahm sich dann selbst ein Sandwich, doch bei ihm ging das viel gesitteter von Statten.  
"Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen. Lily, wo ist Hestia?"  
"Die ist bei ihrem Ravenclaw. Ich denke immer noch, dass sie was besseres verdient hat. Der Typ ist einfach nur arrogant und gibt eine ganze Menge darauf, dass seine Mum professionelle Quidditchspielerin ist. Ich glaube, dass Hestia nur mit ihm zusammen ist, weil sie seine Mutter kennenlernen möchte"

"Und die sagt, dass ich auf den Gefühlen von anderen herumtrample", sagte Sirius sarkastisch.  
"Jetzt lass mal deinen Sarkasmus stecken! Du hörst dich ja schon an wie Schnieffelus", meinte James.

"POTTER! Jetzt lass Severus mal in Ruhe!"  
"Schon gut, Prinzesschen"

Orion nahm sich nichts zu essen. Nicht solange sein neuer Herr es ihm nicht erlaubte. Und das tat der auch nicht. Nach fünf Minuten, in denen Sirius sein Essen fast vertilgt hatte, sah er, dass Orion sich nichts genommen hatte. Er sass nur mit tief gesenktem Kopf neben seinem Herrn und lauschte den Gesprächen. Er versuchte sich vom Duft der Sandwiches abzulenken, der seinen leeren Magen zu einem verkrampften, schmerzhaften Klumpen machte.

"Ich dachte, du hättest Hunger?", fragte Sirius irritiert, aber leise.  
"Hab ich auch. Sehr."  
"Aber?"  
"Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass ich essen darf"  
"Oh! Natürlich darfst du essen, nimm dir, was du willst. Sorry", sagte er schnell und zog die Platte mit den Broten näher an sie heran. Langsam und in kleinen Bissen ass er das Brot. So hielt die Nahrung am längsten und er würde nicht so schnell wieder Hunger haben. Dass er bei Sirius genug essen durfte, kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn.

James steckte noch Essen für Hestia und Peter ein, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm hinauf. Sirius und Orion benutzten den direkten Weg und waren dann auch schon in Orions Zimmer. Es war mittlerweile halb zwölf und Orion hatte ernsthafte Sorgen, morgen rechtzeitig aus dem Bett zu kommen. Walburga hatte ihn in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr um sieben, sondern um fünf Uhr aufstehen lassen, damit er ihr Morgenessen machen, ihre Kleidung parat legen und sie wecken konnte. Vermutlich würde Sirius das so weitermachen.

Sirius verschwand in den Schlafraum und Orion stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vor dem Bett.  
"Dachte, du wollest bei mir schlafen?", fragte Sirius, als er nach zehn Minuten frisch geduscht wieder ins Zimmer kam. Orion schrak hoch.  
"Ja... gern..."  
"Oder soll ich bei dir pennen?"  
"Nein, nein, ich komme gerne zu dir, also wenn du willst, darfst du natürlich schon..."

"Okay, ich bleib hier. Oh! Willst du auch noch duschen?" Orion nickte und senkte den Kopf.  
"Na dann hush! Diese Tür da geht entweder in einen Kleiderschrank oder in das Bad, aber ich denke eher zweiteres", grinste Sirius und nickte zur Tür. Sofort ging die Veela. Nach zwanzig Minuten kam sie wieder raus. Die schwarzen, gekrausten Haare waren tropfnass und Orion hatte nur ein Frotteetuch um sich geschlungen.

Kurz ließ Sirius seinen Blick über den schmalen, kleinen, aber schönen Körper wandern. Warum hatte er nie bemerkt, wie bezaubernd die devote Veela war? So wie sie dastand. Den Blick auf die Füße gerichtet und unsicher die Hände knetend. Der ganze Körper drückte Unsicherheit aus, sodass Sirius ihn am liebsten in die Arme genommen hätte.

"Bitte verzeih, dass ich so lange hatte, ich vergaß die Zeit, ich bitte um eine Strafe", murmelte Orion und Sirius erwachte. Der Kleinere musste denken, dass Sirius ihn missbilligend betrachtete, so wie es Walburga immer getan hatte.  
"Kein Problem. Willst... willst du noch was anziehen? Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen. Nie." Orion sah leicht hoch, doch nur bis zu Sirius' Füßen.

"Ihr... du hast gesagt, dass du die Entscheidungen übernimmst", stellte er leise fest.  
"Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht, was dir wohler ist. Bei Mutter..." Die Veela zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht wollt Ihr meinen verunstalteten Körper nicht sehen? Ich kann das wirklich verstehen!" Sirius, der auf dem Bett sass, lächelte sanft, was der andere aber nicht sah.  
"Komm her" Wow. Der erste Befehl. Natürlich machte Orion das auch gleich. Er würde immer gehorchen. Kurz vor dem Bett blieb er stehen, unsicher was er jetzt tun sollte. Sollte er vor dem Bett schlafen? Durfte er sich vielleicht sogar auf den weichen Teppich legen? Nein, er wollte sich nicht zu grosse Hoffnungen machen. Es war schon sehr, sehr grosszügig von Sirius, wenn er ihn auf dem beheizten Parkett im selben Zimmer wie er selbst schlafen liess. Das Zimmer war nichtmal zugig, also würde er nichtmal frieren und in der Nähe seines Herrn übernachten dürfen. Vielleicht - und nur ganz vielleicht - würde Sirius ihn sogar noch kurz berühren, damit er ohne Schmerzen einschlafen durfte?

"Leg dich zu mir" Gut. Mit solchen Anweisungen konnte er umgehen. Trotzdem war er sehr nervös. Würde Sirius jetzt gleich mit ihm schlafen? Wie es wohl wäre, mit ihm zu schlafen? War Sirius netter als dessen Mutter?

Angespannt lag er nun neben Sirius, der an den Kopfteil angeleht sass. Nun drehte sich der zu ihm und strich ihm über die vernarbte Brust. Orion sah weg. Klar, sein Herr wusste, woher die Narben kamen, doch er fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht, für die Verschandelung des Besitzes seines Herren verantwortlich zu sein.

Plötzlich lagen warme, weiche Lippen auf seinen. Leicht erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, doch Sirius hatte seine geschlossen. Er war über ihm, die Knie waren rechts und links von seiner, mit dem Tuch bedeckter, Hüfte, die Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern. Der Kuss war schön und zärtlich, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte, doch dann bekam er Panik und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius jetzt seinen Körper benutzte. Er wollte keine Schmerzen.

Sofort beendete Sirius den Kuss und sah ihn überrascht an. Bis vor eben hatte er den Kuss doch noch genossen?  
"Was ist denn los?", fragte der dreiviertel Dämon sanft, "Ich hab dich doch nur geküsst? Oder hab ich dir weh getan?"

Warum hatte sein Herr nur so viel Geduld mit ihm? Er hatte sich doch eigentlich gar nicht gewehrt, also hätte er weitermachen können...  
"Nein, ihr habt mir nicht weh getan..."  
"Aber?" Sirius ging hoch und sah ihn forschend an. Er erkannte die Angst.

"Nichts, bitte Herr, ich habe mich nicht gewehrt, ich wollte nicht... Ihr dürft-... Natürlich dürft ihr-... Ich werde versuchen, mich nicht zu wehren, wenn ihr es nocheinmal versuchen wollt... Ich war dumm, es tut mir leid" Mit dieser, oder einer ähnlichen, Antwort hatte Sirius gerechnet.  
"Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen, tut mir leid", lächelte er und legte sich dann hin. Mit einem Nox löschte er das Licht und legte einen Arm um Orion, der ziemlich angespannt neben ihm lag.

"Herr... ich gehöre nichts ins Bett, sondern an den Boden, wenn ihr mich nicht braucht", murmelte Orion.  
"Aber ich brauch dich doch", murmelte Sirius und zog die Veela noch näher an seine Brust, sodass sein Atem deren Stirn streifte, "war es nicht immer dein Wunsch, im Bett deines Gefährten zu schlafen?"

"Ihr müsst das nicht tun, um mich glücklich zu machen"  
"Also macht es dich glücklich.", bemerkte Sirius grinsend, "du hast dich verplappert."  
"Aber..."  
"Sagtest du nicht, dass du alles tun würdest, was ich dir sage? Wenn es schon an so einfachen Dingen hapert, wie sollen dann andere Sachen aussehen? Außerdem sollst du mich Sirius nennen, schon vergessen?" Sirius ließ das Ganze belustigt klingen, sonst meinte seine arme Veela noch, dass sie was unendlich falsch gemacht hätte.

"Entschuldigung"  
"Schon gut. Übrigens habe ich ein kleines Problem: Du verwandelst dich in der Regel ja recht schnell, oder?" Orion nickte langsam.  
"Wenn jemand mich zum Beispiel einen Idioten nennen würde, würdest du dich dann verwandeln?"  
"Ja natürlich" Warum war das ein Problem für Sirius? Er fragte nicht nach, das durfte er nicht; es ging in das Kapitel 'nicht unaufgefordert sprechen'.

"Kannst du das irgendwie verdrängen? Jones und Evans nennen mich nämlich mindestens viermal am Tag so"  
"Nein, verdrängen nicht, aber wenn ich verwandelt bin und du mir dann verbietest, mich wegen Ms Evans und Ms Jones zu verwandeln, würde ich es das nächste Mal nicht mehr tun"

"Okay... und wie bringe ich dich dazu, dich zu verwandeln?"  
"Du musst es mir befehlen, aber lass mich vorher besser los, sonst verletze ich dich noch" Sirius rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und Orion fühlte sofort den Verlust von Geborgenheit und Wärme.

"Verwandle dich" Eine Sekunde später lag die Veela verwandelt im Bett. Sirius machte Licht. Das wollte er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen!  
"Wow", machte Sirius und strich mit den Fingern leicht über die bleiche, haarlose Brust. Die Narben stachen silbern hervor und doch war er das schönste Wesen, das Sirius je gesehen hatte. Orion sah an die Decke. Er mochte diese Gestalt nicht, da er so noch verletzlicher war, als sonst schon.

Orions Muskeln zuckten unter Sirius' Berührungen. Die Schmetterlingsartigen Berührungen gingen ihm bis tief unter die Haut und seim Herz klopfte wie wild. Ein warmes Gefühl durchzog ihn, als Sirius ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste.  
"Verwandle dich nicht wegen Lily, Hestia, Remus, James, Peter, Snape, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Regulus und McGonagal" Das waren die, die Sirius regelmäßig beleidigten, neckten oder angriffen. Orion nickte.

"Wie verwandelst du dich wieder zurück?"  
"Du musst es mir befehlen"  
"Verwandle dich jetzt zurück" So schnell wie es gekommen war, war die Veelagestalt auch wieder weg. Orion kniff schnell die Augen zusammen und keuchte kurz (es schmerzte unglaublich, wenn Sirius im befahl, sich _jetzt_ oder _sofort_ zu verwandeln, denn das dauerte normalerweise mindestens eine Stunde), dann schien wieder alles wie vorher und Sirius löschte das Licht und kuschelte sich wieder an seine Veela.

"Gute Nacht"  
"Gleichfalls"

"Aufstehen!", rief am nächsten Morgen eine quitschige Stimme und Orion setzte sich schnell auf. Laut der Uhr an der Wand war es fünf. Sirius sah verschlafen zur Wand hin und war dann hellwach.

"Du bescheuerter Elf! Wie kannst du es wagen, uns mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett zu holen?! Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?!", fauchte der achtzehnjährige wütend.  
"Veela Orion muss immer um Fünf aufstehen", meinte der Elf unschuldig.

"NA UND? ES IST MITTEN IN DER NACHT, ALSO LASS UNS SCHLAFEN! Und du weckst MEINE Veela bestimmt nie mehr so früh, UND JETZT VERZIEH DICH!", donnerte Sirius, sodass Orion vor ihm zurückzuckte. Kreacher verschwand sofort, Sirius seufzte und legte sich zurück.  
"Leg dich wieder hin, wir können noch mindestens sechs Stunden schlafen, bis Moony zumindest mich aus dem Bett wirft", sagte er und zog die Decke wieder über sich.

"Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen", murmelte die Veela.  
"Okay, aber dann sei still und lass wenigstens mich schlafen" Sirius war schon wieder im Halbschlaf, als Orion sich zu ihm zurück legte und einen Arm Sirius' um sich platzierte. Sirius brummelte etwas und schlief dann wirklich ein. Wie konnte man im erstem Moment seinen Hauselfen anschreien und dann sofort wieder schlafen?

Orion genoß die Nähe seines Herrn, bis dieser aufwachte und sich verpeilt umsah.  
"Guten Morgen", meinte Orion. Sirius brummte, sah auf die Uhr, die elf anzeigte und stand dann auf.

Orion ließ seinen Blick über Sirius gleiten. Der hatte das perfekte Aussehen einer Veela, war aber ein Dämon. Reinrassige Dämonen waren immer schwarzhaarig und -äugig, doch wegen seinem Veelaanteil hatte Sirius wunderschöne, grau-silberne Augen, welche perfekt zu ihm passten. Sein Körper war 1.88 groß (er war der größte der Rumtreiber), sehr schlank und doch muskulös. Die Haut war leicht gebräunt, was sich für einen Black nicht gehörte, aber wann hatte Sirius schon jemals auf die Familienansichten geachtet?

Eigentlich war die Veela immer schöner als ihr Herr, doch bei ihnen traf das wohl nicht zu, denn er war entstellt. Eine Veela mit Narben konnte man auch niemals so teuer verkaufen wie eine ohne.

"Zieh dich an, ich denke, wir gehen dir mal ein paar vernünftige Kleider besorgen und wir müssen gehen, bevor Hestia was davon spitzkriegt, weil dann kommt sie mit und das ist ganz sicher kein Spass" Sirius Black hasste einkaufen und das hatte er bestimmt nicht von seinem Vater geerbt. Der liebte es nämlich, weil es hieß, dass er mal nach draußen durfte.

Schnell zog er sich an, dann verließen sie das Zimmer und Sirius zog Orion in eine Umarmung, als er teleportierte.

Mitten in der Winkelgasse tauchten sie wieder auf. Sofort zog Sirius weiter neben Ollivanders vorbei zum Tropfenden Kessel und dann in die Muggelwelt. Da war Orion noch nie gewesen. Noch nie hatte er so viele Leute auf der Strasse gesehen.

"Wo sin-..." Nicht sprechen ohne Aufforderung.  
"Man nennt es 'die Muggelwelt' Lily hat mir und Prongs mal alles gezeigt und die Kleiderläden sind toll. Wir fangen bei Harrods an" Harrods? Das hörte sich für einen billigen Secondhandkleiderladen (von dem Orion überzeugt war) viel zu groß an.

Es war nicht billig. Eindeutig nicht. Orion hatte zwar keine Ahnung von Muggelgeld, dafür aber von Stoffen, Qualitäten und Einrichtungen.

Sofort kam eine hübsche junge Frau auf sie zu und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
"Herzlich Willkommen im Harrods, kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

"Nein danke, wir möchten uns gern umsehen", sagte Sirius selbstsicher, aber höflich. Als sie sich einige Regale entfernt hatte, grinste er Orion an, der allerdings zu Boden sah. Sanft hob Sirius dessen Kinn an, küsste ihn und lächelte.  
"Such dir einiges aus"

"Und was?"  
"Vor allem Hemden und Hosen" Orion nickte und ging zur nächsten Kleiderstange, die er kurz durchsah. Er hatte noch nie solch feine Stoffe in den Händen gehabt und er war sehr unsicher und sah zwischendurch mal zu Sirius, der ihn offenbar kontrollierte. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Er wollte nichts falsch machen oder was aussuchen, das Sirius nicht mochte! Sirius' Geschmack stand für ihn an erster Stelle, das war klar.

Nur... kannte er Sirius' Geschmack nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob dieser gern mehr Haut an ihm sah, oder ob er etwas langärmliges, hochgeschlossenes besser fände.

In dieser Hinsicht war Walburga besser gewesen. Sie hatte ihm einfach gesagt, was er tragen musste und was nicht.

Schließlich griff er nach einem kurzärmligen, weißen Hemd. Als er allerdings realisierte, dass es aus Seide war, ließ er es sofort wieder los. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, sowas wertvolles anzufassen! Sirius trat zu ihm und ihm war klar, was jetzt kam, immerhin war auch der geduldigste Herr einmal an der Grenze seiner Geduld!

Orion senkte traurig den Kopf.  
"Es tut mir leid, Herr, ich wollte nicht sowas wertvolles anfassen..." Wir sollte er nur erklären, dass es aus Versehen passiert war? Niemals würde sein Herr das glauben! Er wusste, dass er es nun auch bei Sirius verspielt hatte, denn nun hielt dieser ihn bestimmt für gierig.

"Gefällt es dir?" Sirius hatte gemerkt, dass seine Veela in so einem Laden nicht zurechtkam und überging Orions Entschuldigung einfach. Orion besaß nur alte Kleidung, die einmal Sirius' Urgroßvater und Orions und Walburgas Großvater Arcturus gehört hatten und im Laufe der Jahre abgenutzt worden waren, sodass sie sich nun rau und unbequem anfühlten.

Orion nickte und senkte den Kopf. Was dachte er sich eigentlich?! Sirius packte das Hemd ein. Also sah Orion, der dachte, dass Sirius das Hemd für sich selbst eingepackt hatte, weiter, doch er traf überall nur auf Satin, Chiffon, Samt und Seide. Sirius hatte sich verdünnisiert, also griff er etwas mutiger nach den Kleidungsstücken. Bei einem sehr schönen Chiffonhemd blieb er schließlich hängen. Er würde es gerne haben, aber ob Sirius da zustimmte... Er beschloss es zu wagen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er sich ganze zwei Hemden ausgesucht und Sirius kam zu ihm.  
"Du bist auch gar nicht wählerisch", lachte er, doch als er sah, dass Orion den Kopf senkte, meinte er noch: "Such dir noch etwas mehr aus. Ich weiß, dass du das noch nie selbst gemacht hast, also lass dir ruhig die Zeit, die du brauchst, wir habens nicht eilig, wir können die Shoppingtour auch morgen weitermachen", sagte er, nahm Orion die beiden Hemden aus der Hand und legte sie über seinen Arm, wie schon das andere. Er selbst machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einem schönen Kleid, denn Lily hatte bald Geburtstag und da wollten die Rumtreiber und Hestia sie mit einer Gryffindor-Überraschungsparty überraschen und da Lily immer nur Hosen und kein richtig schönes Kleid besaß, hatten sie sich geeinigt, dass Sirius eins organisieren würde. Es war auch sein Geburtstagsgeschenk.

James wollte ihr an diesem Tag den Heiratsantrag machen. Leider tat er das nicht freiwillig; es war ein Gesetz, denn die Familie war schon so lange Reinblütig, dass jede weitere solche Bindung in Inzest enden würde und da sich die Zauberergemeinschaft ja weiterentwickeln musste und das mit missbildeten Kindern nicht ging, musste James eine Bindung mit einer Muggelstämmigen eingehen. Da sie die einzige des ganzen Jahrgangs war, traf es eben sie. Rufus Scrimgeure, der neue Minister, hatte sie quasi zwangsverheiratet, doch zum Glück mochten sich die beiden wenigstens.

Schließlich lief Sirius an ein wunderschönes, schwarzes Kleid heran, das bodenlang war und rote Edelsteine draufgestickt hatte, welche genau die Farbe ihrer Haare hatten. Der Rücken war sehr tief ausgeschnitten, doch ansonsten bedeckte es vermutlich sogar für die brave Lily genug. Er beschloss es zu kaufen. Nach dreiviertel Stunden begann er Orion zu suchen. Die Veela hatte sich noch zwei weitere Hemden und zwei paar Hosen ausgesucht und nun stand er unschlüssig vor einem Regal.

"Bist du fertig?", fragte Sirius.  
"Ich denke schon, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es für dich okay ist" Sirius lächelte.  
"Sicher ist es das" Orion biss sich auf die Lippen.  
"Dürfte ich vielleicht bitte eventuell, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, noch ein Hemd haben, das nicht so eng ist? Bitte?" Eines, das ihn nicht so ausstellte.  
"Warum, du siehst super aus in enger Kleidung! Nimm dir besser noch ein enges"  
"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht undankbar sein", murmelte Orion leise. Sirius sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Sag mir bitte, warum du deine Figur verstecken willst, du hast doch keine Komplexe, was dein Aussehen angeht, oder?" Orion schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Weite Hemden schmerzen weniger auf Wunden und... Naja, ich fühle mich in enger Kleidung ein wenig ausgestellt. Ich werde sie natürlich trotzdem gerne für Euch tragen, wenn Ihr das mögt" Sirius seufzte.  
"Du hast nur darauf geachtet, was ich gerne haben würde, nicht wahr?" Orion nickte leicht.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euren Geschmack nicht getroffen habe. Ich dachte, dass euch enge Sachen mehr zusagen würden... Ich dachte nur vielleicht... draussen... Ich werde solche Sachen tragen, die Ihr wollt, wenn wir zu zweit oder deinen Freunden sind"  
"Doch, du hast meinen Geschmack getroffen, aber ich möchte, dass du dich in deiner Kleidung wohlfühlst. Gehst du bitte die Hemden und Hosen mal anprobieren? Ich möchte gerne sehen, wie sie an dir ausschauen"

Orion nickte gehorsam und verschwand in einer Umkleidekabine, um kurz darauf anderst angezogen wieder rauszukommen. Die schwarze Röhrenjeans war nicht hauteng, aber sie liess auch nicht viel Platz. Das Hemd hingegen passte sich exakt Orions Körperformen an. Es reichte bis genau einen halben Zentimeter unter dem Hosenbund, sodass es perfekt passte.

Eine Verkäuferin kam angetänzelt, als Sirius sie rief und um Rat fragte.  
"Dieses Outfit passt perfekt zu Ihnen! Es bringt Ihren Körper vorteilhaft zur Geltung und weil es so eng ist, sieht es insgesamt sehr sexy aus. Sie werden sich vor Blicken kaum noch zu schützen wissen!", schwärmte sie und da kapierte es Sirius. Orion wollte die weite Kleidung nicht weil er sich für seinen Körper schämte, sondern weil er Angst hatte, dass er jemandem auffiel und ihn deswegen misshandelte.

Orion sah Sirius hilflos an. Er wollte nicht wieder wie einer vom Strassenstrich herumlaufen, wie es Walburga manchmal gewollt hatte.  
"Danke für ihre Einschätzung, ich glaube, wir haben uns entschieden, oder?" Orion nickte beschämt. Was mochte diese Frau nur von ihm denken! Sie dachte bestimmt, dass er aus einem Rotlichtviertel kam!

Die Veela ging in die Kabine zurück, um das nächste Outfit auszuprobieren. Die Hosen waren weiter, doch das Hemd genau gleich eng. Als er wieder aus der Kabine trat, war die Verkäuferin weg.  
"Gleiche Entscheidung wie bei dem letzten?" Orion nickte wieder. Er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, in ständiger Angst vor einer weiteren Vergewaltigung zu leben.

"Morgen gehen wir noch was kaufen, mit dem du dich schützen kannst, okay?" Orion bestätigte das schon überzeugter.

"Komm mit" zusammen gingen sie zur Kasse und Sirius zog die Karte hervor, in der irgendwie Galleonen eingesperrt waren. Dann hielt er sie in ein witziges Piep-Gerät. Die Verkäufer lächelte ihnen zu und wünschte ihnen einen schönen Tag, dann verließen sie das Harrods. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie zu einem riesigen Park und Orion sah sich erstaunt um. So viele fröhliche, kreischende Kinder, so viele Mütter, die zusammen lachten und einander unglaubliche Geschichten erzählten. Eine war ausgeschmückter als die andere.

Überall fuhren Leute auf zwei Rädern herum und ein Kind versuchte es sogar mit nur einem Rad. Es fiel immer wieder hin, doch versuchte es weiter.

"Du warst auch als Kind nie irgendwo, oder?", fragte Sirius, als er Orions bewundernden Blick auffing.  
"Nein. Vater hatte da etwa die gleichen Regeln wie deine Mutter"  
"Aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass du noch nie woanders als in der Winkelgasse, am Kings Cross, im Grimmauldplace, in Hogsmeade und in dem Ferienhaus warst?"  
"Doch. Ich habe noch nie was anderes gesehen" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er war zum Beispiel schon in Edinburgh bei Lily, in Godrics Hollow bei James oder in Galway bei Hestia gewesen.

"Bist du nie zum Beispiel zu Abraxas nach Wiltshire gegangen in den Ferien?"  
"Nein. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben wirklich nur an diesen Orten, die du gerade aufgezählt hast", meinte Orion, "und jetzt kann ich einen weiteren der Liste hinzufügen" Er genoss die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte sie seit mindestens fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr gespürt. Er war immer in einem Haus oder im Kings Cross gewesen und er hatte die Energiespenderin schmerzlich vermisst. Er liebte die Natur und es war nicht angenehm für ihn, ständig nur drinnen zu sein.

"Ich werde versuchen, dir noch ein paar Orte zu zeigen, versprochen", versprach Sirius. Das wollte Orion nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Herr ihm etwas versprach und somit unter Druck stand.

"Wenn du das willst. Ich fühle mich wohl, wenn ich zwischendurch mal raus darf. Ich muss nicht unbedingt was anderes sehen"  
"Nein?"  
"Natürlich nicht. Ich hab immerhin dich und du bist alles, was ich brauche" Sirius lächelte geschmeichelt, als Orion sich an ihn schmiegte, was während des Gehens nicht ganz einfach war  
"Dafür bekommst du zuhause einen Kuss", grinste er. Orion runzelte die Stirn. Warum nicht jetzt? Die Frage hatte Sirius scheinbar erwartet, denn als Orion die Stirn runzelte, begann er sofort zu erklären.

"Wären wir in der Zauberwelt, bekämest du ihn gleich, aber in der Muggelwelt sind gleichgeschlechtliche Paare nicht gern gesehen. Vor allem nicht in der Nähe von Kindern"  
"Wir sind doch gar kein Paar?", fragte Orion verwirrt. Ein Paar hatte eine feste Bindung und war einander treu. Klar, er war Sirius treu, solange es dieser ihm erlaubte, aber der konnte doch eigentlich machen, was er wollte? Er könnte sich jederzeit ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen ins Bett holen und Orion würde schweigen. Ein Kuss war doch nichts weiter als eine Belohnung, wenn er etwas sehr gut gemacht hatte?

"Nein?", fragte Sirius unsicher. Orion senkte mal wieder den Kopf.  
"Nein. Ich bin dein Besitz und nicht dein... Freund. Du kannst immer noch machen was du willst, zusammensein mit wem du willst und heiraten wen du willst. Das ist nicht unüblich" Sirius blieb auf einmal stehen und drehte sich zu Orion um.  
"Bitte WAS?!" Orion zuckte zurück.  
"Es tut mir leid, Herr! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr das nicht wisst, hätte ich euch schon viel früher von dieser Möglichkeit erzählt, bitte glaubt mir das!"

"Aufhören, sofort!", fauchte Sirius verletzt. Er hatte gedacht, dass er nun mit Orion zusammen war, sein Freund war, dass die Veela ihn auch als Geliebten und nicht nur als Herrn ansah. Er hatte gedacht, dass er jetzt endlich mal jemanden hätte, der ihn als Partner liebte und nicht weil er entweder gut aussah oder eben DER Sirius Black war. Bei Orion war es scheinbar zweiteres. Eine Welle aus Wut und Trauer schwappte über Sirius herein.

Hart packte er Orion am Handgelenk, suchte einen unbeobachteten Ecken und teleportierte direkt in Orions Zimmer, wo er ihn losließ. Orion hatte Angst. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Herr sauer auf ihn war! Da war ihm doch sogar eine Bestrafung lieber, damit sein Herr seine Wut an ihm auslassen konnte und ihn nachher wieder lieb hatte. Das war das Prinzip bei Strafen. Naja, außer man hieß Walburga Black, dann lief es einigermaßen anders ab.

Orion trat gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück und sank auf die Knie.  
"Bitte bestraft mich, Herr, ich wollte euch nicht wütend machen. Ich hätte es euch ganz am Anfang sagen sollen, dann hättet ihr auch nicht aus eurer Wette aussteigen müssen. Bitte lasst eure berechtigte Wut an mir aus, ich habe es verdient" Sirius drehte sich um, ging in sein eigenes Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Da wurde er nur von James und Hestia begrüßt, die rumalberten, aber gleich ernst wurden, als sie Sirius' Mine sahen. Der junge Black war eigentlich ein Meister der Maskerade, doch seine Freunde kannten ihn zu gut.

"Was ist los?", fragte James vorsichtig.  
"Nichts" James seufzte.  
"Komm schon Sirius, ich weiß, dass etwas nicht gut ist. Welcher Name trägt die Laus?" Sie beide hatten das Muggelsprichwort 'Laus über die Leber gekrochen' so witzig gefunden.

"Orion"  
"Streit oder was? Man, das ist eine Veela, mit der darf man nicht streiten!", meinte Hestia. Sirius schnaubte, doch in dem Moment ging die Tür zu Orions Zimmer einen Spalt auf. Ein niedergeschlagener Orion sah traurig und ängstlich zu Sirius.  
"Ponat ostium! (Schließe die Tür ab)", rief Sirius und hob die Hand gegen die Tür. Sofort ging sie zu und am Klicken war zu erkennen, dass sie auch abgeschlossen war.

"Was soll das, Alter?!", rief James, "Das ist dein Freund, den kannst d-..."  
"Ist er nicht!", fauchte Sirius. Hestia sah Sirius abschätzend an.  
"Ich verstehe", murmelte sie und James sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Du dachtest, dass du endlich mal eine richtige Beziehung hättest und Orion hat vermutlich was in die Richtung gesagt, dass er nicht dein Freund sondern dein... keine Ahnung... Untergebener ist, richtig?" Sirius nickte und warf sich zu James aufs Bett.

"Ich dachte, dass er mich als Person liebt, aber er sieht nur sein Besitzer in mir und ich liebe ihn! Er sagte, dass ich machen könne, was ich wolle und heiraten kann, wen ich wolle... er will gar nicht, dass ich immer mit ihm zusammen bin"

"Hast du vielleicht auch schon dran gedacht, dass er denkt, dass du ihn nicht um dich haben willst? Sieh mal, ich bin kein Genie in Sachen Veela, aber eines weiß ich und zwar, dass eine Veela immer versucht, ihrem Partner alles recht zu machen. Er versteht auch, dass du dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir hast und er eben doppelt so alt ist. Er will dir nicht im Weg stehen. Er geht vermutlich davon aus, dass du eine Familie gründen willst oder so was. Innerlich hat es ihn wahrscheinlich fast zerrissen, als er er das so zu dir gesagt hält, denn er sieht in dir nicht nur seinen Gefährten, sondern auch einen Geliebten, dem er nicht das Leben erschweren will. Er liebt dich nicht nicht, sondern er liebt dich so sehr, dass er nicht auf seine, sondern nur auf deine Gefühle Rücksicht nimmt. Und jetzt geh zu Orion und sag ihm, dass du nicht auf ihn sauer bist, klar?" Seit wann redete Hestia so kluges Zeug? Seufzend stand Sirius auf und klopfte an die verschlossene Tür.

"Ponat ostium (Öffne die Tür)", murmelte er und schon war die Tür einen Spalt offen. Es tat ihm jetzt extrem leid, dass er Orion so angefahren hatte, er hatte das nicht verdient. Langsam schob er die Tür auf. Orion kniete nackt neben dem Bett und weinte leise. Neben dem Kopfkissen lagen zwei Dolche in Silber mit grünen Samaragden und schwarzen Onyxen. Sie waren an Orions Blut gebunden, denn natürlich hatte er von seinem Vater auch welche bekommen. Allerdings konnte er nicht mit ihnen umgehen, weil sein Vater es ihm, einer Veela, nicht beibringen wollte. Etwas weiter unten im Bett lag die neue Kleidung, die Orion schon im Laden hatte anziehen dürfen, fein zusammengelegt. Die beiden Dolche hatten unterschiedliche Formen: der eine war lang, schmal und sehr spitz, der andere glich eher einem langen, scharfen Messer. Sirius wusste, dass das Messer viel mehr schmerzte und mit dem schmalen Dolch erkannte er die stumme Bettelei von seiner Veela, dass er ihm doch bitte nicht zu sehr weh tun sollte.

Sirius gab es einen Stich ins Herz, als er Orion umarmte und der zusammenzuckte.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe, das hast du nicht verdient" Bitte? Orion hatte mit einem Dolch zwischen den Rippen gerechnet und stattdessen bekam er eine Umarmung und eine Entschuldigung? Warum? Etwas klimperte neben seinem Kopf und er verspannte sich, wollte ihn sein Herr jetzt trotzdem bestrafen? Manchmal wurde er aus ihm nicht so ganz schlau.

Sirius warf die Dolche an den Boden und legte Orion auf das Bett. Seine Veela fürchte diese Dinger ja sowieso, es war nicht schlimm, wenn sie abstumpften.  
"Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, ich dachte nur, dass wir irgendwie zusammen wären und dass du mich vielleicht als mehr als deinen Herrn ansehen würdest, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt. Tut mir leid. Du hast noch deine Belohnung gut", murmelte Sirius, küsste Orion kurz auf den Mund und erhob sich dann wieder, um ins Nachbarzimmer zu gehen.

"Warte", sagte Orion leise. Er hoffte schon, dass Sirius das überhört hatte, doch er drehte sich um.  
"Hm?"  
"Ich... ich möchte gern dein... Freund sein, wie du es nennst, und ich sehe dich nicht nur als Herrn an. Klar, wäre ich nicht deine Veela, hätte es sich nie ergeben, aber... ich liebe dich wirklich. Du glaubst mir gar nicht, wie schwer mir diese Worte vorhin gefallen sind, ich dachte nur... vielleicht willst du ja heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Ich kann dir das nicht mehr geben, verzeih, ich war zu ungehorsam und wurde damit bestraft" Orion senkte den Kopf. Eine unfruchtbare Veela war wirklich wertlos, doch Walburga hatte ihn mit einem weißen, aber doch sehr starken Fluch versehen und Orion wusste, dass man den nicht ohne weiteres lösen konnte. Sirius trat ans Bett zurück und hob dessen Kinn hoch, sodass er ihn ansah.

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn du könntest, würdest du schwanger werden wollen?" Orion nickte leicht.  
"Es ist die größte Ehre für eine Veela, von ihrem Herrn schwanger sein zu dürfen"  
Sirius lächelte und legte sanft seine Lippen auf Orions und das war das erste Mal, dass sich Orion auch daran beteiligte. Als Sirius mit seiner Zunge in sein Mund eindrang, umspielte Orion sie. Sirius grinste, unterbrach den Kuss aber nicht ganz.

Erst als sie langsam Sauerstoffprobleme bekamen, trennten sie sich. Sirius lächelte Orion an, der sah ebenfalls lächelnd auf Sirius' Brust.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und James streckte den Kopf herein.  
"Hey ihr. Kommt ihr auch in die große Halle essen oder geht ihr in die Küche?"  
"Küche", antwortete Sirius kurz. James nickte und verschwand dann.

Sirius seufzte und sah Orion entschuldigend an. Er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, dass er Orion so behandelt hatte.  
"Es ist am Anfang normal, dass alles etwas unstabil ist. Du weißt nicht genau, wie du mit mir umgehen sollst und ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich mit dir umgehen soll", murmelte Orion leise. Er hatte den entschuldigenden Blick natürlich nicht gesehen, da er seinem Herrn nicht ins Gesicht sehen durfte, aber er wusste, dass er etwas zur Beruhigung sagen musste.

Wieder hob Sirius Orions Kinn hoch, doch der schlug die schönen, silber-grauen Augen nieder.  
"Sieh mich an", sagte Sirius. Erst als Orion das tat, küßte Sirius ihn. Die ganze Zeit sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann lächelte Orion.

"Ich liebe dich über alles, Sirius, du bist das wertvollste, was es auf der ganzen Welt gibt" Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und küßte Orion auf die Stirn.  
"Ich liebe dich auch" In dem Moment knurrte Sirius' Magen und er errötete.  
"Ehm... wollen wir in die Küche? Im Moment ist vermutlich niemand auf den Gängen" Orion nickte.

"Bin... ich meine... willst du mich vor den anderen verstecken?" Er wusste, dass er nicht fragen durfte, aber das musste er wissen. Sirius seufzte.  
"Am liebsten hätte ich, wenn dich gar niemand ansehen würde und dass du ständig um mich bist, aber das ist wohl eeeetwas unfair. Nein, du bist kein Geheimnis, aber ich bin eifersüchtig", meinte Sirius und lächelte leicht. Dann erhob er sich und Orion tat es ihm nach. Er fragte nicht weiter.

Schweigend gingen sie die Gänge entlang, bis sie bei dem Eingang ankamen.

Nach dem Abendessen beschlossen sie, noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen und sich dann ins Bett zu legen.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ^^

Sorry, Leute ich habe irgendein Chaos mit den Kapiteln gemacht, hier ist es jetzt nochmals richtig. Das Kapitel 8 wurde nun ausgetauscht, also lest das am besten nochmals ;)

Lasst ich doch wissen, wie ihr es findet :D

* * *

Kapitel 9

Das war mittlerweile vier Wochen her und es war Freitag Abend. Orion war ein ganz klein wenig aufgetaut, auch wenn er vielfach in sein altes Muster zurück rutschte, aus dem Sirius ihn aber immer wieder befreien konnte. Die Veela war sehr glücklich. Ihr Herr ließ sich zwar nicht wirklich verwöhnen und sie hatte fast keine Aufgaben, also hatte Orion beschlossen dafür zu sorgen, dass das Zimmer der Jungs und natürlich auch sein eigenes immer aufgeräumt und sauber war. Er hatte James' Elfe darum gebeten, ihm die Aufgabe zu überlassen und nachdem sie James um Zustimmung gefragt hatte, willigte sie ein.

Wenn Sirius in seinen Klassen war, war er selbst in seinem Zimmer und wartete. Ihm machte das nichts aus, er war es gewohnt.  
Sirius hatte Orion bis jetzt sexuell in Ruhe gelassen, auch wenn sie immer heißere Küsse austauschten. Sie schliefen zwar immer nackt im selben Bett, doch Sirius hatte ihn noch nie im Intimbereich berührt.

Am Morgen hatte Orion jeweils Mühe damit, seine Erregung von der Nähe seines Herrn zu verstecken. Meistens wachte er früher auf und nahm dann erstmal eine kalte Dusche, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte und sanft seinen Herren weckte.

Heute sass Orion bei Sirius auf den Beinen, während die Rumtreiber, Lily und Hestia 'Snape explodiert', das eigentlich 'Zaubererschnippschnapp' hieß, spielten. Er blendete das Gelächter der anderen drei Jungs aus und konzentrierte sich nur auf seinen Sirius, sodass er übelst erschrak, als dieser plötzlich aufstand und ihn auf die Beine stellte.

"Gute Nacht", wünschte Sirius und lenkte seine Veela, die offensichlich mit den Gedanken weg war, in ihr Zimmer. Da küsste er sie fordernd. Das hatten sie schon ein paar Mal gehabt, doch diesmal ließ er seine Hände unter Orions Muggeltshirt wandern und kniff sanft in die Brustwarzen. Ein Bein rieb er an Orions Erektion, die er von der Nähe seines Herrn bekommen hatte. Der keuchte erschrocken auf, sein Mund wurde aber weiter beschlagnahmt. Sanft drängte Sirius Orion ins Bett und zog ihm das Tshirt aus. Bisher noch nichts wirklich erschreckendes, ausser dass es so fordernd war...

Dann aber öffnete Sirius Orions Gürtel und zog ihm die Hose samt Unterwäsche aus. Orion erstarrte und sah ihn mit angstgeweiteten Augen an.  
"Keine Angst, ich tu dir nicht weh", flüsterte Sirius. Er küsste ihn auf die Brust und auf den Bauch, dann wieder auf den Mund. Orion begann leicht zu zittern, als Sirius sein Glied anfasste. Ganz leicht strich er mit dem Daumen darüber, was Orion zum Seufzen brachte. Er war, wie auch alle anderen Veelas, im Intimbereich sehr empfindlich. Ein wenig entspannte er sich. Er versuchte nicht, Sirius ebenfalls von der Schuluniform zu befreien. Das durfte er nicht und vor allem tat es Sirius schon selbst.

Kurz darauf war auch Sirius nackt. Er küsste und leckte über Orions Brust, dann hob er den Kopf.  
"Orion, wenn du stopp sagst, hör ich sofort auf, versprochen", sagte er ernst und warte ab, bis Orion nickte. Erst dann küsste er weiter. Orion wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, wie Sirius mit ihm umsprang, doch er hatte Angst. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wohin er mit den Armen sollte.

Mit beiden Händen erforschte Sirius Orions Intimbereich. Seine eine Hand lag auf dessen Hintern und die andere liebkoste die Männlichkeit des anderen. Dann wanderte die Hand nach hinten zum Geburtskanal, dann zu seinem Anus. Er zuckte zusammen. Walburga hatte es geliebt, ihm ohne Vorbereitung einen grossen Dildo in den Hintern zu schieben und ihn aus Schmerz schreien hören. Und trotzdem fühlte er die Erregung durch seinen Körper schießen...

"Shsht", murmelte Sirius, während er weiter das unbekannte Gelände erforschte.

Langsam ließ Orion sich fallen, war aber wieder voll da, als Sirius mit einem Finger gegen seinen Muskelring drückte. Er genoss es und doch zog sich sein ganzer Körper zusammen. Sirius küsste ihn vernichtet und versuchte es noch einmal. Warum hatte sein Herr nur so viel Geduld mit ihm?

Diesmal klappte es und er ließ eine Fingerkuppe in Orion wandern, der ganz still hielt und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Er atmete unregelmäßig.  
"Alles 'kay?", fragte Sirius sanft und Orion konnte nichts anderes als zu nicken. Er hörte die Erregung in Sirius' Stimme und er spürte sie an seiner Hüfte. Langsam glitt Sirius' Finger weiter in ihn hinein und er spreizte die Beine etwas mehr, damit Sirius gut ran kam. Er wollte nicht, dass eben jener sauer werden würde, weil er sich nicht anbot und so winkelte er die Beine etwas an. Sirius seufzte bei dem Anblick der unterwürfigen Veela. Er liebte dieses Bild, aber er würde nie so weit gehen wie seine Mutter es getan hatte.

Sirius zog seine Hand unter dem Gesäß des anderen hervor und stimulierte damit das Geschlechtsteil der Veela, während er sanft einen zweiten Finger in sie hineinwandern ließ. Es war eines der ersten Male in ihrem ganzen Leben, dass die Veela unten rum feucht wurde und Sirius nutzte das aus. Er benutzte das Sekret als Gleitmittel für seine Finger. Immer wieder küsste er Orion, der zwar nervös war, die Angst aber längst besiegt hatte. Mit drei Fingern in sich, die sich auf und zu bewegen, konnte man sich doch gleich wohl fühlen. Er atmete abgehakt und sah nervös zu Sirius. Der entzog ihm seine Finger und er brummelte unzufrieden. Er spreizte seine Beine noch mehr, doch diesmal war es, weil er es selbst wollte.

Sirius lächelte. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er hatte erreicht, dass Orion sich ihm freiwillig hingab und dass er ihm seinen Körper anvertaute. Seine Seele hatte er schon, doch da hatte die Veela auch keine Wahl gehabt.

Sanft küsste er Orion auf die Lippen, als er wieder zwei Finger in seinen Hintern schob. Orion seufzte in den Kuss. Erst wollte er sich den Fingern entgegenschieben, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Sirius das Sagen hatte.

"Meinst du, du bist bereit, weiter zu gehen?" Orion nickte heftig. Natürlich war er das! Sirius positionierte sich über ihm, entzog ihm die Finger wieder und drang dann langsam in den Kleineren ein. Der Größere stöhnte, der Kleinere seufzte. Sirius hielt eine Weile still, damit die Veela sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte. Er war eben nicht schlecht bestückt, weswegen Orion die Augen zusammenkniff, nur um sich dann in einem atemberaubenden Kuss mit Sirius wiederzufinden. Leicht bewegte sich die Veela und Sirius nahm das als Startschuss.

Wo die Stöße vorher noch langsam und vorsichtig waren, wurden sie jetzt immer heftiger. Orion legte seine Hände auf Sirius' Hüfte und krallte sich an ihn. Seine Beine spreizte er immer mehr, sodass Sirius mehr in ihn stoßen konnte.

Er fühlte sich in Besitz genommen und doch seltsam befreit. Es war, als gäbe es auf der Welt nichts mehr ausser seinen Herren und ihn und die Wärme in seinem Körper. Das Ziepen an seinem Hintern ignorierte er geflissentlich weg.

"Sirius... bitte", keuchte die Veela, als die Erregung zu viel für sie wurde.  
"Komm", flüsterte Sirius und Orions Körper verkrampfte sich, als er seinen Orgasmus erlebte. Durch das Zusammenziehen der Muskeln um sein Glied, kam auch Sirius, was Orion gleich nochmals zum Keuchen brachte. Er fühlte den Samen in seinem Inneren. Sirius brach auf Orion zusammen und atmete heftig. Seine Haut überzog ein leichter Schweißfilm, doch Orion interessierte das nicht. Sanft legte er seine Arme um seinen Herrn.  
"Danke", flüsterte er. Sirius hob den Kopf und lächelte.  
"Danke", erwiderte er, dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Orions Brust zurück und lauschte dem schnellen Pochen des Herzschlages.

"Purificent nos (Reinige uns)", murmelte Sirius müde und schon war er vom Schweiß und Orion von seinem eigenen Samen befreit.

Orion fühlte sich müde, behütet, geborgen, sicher, wohl und geliebt und das war das, was er wollte. Sirius schlief langsam ein und schon bald waren von ihm nur noch tiefe Atemzüge zu vernehmen. Orion fragte sich, ob er es wagen durfte, ihn von sich runterzustoßen, doch dann ließ er es sein. Eine kurze Zeit später schlief auch er ein, obwohl Sirius noch immer auf ihm lag und ihn in die Matratze drückte.

Am Samstag wachte Orion davon auf, dass etwas Schweres von ihm runter ging. Erst schlug er ein Auge auf, dann das andere.  
"Schlaf ruhig weiter", murmelte Sirius leise und küsste Orion kurz auf die Lippen. Der schloss die Augen wieder und schlief bald darauf ein. Sirius betrachtete seine Veela liebevoll. Sie hatten nie ein Problem damit gehabt, dass Orion eigentlich Sirius' Vater war und nun war vermutlich auch das heikelste getan.

Sirius war noch immer froh, dass Orion nicht zu einem Todesser, sondern zu ihm gekommen war. Er wusste, was die Veela brauchte, was sie mochte und was nicht. Vor allem aber liebte er sie.

Erst nach zwei Stunden schlug die Veela wieder die Augen auf und kuschelte sich in Sirius' Arme.

Wärme...  
Geborgenheit...  
Sicherheit...

"Sirius?"  
"Hmhm?"  
"Ich liebe dich so sehr" Sirius lächelte und strich Orion durch die Haare.  
"Ich dich auch"  
"Und ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du mich nicht verkaufst", sprach Orion weiter. Er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, ob es wirklich so war.  
"Niemals", sagte Sirius bestimmt und umschloss den kleineren Körper ganz mit seinen Armen. Das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben begann Orion wie eine Katze zu schnurren. Sirius war überrascht und Orion peinlich berührt.

"Warum...?", fragte Sirius irritiert.  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, ich kann das nicht unterdrücken"  
"Kein Problem, ist doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder?" Orion nickte leicht.  
"Es heißt, dass ich rundum glücklich bin" Sirius lächelte.  
"Das ist alles was ich will. Übrigens sind wir beide heute zum Essen eingeladen"  
"Bei-..." Nicht ohne Aufforderung sprechen. Trotzdem sah er Sirius fragend an. Dass er seinem Herrn in die Augen schauen durfte, hatten sie schon vor einiger Zeit klargemacht.

"Zwei Leute, die du seit deiner Bindung nicht mehr gesehen hast, dir aber sehr am Herzen liegen", grinste Sirius. Orion überlegte, kam aber auf niemanden. Sirius lachte leise und streichelte Orion über die Hüfte.  
"Du musst dich eben noch bis um fünf gedulden" Orion nickte, dann klopfte es fünfmal kurz hintereinander an der Tür.

"Wart schnell, Lily!", rief Sirius und zog sich und Orion Schlafhosen und ein Tshirt an.  
"Ist gut!" Die Tür tat sich auf und Lily streckte ihren Kopf rein.  
"Meine Mutter hat euch alle für eine Woche zu uns eingeladen, dich natürlich auch, Orion. Wollt ihr?"

"Natürlich!", sagte Sirius euphorisch. Lilys Mutter war sehr nett und Lilys Vater konnte die besten und lustigsten Geschichten erzählen. Natürlich war er auch nett. Lily grinste.

"Sehr gut, dann schreib ich Mom, dass ihr auch kommt. Es ist nur... könntet ihr ihnen, meiner Schwester und ihrem Freund bitte nicht sagen, dass ihr verwandt seid? Das ist nämlich verboten in der Muggelwelt. Ihr könnt höchstens sagen, dass ihr Cousins seid"  
"Okay, wir sind Cousins und wir kennen uns schon seit Geburt. Passt das?" Lily grinste und nickte.

"James und Remus kommen übrigens auch mit"  
"Gut" Wurmschwanz mochte Sirius gerade ganz und gar nicht, weil sie wegen ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers an Filch verloren hatten. Dann verschwand Lily wieder.

Um fünf vor fünf teleportierte Sirius mit Orion an den ominösen Ort. Sie kamen bei einem großen, dunklen Gebäude mit einem schönen, grossen Garten an. Sirius öffnete das große, eiserne Tor und bedeutete Orion einzutreten. Der sah sich beeindruckt um.

Sirius ließ ihm für das allerdings nicht viel Zeit, sondern zog ihn an der Hand durch den Garten. Vor dem Eingangstor hob er eine Hand und das Tor öffnete sich lautlos. Gemeinsam traten sie ein und Orion sah sich staunend um. Im nächsten Moment hatte er ein blond-grauhaariges Bündel um den Hals hängen.

"Orion! Endlisch!", flüsterte das Bündel mit französischem Akzent und Orion begriff.  
"Dad!" Mit aller Kraft umarmten sich die beiden, dann schlang sich ein weiteres Paar Arme um sie beide.  
"Vater!"

Sirius grinste breit. Er lehnte gegen eine der Marmorsäulen und betrachtete das Geschehen. Orion sah zu ihm. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und formte mit den Lippen ein 'Danke'. Walburga hatte ihm seit seiner Bindung verboten seine Familie zu treffen, also hatte er sie seit achtzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

Orion löste sich aus dem Umarmungen seiner Eltern und umarmte dann ungestüm Sirius, nachdem er ihn auf die Wange geküsst hatte. Sirius lächelte.

"Danke Sirius, das ist wirklich sehr großzügig", sagte der, den Orion vorhin als Dad bezeichnet hatte. Er war genau wie Orion eine 100% Veela und sein Name war Alain Black, geboren Delacour. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich es schaffe" Auf einmal war überall im Raum Veelacharme zu vernehmen. Orion löste sich von Sirius und sah zu seinem Dad. Sein anderer Vater Castor tat das auch.

"Oh bei Merlin! Moment!" Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte sich die ältere Veela auf ihren Charme und schon bald war er wieder eingefahren. Castor schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Hoffnungslos"  
"Jaja. Also Jungs, habt ihr 'unger? Orion, du musst uns eine Menge erklären!", sagte er fröhlich, dann wurde er ernst, "mein Beileid wegen Walburga"

"Eh... ja. Danke", murmelte Orion, meinte es aber nicht wirklich ernst. Er kam sich schlecht vor, denn er hatte schon fast vergessen, dass Sirius nicht sein richtiger Herr war.

Castor war schon voraus gegangen und Alain, Orion und Sirius folgten ihm. Auf einmal bog Alain ab und sie kamen zu dritt im Esszimmer an. Kurze Zeit später erschien Alain mit etlichen Esswaren, die um ihn herum schwebten. Mit einem Schwenk eines Zauberstabes war alles in Schüsseln auf dem Tisch. Orion runzelte die Stirn.  
"Seit wann kochst du?"

"Seit du ausgezogen bist. Irgendeine Aufgabe muss isch ja 'aben, sonst wird mir nosch langweilig" Alain hatte die Erziehung von Orion größtenteils alleine in die Hand genommen und als dieser weg war, hatte er nichts mehr zu tun gehabt, also hatte er Castor gefragt, ob er kochen dürfe. Dem war es am Anfang nicht recht gewesen, doch nach einer Weile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, von seiner Veela bekocht zu werden.

"Ich hätte schon dafür gesorgt, dass dir nicht langweilig wird", grinste Castor und schöpfte für alle. Alain grinste.  
"Also, du wolltest uns noch einiges erzählen"  
"Nein? DU wolltest, dass ich euch einiges erzähle", widersprach die jüngere Veela. Alain winkte ab.  
"Das bildest du dir nur ein, also?"  
"Also... Walburga band mich genau ein Jahr vor meiner Wandlung an sich, und wir wohnten weiterhin am Gimmauldplace. Kurz danach wurde sie Schwanger und Sirius kam auf die Welt. Zwei Jahre später noch Regulus. Nach seiner Geburt trat sie den Todessern bei und ich irgendwie auch so halb. Tja... und vor ein paar Wochen wurden wir dann von den Auroren Potter überfallen und sie kam dabei ums Leben. Als ich wieder aufwachte, gehörte ich auch schon meinem Sohn", fasste Orion zusammen.

"Und genauer? 'at sie disch gut behandelt? 'attest du es schön bei ihr? Wie geht es Regulus? Er war ja schon lange nischt mehr bei uns" Orion sah Sirius fragend an.

"Es ist deine Sache, nicht meine" Orion seufzte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Regulus trauert immer noch, mehr weiß ich nicht, ich sehe ihn meist nur auf Distanz. Er redet nicht mit mir"

"Und das andere?", fragte Castor nach.  
"Naja... nicht wirklich"

"Soll ich kurz raus?", fragte Sirius Orion. Der sah schnell zu ihm.  
"Nein... bleib bitte" Sirius nickte und sah zu Castor und Alain, die Orion beide besorgt musterten. Der zog seine beiden Ärmel hoch und entblößte die vielen Narben. Alain zog erschrocken die Luft ein.  
"Woher stammen diese Narben?", fragte Castor relativ beherrscht.

"Von ihren Dolchen und Wurfmessern. Sie bestrafte mich gerne", sagte Orion kurzangebunden. Alain sah ihn mitleidig an, Castor sah zu Sirius.  
"Wie bestrafst du ihn?"  
"Gar nicht", sagte Sirius schnell. Castor legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Warum?" Orion, der zuhörte, biss sich auf die Zähne.  
"Warum sollte ich? Wie... ich meine..." Sirius nickte zu Alain.

"Wie er misch bestraft, willst du wissen?" Sirius nickte.  
"Gar nicht", meinte Orion und Alain grinste.  
"Naja... er denkt, dass er es tut, aber er weiß, dass isch es gerne masche"  
"Hä?"  
"Wenn er misch bestraft, muss ich was tun, was ich gerne masche"

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich in das Wohnzimmer und Alain wollte Orion nicht gehen lassen. Orion wollte das auch nicht, aber er wusste, dass er sich zu fügen hatte.

"Jetzt macht doch ein Drama, wir kommen ja wieder!", schnaubte Sirius leicht genervt, als Alain Orion nach fünf Minuten immer noch in den Armen hatte. Castor legte Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Lass sie doch, sie haben sich eben vermisst", sagte er. Sirius seufzte dramatisch.

Irgendwann erbarmte Alain sich dann doch und ließ seinen armen Sohn los, der sofort zu Sirius schritt.

In Hogwarts angekommen, zog Orion Sirius in eine kräftige Umarmung, dann presste er seine Lippen auf die seines Herrn und küsste ihn innig. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, hatte er Tränen in den Augen.  
"Danke! Ich hab sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Sirius lächelte und küsste Orion seinerseits sanft.

"Ich weiß, aber das wird sich ändern" Gemächlich machten sie sich bettfertig und legten sich dann hin. Sirius waren die fünfzehn Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu viel, also zog er seine Veela ganz an sich heran. Orion seufzte und legte seinen Kopf gegen Sirius' Brust. Kurz darauf schliefen sie beide ein.


	10. Chapter 10

Es war der 31. Juni und die Gryffindors und Orion befanden sich im Hogwartsexpress Richtung London. Sirius hatte das Abteil abgeschlossen und sie spielten mit lautem Gelächter Zaubererschnippschnapp. Lily hingegen sah traurig aus dem Fenster; sie hatte Hogwarts als zuhause angesehen und nun musste sie es für immer verlassen. Orion lehnte mit dem Kopf an Sirius' Schulter und der strich ihm zwischendurch, ohne es selbst zu bemerken, durch die Haare, was die Veela sehr genoss.

"Was ist eigentlich mit Regulus?", fragte Lily Orion nach einer Weile.  
"Rabastan Lestrange sagte, er sei bei ihnen eingezogen", antwortete Orion. Sie alle, ausser Peter, würden von Lilys Vater und Lilys Mutter vom Bahnhof abgeholt werden und dann würden sie die erste Woche bei den Evans verbringen. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Orion Sirius' Cousin und zwanzig Jahre alt war. Mit dem Aussehen ging es sogar auf.

"Was macht ihr nachher? Geht ihr in den Grimmauldplace zurück?" Orion nickte und sah zu Boden. Vermutlich musste er wieder in sein Zimmerchen einziehen und Walburga würde Sirius endlich sagen, dass er ihn falsch behandelte. Sie würde ihm klar machen, dass es sich für eine Veela nicht geziemte, im Bett ihres Herrn zu schlafen, wenn der ihn nicht benutzte. Unbewusst kuschelte er sich näher an Sirius, der ihm kurz durch die Haare strich. Lily lächelte.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so gut gehen würde. Ist es nicht komisch für dich, deinen eigenen Sohn als... naja... Gefährten zu haben?" Orion lächelte.  
"Er ist mein Herr, nicht mein Gefährte, aber nein, ich vergesse das irgendwie meistens"  
"Aber das ist doch Inz... entschuldige, das geht mich nichts an" Lily wurde rot, was sich wunderbar mit ihren Haaren biss. Orion lächelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Erzähl das bloß nicht meiner Familie, die rasten sonst aus", meinte Lily, "und versuch dich wie... ach was sag ich" Lily wusste einfach nicht, wie sie mit Sirius' Veela umzugehen hatte. Sie steckte ihre Nase wieder in ein Buch.

"Lily?", sprach Orion sie nochmals an.  
"Hm?"  
"Kann es sein, dass du nicht weisst, wie du mit mir sprechen sollst? Weisst du, ich versuche mich möglichst menschlich zu verhalten, aber manchmal mache oder sage ich eben komische Dinge, die für mich normal sind und für Menschen nicht"  
"Oh... ja, es ist teilweise etwas merkwürdig, aber ich gewöhne mich schon dran"  
"Gut"

In London angekommen, warteten sie eine Weile, bis die meisten ausgestiegen waren, dann verließen sie selbst den Zug und blieben dann stehen, um sich von Peter und Hestia zu verabschieden. Seelenruhig gingen Lily und Remus durch den Pfeiler, als sie merkten, dass die anderen Jungs stehen geblieben waren. Augenverdrehend gingen sie zurück. Lily nahm Orion und Sirius, Remus nahm James an der Hand und dann zogen sie sie durch den Pfeiler. James protestierte lautstark, doch gegen Remus hatte er keine Chancen. Lily lief los, doch dann blieben beide Männer an ihrer Hand stehen. Mit etwas zu viel Schwung wollte sie Orion und Sirius durch den Pfeiler ziehen, doch Orion stolperte einige Schritte und bei Sirius kugelte sie sich fast den Arm aus, da er einfach stehen geblieben war. Durch seine Dämonischen Fähigkeiten bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter.

"AU! Sirius du Idiot!", fluchte sie. Dann kam plötzlich eine Hand aus dem Pfeiler. Sofort griffen Lily, James und Remus danach, dann zogen sie den Black durch die Abtrennung. Durch den Schwung fiel er natürlich auf die Nase.  
"SEID IHR EIGENTLICH DUMM?! MEINE HAARE!", schrie Sirius am Boden hockend. James lachte und streckte seinem besten Freund eine Hand hon, um ihn vom Boden hoch zu ziehen. Der allerdings ignorierte die Hilfe und stand selbst auf.  
"Nur dass das klar ist, Tatze. Dieser Sturz hat deiner frisch-gevögelt Frisur keinen Abbruch getan. Du hast heute Morgen vergessen, deine Haare zu kämmen", grinste Remus  
"Aber... aber... dann seh ich ja aus wie...", Sirius sah sie entsetzt an, "wir ihr!"

"Na danke", meinte James, "hey! Da hinten sind Lilys Eltern! HALLO MR UND MRS EVANS!", rief er und winkte ihnen wie wild entgegen. Sie winkten lächelnd zurück.  
"AU! Gestern war Vollmond, du Arsch!", fauchte Moony und drückte sich die Hände gegen die übersensiblen Ohren.

"Schwächling", meinte James nur, dann machte er sich gemächlich auf den Weg zu Lilys Eltern. Die anderen folgten ihm. Herzlich wurden die Rumtreiber und Lily begrüßt, Orion empfingen sie mit einem Händeschütteln und einem warmen Lächeln.

"Sie müssen Sirius' Freund sein, freut mich, sie kennenzulernen", meinte Alice Evans freundlich. Orion lächelte umwerfend.  
"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Lady Evans." Alice sah verwirrt zu Sirius, der sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. Er zog Orion am Ärmel zu sich.  
"Ich, oder besser Lily, gibt dir nachher einen Crashkurs in Sachen Muggelkunde. Und keinen Charme, bitte" Orion nickte schnell.  
"Entschuldigung. Verzeih bitte" Alice und ihr Mann Henry plapperten schon mit Remus und Lily, sodass sie den Wortwechsel nicht mitbekamen.

Beim Parkplatz stiegen Lily und James, die sich plötzlich sehr mochten, zuhinterst ein. Das Auto hatte sieben Plätze und so hatten sie genau Platz, dass Orion, Sirius und Remus in der Mitte sassen. Orion sah sich skeptisch im Wagen um, doch Remus und Sirius plapperten fröhlich, also konnte dieses Gerät nicht so schlimm sein. Als sie allerdings auf der Autobahn 120 km/h schnell fuhren, revidierte er seine Meinung schnell wieder. Das war ja der reinste Alptraum! Allerdings behielt er seine Meinung für sich und krallte sich dezent am Gurt und am Griff, der oben angemacht war, fest. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor und er war noch bleicher als sonst.

"Alles in Ordnung, Orion?", fragte Alice und musterte ihn durch den Rückspiegel besorgt. Sirius, der Remus gerade erzählte, wie sehr er sich für seinen Frisurenunfall schäme, verstummte und sah zu Orion.  
"Oh... erstes Mal Autofahren, hab ich nicht dran gedacht, sorry", murmelte er.  
"Ja, Mrs Evans, es ist alles gut", meinte Orion. Seine Stimme zitterte kein bisschen, doch seine Umklammerung ließ er nicht sein. Schließlich löste Sirius sanft jeden einzelnen von Orions Fingern vom Gurt und nahm die Hand in seine. Dann fasste er über Orion hinüber und löste die andere Hand vom Griff. Schließlich hielt er beide mit einer Hand fest. Die Finger waren verschränkt. Orion klammerte sich nun an Sirius Hand, auch wenn er seine eigenen praktisch nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Als Henry kurz ziemlich heftig auf die Bremse trat, wollte sich die Veela losreißen und sich an was Festem festhalten, doch Sirius' Griff war unerbittlich. Sanft strich der Größere dem Älteren mit dem Daumen über den einen Handrücken.

"Geht es?", fragte Remus.  
"Ja", meinte Orion kurz, bohrte seine Fingernägel aber weiterhin in Sirius' Haut.

Die Veela war extrem froh, als sie endlich beim Haus der Evans ankamen.  
"Vernon ist heute zum Essen übrigens noch da", sagte Alice mit wenig Begeisterung und die Jugendlichen stöhnten kollektiv auf. Sie alle hassten Petunias Freund. Er war nett gesagt die Hölle.

Henry schloss die Haustür auf und ließ die anderen rein.  
"Lilymaus?"  
"Mum!"  
"Schätzchen?", fragte die Frau, die etwa gleich alt wie Orion war, allerdings doppelt so alt aussah, süß weiter. Lily verdrehte die Augen  
"Mum!"  
"Jaja. Also ich dachte, da ihr ja jetzt alle genug alt seid und eure Verantwortung selber tragt, könntet ihr für diese Woche dein und das Gästezimmer verbinden, wenn das irgendwie geht. Matratzen sind auf dem Dachboden, ich weiß ja eh nicht, wie viele ihr braucht" Sie zwinkerte.  
"Muuuuuum! Wir sind schon letztes Jahr alt genug gewesen! Und vorletztes Jahr! Außerdem geht das sowieso nicht!" Alice lächelte.

"Ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass eine gewisse Ms Evans letztes Mal nachts um zwölf in das Wohnzimmer gezogen ist, da sie es eklig fand, Tat und Wahrheit zu spielen und einen gewissen Mr Black einen Kuss zu geben"

"Natürlich geht das mit der Wand und schwarzer Magie, aber bitte was?! Du weißt ja nicht, was du dir da entgehen lassen hast!", rief Sirius gespielt entsetzt. James lachte.  
"Nichts für ungut, Alter, aber sie ist sich besseres gewohnt"  
"Snape oder was?", fragte Moony.

"Haltet die Klappe. Alle drei, wir brauchen dich nicht", brummte Lily, dann wandte sie sich an Orion.  
"Du bist bestimmt auch ein Schwarzmagier, nicht wahr?"  
"Nein, leider nicht" Lily zog eine Schnute, dann ging sie sie Treppe hoch. James und Sirius folgten ihr sofort, Orion folgte Sirius und Remus schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, folgte den anderen dann aber auch.

Ms Evans stand schon im Gästezimmer und winkte Sirius zu sich.  
"Du kannst nachher schon alles wieder machen wie es jetzt ist, oder?"  
"Klar. Accipite, et coniungere spatium murus" Langsam verschwand die Wand und sie sahen sich Lily und den anderen gegenüber. Der Holzboden sowie die Wände und die Decke wiesen keine Schnittstellen mehr auf.

"Sehr gut. Wer kommt mit auf den Dachboden?", fragte Lily. Sie hatte einen langen Stock mit einem Haken in der Hand. Den Haken hängte sie im Korridor an einen anderen Haken und schon kam eine Leiter herunter

"Ich geh! Vielleicht finde ich noch Kleinkinderfotos von dir!", lachte Sirius und ging an ihr vorbei und die Leiter hoch.

"Zuhinterst in der violetten Kiste!", rief Alice grinsend hoch.  
"MUM! Weißt du, wie peinlich die sind?!", fragte Lily aufgebracht.  
"Was soll denn auf deinem Grabstein stehen, im Falle dass du daran sterben solltest?", fragte Moony lachend und Lily zwickte ihn in den Arm  
"Idiot"

"Hab sie!", rief Sirius. Er hatte eine große Kiste in der einen Hand, mit der anderen zog er eine Matratze hinter sich her. Die senkrechte Leiter sprang er einfach hinunter und landete dann weich auf den Füßen. Noch einmal wiederholte er das, sodass sie am Ende drei zusätzliche Matratzen hatten. Remus, James, Sirius und Orion schnappten sich je eine Matratze und legten sie am Boden hin. Lily nahm noch viel Decken hervor und verteilte sie auf den Matratzen.

"Ihr schlaft sicher zusammen? Also... miteinander... also beieinander?", fragte Remus Sirius und Orion errötend. Sirius lachte.  
"Du hörst dich an wie ein Hufflepuff-Erstklässler-Mädchen, aber ja" Remus verdrehte die Augen und zauberte mit seinem Stab die eine Matratze größer.

"Kommt runter wenn ihr fertig seid, dann könnt ihr auch noch Petunia und Vernon begrüßen. Lily, du deckst den Tisch, damit wir um sieben essen können. Und keine Magie" Damit verschwand Lilys Mutter.  
"Massendiskriminierung!", rief Lily Alice nach, dann leiser, "zhe. Ohne Magie den Tisch decken geht ja mal gar nicht"

"Doch, das geht", widersprach Remus, der sich an der Albenkiste zu schaffen machte. Ein Album war mit 1960-1965 beschrieben, doch das legte er weg, ihn interessierte mehr das 1965-1970 Buch. Er schlug eine Seite auf. Darauf war ein halbseitiges Foto zu erkennen, auf dem Lily und ein Junge auf einer Schaukel waren und von Petunia angeschubst wurden.

"Ach du meine Fresse", meinte James und tippte auf den Jungen, "ist das etwa Schniefelus?!"  
"Das ist SEVERUS", korrigierte Lily, "wir waren schon lange vor Hogwarts befreundet"

"Moment! Der wohnt hier in der Nähe? Gehen wir ihn besuchen!", grinste Remus  
"Er wohnt vorübergehend bei Malfoy", meinte Sirius.

Nebenbei packten sie noch einige Dinge aus, dann gingen sie runter zur Küche, wo Alice schon kochte. trat an den Schrank und nahm einige Teller hinaus, die er nach einem kurzen 'Fang!' Sirius zuwarf. Zielsicher fischte er sie aus der Luft und verteilte sie. Mit dem Besteck gingen sie auf die selbe Weise um, während Alice beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, als ihre schönen Teller durch die Luft flogen.

"Moony, reich mir mal die Gläser", wies Sirius an und Alice war froh, dass sie das Zeug nicht mehr warfen, doch leider schmiss auch der dritte Rumtreiber die Dinge einfach durch die Luft, allerdings landete auch da nichts am Boden und so beschloss Alice zu schweigen.

"Sirius? Wer weiss hier eigentlich wie viel über Magie bescheid?", fragte Orion, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betraten.  
"Alle wissen praktisch alles. Auch Vernon. Aber ich bezweifle, dass einer weiß, was die Definitionen von Werwölfen, Veelas und Dämonen sind" Orion nickte und betrat nach Sirius das Wohnzimmer.

"Hallo Tuni Ich hab dich ja soooooooo vermisst! Und Vernon natürlich auch!", rief James und Remus lachte. Petunia und Vernon verzogen beide das Gesicht.

"Was macht ihr denn hier? Konntet ihr euren Schleim nicht bei euch behalten?", fragte die ältere der Evansschwestern schon beinahe angeekelt.  
"Liebenswürdig wie immer, Tuni", grinste Sirius. Dann spürte er den Charme seiner Veela. Orion sah Petunia unentwegt an.  
"Lass das", zischte Sirius und sofort verflog der Charme.  
"Entschuldigung, ich dachte..."  
"Schon gut" Zum Glück ging das Gespräch unter, da Alice zum Essen rief.

"Was gibts?", fragte Lily und sah Alice über Schulter. Viel erkennen tat sie nicht.  
"Ganz, ganz viel Gemüse"  
"Oh man", meinte Lily enttäuscht.  
"Es wird gegessen, was auf den Tisch kommt, junge Dame", grinste Alice. Lily wollte auch noch in die Pfannen sehen und wollte den Deckel hoch heben, doch dann zog Alice die Pfanne Weg und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Lily nahm die andere Pfanne.

"James, wärest du so lieb und würdest noch kurz Henry holen? Er ist soweit ich weiß auf dem Dachboden"  
"Aber Natürlich" James grinste charmant und verließ dann die Küche, um Lily Vater zu holen.

Als sie zurückkamen, grinste Lily. Sie und auch die anderen hatten Spaghetti Bolognese und etwas Gemüse im Teller.  
"Könnte ich vielleicht auf die Sauce verzichten?", fragte Orion freundlich.  
"Oh! Sie sind vegi? Das hätten sie sagen müssen, dann hätte ich was anderes gekocht!", sagte Alice entschuldigend, "wollen sie Tomatensauce?"  
"Nein danke, sie müssen nichts anderes kochen, aber ich verzichte lieber auf das Fleisch", lächelte er. Petunia sah ihn schmachtend, Vernon eifersüchtig an.

"Sicher? Ich koche gern, du kannst wirklich etwas anderes haben"  
"Nein danke, Mrs Evans" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schöpfte auch ihm.

Während des Essens plapperten die Rumtreiber und Lily viel. Vernon und Petunia starrten Orion mit unterschiedlichen Ausdrücken an und Henry und Alice sprachen miteinander oder mit Orion.

Als auch James aufgegessen hatte, räumte er mit einem Ratzeputz auf und dann machten sie sich an die Planung.  
"Ich dachte, wir könnten Morgen ins Schwimmbad gehen, es ist ganz schön warm" Die Jugendlichen, Petunia und Vernon nicht miteingerechnet, waren sofort begeistert und Orion enthielt sich seiner Stimme, also wurde es angenommen.

Dann verzogen sie sich in Lilys Zimmer, um weiter Fotos anzusehen, was der Rothaarigen gar nicht passte. Sie hatten die Matratzen alle auf den Boden gelegt und sassen nun im Kreis darauf.

"Gibt es solche Alben auch von mir?", fragte Sirius Orion.  
"Wenn, dann sind die auf dem Dachboden, aber da müsste man mal Fluchbrecher durchjagen, ich denke aber eher nicht"  
"Oh..."

"Ist es wirklich so schlimm bei dir zu Hause?", fragte James.  
"Schlimmer", antwortete Remus, "überall hängen Hauselfenköpfe" James verzog das Gesicht.  
"Und jetzt noch das Portrait von Mutter, also ich finde das um einiges schlimmer", sagte Sirius, bekam dafür aber einen Stoss mit Lilys Ellbogen in die Rippen.

"Er hat schon Recht, Lily", stimmte Orion zu. Lily sah ihn kurz überlegend an.  
"Wie kannst du wissen, ob du Sirius wirklich liebst und das nicht nur weil du eine Veela bist?", fragte sie dann. Die anderen wurden still.  
"Weil ich immer noch sowas wie einen eigenen Willen habe und vor allem spürst du doch, ob du jemanden liebst oder verehrst"

"Also verehrt eine Veela ihren Gefährten immer? Zum Beispiel auch, wenn der Gefährte noch ein Kleinkind ist?"  
"Ja. Aber wie schon gesagt. Sirius ist mein Herr und nicht mein Gefährte"

"Und wenn der Gefährte noch nicht geboren ist, wenn sich eine Veela binden muss?"  
"Dann wird die Veela an einen zukünftigen Elternteil gebunden"  
"Angenommen Sirius wäre dein richtiger Gefährte und Walburga hätte den Test gemacht und gesehen, dass es eben so ist und dann könnte sie dich ja an sich gebunden haben, damit Sirius dich dann..."  
"Erben kann? Eigentlich würde es aufgehen, aber etwas vermiest den Plan: Es würde nämlich voraussetzen, dass sie ganz tief in sich drin ein Herz hatte und dem ist nicht so", sagte Orion. Lily seufzte.

"Du musst zugeben, die Vorstellung wäre schön", meinte sie. Orion lächelte.  
"Das stimmt"

"Aber ganz aus der Welt ist er ja nicht. Eigentlich habt ihr ja nur den letzten Teil ausgeschlossen", meinte Remus. Orion schmunzelte.  
"Nein, sie war wirklich meine Gefährtin, ich hab die Urkunde gesehen"

"Hast du?"  
"Ja, sie hängt in ihrem Zimmer an der Wand" Orion lächelte. Es war etwas, worauf sie stolz gewesen war - ihn zu besitzen. Er wollte schon immer, dass sie, oder jetzt Sirius, stolz auf ihn waren, oder dass sie sich wenigstens an ihm erfreuen konnten. Er hatte die Besitzurkunde, die normalerweise in einem Verließ war, aber bei ihnen gerade neben dem Gefährtentest hing, nie als Erniedrigung oder als eine spöttische Geste angesehen, wie es vermutlich geplant gewesen wäre.

"Oh... ich war erst einmal in ihrem Zimmer und da hatte ich eher keine Zeit für sowas" Orion runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wann?"  
"Als ich dich abgeholt habe"  
"Hä? Ich war doch gar nicht...?"  
"James' Eltern waren wohl so nett und haben dich in Mutters Bett verfrachtet, da sie deines nicht finden konnten"

"Ach so" Je reifer der Abend wurde, desto entspannter wurde die Stimmung, doch nach einer Weile legten sie sich hin. Remus war der letzte, der nach der Abendtoilette wieder ins Zimmer kam. Er löschte das Licht und ließ sich dann auf seine Matratze sinken. Vom gestrigen Vollmond war er noch immer müde, doch er konnte langsam damit umgehen.

"Gute Nacht", murmelte Sirius und bekam es vierfach zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten James, Lily und Remus als erste auf. Orion und Sirius schliefen eng zusammengekuschelt weiter. Sirius hatte sein Gesicht in Orions Haaren vergraben und Orion seins in Sirius Halsbeuge.

"Oh Merlin, sind die süß!", sagte Lily entzückt und kramte in ihrem Pult herum, bis sie eine Kamera gefunden hatte, dann nahm sie die beiden auf. Sofort erschien das Bild neben der magischen Kamera in der Luft.

"Lassen wir sie schlafen?", fragte Lily. Remus schnaubte.  
"Wenn DU gern SIRIUS BLACK weckst, dann darfst du ihn wecken. Aber ich und Prongs machen das nicht, richtig Krone?"  
"Richtig Moony, aber von Orion hätte ich schon mehr erwartet", meinte James, "der ist doch IMMER wach" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die drei aus dem Zimmer. Orion schlug die Augen auf. Er war schon wach gewesen, bevor alle anderen aus ihren Träumen erwacht waren, doch er wollte die Nähe zu Sirius nicht aufgeben... die Hände, die auf seinem Rücken parkiert waren und der warme Atem in seinen Haaren streichelten seine Seele. Er fühlte sich rundum wohl und so ließ auch das Schnurren nicht länger auf sich warten.

Leise vor sich hin schnurrend genoss Orion die Nähe zu seinem Herren. Als von unten in der Küche der Duft von Mittagessen aufstieg, fing Orion vorsichtig an, sich an Sirius' Hals hochzuküssen und -lecken, bis er schließlich bei den halboffenen Lippen des anderen ankam und ihn küsste. Die Hände auf seinem Rücken zogen ihn noch näher zu Sirius, dann schlug der die Augen auf und erroberte im nächsten Moment Orions Mund, der das gerne geschehen ließ. Als sie sich lösten, schmunzelte Sirius.  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, so darfst du mich ruhig wieder wecken" Orion lächelte. Er machte keine Anstalten, von Sirius wegzugehen.

"Wie lang bist du schon wach?", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile.  
"So fünf, sechs Stunden" Sirius hob den Kopf und blinzelte Orion an.  
"Was?! Bist du krank?"  
"N-nein? Warum?" Sirius stöhnte und ließ sich zurückfallen. Orion presste er so an sich, dass er auf ihm lag.

"Wir haben Ferien und normale Leute schlafen in den Ferien aus und stehen nicht so früh auf"  
"Verzeihung" Nichts von 'aber ich bin dran gewöhnt' oder 'aber ich bin doch liegen geblieben' nur 'Verzeihung', als ob er etwas falsch gemacht hätte.

"Schon okay, aber wurde es dir nicht langweilig?"  
"Nein. Um dich herum wird mir niemals langweilig", lächelte Orion, "außerdem kann ich sehr geduldig sein"

"Ah ja. Hätte ich fast vergessen, aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich aufstehen, wir wollten doch noch ins Schwimmbad" Orion nickte und stand auf. Schnell hatte er sich angezogen und wartete auf Sirius.

"Guten Morgen ihr zwei!", meinte Lily. Sirius murmelte was zurück und sah dann auf den Tisch.  
"Ach ja, sie haben uns übrigens fotografiert", sagte Orion und deutete auf das Foto in Lilys Hand. Lily sah ihn entgeistert an.  
"Ich dachte, ihr hättet beide geschlafen!"

"Nein, ich hab nur so getan"  
"Aha. Und warum?"  
"Weil ich nicht aufstehen wollte"

"Aber ihr seid so süß da gelegen!", sagte Lily entzückt und besah sich wieder das Bild.  
"Süß.", bemerkte Orion trocken.

"Ja, süß, nicht wahr, Remus? James? Mom?"  
"Ja... ganz süß", meinte Remus zweifelnd, doch Alice nickte begeistert.  
/Schon länger her, seit ich von einer Gleichaltrigen süß genannt wurde/, dachte Orion für sich.

"Ich wäre für Rahmen und in eurem Schlafzimmer aufstellen", meinte Lily euphorisch. Orion senkte den Kopf, weil er nicht wusste, wie Sirius es aufnehmen würde, dass Lily automatisch davon ausging, dass die Veela bei ihrem Herrn schlafen durfte.  
"Ich wäre für Mittagessen", widersprach James und schnappte sich etwas zu futtern vom Tisch. Lily sah ihn missbilligend an.

"Du bist ein verfressener Sack, James Potter"  
"Hey, meine unzähligen Muskeln brauchen auch ihre Nahrung!"  
"Welche Muskeln?", fragte Remus und kniff James in den Bizeps.  
"AU! Genau die!" Die anderen lachten.

"Wenn du so weiter frisst, wirst du irgendwann Fett anlegen und aufgehen wie ein Stück Teig und dann wirst du vom Besen fallen und dann wirst du nicht Auror werden können", prophezeite Sirius. Panisch sah James auf seinen flachen Sixpack-Bauch, dann auf seine muskulösen Arme.

"Klappe, Sirius, meine Figur ist PERFEKT!"

"Das denkst du nur, Prongs, in Wahrheit siehst du aus wie Sluggie" James schenkte Sirius einen vernichtenden Blick, ass dann aber in Ruhe sein Brot. Alice stellte die Pfannen fürs Mittagessen auf den Tisch.  
"Seid ein wenig netter!"

"Yes Boss", grinste Sirius. James lächelte triumphierend.

Auf einmal kamen schwere Schritte die Treppe hinunter gepoltert. Im nächsten Moment erschien Vernon in der Tür und Sirius lachte los.  
"Noch besserer Vergleich, Prongsy"  
"Arsch"  
"Hallo?!", rief Alice, während sie die Pfannen auf den Tisch stellte, doch die vier Jugendlichen lachten nur.

Obwohl Vernon keine Ahnung hatte, wovon die anderen redeten, schnaufte er wütend durch seinen Schnauz. Sein Kopf war feuerrot.  
/Vielleicht explodiert der ja gleich/, dachte Orion für sich und er wusste gar nicht, wie nahe er den Gedanken von Sirius war.

Als sie alle gegessen hatten, setzten sie sich mit ihrem Gepäck ins Auto. Sirius hielt wieder beruhigend Orions Hände, doch der war schon entspannter als beim vorigen Mal.

Wehren gegen die Berührung tat er sich natürlich nicht und als Sirius vertrauensvoll den Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte, fühlte er sich richtig wohl. Er begann zu schnurren.

Sirius lachte und kraulte ihn belustigt am Bauch. James lachte ebenfalls.  
"Unwitzig, Jungs", meinte Remus.  
"Und gemein", ergänzte Lily, doch Orion lächelte nur. Er mochte die Wärme, die Sirius' Hand auf seinem Bauch verursachte.

"Was... warum schnurrst du?", fragte Henry Orion verwirrt. Schlagartig hörte es auf.  
"Also... ich weiß nicht, wie viel sie über die unsere Welt kennen... Lily?"  
"Sie wissen, dass es magische Wesen gibt"  
"Okay. Ich denke, sie wissen, dass es Vampire und Werwölfe gibt, sie sind bei den Muggeln wohl am berühmtesten"

"Du bist ein Vampir?!", fragte Alice, die fuhr, spitz.  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Ich bin eine Veela. Ich schnurre, wenn ich mich wohl fühle"  
"Wie eine Katze, ja?", fragte Henry. Orion lachte leise.  
"So ungefähr"

"Ist noch wer anders von euch ein nicht-Mensch"  
"Ich", sagten Remus und Sirius gleichzeitig.  
"Oh..." Henry guckte durch den Spiegel zu ihnen nach hinten.  
"Vampire haben wir aber keine unter uns"  
"Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", wollte Sirius wissen.  
"Weil ich euch alle im Spiegel sehe und Vampire haben ja bekanntlich kein Spiegelbild" Lily begann zu lachen und Remus, der mit den Muggelfilmen auch bekannt war, stimmte ein.

"Woher hast du denn den Quatsch? Hast du zu viel Dracula und Nosferatu gesehen?", lachte Remus, "natürlich haben Vampire Spiegelbilder! Knoblauch, Kreuze und Weihwasser sind ihnen übrigens auch schnuppe. Aber nein, niemand von uns ist ein Vampir. Siri ist ein dreiviertel-Dämon und einviertel-Veela und ich bin ein Werwolf", klärte Remus auf.

"Werwolf?! So mit Vollmond und Verwandlung und alles drum and dran?" Remus kratzte sich am Kopf, während er überlegte, was er jetzt sagen sollte.  
"Ja... allerdings war vorgestern Nacht Vollmond, also keine Angst"

"Meine Güte, das ist ja der reinste Gruselfilm"  
"Hey! Orion und ich sind nicht gruselig!", sagte Sirius empört.  
"Na danke, Kumpel" Sirius grinste ihn an.

Beim Freibad angekommen, gingen sie zuerst in die Garderoben, um sich umzuziehen. Orion und Sirius waren zuerst fertig. Erstgenannter mochte es zwar nicht sehr, so entblößt vor all den Badegästen zu sein, doch da Sirius es auch tat, hatte er sich nicht zu beschweren. Sirius wartete mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand angelehnt auf seine beiden besten Freunde und Lilys Vater und Orion wartete mit gesenktem Kopf geduldig neben Sirius.

"Ach du meine Fresse", meinte James unverblümt, als er aus der Kabine trat und Orions vernarbten Oberkörper erblickte. Es gab keine zwei Quadratzentimeter, die nicht das helle, feine Geflecht aufzeigten. Orion sah auf, presste aber die Lippen aufeinander. Er wusste, dass sein Körper hässlich war und bis jetzt hatte Sirius ihn damit in Ruhe gelassen, aber irgendwann würde das sicher zum Thema werden... vielleicht schon schneller, als er gehofft hatte. Sirius warf James einen strafenden Blick zu, aber eigentlich hatte der Braunäugige ja Recht. Orion verschränkte seine Arme so vor seiner Brust, dass er mit den Händen die besonders großen Ansammlungen von Narben an den Rippen überdecken konnte. Lautlos seufzte er. Er hätte Walburga besser gehorchen müssen, dann hätte er jetzt noch einen schönen Körper, der Sirius mehr Freude bereiten konnte. Wieder senkte die Veela den Kopf.

"Ehm... Orion? Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, tut mir leid, ich bin nur... erschrocken" Orion sah James ins Gesicht und lächelte schmal.  
"Du hast ja Recht" James runzelte die Stirn.  
"Sieht wild und verwegen aus" Sirius kicherte und legte Orion einen Arm um die Schultern, nicht, dass der noch dachte, er lache ihn aus.

"Oh, ihr seid ja schon fertig! Los, los, gehen wir zu den Damen!", lachte Henry. Auch sein Blick blieb bei Orion hängen, doch er schwieg.

Sie hatten einen schönen Tag im Schwimmbad, auch wenn sich Orion nicht so wohl fühlte, weil ihn ständig jemand anglotzte. Er war es sich nicht gewohnt, unter vielen Menschen zu sein.

Sirius und James versuchten den ganzen Nachmittag, sich gegenseitig unter Wasser zu drücken, wobei Sirius mit seinen dämonischen Fähigkeiten haushoch gewann. Orion zog es vor, ein wenig abseits auf dem Beckenrand zu sitzen und seinen Sirius mit Argusaugen zu bewachen. Dann aber setzte sich Alice zu ihm und lächelte ihn warm an.  
"Alles klar?"  
"Natürlich", antwortete Orion leicht irritiert, "warum fragen sie? Übrigens können sie mich duzen"

"Du mich auch. Ich mach mir ein wenig Sorgen um dich... für Leute in deinem Alter ist es eher unüblich, alleine zu sitzen und nicht mit der Gruppe zusammen was zu machen... magst du jemanden von ihnen nicht?"  
/Ich bin ja auch nicht in DEM Alter, aber das darf ich ja nicht sagen, immerhin hat Sirius es verboten/ Da Sirius Orion praktisch nie Befehle gab, suchte der sie sich selbst und so wurde aus allem, das Sirius nicht gern hatte, ein Verbot, da Orion damit besser umgehen konnte,  
"Doch, doch, ich mag sie alle... Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, etwas mit Freunden zu tun und sie vier sind schon seit sieben Jahren beste Freunde. Ich will mich nicht eindrängen" Alice sah zu den anderen hinüber und lächelte.

"Sie würden dich aufnehmen und um das zu wissen, kenne ich die vier gut genug. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du und Sirius beide Black heißt?"  
"Er ist mein Cousin" Alice sah zwischen Sirius und Orion immer wieder hin und her.  
"Ihr gleicht euch"  
/Ist ja auch mein Sohn/ Anstatt das zu sagen, zuckte Orion mit den Schultern und starrte ins Wasser. Im nächsten Moment landete genau da ein Wasserball. Orion sah auf und suchte das Becken nach dem dazugehörenden Kind ab. Er stand ganz in der Nähe und blickte ängstlich zu ihm. Der Junge hatte den Kopf eingezogen und kam langsam näher. Den Blick noch immer auf den Jungen gerichtet streckte Orion seine Hand nach dem Ball aus. Der Junge wich zurück. Orion mochte es nicht, wenn jemand vor ihm Angst hatte, doch den Jungen verschreckten die Narben. Mit einem genauen Wurf gab Orion den Ball dem Kind zurück. Scheu nahm das Kind ihn und ging dann schnell weg.

Die Veela sah wieder ins Wasser.  
"Nimms nicht persönlich, Kinder sind grausam, was das angeht"  
"Ja. Und ehrlich" Merlin sei dank hatten Regulus und Sirius ihn nie so ängstlich angeguckt, das hätte ihn noch mehr verletzt.

"Ich weiß, es ist unhöflich so was zu fragen, aber woher hast du all diese Narben?"  
"Vom Krieg" Orion erinnerte sich daran, dass er nachher unbedingt Sirius darüber informieren musste, dass er ihre 'Geschichte' ein wenig erweitert hatte. Alice schwieg.

"Hey, wer ist gestorben?", durchbrach Sirius plötzlich das Schweigen der beiden. Er hielt sich an Orions Bein fest, damit er nicht schwimmen musste. Er konnte hier nicht mehr stehen.  
"Niemand, warum?", fragte Orion ein wenig aus dem Konzept.  
"Weil ihr eine Schweigeminute haltet"  
"Man muss ja auch nicht immer reden und Krach machen", schmunzelte Alice. Ganze drei Stunden blieben sie im oder neben dem Wasser, bis sie sich auf den Heimweg machten.

Am Donnerstag feierten sie alle zusammen Lily's Geburtstag, wobei auch Hestia, Peter und zwei Muggelfreundinnen von Lily eingeladen waren. Die Party und das Kleid, das Sirius ausgewählt hatte, kamen super an.

Am Sonntag nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sich alle von allen und Remus und James wurden von Henry nach Hause gefahren. Sirius und Orion teleportierten in den Grimmauldplace.  
"WAS HABT IHR HIER VERLOREN, IHR VERRÄTER?!", kreischte Walburga aus ihrem Portrait sofort.  
"Wir wohnen hier, Mutter", antwortete Sirius staubtrocken und verschwand mit Orion in das obere Stockwerk.

"Wollen wir in Mutters oder mein Zimmer einziehen?", fragte Sirius gutgelaunt.  
"Für mich ist beides Okay", meinte Orion. Er würde zwar lieber in Sirius' Zimmer, aber Walburgas war auch nicht schlecht, auch wenn er von da die meisten unschönen Erinnerungen hatte. Solange Sirius da war, ging es ihm gut.  
"Okay, dann gehen wir in Mutters Zimmer, das ist ja sicher dreimal größer" Gemütlich spazierte Sirius in das Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter. Dort ließ er einen Lumos Maxima los und sah sich um. An der Wand entdeckte er den Gefährtentest und die Besitzurkunde, die jetzt auf seinen Namen lautete. Er nahm sie weg und legte sie auf den großen Schreibtisch.

"Noch was, dass unangenehm ist für dich?" Die Schublade unter dem Bett...  
"Nein. Danke" Orion stand im Türrahmen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Er hatte das Zimmer nie ohne Befehl betreten dürfen...  
Sirius sprach einen Ratzeputz und das Zimmer war sofort aufgeräumt. Ein Bild kam hinter der Komode hervor, dass sich dann oberhalb wieder aufhängte. Orion erinnerte sich daran, dass er es selbst hinter der Komode versteckt hatte, weil es extrem schmerzhaft war für ihn.

Auf dem Bild küssten sich ein fremder Mann und Walburga innig. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander, bevor sie sich tief und verliebt in die Augen sahen, nur um sich dann wieder zu küssen. Im Hintergrund sah man Walburgas Veela, die die beiden tieftraurig beobachtete und sich dann entfernte.

Der echte Orion senkte den Kopf. Sirius sah zu ihm. Er hatte das Bild noch nicht gesehen.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Das Bild... macht es dir etwas aus, das herunter zu nehmen?" Sirius sah sich um.  
"Natürlich nicht", meinte er und legte das Bild zu den Urkunden auf den Schreibtisch.

"Ich geh mal mein Zimmer nach nützlichen Gegenständen durchsuchen, mach was du willst" Er wusste, was er machen wollte. Er würde Sirius endlich mal eine Freude machen. Sein Herr liebte die selbstgemachten Schokoladenkekse von ihm, er würde ihm ein paar machen.

Während er so bei der Arbeit war, bemerkte er, dass das seine erste richtige Arbeit war, die er für seinen Herrn erledigte, also gab er sich gleich noch mehr Mühe.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Gebäcke fertig und er stellte sie auf den Esstisch. Nun hatte er in der Küche nichts mehr zu tun, also verschwand er in die Bibliothek, wo er abstaubte und die Bücher sortierte.

Fast eine Stunde später räusperte sich Sirius, der in der Tür stand. Er hatte seine Veela eine halbe Stunde lang beobachtet, wie sie ganz in ihre Arbeit vertieft war.

Vor Schreck ließ Orion das Buch, welches er gerade in der Hand hatte, fallen.  
"Afferte mihi librum! (Bring das Buch zu mir)", sagte Sirius und schon hatte er es in der einen Hand, bevor es auf dem Boden ankommen konnte. Orion verneigte sich kurz, was er eigentlich immer tat, wenn sie zu zweit waren und er Sirius erblickte.

"Entschuldige, ich hab dich nicht bemerkt"  
"Schon gut, aber warum räumst du auf?"  
"Naja... du hast doch gesagt, ich soll mir meine Zeit selbst vertreiben, dann dachte ich... war das falsch?"  
"Nein, nur... das machst du doch unmöglich gern"  
"Nein"  
/Ich darf ja nichts tun, das ich gern mache... /  
"Ich dachte, es wäre sinnvoll, verzeih" In dem Moment fiel es Sirius ein. Er stellte das Buch in irgendein Regal. Die andere Hand hatte er noch immer hinter dem Rücken.  
"Mutter hat dir verboten, Dinge zu tun, die dir Spaß machen, richtig?" Orion nickte und senkte den Kopf. Sirius lächelte.  
"Wenn ich dir sage, du sollst tun was du willst, dann darfst du das auch. Übrigens danke fürs backen, die Kekse sind super" Er hatte sie also schon probiert. Orion freute das Kompliment, Walburga hatte ihn nie gelobt oder auch nur daran gedacht, ihm für irgendwas zu danken.

"Danke. Sag mir einfach, wenn ich mehr machen soll" Sirius nahm die Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor. Darin befand sich der Teller mit den Keksen. Er streckte ihn Orion hin. Der sah den Teller, dann Sirius irritiert an.  
"Willst du keinen, weil sie vergiftet sind?", fragte Sirius grinsend.  
"Natürlich nicht!", sagte Orion entsetzt und nahm sich einen.

"Gut, dann kannst du ja essen" Um Sirius ja nicht zu verärgern, nahm er einen Bissen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Die waren ja wirklich gut!  
"Ich will, dass du mir eine Frage beantwortest" Orion sah auf. So bestimmt und ernst war Sirius selten, doch er sprach noch weiter: "Du hast mir versprochen, alles zu tun, wenn ich dir keine Schmerzen zufüge" War das eine Drohung? Langsam wurde Orion unsicher, doch er fühlte sich verpflichtet, seinem Herrn Recht zu geben.

"Das ist richtig"  
"Was hat mein Bruder sonst noch mit dir gemacht, außer mit Dolchen gestochen?" Orion sah Sirius bittend an.  
"Ich... ich will darüber nicht sprechen... bitte..." Sirius nickte zu Sofa, das zwei Schritte hinter Orion stand.  
"Setz dich" Orion trat zurück und tat es. Sirius setzte sich neben ihn, aber nicht so, dass er ihn hätte berühren können, ohne seinen Platz zu verlassen.

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass es jemand erfährt, aber jetzt gilt die Regel 'du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst' mal nicht. Außerdem verweigere ich dir solange meine Nähe, bis du es gesagt hast" Warum war Sirius jetzt plötzlich so zu ihm? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht oder hatte Sirius ihm die letzten Wochen nur etwas vorgespielt? Er zog die Beine auf die Sitzfläche und umarmte seine Knie. Er schwieg.

Sirius stand auf und nahm sich ein Buch. Es handelte von Veelas. Kurz las er den Inhalt und schlug dann eine Seite auf.  
"15 Stunden hast du Zeit, dann kommen die Schmerzen und du willst keine Schmerzen" Dann stellte er das Buch zurück und nahm sich einen Roman. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa zurück. Orion wollte sich ebenfalls ein Buch nehmen, doch Sirius sah auf, als er spürte, dass sich Orion bewegte.  
"Nein" Aber Sirius würde ihn auslachen, wenn er erfuhr, was sein eigener Sohn gemacht hatte und dass er sich nicht hatte wehren können. Er würde ihn als schwach bezeichnen und ihn verstoßen! Traurig setzte er sich auf das Sofa zurück

Sirius tat es wirklich leid, dass er Orion so behandelte, doch er musste endlich reinen Tisch haben und ohne solche Maßnahmen würde Orion nichts sagen, das wusste er. Immer wieder sah er hinter seinem Buch hervor und betrachtete seine Veela, die zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa sass.

Drei Stunden später verharrte Orion noch immer auf dem Sofa. Sirius gähnte ausgiebig.  
"Ich geh ins Bett. Du kannst in Mutters Bett, wenn du schlafen gehen willst", meinte Sirius und verließ die Bibliothek. Orion wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius dachte, er sei schwach und enttäuscht von ihm war, aber er wollte auch keine Schmerzen. Sirius' Bedürfnisse gingen über seine eigenen, aber hieß das jetzt, dass er es sagen und somit gehorchen sollte oder dass er es nicht sagen und Sirius dafür keine Enttäuschung empfinden lassen sollte? Eine Stunde später ging er in Walburgas Zimmer und legte sich nackt ins Bett. Er konnte nicht einschlafen, doch irgendwann musste es gelungen sein, denn er erwachte am nächsten Morgen um fünf Uhr mit einem lauten Schrei.

Sofort schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Außer seinem schnellen Herzklopfen hörte er nichts, also stand er auf, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und machte sich dann lautlos auf den Weg in die Küche, wo er sich überlegte, was er zubereiten könnte. Er entschied sich für Ei, Speck, selbst gemachte Brötchen und frischen Kürbissaft.

Als er um halb sechs fertig war, stellte er das Tablett, über das Walburga mal einen Wärmezauber gesprochen hatte, auf den Esstisch, dann verschwand er in die Bibliothek und setzte sich auf das selbe Sofa wie gestern Abend.

Erst um halb zwölf Uhr hörte er Sirius die Treppe hinunter gehen. Hätte er unten warten müssen?

Offenbar mundete Sirius das Essen, denn er hatte eine Weile. Seit ungefähr einer Stunde verspürte Orion die altbekannten Schmerzen in seinem Brustkorb. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Sichtfeld und atmete flach und langsam. So wurden die Schmerzen weniger. Besser wäre es, wenn er sich auf etwas konzentrieren könnte, aber Sirius hatte ihm das Lesen ja verboten und zu viel Bewegung tat seinem Brustkorb nicht gut. Flach legte er sich hin und starrte an die Decke, bevor er die Augen schloss und die Faust gegen seine Brust drückte. Langsam bekam er kalt. Er durfte sich nichts anziehen, wenn es ihm niemand befahl oder ihm Kleidung bereit legte, also war er noch immer nackt und das Haus war sehr zugig.

Schließlich umarmte er sich selbst und versuchte möglichst wenig zu atmen. Es brannte hinter seinen Augenlidern. Nicht wegen den Schmerzen, oder jedenfalls nur ein wenig, sondern wegen dem Schuldgefühl. Er hatte nicht gehorcht, Sirius enttäuscht und das brachte seinen Herrn dazu, ihm seine erste Lebensgrundlage zu entziehen und das tat weh.

Immer schneller traten die Tränen aus seinen Augen, doch kein Schluchzen verließ seine Lippen. Warum erzählte er es nicht einfach? Er wollte Sirius nicht enttäuschen und ihm das Gefühl geben, dass er eine schwache Veela hatte. Es war zweifellos so, aber Orion wollte, dass Sirius wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit vergessen konnte, dass er sein Leben erschwerte und dass er... an seinen schwachen, verweichlichten Vater gebunden war, ihn küssen und mit ihm schlafen musste. War zwar erst einmal geschehen, aber zwischendurch befielen ihn Zweifel, ob er Sirius nicht zu sehr gedrängt hatte. Dabei vergaß er geflissentlich, dass Sirius es war, der IHN dazu gebracht hatte, dass sie miteinander Sex hatten und nicht umgekehrt.

Er war in seinen Gedanken und Schmerzen so gefangen gewesen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie gegen Abend Sirius ins Zimmer gekommen war.  
"Verdammt, warum bist du nur so stur?!", zischte Sirius beinahe wütend und schlang seine Arme um Orion. Der erschrak ausnahmsweise mal nicht, sondern liebte Sirius dafür, dass er die Schmerzen vertrieb.  
"Warum hast du nichts an?"  
/Oh... richtig... guten Morgen, Realität/

"Du hast es mir nicht erlaubt"  
"Ach ja...", murmelte Sirius, seinen Fehler erkennend, "nochmals, warum bist du so verdammt stur?" Orion senkte den Kopf.  
"Ich... ich will nicht, dass du... mich... auslachst, enttäuscht bist, oder... mich wegschickst" Erst jetzt brach ein Schluchzen aus ihm heraus. Sirius entfernte sich von ihm und setzte sich auf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Orion Black, für das, was damals geschehen ist, würde ich dich nie, nie, nie auslachen, das schwöre ich dir. Und wegschicken... was DENKST du dir nur?! Bei Merlin, ich liebe dich doch!", rief Sirius zum Schluss. Orion öffnete seine wunderschönen Augen und sah ihn unsicher an.  
"Wirklich? Egal wie schwach ich bin?" Wie Sirius dieses hilflose, unsichere, wunderbare Wesen doch verehrte!  
"Du bist nicht schwach. Und sogar wenn du es wärest, würde ich dich immer noch lieben, du dumme, selbstlose, kleine Veela", murmelte Sirius. Seine Stimme war zu sanft, als dass sie Orion hätte verletzen können.

"Was ist mit dem Enttäuschtsein?"  
"Ja, ich bin enttäuscht, aber nicht davon, was du mit dir hast tun lassen, sondern weil du mir scheinbar so wenig vertraust", sagte Sirius ernst. Orion sah auf Sirius' Brust, die von einem schwarzen Shirt verdeckt war.  
"Es tut mir leid..." Wie ein kleines Kind streckte Orion seine Hände nach Sirius aus, der auf der Sofakante sass. Sirius kam der stummen Bitte nach und umarmte ihn wieder. Dann drehte er sie beide um, sodass Orion auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust lag. Sanft legte er seine großen Hände um die schmale Hüfte seiner Veela. Beinahe kamen seine Finger aneinander an.

"Also?" Orion atmete tief durch, was Sirius sogar durch sein Shirt spüren konnte.  
"Er... zuerst hat er mich sehr, sehr lange ausgepeitscht, dann... hat er sich geholt was er wollte. Zweimal. Dann hat er mich mit seinen Dolchen gequält und..." Orion verstummte. Er weinte und Sirius umarmte ihn ganz.

"Was war dann?", fragte Sirius sanft und streichelte mit dem Daumen über Orions Wange.  
"Ich musste... bitte lach mich nicht aus, dass ich mich nicht gewehrt hab, ich konnte nicht! Er hat die Drähte nicht weggenommen, ich konnte mich fast nicht bewegen!", sagte Orion verzweifelt.  
"Ich lach dich nicht aus", versprach Sirius noch einmal.  
"Ich musste ihn mit dem Mund befriedigen... immer wieder und... es war so grausam widerwärtig" Orion schluchzte leise und versteckte sein Gesicht an Sirius' Brust. Sirius legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und kraulte ihn beruhigend. Und er war so froh, dass Sirius nicht lachte. Er wusste aber, dass sein Herr ihn nie mehr küßen würde. Er war zu eklig.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich deine Familie nicht mögen kann... weder deine Mutter, noch deinen Bruder..."  
"Was MEINE Familie? UNSERE Familie! Obwohl ich dich wirklich über alles liebe, bist du immer noch mein Vater, schon vergessen?", sagte Sirius und gab Orion einen Kuss.  
"Ich verdränge es meist" Orion hatte sich schon wieder ein wenig beruhigt und schluchzte nicht mehr.  
"Okay, aber du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich mag sie ja auch nicht"

Eine Weile waren sie still, dann räusperte sich Sirius.  
"Willst du was anziehen gehen?", fragte er und streichelte seine Veela mit beiden Händen vom Hals über die Wirbelsäule bis zum Hintern. Da ließ er seine Hände liegen. Orion zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ist schön warm... so. Es ist nur komisch, wenn du mich im ersten Moment deinen Vater nennst und deine Hände im nächsten Moment auf meinem Hintern liegen und liebko-... OH!" Wo Orion sich erst belustigt angehört hatte, war er am Schluss erschrocken.  
"Klappe", grinste Sirius, der mit seinem Mittelfinger gegen Orions Muskelring gedrückt hatte und ihn da auch nicht weg nahm.

"Du weißt... da-... OH! -ss ich da sehr emp-... ...findlich bin!"  
"Jop. Und ich weiß, dass du es magst"  
"Mh-... ...mmm!"  
"Außerdem solltest du nicht so aufreizend nackt auf mir liegen, wenn du das nicht willst"  
"Mhm! Sollte ich OH! wirklich nicht" War ja nicht so, als ob Sirius das so arrangiert hätte... Orion entspannte sich und konzentrierte sich nur auf Sirius Berührungen an seinem Anus. Er kam sich vor wie so ein glibbriges, knochenloses Ding, das Sirius mal von Zonkos' mitgebracht hatte

"Hm!", wimmerte Orion, als Sirius langsam mit seinen Finger in ihn eindrang. Es spannte unangenehm und fühlte sich rau an.  
"Tut mir leid" Sofort zog Sirius seinen Finger zurück. Sanft tastete er sich nach vorne zum Geburtskanal, der schon leicht feucht war. Ganz vorsichtig ließ er zwei seiner Finger hineingleiten.

Orion hielt ganz still. Wenn Walburga ihn mal so verwöhnt hatte, dass er auch seinen Spass hatte, dann erwartete sie von ihm absolute Reglosigkeit. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich mehr nahm, als ihm zustand. Er durfte seine Hüfte keinen Zentimeter bewegen und seine Beine hatten still zu sein.

Sirius sah ihm die ganze Zeit in das vor Ekstase verzogene Gesicht. Orions Augen waren geschlossen und doch wollte Sirius sehen, wie er sich fühlte. Er wollte seiner Veela nicht weh tun. Nicht schon wieder.

Langsam bewegte er seine Finger. Lauter als seufzen und keuchen wurde Orion nicht. Auch die Geräusche hatte Walburga ihm abgewöhnt. Die Veela lag schlaff auf Sirius. Die Beine und Arme neben dessen Körper runterhängend und einfach nur genießend.

Noch dreimal schob Sirius seine Finger in den Geburtskanal der Veela, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Hintern zu. Es ging ganz einfach, denn Orion war so entspannt, dass kein einziger Muskel auch nur ansatzweise angespannt war. Außer dem Herzen natürlich.

Orion wagte sich, seinen Kopf zu bewegen. Er legte sein Kinn auf Sirius' Brust und sah ihm unfokussiert in die Augen, während der ihm diese wunderbaren Gefühle bereitete. Sirius lächelte liebevoll, machte aber weiter.

Plötzlich zuckte Orion zusammen und krallte sich an Sirius' Shirt fest. Der Augenkontakt brach nicht, auch wenn Orion seinen Herrn hinter all den Sternchen nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sirius verharrte.  
"Hast du Schmerzen?" Orion schüttelte den Kopf. Das war so gut! So... neu und wundervoll! Am liebsten hätte Orion sich gegen Sirius' Finger bewegt, doch er wusste, dass er das nicht durfte. Er nahm und genoss lieber das, was er bekam, als dass er sich etwas einforderte und damit alles verlor. So wie es immer war.

Nochmal machte Sirius die Bewegung von vorher und nun konnte Orion sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er drückte sich gegen Sirius' Finger. Der zog sie aus Orion zurück. Der kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg.  
"Nein! Nein, nein, nein, bitte, bitte nicht! Bitte mach weiter! Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte mich nicht bewegen! Ich... bitte, ich werde auch ganz still sein und über meine Lippen wird kein Ton kommen, ich werde mir nicht mehr nehmen, als ich verdient hab, sondern nur das, was du mir gibst, versprochen!", flehte Orion. Schon wieder hatte er alles kaputt gemacht. Warum konnte er nicht einfach mal zufrieden das annehmen, was er bekam? Warum musste er seine Glücksmomente nur immer zerstören?

"Shsht", murmelte Sirius. Hatte er ihn jetzt auch noch verärgert? Nein. Die Finger kamen wieder und Orion konnte sich ein wenig entspannen.  
"Ganz ruhig, meine kleine Veela, ich hör nicht auf" Orion glaubte ihm, auch wenn ihm der Kosenamen gegen den Strich ging. Er ließ Sirius' Shirt, in welches er seine Finger gebohrt hatte, los und erschlaffte. Einige Male wiederholte Sirius die Bewegungen. Orion biss sich mit Gewalt auf die Zunge, um keinen Laut des Genusses loszulassen. Er wollte sein Versprechen halten. Immer schneller bewegte Sirius seine Finger in Orion, dann gab er ihm die Erlaubnis zu kommen. Keine fünf Sekunden später spannte sich die Veela an und kam. Stumm. Ohne einen Laut. Er atmete nur unregelmäßig.

Sirius zog sich diesmal endgültig zurück und reinigte sie beide. Beide Arme legte er wärmend und schützend um seine Veela, die begann zu schnurren.  
"Du bist so wunderbar perfekt, Orion", flüsterte Sirius leise.

Perfekt? Dieses Wort hätte Orion als letztes benutzt, um sich zu beschreiben. Gleich nach wunderbar.

"Ich bin nicht perfekt", hauchte Orion.  
"Hm... vielleicht nicht ganz, aber so nah dran, dass es keinen Unterschied macht"  
"Nicht mal annähernd"  
"Doch. So perfekt, so schön und so unterwürfig" Orion senkte den Blick. Sirius mochte es also, wenn er sich so verhielt. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er sich auch an seinen Schmerzen ergötzte?

"Ich..."  
"Du könntest nur noch eine Prise Selbstvertrauen und Stolz brauchen, dann würdest du es mir auch glauben" Sirius streichelte Orion wieder über den Rücken. So zart.

"Du magst es, wenn ich mich dir unterwerfe?", fragte Orion leise. Sirius hielt seine Hände still. Er seufzte leise.  
"Ja. Ich weiß, dass es selbstsüchtig ist, aber ich liebe es, dass du meinen Schutz brauchst, dass du auf mich hörst und du... mir gehörst"  
"Na dann ist ja gut", brummte Orion.  
"Tut mir leid, aber mit jemandem, der nicht unterwürfig ist, könnte ich mich nicht so entspannten und ich genieße es, dass du meine Nähe so genießt"  
"Stets zu Diensten, Herr", sagte Orion und lächelte. Sirius grinste.

Plötzlich begann Orion zu zittern und Sirius ruckte.  
"Was ist los?!", fragte er lauernd.  
"Nichts, alles okay"  
"Orion. Bitte lüg mich nicht an"  
"Mir ist ein klein wenig kalt, aber es ist alles okay, wirklich"

"Leute, denen ein klein wenig kalt ist, schlottern nicht. Circumdedit me in patibulo (Bring mir eine Decke)" Keine Sekunde später hielt Sirius eine Decke in der Hand und breitete sie über Orion aus. Er wurde ruhiger.  
"Meine kleine Veela... du musst mir sagen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist"  
/Nenn mich nicht 'meine kleine Veela'!/  
"Tut mir leid, ich dachte, dass ich dann aufstehen muss" Sirius lachte, was Orion durchschüttelte.

Lange Zeit war es still und Orion bekam das Problem, dass er nicht einschlafen durfte, es aber fast tat. Sirius strich abwesend über seinen nackten Rücken, was das Wachbleiben nicht vereinfachte. Schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr verhindern und schlief ein.

Er wachte wieder auf, als er in ein Bett gelegt wurde. Sirius legte sich auch hin und schlief drei Sekunden später ein. Orion war wach. Er wusste, dass er gehen musste, er durfte in diesem Bett nicht schlafen. Lautlos stieg er aus dem Bett und huschte in seine Kammer. Kreacher hatte sauber gemacht, nirgends war mehr Blut. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen legte er sich an den Boden und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Am nächsten Morgen blieb er im Zimmer. Sirius hatte ihm keine Anweisungen gegeben und er wusste, dass der erst um halb zwölf aufstehen würde, also wartete er mit dem Frühstück vorbereiten besser noch einige Stunden.

Heute hatte der jüngere Black wohl beschlossen, früher aufzustehen, denn scheinbar machte der sich auf die Suche. Plötzlich wurde die Tür mit Schwung geöffnet und gegen Orions Oberschenkel geknallt. Der stöhnte leise und kugelte sich zusammen. Er weinte leise. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte! Warum sollte Merlin einem solch schlechten Veela, wie es Orion einer war, einen so wunderbaren Herren geben? Er hatte doch gewusst, dass alles wie früher war. Bald würde er in der Küche stehen, um Morgenessen zu machen, dann würde er für irgendetwas bestraft werden, dann würde er mit grossen Schmerzen etwas putzen oder backen oder was auch immer Walburga von ihm verlangte. Er würde Hunger und Durst haben, die Schmerzen wegen zu wenig Nähe würden auch gleich wieder kommen!

"Oh Merlin! Tut mir leid, meine kleine Veela! Alles okay? Brauchst du einen Schmerztrank?" Orion horchte auf. Das war nicht Walburga! Sie würde ihn nicht 'kleine', sondern 'dumme', 'nutzlose', 'dreckige' oder 'faule' Veela nennen. Orion atmete tief durch.  
"Nein, schon gut. Nicht so schlimm, ich dachte, ich hätte alles nur geträumt", murmelte Orion und stand auf. Sirius sah ihn besorgt an.  
"Warum hast du hier geschlafen?"  
"Ich darf nicht im Bett schlafen, wenn du mich nicht brauchst. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du es in Hogwarts geduldet hast und damit meine Seele pflegtest, aber ich will deine Geduld nicht überstrapazieren. Ich bin genug geheilt, um dich nicht weiter zu belästigen", sagte Orion leise. Seine Worte waren mit Trauer verschleiert.

"Hatte ich dir nicht verboten, je wieder auf dem Boden zu schlafen? Warum glaubst du mir nicht, dass ich dich liebe, hm? Welchen Beweis brauchst du?"  
"Das darf ich nicht fordern"  
"Fordern darfst du alles. Was willst du?"  
"Nur... also... einen Kuss. Einen richtigen... aber... du musst nicht. Vergiss es, es ist dumm von mir, das zu verlangen, es ist nicht nötig, tut mir leid, ich bin zu eklig", murmelte Orion und wollte das Zimmerchen verlassen, aber Sirius hielt ihn wie ein Schraubstock am Arm fest.

"Ich verstehe nicht... wie kann ein Kuss dir mehr bedeuten, als das, was wir gestern geteilt haben?", fragte Sirius. Er wollte es wissen.  
"Für mich ist ein Kuss viel gefühlvoller als Sex, denn ich habe keine schlechten Erfahrungen damit gemacht und mir hat nie jemand damit weh getan. Du musst mich aber nicht küssen, es ist eklig"

"Warum denn eklig?", fragte Sirius.  
"Regulus"  
"Oh... nicht DU bist eklig, sondern ER, klar? Du bist wunderbar, das musst du mir einfach glauben. Sprich mir nach 'Ich bin wunderbar und perfekt'"  
"Du bist wunderbar und perfekt", sagte Orion und grinste. Er wusste, dass Sirius es nicht so gemeint hatte. Sirius lachte leise, umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn kurz und knapp auf die Lippen. Er sah Orions enttäuschte Augen und trotzdem bedankte der sich höflich. Er fühlte sich der Annahme berichtigt, dass er nicht mehr verdient hatte.

Allerdings kamen die Lippen zurück. Sirius drang mit seiner Zunge in Orions Mund ein und erkundete das leicht bekannt Gebiet. Orion hielt hin und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Ohne Erfolg. Er war so glücklich! Sirius lächelte, als er sich wieder löste.  
"Danke"  
"Geh duschen und dich anziehen und so"

* * *

Hey^^ lasst mich doch mal wissen, wie ihr es so findet :D


	11. Chapter 11

Orion und Sirius standen nebeneinander vor dem Tor zu Potter Manor. Mit seinem Zauberstab öffnete Sirius. James' Vater hatte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben und gesagt, dass er jederzeit und unangemeldet zu ihnen kommen konnte. James kam ihnen entgegen.  
"Hallo Leute! Schön euch zu sehen! Wenn ihr gleich reingeht, pass auf deine Veela auf, Tatze, Dad ist auf Kriegsfuß"  
"Alles klar, wohin gehst du?"  
"Remy abholen. Bis später!" Sirius durchquerte die riesige Eingangshalle. Orion folgte ihm unsicher. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Alles um ihn war so schön und er... Sirius fasste Orion an der Hand, dann stieß er die Tür auf.

"Sirius! Mein Gott, hast du schonmal daran gedacht, zu klopfen, um niemanden zu erschrecken?", fauchte Lily. Sirius lachte laut, dann wurde er von Dorea umarmt. Danach wandte sie sich an dessen Vater.  
"Orion, es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen!", lächelte sie.  
"Ebenfalls, Dorea, du hast dich ganz schön verändert"  
"Du dich nicht", lachte sie und drückte ihn sanft an sich. Sie kam an seinem Bauch an, was ihn Schmerzen empfinden ließ, doch er war sie sich zu gewohnt, als dass sie ihm noch was hätten anhaben können. Schnell legte er seine Arme um sie, dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei.

"Guten Tag, Mr Potter", murmelte Orion zu Charlus. Der nickte kühl.  
"Black. Mein Beileid wegen deiner Frau. Ihr Tod lag nie in unserer Absicht. Auch für dich, Tatze" Sirius grinste schief.  
"Ihr Tod hat unser Leben erleichtert und ich würde lügen, wenn ich behauptete, dass ich sie vermisse. Das Portrait im Haus ist genug"

Dorea seufzte.  
"Du solltest nicht so denken, Tatze" Sirius setzte sich auf ein Sofa. Orion ging davon aus, dass er sich so verhalten sollte, wie wenn sie bei fremden Personen wären und wollte sich hinknien. Sirius allerdings nahm schnell sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zum neben sich. Außer Dorea schien es niemandem aufgefallen zu sein. Sie sah Orion mitleidig an. Der bemerkte, dass er sich falsch verhalten hatte und senkte den Blick auf den Salontisch.

"Wer will Tee, wer will Kaffee?", fragte Dorea.  
"Kaffee", gaben alle zurück. Außer Orion, er schwieg.  
"Orion?" Orion schielte zu Sirius, der unauffällig mit den Schultern zuckte.  
"Gerne Kaffee"

"Okay. Hilft mir kurz jemand mit den Tassen?"  
"Natürlich", sagte Orion und erhob sich. Dorea lächelte und verließ den Raum. Er folgte ihr schnell.

"Und, was hast du die letzten zwanzig Jahre so getrieben?", fragte Dorea gut gelaunt, als sie Wasser aufsetzte. Sie schien nicht viel von den Kochkünsten der Hauselfen zu halten.  
"Nicht viel, eigentlich. Ich habe mich an Walburga gebunden und meine Söhne aufgezogen und du?"  
"Ich hab meine Ausbildung gemacht und dann Charlus richtig kennengelernt. Ein Jahr später haben wir geheiratet, da James auf dem Weg war. Die ersten vier Jahre spielte ich Hausmütterchen, dann ging ich wieder als Aurorin arbeiten und jetzt bilde ich die Junioren aus. In den Ferien kümmere ich mich eigentlich immer um James und seine Kumpel"

"Sirius hat immer geschwärmt", lächelte Orion, "er sagte, dass ihr gute Gespräche hattet"  
"Nun ja... ehrlich gesagt haben wir vor allem über eure Situation zu Hause geredet, keine Sorge, eure Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher"

"Davon gehe ich aus, wenn Sirius dir vertraut"  
"Du vertraust deinem Sohn. Aber eine Frage habe ich an dich: Ist er dein Sohn oder dein Gefährte?" Orion grinste.  
"Nichts von beidem. Er ist mein Herr. Walburga war meine Gefährtin. Wo sind die Tassen?"

"Dritte Schublade links. Du gehorchst deinem SOHN und kannst so leicht darüber sprechen?"  
"Sicher. Mein ganzes Leben besteht aus gehorchen, gehorchen und wieder gehorchen. Aber ich tu es gern. Löffel?"  
"Daneben. Aber ist doch komisch. Erst erziehst du deinen Sohn, dann erzieht er dich"

"Ja. Und ich danke Merlin dafür, dass ich zu Sirius gekommen bin, denn bei Regulus' Erziehung hab ich versagt. So werde ich wenigstens nett zurück erzogen"  
"Aber er tut dir nichts, oder?"  
"Nein. Übrigens, das Wasser kocht"  
"Oh... ja...", murmelte Dorea, dann goss sie das Wasser in einen Krug mit Kaffee, "warum lagst du eigentlich in dieser Kammer am Boden, als wir euch fanden?"

"Diese Kammer ist das Zimmer, welches Walburga mir zur Verfügung gestellt hat"  
"Und Sirius?"  
"Nein, er lässt mich bei ihm schlafen", sagte Orion und goss den Kaffee in die Tassen. Dann stellte er sie zusammen mit dem Krug auf ein Tablett und hob es hoch.

Im Wohnzimmer verteilte Orion jedem eine Tasse und setzte sich dann wieder neben Sirius. Unsicher schielte er zu ihm. Durfte er sich überhaupt wieder setzen? Anscheinend schon.

Scheu schob Orion seine Hand in Sirius'. Er wollte seine Grenzen austesten, denn er kannte sie nicht und das verunsicherte ihn sehr. Wenn Sirius ihm seine Regeln nicht aufzeigen wollte, musste er sie eben auf die schmerzhafte Tour entdecken. Sirius wehrte sich nicht gegen die Hand, sondern drückte sie kurz, während er James, der mit Moony zurückgekommen war, zuhörte und an seinem Kaffee schlürfte

"Darf ich trinken, bitte?", hauchte Orion Sirius ins Ohr. Sirius nickte kurz. Hatte das jetzt gereicht? Die Veela nippte an der Tasse und ja, das Nicken hatte gereicht.

Während er seinen Kaffee trank, dachte Orion darüber nach, welche Regeln Sirius ihm bereits mitgeteilt hatte. Da war zum einen, dass... ja... was eigentlich? Sirius hatte ihm bis jetzt nur verboten, auf dem Boden zu schlafen und ihn gebeten, etwas zu sagen, wenn ihm was nicht passte. Und sonst? Nichts. Aber was musste er alles wissen? Wie streng er mit sich selbst sein musste, wie er Sirius am besten gefiel und wie viel er ihn verwöhnen durfte, ohne dass es zu aufdringlich wurde. Außerdem musste er noch rausfinden, ob er seinen Körper Sirius anbieten sollte, denn der Jüngere nahm sich das Recht viel zu selten. Vielleicht wartete er darauf, dass Orion sich selbst anbot? Vielleicht benutzte er ihn auch nur, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass es nicht anders ging und vielleicht wollte Sirius mit ihm ja gar keinen Körperkontakt. Er war am letzten Samstag wirklich zu aufdringlich gewesen, als er sich einfach nackt auf Sirius drauf gelegt hatte... verdammt, das musste er wieder gut machen... gleich wenn ihm eingefallen war, wie. Das war auch noch was. Wie sollte er sich bestrafen, wenn er was falsch ma-...

Sirius wedelte Orion mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum und der schrak hoch.  
"Sirius... verzeih bitte, was hast du gefragt?", fragte Orion schuldbewusst. Sirius sah ihn irritiert an.  
"Alles okay?" Orion nickte und sah vorsichtig zu ihm hoch. Bei Walburga hätte er schon lange eine kassiert.

"Sag einfach ja"  
"Ja", sagte Orion und tat so, als hätte er alles begriffen.  
"Siehst du, James?" James grinste breit. Hatte Orion was falsches gesagt? Doch nein, Sirius hatte es von ihm verlangt, also war es gut, dass er es getan hatte.

"Die Frage lautete, ob du Quidditch spielen kommst, und da du jetzt schon ja gesagt hast, musst du es auch tun" James lachte und stand auf. Orion machte den Mund auf, um was zu sagen, doch Sirius zog ihn bereits hoch.

Auf dem Weg nach draussen fachsimpelten James und Sirius über Taktiken und Strategien, so dass Orion sich sehr fehl am Platz vorkam. Sirius' Hand, die seine hielt, machten ihm aber auf sanfte Weise klar, dass er sich zu fügen hatte.

James reichte ihm den Nimbus 200 seiner Mutter. Es war der schnellste Besen, den es gab und auch Sirius und James besaßen einen. Wider besseren Wissens stieß sich Orion vom Boden ab und war geschockt, als der Besen mit ihm 30 Meter in die Luft schoss.

James lachte, Sirius erschrak und flog zu Orion hoch.  
"Alles okay? Ich hätte dich warnen müssen, tut mir Leid"  
"Schon gut, ich bin nur seit über zwanzig Jahre nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen" Sirius lächelte erleichtert.

"Dann ist ja gut. Diese Besen hier sind viel empfindlicher, als die, mit denen du geflogen bist, also musst du dich nur ganz leicht bewegen und das Teil macht, was du willst" James kam auch zu ihnen hoch. Er grinste noch immer.

"Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ich bin nur erschrocken" James grinste Sirius an.  
"Dann lasst uns spielen!"

###

Die Jungendlichen und Orion waren schon in ihrem Zimmer in die Betten verteilt und das Licht war gelöscht, als Dorea um unteren Stockwerk laut begann rumzukeifen. Ihre Worte verstand man nicht. Ebenso wenig wie Charlus', der etwas zurückbrüllte. Orion, der mit dem Rücken gegen Sirius' Brust lag, zuckte zusammen. Er hasste es, wenn sich Leute in seiner Umgebung stritten, denn meistens hatte Walburga ihre Wut dann an ihm ausgelassen. Sirius streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Bauch, wo seine Hand gerade lag.

"Ohoh. Potterscher Familienzoff", meinte Remus. James lachte.  
"Ja. Machen wir eine Liveübertragung. Jetzt sind sie sauer aufeinander und werfen sich Dinge an den Kopf, die sie nachher bereuen" klirr! "Jetzt hat Mom Dad mit einer Vase beworfen. Natürlich konnte er ausweichen" Es wurde still. "Mom sagt, dass es ihr leid tut und dass sie überreagiert hat. Dad sagt: 'Kein Problem mein Schatz, das kann mal passieren und die Vase war sowieso schon alt, ich werde dir eine Neue aus Paris mitbringen!' Mom hasst diese Dinger eigentlich, aber weil es ihr immer noch leid tut, sagt sie nichts. Jetzt liegen sie sich in den Armen" Schritte die Treppe hinauf.

"Was sie jetzt machen gehen, will ich nicht mitbekommen. Silencio" Peter, Siri und Remus lachten, Lily kicherte und Orion wünschte sich, eine solche Frau gehabt zu haben  
"Irgendwie sind deine Eltern süß", meinte Lily. James, der einen halben Meter von ihr weg im selben Bett lag, sah sie durch die Dunkelheit ungläubig an.  
"Meine Eltern sind bestimmt NICHT 'SÜSS'"

"Doch eigentlich schon. Wenn meine Eltern sauer sind, dann brüllen sie erst herum, dann ignorieren sie einander, dann brüllen sie wieder, dann fängt Mom an zu heulen und Dad haut ab", sagte Peter, dessen Eltern schon seit Jahren geschieden waren. Lily seufzte.

"Dafür hast du einen Bruder"  
"Na und? Wir sehen uns eh nur noch alle zwei Jahre einmal und ganz ehrlich, er ist sogar noch schlimmer als deine Sis"  
"Hatten wir uns nicht mal darauf geeinigt, dass wir nicht mehr erwähnen, dass ich mit dieser Kuh verwandt bin?"

"Familie kann man nun mal nicht auswählen", meinte Orion.  
"Hey!", rief Sirius.  
"Doch nicht du, Sirius!" Sirius' Brust ruckelte, als er lautlos lachte. Er zog Orion noch näher zu sich, was dieser langsam nicht mehr so toll fand, Sirius verfügte nämlich über ziemlich viel Kraft.

"Du zerdrückst ihn, Sirius", sagte Remus, der gegenüber von ihnen lag. Sirius ließ ein klein wenig lockerer und Remus grinste, als Orion sich entspannte.  
"Du hättest mal wieder nicht gesagt, dass ich dir weh tu, richtig?", flüsterte Sirius so leise, dass es die anderen nicht verstanden.  
"Es war nicht schlimm", flüsterte Orion zurück.

"Ich drücke dir beinahe die Luft ab und du sagst, dass es nicht schlimm ist?!"  
"So viel Kraft hast du auch wieder nicht"

"Ja... genau...", sagte Sirius nur.

"Hey, ihr Turteltauben da drüben, das könnt ihr wieder machen, wenn ihr nicht mehr hier seid!", lachte Peter.

"Ach Wormy! Jetzt hast du es verdorben!", brummte James, der den beiden auch zugesehen hatte.

"Ihr Spanner hättet gar nichts gesehen. Es gibt einen praktischen Zauber namens Illusio", sagte Sirius triumphierend.

"Vielen, vielen Dank für das wunderbare Kopfkino, mein Freund", sagte James.

"Du bist nur neidisch", sagte Orion und horchte hinter sich. Langsam wurde es beängstigend, wie frech er sein konnte, ohne dass Sirius etwas unternahm. Der Jüngere lachte mit Peter über den Kommentar.  
"Auf Sirius oder auf dich?", gab James grinsend zurück.  
"Auf mich"  
"Eh... Nö. Ich hatte das Vergnügen bereits. Schlaftablette, sag ich nur"

"Leute! Themawechsel, ich will nicht wissen, wie Black im Bett ist. Potter, wann hast du mit Black rumgemacht?"  
"Aha, sind wir jetzt wieder bei Potter, Black und Evans? Keine Sorge, Süße, das ist schon fünf Jahre her"  
"Aber vor fünf Jahren wart ihr dreizehn!"  
"Nicht ganz, Schätzchen. Ich war zwölf"  
"Das ist ja ekelhaft!"  
"Und unhöflich, darüber zu sprechen, wenn der jetztige Partner auch anwesend ist", ergänzte Remus.

"Schon gut, ich weiß es schon lange", sagte Orion ruhig. Trotzdem versetzte es ihm einen kleinen Stich.  
"Wirklich?! Und du hast das zugelassen?", fragte Lily schon beinahe empört.  
"Erstens habe ich erst nachher davon erfahren und zweitens... was soll schon passieren? Schwanger werden kann weder James noch er" Lily schwieg.

"Schon wieder Kopfkino. Verdammt", murmelte James, was alle zum Lachen brachte.  
"Du hast zu viel Phantasie", lachte Lily. Sie stellte sich gerade einen hochschwangeren James Potter vor.  
"Du würdest bestimmt jedes Kind noch in den ersten Wochen verlieren", grinste Remus. James und Peter lachten. Lily verkneifte es sich. Orion drehte sich in Sirius' Armen um, sodass er niemanden ansehen musste und sein Gesicht in Sirius' Halsbeuge verstecken konnte. Sanft strich der ihm immer wieder über den Rücken.

Sirius wusste nicht, wie viele Kinder von Todessern seine Veela schon verloren hatte, aber es waren mehr als ein halbes Duzend. Veelas konnten ihre Kinder nicht austragen, wenn es ihnen ihr Herr verbot. In diesen Fällen kam es zu Frühgeburten und das hatte Orion viele Male mitmachen müssen, was ihn jedes mal sehr mitgenommen hatte, auch wenn er die Väter der Kinder auf den Tod nicht hatte ausstehen können.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Remus", sagte Sirius ernst.  
"Doch, schon ein bisschen", widersprach der.  
"Hast du schon mal ein Kind verloren? Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt?", fragte Orion, wobei seine Stimme gedämpft klang.  
"Nein, aber das tut auch nichts zur Sache", meinte Remus locker.  
"Wenn du es schon mal erlebt hättest, dann würdest du keine Witze darüber machen"

"Hast du es schon einmal erlebt?"  
"Nein" Remus wollte schon 'Eben' sagen, "ich habe es schon acht mal erlebt" Geschocktes Schweigen.

"Warum? Und vor allem von wem?", fragte James. Man hörte ihm seinen Schock an.  
"Ich... es..." Orion seufzte leise.  
"Du musst es nicht sagen", sagte Sirius. Remus und James stimmten sofort zu.  
"Nein?", fragte Orion so leise, dass es nur Sirius verstand.  
"Natürlich nicht. Warum denkst du das?"  
"Na ja... ich dachte, ich muss immer antworten, wenn mich jemand etwas fragt?"

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich Witze darüber gemacht habe", unterbrach Remus das Geflüster der beiden geknickt.  
"Du konntest es ja nicht wissen", sagte Orion und hörte dann wieder Sirius zu.

"Du musst nur dann unbedingt antworten, wenn ich es dir ausdrücklich sage" Schnell nickte Orion. Die dritte Regel, die Sirius aufstellte!

Sanft strich Sirius über Orions Rücken, dann unter die Schlafhosen bis zum Hintern. Dort ließ er seine Hand ruhen. Mit dem anderen Arm hielt er seine Veela dicht bei sich.

"Wir sollten schlafen", beschloss Lily, "Gute Nacht"  
"Gute Nacht", meinten auch die anderen.

Fünf Minuten später war Sirius' Hand immer noch auf seinem Hintern und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wollte Sirius ihn? Sollte er sich ein wenig bewegen, damit der andere sah, dass er auch wollte (was nicht stimmte, aber Sirius würde ihn sicher nicht gegen seinen Willen nehmen, also sollte er so tun, als ob er das wollte.)? Sollte er nichts tun? Vielleicht wollte Sirius auch gar nicht. Vielleicht wollte er nur testen, was die Veela tat? Wahrscheinlich kam es viel zu aufdringlich, wenn er jetzt seine Hüften ein wenig hin und her bewegte, aber er tat es trotzdem. Er wollte lieber, dass Sirius ihn auslachte, weil er jetzt 'wollte', als wenn der sauer wurde, weil er sich nicht angeboten hatte.

"W-willst du...?", fragte Orion scheu, aber leise. Er wagte nicht aufzusehen. Sirius lachte leise und küsste ihn auf den schwarzen Haarschopf.  
"Ich kann nur meine Finger nicht bei mir behalten. Stört es dich?"  
"Nein, ich dachte nur, weil..." Sirius lächelte.

"Gute Nacht, meine kleine Veela, ich liebe dich"  
"Ich liebe dich" erwiderte Orion leise.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wie lange denkst du, dass das noch geht?", fragte Sirius seinen Großvater Castor. Der sah berechnend auf die Szene vor ihnen.  
"Bis einer von ihnen vor Erschöpfung umkippt", gab er zurück. Sirius grinste und nickte.  
"Auf wen tippst du?"  
"Hm... schwer zu sagen, wer länger aushält. Ich denke, Orion kann länger"  
"Dann tippe ich auf Alain"

Die beiden Männer sahen belustigt auf ihre Veelas, die sich seit mindestens zehn Minuten in den Armen lagen und sich nicht von der Stelle rührten.

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass die sich über uns lustig machen", grinste Alain. Orion zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Sollen sie doch"

Irgendwann lösten sie sich dann aber doch voneinander.  
"Kommt mal mit Jungs, wir haben euch was zu sagen", sagte Alain mit leuchtenden Augen und winkte sie zum Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten heute zum 'Tee' abgemacht und waren eben erst angekommen. Sirius und Orion setzten sich auf das eine Sofa, Castor setzte sich in einen Sessel und Alain auf die Lehne. Erwartend sah Orion sie beide an. Castor legte Alain zärtlich eine Hand auf den Bauch und lächelte.

"Bitte?! Ich bekomme ein Geschwisterchen?", fragte Orion ungläubig-entgeistert. Alain sah ihn traurig an.  
"Ich dachte, du würdest dich eher freuen"  
"Tue ich, wirklich! Aber seid ihr nicht ein wenig zu alt für das?"  
"Hey!", lachte Castor. Er hätte dieses Verhalten von Orion früher niemals akzeptiert, denn er und Alain wollten Orion möglichst gut auf seinen zukünftigen Meister vorbereiten, aber da Orion nun nicht mehr in ihren Händen war, hatte er kein Problem mehr damit.  
"Es ist eine berechtigte Frage, aber nein. Wir Veelas sind immer fähig, Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen" Alain zwinkerte Orion zu, doch dessen Gesicht verschloss sich. Trotzdem lächelte er etwas gequält. In ihrer Freude bemerkten das weder Alain noch Castor.

"Wir wollten euch fragen, ob ihr gern die Patenschaft übernehmen wollt"  
"Ja!", sagte Orion gleich, doch beide, Alain und Castor, wollten Sirius' Antwort.

"Gerne", lächelte er, "Habt ihr schon Namen?"  
"Natürlich, aber den erfahrt ihr erst nach der Geburt, die übrigens in ungefähr fünf Wochen (Veelaschwangerschaften gehen 9 Wochen) ist" Sirius machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und blinzelte Alain aus Hundeaugen an. Der lachte.  
"Wärest du noch ein paar Jahre jünger, hätte es geklappt" Sirius grinste.

"Ein Onkel oder eine Tante, die jünger ist als ich. Das ist doch mal was"

###

Wieder im Grimmauldplace angekommen, war Orion schon weg, bevor Sirius sich umsehen konnte.  
"Orion?", fragte er verwirrt, doch als keine Antwort ertönte, ging er hoch in die Bibliothek, um zu lesen. In der Schule hatte er das nie gemacht. McGonagal hatte ihn immer gefragt, wie es sein könne, dass er nie etwas lerne, aber perfekte Noten hatte. Er hatte zu Hause nichts anderes zu tun. Das war der Grund.

Sirius sah auf, als er Schritte hörte. Orion erschien im Türrahmen und verbeugte sich kurz.  
"Das Essen ist fertig" Sirius ließ das Buch sinken.  
"Du hast gekocht?!"  
"Durfte ich das nicht?" Orions Stimme hörte sich besorgt an.  
"Doch, sicher" Sirius klappte das Buch zu und folgte Orion in das Esszimmer. Es war nur für einen gedeckt. Ohne weiteren Kommentar beschwor Sirius Geschirr und Besteck auch noch für Orion.

"Setz dich"  
"Ich hab für mich nichts gemacht"  
"Das seh ich, aber da bei Granddad immer was zu futtern rumsteht, kann nicht mehr so viel essen. So gut es auch aussieht" Sirius grinste und schöpfte ihnen beiden.

Nach dem Essen räumte Orion ab.  
"Du musst nicht kochen und nachher aufräumen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Sirius, der in der Tür stand, "das kannst du auch Kreacher überlassen" Noch eine Sache weniger, die er für Sirius tun konnte...  
"Eigentlich mache ich das gern, aber wenn du nicht willst, dann..." Sirius seufzte.  
"Ich hab gesagt 'wenn du nicht willst'. Wenn du willst, kannst du gern weitermachen, du bist eh der beste Koch der Welt" Orion errötete.  
"Bin ich nicht"  
"Widersprich mir nicht", lächelte Sirius. War das jetzt eine neue Regel? Nein... Orion glaubte, dass das nur für jetzt zählte. Sirius kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn kurz, was ihn sehr glücklich machte.

"Ich bin in der Bibliothek" Bevor Orion was sagen konnte, war der Jüngere verschwunden. Orion beeilte sich, fertig zu werden und Sirius zu folgen.

Sirius lag mit einem Buch auf einem der Sofas. Seine Beine hingen über die eine Armlehne. Sirius sah auf und lächelte ihn an. Er beschloss, jetzt endlich mal auszuprobieren, ob er sich mehr anbieten musste. Er hatte nicht unbedingt Lust, aber der Zeitpunkt war gut. Langsam, so wie es Walburga viel von ihm verlangt hatte, knöpfte er sein Hemd auf. Sirius starrte ihn unentwegt an, was Orion leicht zittern ließ. Er gab sich mehr Mühe, möglichst jeden Handgriff richtig zu machen und die Knöpfe nicht abzureissen. Anschließend zog er sich die Hose aus. Da er es geplant hatte, hatte er auf Unterwäsche verzichtet und stand nun, bis auf das Hemd, das offen war, nackt vor Sirius, der das Buch weggelegt hatte, auf ihn zugekommen war und nun dicht vor ihm stand.

"Ist das eine Einladung?", fragte er lächelnd. Orion nickte unsicher. Walburga hatte sich nie mit reden aufgehalten, sondern ihn gleich mit den Spielzeugen penetriert und/oder gequält. Sirius legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, weswegen er erschauerte. Langsam wanderten die Hände über seine Brust, dann zum Bauch und nach hinten zum Rücken. Orion liebte diese Berührungen. Er sah auf Sirius' Brust und beschloss, seinen Herren auszuziehen. Er wusste nicht, ob er bestraft werden würde, aber vielleicht...

Eine Hand verschwand von seinem Rücken, dann zuckten seine eigenen Hände zurück, weil Sirius ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben hatte. Es tat überhaupt nicht weh, aber die Botschaft war klar. Er durfte Sirius nicht ausziehen.

"Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht-..." Wieder ein Klaps. Machte er denn alles falsch? Offensichtlich nicht, denn Sirius verwickelte ihn einen heißen Zungenkuss. Als Orion danach wieder die Augen öffnete, waren sie nicht mehr in der Bibliothek, sondern in ihren Zimmer. Sirius lächelte.  
"Ist bequemer hier, nicht?" Schnell nickte Orion. Er versuchte abzuschätzen, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Sollte er Sirius weitermachen lassen oder sich möglichst vorteilhaft auf dem Bett präsentieren? Sirius nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett schubste, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag.

"Spreiz die Beine" Schnell gehorchte er. Er sah, dass Sirius merkte, dass er eigentlich gar keine Lust hatte. Er fühlte sich schlecht.

"Stell sie auf" Er war froh, dass Sirius trotzdem weitermachte, denn ER hatte gesehen, dass Sirius das alles nicht kalt ließ und er wäre sich noch wertloser vorgekommen, wenn Sirius wegen ihm keine Erlösung bekam, nur weil er nicht Lust hatte. Sein Herr kniete sich zwischen seine Beine und liebkoste sanft die Innenschenkel. Er musterte Orion ganz genau, sodass der noch mehr zu zittern begann. Sirius wollte nur, dass sich Orion ein wenig beruhigen konnte, doch dieser dachte, sein Herr kontrollierte. Er dachte, er wollte sehen, wie Orion reagierte und der wollte sich dafür bestrafen, dass er so falsch handelte. Aber er konnte das nervöse Zittern einfach nicht unterdrücken. Dass er wegen dem inneren Stress, seinem Herrn zu gefallen und nichts falsch zu machen, keine Erregung verspürte, war nachvollziehbar. Er hoffte nur, dass Sirius keine Rücksicht auf ihn nahm.

"Ganz ruhig, ich werde dir nicht weh tun", sagte Sirius leise. Er streichelte Orion sanft über den ganzen Körper, sodass der sich ein wenig entspannen konnte. Die Veela sah, wie ihr Herr unter das Bett griff und bekam Angst. Was hatte er hervorgeholt? Würde er etwa das selbe machen, wie Walburga?! Orion hörte einen Klickverschluss, dann hatte Sirius eine Flüssigkeit in der Hand. War das etwa Gleitmittel? Ja. Sirius beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund, während er das Gleitgel am Anus verteilte und einen Finger in ihn einführte.

Ganz behutsam bereitete Sirius Orion vor. Er war noch immer bekleidet, doch er zog sich schnell mit seiner Magie aus. Es ging nicht lange, bis auch Orion seinen Spass an der Sache fand und erst dann positionierte sich Sirius.

Langsam drang er in ihn ein und hielt immer wieder einen Moment inne, auch wenn seine Beherrschung ziemlich im Eimer war. Natürlich hatte er, seit er Orion hatte, nichts mehr mit einer anderen Person gehabt und manchmal war er eben doch der typische Jugendliche, der zwischendurch seinen Spass brauchte.

Leise stöhnte Sirius, Orion seufzte wohlig auf und spreizte die Beine etwas weiter, achtete aber darauf, dass er seinen Beckenbereich nicht bewegte, denn er wollte nicht, dass Sirius aufhörte. Unsicher legte er seine Hände auf Sirius' starke Schultern und zog ihn zu sich runter. Sirius freute die Geste, auch wenn er sie nur mit dem hintersten Ecken seines Geistes wahrnahm.

Orion war der Sex egal, außer dass er Sirius damit eine Freude machen konnte. Er wollte nur seine Nähe und seine Liebe. Unsicher küsste er ihn auf die Lippen, auf das Kinn und über den Kieferknochen. Sirius schloss die Augen und verschärfte sein Tun noch, dann befahl er Orion zu kommen, allerdings kam er noch bevor der andere den Befehl überhaupt verstanden hatte. Orion keuchte auf, als er den Samen in seinem Inneren spürte und kam eine Sekunde später auch. Mehr als ein Keuchen war auch da nicht zu vernehmen.

Sirius rollte sich von Orion runter. Eigentlich hatte der das Gewicht von Sirius genossen, aber um seiner Rippenwillen war es wohl besser. Sirius war keinesfalls dick, an ihm war nicht ein Fettpölsterchen zu sehen, aber er war eben groß und muskulös.

Fast unhörbar nannte Sirius einen Reinigungszauber und zog Orion dann an sich heran.  
"Das war eine sehr gute Idee von dir" Orion lächelte glücklich, als er dann auch noch einen Kuss bekam.

###

"Was haben eigentlich diese Dinge unter dem Bett zu bedeuten?", fragte Sirius, als sie ungefähr fünf Wochen Wochen später in der Bibliothek waren. Orion, der sich an Sirius gekuschelt hatte und zwischendurch mal in dessen Buch mit las, wurde rot im Gesicht.  
"Das... eh... naja...", stotterte Orion.

"Accio Bettschublade!" Das Gesicht der Veela war nun tief rot.  
"Anhand deiner Gesichtsfarbe denke ich, dass du das Zeug nicht abgrundtief hasst, was?", fragte Sirius grinsend, als er sich die Utensilien, die in der vor ihnen schwebenden Kiste besah.  
"Nein...", murmelte Orion leise. Er sah zu dem vibrierenden Dildo, den er sehr gerne mochte, dann aber zu den verschiedenen Peitschen, die er wirklich überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte. Sirius nahm eine von denen in die Hand, Orion ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

"Die magst du offensichtlich nicht" Orion nickte.  
"Igitur evanescunt (Lass es verschwinden)" Einen Augenblick lang erschien eine blaue Flamme aus Sirius' Hand, dann war die Peitsche weg. Sirius grinste fast schon ein wenig dreckig, als er auf die Kiste deutete.  
"Sag mir, was du magst und zeig mir, wie man es anwendet. Was du nicht magst, gibst du mir" Orion sah irritiert zu Sirius, dann zu der Kiste.  
"Du willst, dass ich...?"  
"Ganz genau", grinste der Jüngere.  
"Und mit zeigen meinst du, dass ich mir selbst... und du siehst zu?"  
"Ganz genau. Vielleicht mische ich mich auch ein"  
"Oh... d-darf ich Gleitgel benutzen?" Orion war dich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er fragen sollte, denn wenn er es dürfte, dann hätte Sirius wahrscheinlich etwas gesagt.

"Wenn du es magst, dann ja, wenn nicht, dann gib es mir und es ist weg" Sirius legte sein Buch weg und machte es sich bequem auf dem Sofa, sodass er Orion gut im Blick hatte. Der Ältere zog sich mehr oder weniger hastig aus und griff dann in die Kiste. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl, aber wenn Sirius das wollte, dann war es ihm eine Freude, es auszuführen und seinen Herrn so glücklich zu machen.

Als erstes griff Orion nach einem nicht allzu großen Buttplug und gab einen Tropfen Gleitgel darauf, bevor er ihn schnell und rücksichtslos in sich hineingleiten ließ. Schmerzerfüllt verzog er das Gesicht, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken.

Mit ebenso wenig Respekt gegenüber sich selbst, wie vorher, enfernte er den Plug wieder. Er reichte Sirius alle, die größer waren als der, den er auf die eine Seite der Kiste gelegt hatte und der ließ sie verschwinden. Als nächstes griff er nach einem Dildo. Mit Gewalt stieß er ihn in sich hinein und machte einige fahrige Bewegungen.

"Stopp", sagte Sirius, der schon hart war, nach zwei Stößen bestimmt. Sofort hörte Orion auf und senkte den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht enttäuschen"  
"Fang nochmal an. Langsam und sanft und tu dir nicht selber weh" Orion versuchte es wirklich, doch er konnte keine Begeisterung dafür aufbringen. Sirius war trotzdem zufrieden mit ihm und das war alles, was für ihn zählte.  
Orion beschloss, dass es genug war und legte das Spielzeug in die Kiste zurück, um sich fünf verschiedene Peitschen zu nehmen und sie dann Sirius zu geben. Außerdem reichte er ihm noch einen Penisring.

"Du magst den nicht?", fragte Sirius enttäuscht. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, hob ihn und streckte eine Hand hin.  
"Doch, doch", sagte er nicht wirklich überzeugend. Er mochte ihn wirklich nicht, doch er wollte auch nicht, dass Sirius auf ihn Rücksicht nahm und deswegen nicht das mit ihm tat, was er wollte.

Sirius gab ihm das Ding nicht.  
"Magst du es oder magst du es nicht?" Wieder senkte Orion den Kopf.  
"Nein, aber wenn du willst, dann... ich werde alles tun. Du musst nicht auf das verzichten, nur weil ich es nicht so gern mag, es ist nicht so schlimm, wirklich"  
/Zumindest wenn du ihn nicht zu fest anziehst und mich ihn nicht den ganzen Tag tragen lässt/, ergänzte er in Gedanken.

"Du kannst dich später nochmals entscheiden", beschloss Sirius. Orion nickte und sah dann wieder in die Kiste. Er griff nach dem Vibrator, stieß ihn schnell in seinen Geburtskanal hinein und ließ ihn an. Leicht keuchte er, doch dann entzog er sich die Lustquelle selbst wieder. Sirius lächelte, als Orion auch nach den Seilen und Fesselungen aus Leder griff und sie probeweise um ein Handgelenk oder ein Bein schlang.

Zum Schluss blieb noch ein riesengrosser Dildo übrig. Orion nahm ihn, atmete einige Male tief durch, setzte an und machte Anstalten, dieses Ding in sich hineinzurammen. Sirius sah Orion stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Halt. Du willst mir ernsthaft weiß machen, das du dieses Monster-Teil magst? Das tut doch sicher unheimlich weh?"  
"Tut es auch", sagte Orion leise, "aber wenn ich es eingeführt habe, ohne einen Ton von mir zu geben, dann hat sie mich für eine Stunde nicht geohrfeigt, wenn ich sie berührt habe. Manchmal hat sie mich sogar umarmt und geküsst! Das war so schön, deswegen..." Orion hatte jedes Mal mindestens eine Ohrfeige bekommen, wenn er ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme, ihren Schutz oder ihre Geborgenheit gesucht hatte, weswegen er sich einen Kuss ohne den üblichen Schlag nur auf einen besonderen Weg verdienen hatte verdienen können. Auf einmal hatte Sirius gar keine Lust mehr...

"Gib mir das Teil."  
"Aber..."  
"Du bekommst deine Küsse auch, wenn du dich nicht foltern lässt, versprochen, aber gib es mir" Fast ein wenig widerwillig reichte Orion Sirius das Ding und der liess es verschwinden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war Sirius über Orion.

"Zeig mir, was du am liebsten hast" Das sanfte Lächeln und das warme Glitzern in den Augen... Orion stämmte sich ein wenig hoch und küsste seinen Herrn auf die Lippen. Das war das, was er am liebsten mochte.

Sirius lächelte, als Orion weiter sein Gesicht abküsste und ihm dann ganz, ganz zart in die Schulter biss. Sofort leckte er entschuldigend darüber.

"Eigentlich meinte ich eins von diesen Dingen da", sagte er liebevoll und küsste Orion seinerseits auf die Lippen, bevor er sie beide umdrehte, sodass Orion mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bauch lag.  
"Oh... das" Er hob den Vibrator in die Luft.  
"Ich will, dass du dich selbst verwöhnst" Orion war über diesen Befehl mehr als erstaunt, doch er gehorchte. Er stellte die Beine auf und führte den Vibrator schnell ein. Er wollte gehorchen. Ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen kam ihm über die Lippen, doch dann schaltete er ihn mit dem eingebauten Magieknoten ein. Hart bewegte er das Plastikding in sich. Manchmal kam ihm ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern über die Lippen, auch wenn er es verhindern wollte. Warum gab ihm sein dummer Körper nicht einfach das, was er haben wollte und wurde erregt? Er spürte, dass Sirius sich an seinem Hintern zu schaffen machte und ihm einen Buttplug einführte. Er war größer als der, den er an sich selbst gezeigt hatte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es nicht schmerzhaft. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Aktivitäten. Irgendwas machte er extrem falsch.

Sirius hatte nicht gesagt, dass er aufhören könne, also machte er an seinem Befehl weiter. Dass er sich dabei fast zerriss, war ihm egal. Er wollte nur Sirius gefallen.

Nach einer Weile griff Sirius zum Glück zu Orions Hand und führte ihn. Sofort wurde es angenehm und schön. Die Bewegungen wurden weich und Orion keuchte. Jetzt fand er seinen Spaß. Trotzdem fragte er sich, was er falsch machte, dass sein Körper Sirius gab, was er wollte, ihm aber nicht.

"Mach so weiter", raunte Sirius. Mit beiden Händen erforschte er nun den Körper seiner Veela und streichelte ihn zart über die Brustwarzen. Orion hatte wieder Schmerzen, als Sirius seine Hand wegnahm und ihn selbst machen ließ.

"Du machst das viel zu rau", flüsterte Sirius und leitete Orions Hand wieder. Nach Sirius' Befehl kam die Veela schnell und Sirius zog den Vibrator zurück, reinigte auch alle anderen Utensilien. Orion wusste nicht, ob er durfte, aber er drehte sich auf Sirius und fuhr mit seiner Hand in dessen Hose, um auch ihn zum Kommen zu bewegen. Es ging nicht lange.

"Ich tu dir nicht weh, oder?", fragte Orion schüchtern, nachdem er sich ein wenig erholt hatte. Seinen Plug trug er immer noch.  
"Nein, warum?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. Sein Gehirn war nicht nicht ganz klar.  
"Ich tu mir immer weh, wenn ich mich so anfasse ich habe nur gehofft, dass ich es bei dir nicht auch tu, das wäre unverzeihlich" Sirius streichelte ihm über den Rücken, als er Orions niedergeschlagene Stimme vernahm.  
"Selbst wenn du es tun würdest, unverzeihlich wäre es nicht. Du gehst einfach zu wenig liebevoll um mit dir, aber das werden wir noch miteinander üben. Mir gefällt es aber, dass dir die Fesseln zusagen" Sirius lachte leise und küsste Orion auf die Brust. Der lächelte. Eigentlich mochte er sie nicht unbedingt, aber sie halfen dabei, sich nicht unerlaubt zu bewegen.

Gemütlich lagen sie da, doch dann erhob sich Orion, um zu kochen. Bevor er aber das Zimmer verlassen konnte, klopfte es an der Scheibe und er öffnete. Die Eule pickte wild auf ihn ein.  
"Darf ich öffnen?"  
"Ja" Orion überflog den Brief und wäre beinahe im Dreieck gesprungen..  
"Mein kleines Geschwisterchen ist unterwegs! Dads Wehen haben vor einer halben Stunde begonnen! Können wir hin? Sie haben uns eingeladen!" Sirius lachte über die Euphorie seiner Veela, reinigte sie und sich und hexte ihr Kleidung an. Den Plug zauberte er aber nicht fort.

"Klar. Gib mir deine Hand" Er teleportierte sie beide in die Empfangshalle.  
"Master Black! Tebby bringt ihn zu seinen Großeltern!", sagte sie freudig und hüpfte voran.

Sie fanden sich im Schlafzimmer der beiden wieder. Castor hieß sie willkommen und Alain lag zusammengerollt unter der Decke und ließ die Wehen über sich ergehen.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Orion Castor.  
"Ihm geht es gut"  
"Willst du die Wehen haben?!", fauchte Alain unter der Decke hervor. Orion lachte leise und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er tastete die Decke ab und fand dann den großen Babybauch seines Dads.

"Darf ich?", fragte Orion Sirius. Sirius war klar, dass der andere vom heilen, beziehungsweise Schmerzenlindern redete und so nickte er.  
"Dad, wenn du dich etwas anders hinlegst, dann kann ich die Schmerzen lindern" Die Decke bewegte sich und dann war einfach ein großer Berg in der Mitte der Decke zu erkennen. Sanft streichelte Orion über die Wölbung und begann den einen Satz zu murmeln. Bald seufzte Alain erleichtert und schlug die Decke bis zum Hals zurück, sodass er seine beiden Nachkommen auch noch begrüßen konnte.

"Ist es sehr schmerzhaft?", fragte Orion besorgt.  
"Ja!", sagte Alain überzeugt. Castor lächelte.  
"Keine Sorge, Alain ist immer etwas wehleidig"  
"Bin ich nicht!"  
"Bist du doch"  
"AU! Verdammt!" Orion nannte den Spruch noch einige Male, dann begann Alain plötzlich zu hyperventillieren und er hörte auf.  
"Sollten wir nicht kurz raus?", fragte Sirius nervös.  
"Nein. Alain wünschte ausdrücklich, dass ihr anwesend sein solltet, wenn das Kind das Licht der Welt erblickt. Ganz ruhig, tief durchatmen" Die letzten Worte sprach er zart zu Alain. Er presste immer wieder. Castor nahm die Decke weg, was Alain nicht zu interessieren schien. Er keuchte weiter, stellte die Beine auf, legte sie wieder ab, zog sie hoch, doch schlussendlich hielt er sie aufgestellt.

Das Köpfchen mit blonden, kurzen Haaren war schon zu erkennen. Noch dreimal kräftig pressen und das Kind weinte los. Castor durchschnitt präzise die Nabelschnur und trocknete das Kind ab. Liebevoll betrachtete Castor seinen zweiten Sohn.  
"Leo!", sagte er leise und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Orion deckte Alain zu und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
"Väter sind schrecklich, was das angeht. Immer zuerst das Kind", sagte er grinsend. Alain grinste schwach zurück.  
"Castor?", fragte er und streckte seine Arme nach dem Jungen aus. Sofort legte der ihn in seine Arme, dann verfingen sie sich in einem tiefen Kuss.

Alain zog dem Kind einen Strampler an und betrachtete es liebevoll.  
"Darf ich meinen kleinen Bruder halten?", fragte Orion Alain. Der reichte ihm den kleinen, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
"Sei vorsichtig und halte sein Köpfchen fest", sagte er. Orion lächelte, als er das Baby mit geübten Griffen in seine Arme bettete. Er machte auch das nicht zum ersten Mal.

Leo öffnete zum ersten Mal die Augen. Sie waren blaugrau, wie die einer jeder Veela. Sanft strich Orion über das kleine Bäckchen und Leo zappelte ein wenig. Sirius sah das kleine Leben bewundernd an. Er beschloss für sich, dass Orion und er irgendwann ein Kind adoptieren würden.

Nach einer Weile begann der Kleine wieder zu weinen und Orion legte ihn auf Alains Brust zurück. Der Junge saugte, als Alain ihn an seine Brust hielt.

Orion versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz, als er daran dachte, dass er das alles niemals erleben würde. Gerne hätte er jetzt Sirius' tröstende Nähe gehabt, aber der war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Kind zu bestaunen. Scheu schob er seine Hand in Sirius'. Der lächelte ihn kurz an, bestaunte dann aber weiter seinen kleinen Onkel.

Castor hatte ein Pergament hervor genommen und hob nun den Stab, um seinem jüngeren Sohn einen Tropfen Blut zu nehmen. Er mischte ihn mit einem Trank und goss alles über das Pergament.

\- Wesenstest von Leo Alain Black  
Eltern: Castor Nigellus Black (100% Mensch) und Alain Black-Delacour (100% Veela)  
Geburtstag (Ort): 6. August 1977 (Black Manor)  
Wesen: 100% Veela-

"Und?", fragte Alain aufgeregt.  
"100 Prozent Veela. Ich würde sagen, dass du ziemlich starke Gene hast" Alain grinste und setzte sich auf.  
"Lege dich sofort wieder hin!", befahl Castor. Alain gehorchte. Er sah zu Sirius und Orion.  
"Danke, dass ihr hierher gekommen seid"  
"Danke, dass du uns dabei haben wolltest", erwiderte Sirius, "das ist nicht selbstverständlich" Alain grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Tebby!" Die Hauselfe erschien sofort und gratulierte ihnen erstmal, dann bestellte Castor etwas kleines zu essen  
"Soll Tebby auch einen Schmerztrank für Veela Alain bringen?"  
"Ja", sagte Castor, doch Alain antwortete gleichzeitig mit nein.

Als die Elfe wieder kam, hatte sie den Heiltrank auch dabei. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und verschwand dann wieder.

Alain weigerte sich standhaft, den Schmerztrank zu schlucken, also gab Castor nach dem dritten Mal auf.

Natürlich assen die beiden bei Orions Eltern und kehrten dann nach Hause zurück. Beide gingen sie nacheinander ins Badezimmer, um sich bettfertig zu machen.

Orion war erster und legte sich dann auf dem Bauch ins Bett. Er wollte, dass Sirius den Plug sah, den er noch immer trug. Es tat nicht weh, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, doch er wollte trotzdem nicht damit schlafen. Er befand sich schon im Halbschlaf, als Sirius sich zwischen seine Beine setzte. Er strich mit einem Finger seine Wirbelsäule hinunter, dann über den dunkelgrünen Edelstein des Plugs, der aus ihm raus kam. Orion seufzte wohlig, als sich das metallene Ding in ihm bewegte. Er öffnete seine Beine mehr, sodass Sirius besser ran kam.  
"Das tut schon nicht weh, oder?" Orion schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es ist sehr angenehm, wenn du es machst. Aber ich dachte, du hättest alle, die größer sind als der, den ich dir gezeigt habe, verschwinden lassen?"

"Ich habe drei behalten. Den hier" Er tippte mit dem Finger dagegen, "und zwei größere. Das andere Zeug habe ich wirklich verschwinden lassen und ich werde dir auch mit den anderen nicht weh tun"  
"Ach so. Dir gefallen diese Dinger also" Sirius grinste.  
"Ja. Es sieht äusserst heiß aus, wenn du einen trägst" Orion grinste auch und bewegte seine Hüften etwas. Wie aus versehen stieß Sirius gegen den Plug. Orion schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, sich nicht mehr zu bewegen, denn jetzt ging es um sein Glück und das wollte er nicht verlieren. Trotzdem hörte Sirius auf.

"Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Orion gleich. Sirius streichelte ihn.  
"Nein, aber warum wirst du immer so still, sobald dir etwas gefällt? Hast du Angst, dass ich dir Schmerzen zufüge?"  
"Nicht mehr, aber ich dachte..."  
"Was?", fragte Sirius sanft.  
"Ich dachte, du hörst auf, wenn ich mir mehr nehme, als zu mir geben willst? Wie... Walburga" Sirius lächelte und küsste ihn auf den Rücken.  
"Du kannst dir gar nicht mehr nehmen, als dir geben will. Ich schätze, sie hat aufgehört oder dich bestraft, wenn du dich bewegt hast, richtig?" Orion nickte.  
"Sie hat immer aufgehört, wenn ich mein Becken nur einen Zentimeter bewegt habe. Ich dachte, du machst das auch..."

"Nein. Du darfst dich bewegen, soviel du willst. Und ich höre übrigens auch nicht auf, wenn über deine süßen Lippen mal mehr als ein Keuchen kommt", sagte Sirius leise. Er spielte wieder am Plug herum, weswegen Orion entzückt seufzte, während er nickte. Sirius wollte den Plug herausziehen, doch Orion wollte nicht schon aufhören, also zog er seine Muskeln fest zusammen, um ihn festzuhalten.

Sirius lachte leise.  
"Volvebatur (Vibriere)!"  
"Oh Merlin!", stieß Orion aus und ließ sofort los, "Das war nicht fair"  
"Es musste auch nicht fair sein, ich wollte nur, dass du los lässt", grinste Sirius. Mittlerweile hatte er sich selbst die Kleidung weggezaubert. Er hielt Orion an den Hüften und zog ihn auf die Knie.  
"Bereit?" Orion nickte. Sirius stöhnte, als er sich in seiner Veela versenkte. Orion drückte sich ihm entgegen. Es fühlte sich gut an, vor Sirius zu knien und von ihm genommen zu werden. Schon nach wenigen Stößen war er bereit zum kommen, doch Sirius gab ihm die Erlaubnis nicht. Im Gegenteil, er massierte sogar noch seine Erektion.

An seinem empfindlichen Intimbereich konnte er jedes einzelne Haar von Sirius spüren und er bemerkte die Lusttropfen in sich. Seine Erektion tat schon fast weh.  
"Komm!" Mit einem fast unhörbaren Stöhnen kam der Ältere auf der Matratze und spürte im selben Moment, wie Sirius sich in ihm entlud. Kurz verschnaufte Sirius, dann zog er sich vorsichtig zurück. Er nahm den anderen, größeren Plug und ließ ihn vorsichtig in Orion gleiten, bevor er sie beide reinigte.

Sirius legte sich hin und zog seinen Geliebten zu sich.  
"Lässt du das Ding jetzt in mir drin?"  
"Ja. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das keine Probleme macht. Ich verbiete dir, ihn herauszunehmen. Falls es schmerzt, nehme ich ihn sofort weg. Schmerzt es?" Orion überlegte, ob er jetzt lügen sollte, damit er ohne das Ding schlafen konnte, oder ob er die Wahrheit sprechen sollte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah weg.

"Ich bin stolz auf dich", lächelte Sirius und nur schon diese Worte machten das unbequeme Schlafen wieder wett. Ganz nahe kuschelte sich Orion an Sirius und schlief bald ein, nur um am nächsten Morgen von sehr schönen Gefühlen aufzuwachen. Bevor er sein Gehirn überhaupt eingeschaltet hatte, schnurrte er auch schon, weil Sirius an seinem Hintern herumfummelte. Der Jüngere schob einen kühlen Plug (Scheinbar war es der Größte, den er aufbewahrt hatte) in ihn hinein, um ihn wieder rauszunehmen und wieder hineinzupressen. Schließlich beendete er, ließ aber den Plug drin.

"Guten Morgen. Volvebatur (vibriere)" Aus Orions 'Guten Morgen' wurde ein Stöhnen. Sirius kicherte und stieg aus dem Bett, um sich anzuziehen. Orion bekam ein Problem, als Sirius es auch nicht abstellte, als er ins Badezimmer ging. Allerdings hatte er ihm ausdrücklich verboten, den Plug zu entfernen, also würde er es auch nicht tun.

Mit gespreizten Beinen lag er bäuchlings auf dem Bett. Seine Finger hatte er in einem Kissen vergraben und der Plug in seinem Hintern vibrierte munter weiter. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Sirius reingekommen war und kniete sich hin, um dem Vibrieren aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Heiß, komm", kommentierte Sirius, "Finite" Orion kam ohne weiteres und legte sich erschöpft hin.  
"Geh duschen"  
"Kann nicht mehr"  
"Doch. Auf" Orion sendete Sirius einige finstere Gedanken und begab sich ins Bad.

Rückmeldungen sind immer gern gesehen ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Ein einhalb Jahre waren vergangen. Sirius hatte vor zwei Wochen seine Ausbildung als Zauberstabmacher beendet.

Die beiden wurden heute von einer Eule geweckt. Orion stand sofort auf und nahm die Post entgegen. Es war ein einzelner Brief von Hogwarts für Sirius, den er ihm sofort überreichte.  
"Danke", murmelte Sirius und riss den Umschlag schnell auf.

-Sehr geehrter Mr Black  
Wir hoffen, dass es ihnen und ihrem Gefährten gut geht. Vielleicht haben sie schon von ihrem Bruder oder Mr Lupin erfahren, dass wir von Hogwarts das Lehrprogramm ein wenig umgestellt haben. Wir möchten den Schülern in Zukunft auch eine Möglichkeit geben, Fremdsprachen wie Latein zu erlernen. Wir dachten, dass sie dafür perfekt geeignet sind.  
Wollen sie den Posten übernehmen? Mr Lupin wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten.  
Wir bitten um eine baldige Antwort.  
Freundliche Grüße ~ Minerva McGonagal, stellvertretende Schulleiterin v. Hogwarts-

"Gehen wir nach Hogwarts?", fragte Sirius gut gelaunt.  
"Keine Ahnung, warum sollten wir?"  
"Dieser Brief ist von McGonagal. Sie suchen einen Lehrer für Latein"  
"Nimmst du an?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Kommt auf dich an. Wenn du nicht nach Hogwarts zurück willst, werde ich mit den Zauberstäben weitermachen"

"Mir macht es keinen Unterschied. Von mir aus kannst du annehmen" Sirius wollte seine Meinung meistens hören und manchmal änderte er seine eigene auch. Irgendwie fühlte sich Orion geehrt, dass er seinen Herrn 'beraten' durfte.

"Sehr gut. Stehen wir auf oder gehen wir wieder ins Bett?"  
"Du gehst wieder ins Bett und ich geh Morgenessen machen, damit ich dich dann lieb wecken kann", sagte Orion lächelnd.  
"So können wir das machen" Sirius legte sich wieder hin und war kurz danach eingeschlafen.

Orion schüttelte den Kopf. Am Morgen war Sirius die reinste Schlaftablette, doch am Abend hatte er ziemlich Ausdauer, was Orion immer regelmäßiger zu spüren bekam. Er mochte es, denn dann bekam er immer viele Streicheleinheiten und Küsse. Sirius ging mit ihm immer sehr vorsichtig und sanft um und er hatte ihm auch noch nie absichtlich weh getan.

Beim Kochen gab er sich viel Mühe, reihte alles auf einem Tablett an und trug es dann in Sirius' Zimmer, wo er das Tablett auf den Nachttisch stellte. Sirius schlief. Er atmete tief und ruhig. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und seine Gesichtszüge entspannt.

Sanft weckte Orion den Jüngeren mit Küssen. Sirius blinzelte und küsste Orion dann zurück.  
"Veela enable filii, ut pareret et interficite et omnia maledicta, quæ in eo est (Ermögliche meiner Veela Kinder zu gebären und zerstör den Fluch, der auf ihr liegt)", flüsterte Sirius, was Orion nicht mitbekam. Orion hatte am Tag zuvor eine Krise gehabt, weil er keine Kinder mehr gebären konnte und er wollte auch nichts über den Gegenzauber sagen, weil er nicht wollte, dass Orion sich zu große Hoffnungen machte.

Die Veela wurde allerdings stutzig, als ihr eine blonde Haaresträne ins Gesicht fiel.  
"Was hast du gemacht?!", fragte er schockiert.  
"Ich habe die Illusion, die auf dir liegt, gebrochen"  
"Oh... danke, schätze ich", murmelte Orion.  
"Willst du die Illusion wieder?"  
"Naja... nicht unbedingt, aber so bin ich irgendwie nicht mehr ich"  
"Et capilli nigri fuerint ut Orion (Orions Haare sollen schwarz sein)" Vom vorherigen Platinblond war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
"Mir gefällst du auf beide Arten", lächelte Sirius. Er setzte sich auf und Orion stellte das Tablett auf seine Schoß. Er setzte sich neben ihn.

"Sieht gut aus. Bedien dich", sagte Sirius und schob das Tablett näher zu ihm.

##

Zwei Wochen später ließ Orion während des Essens plötzlich seine Gabel fallen und fasste sich an den Bauch.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Sirius besorgt. Orion sah kurz zu ihm.  
"Nichts, schon gut", sagte er lächelnd, doch das war aufgesetzt. Sirius ass weiter, Orion stocherte nur noch im Essen herum und räumte dann ab. Ihm war nicht zum Essen zu Mute. Nicht, wenn er wusste, dass Walburgas Unfruchbarkeitszauber nicht mehr wirkte und dass er nächstens wieder ein Ungeborenes verlieren müsste. Der warme, angenehme Punkt in seinem Inneren war heute genau beim Essen gekommen und Orion wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es hieß, dass er schwanger war. Er durfte seine Kinder nie behalten. Immer wurden sie ihm von der Macht seines Besitzers schmerzhaft aus dem Leibe gerissen und jedes Mal trauerte er um das Kind. Jedes Mal starb ein kleiner Teil seines Herzens.

Er beschloss, das Kind mit Leib und Seele zu beschützen und es solange zu verstecken, wie es ging.

##

In der vierten Woche, was den vierten Monat bei Menschen bedeutete, begann Orion, auch im Haus Umhänge anzuziehen. Jedes Mal benutzte er die Ausrede, dass ihm kalt wäre. Im Bett war es ihm bisher gelungen, sich genug in die Decke zu vermummen, dass Sirius nichts bemerkte. Beim Sex kam er immer freiwillig auf die Knie, sodass er auch dann seinen Bauch verstecken konnte.

Sirius hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass man den Fluch wohl nicht brechen konnte und machte wie gewohnt weiter, doch Orion verhielt sich immer merkwürdiger. Seit einiger Zeit ging er immer gebückt und manchmal zog er beinahe panisch die Decke über sich, wenn Sirius aufwachte.

"Sag mir, was los ist", forderte Sirius, als sie einmal mehr in der Bibliothek waren. Die Veela lag zusammengekugelt auf Sirius. Den Umhang hatte sie wie immer an. Orion sah ihn betont ahnungslos an.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Alles. Steh auf" Verdammt. Orion gehorchte und stand gebückt, um den Bauch zu verdecken, hin.  
"Und jetzt zieh den verfluchten Umhang aus und sag mir ja nicht, du hättest kalt!" Orion senkte den Kopf und entblößte seinen wohl gerundeten Bauch. Er sagte nichts, doch eine einsame Träne wanderte seine Wange hinab. Sirius war zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen.

"Ich gehe und werde alles für die Abtreibung bereit machen", flüsterte er und verließ tieftraurig den Raum.

Als Sirius sich wieder Mobil machen konnte, waren schon ganze zehn Minuten vergangen.

Er suchte Orion. Der befand sich im Badezimmer und ließ Badewasser ein, weil er hoffte, dass er sich da hineinlegen durfte, um entspannter zu sein. Er weinte, als er eine Tüte bereit stellte. Die ersten Male hatte er es wenigstens mit einem Korb versucht, doch Walburga hatte ihm das Kind genommen, in eine Tüte gepackt und es einfach in den Mülleimer geworfen.

Orion hatte sein Kind dann jeweils wieder geholt und es im Garten begraben. Jedes Mal hatte er eine schwarze Rose, von denen es im Garten vom Grimmauldplace viele gab, auf das Grab gelegt und dem Kind noch einen Namen gegeben. Meissa, Alnilam, Mira, Thabit, Hatysa, Saphira, Mintaka und Bellatrix (Sie kam noch vor Sirius' Cousine Bellatrix auf die Welt) hießen sie. Zwei Söhne, sechs Töchter.

Orion setzte sich, nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte, auf den Wannenrand und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er weinte bittere Tränen, während er offensichtlich auf Sirius wartete, der aber schon in der Tür stand.  
"Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mein Kind abtreibst, dann werde ich dich höchstpersönlich umbringen!", sagte Sirius. Er war wütend.  
"Ich bereue gerade ernsthaft, dass ich VERSPROCHEN HABE, DICH NICHT ZU BESTRAFEN, DENN EIGENTLICH HÄTTEST DU DAS MEHR ALS VERDIENT! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, MIR MEINEN SOHN FÜR EINEN MONAT ZU VERSCHWEIGEN, UND DANN AUCH NOCH ZU DENKEN, DASS ICH MEIN EIGEN FLEISCH UND BLUT TÖTEN WÜRDE!" Zuerst sprach Sirius, dann rief er, dann schrie er und zum Schluss brüllte er Orion an. Trotz der guten Nachrichten sank er demütig in die Knie und küsste Sirius' Füße.

"Bitte vergebt mir, Herr, bitte bestraft mich, ich habe es verdient. Ich habe euch zu Unrecht beschuldigt und euch etwas vorgeworfen, das hätte ich niemals auch nur denken dürfen, bitte bestraft mich" Während des Redens hatten Orions Lippen ständig Sirius' rechten Fuß berührt. Erst jetzt sah Sirius die Tüte.  
"WOLLTEST DU MEIN KIND IN EINER VERDAMMTEN TÜTE ENTSORGEN?!", donnerte er. Orion zuckte heftig zusammen. Jetzt war aber keine Zeit für Ausreden.  
"Ja Herr. Es tut mir leid. Ich bitte um eine angemessene Strafe" Wieder küsste er Sirius' baren Füße.

"Hau ab! Geh mir aus den Augen und lass dich nicht mehr blicken und bleib in unserem Zimmer, außer du kochst!", fauchte der Jüngere. Hastig stand Orion auf und ging geduckt an Sirius vorbei, der immer noch in der Tür stand. Orion ging auf schnellstem Wege in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und warf sich, nackt wie er war, an den Boden. Dann stand er wieder auf und tigerte im Zimmer herum. Er musste sich irgendwie Schmerzen zufügen und sich bestrafen, denn er war sich sicher, dass Sirius das nicht tun würde, aber mit dieser Schuld konnte er nicht umgehen. Er hatte das Kind seines Meisters umbringen und in einer Tüte entsorgen wollen! Wie konnte er nur?! Dass er das gar nicht gewollt hatte, vergaß er dabei.

Er fand sich im Badezimmer wieder, welches zum Zimmer gehörte. Er entdeckte die Rasierklinge seines Herren. Er nahm sie mit und erinnerte sich an den großen Plug, der so schmerzte, wenn er ihn unvorbereitet einführte, also suchte er nach ihm. Er setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke seines Zimmers und begann die Klinge über seine ohnehin schon vernarbte Brust zu ziehen. Immer und immer wieder. Dann aber empfand er es als nicht schmerzhaft genug und schob sich den Plug mit einem gewaltvollen Stoß in sich. Ein leises Wimmern konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

Es war trotzdem nicht genug. Er war sich viel schlimmere Strafen für viel weniger tragische Fehler gewohnt. Er entfernte den Plug wieder und versorgte ihn, nachdem er ihn von Hand abgewaschen hatte. Manchmal vermisste er seine Magie.

"Kreacher?", fragte Orion leise. Der Hauself erschien sofort vor der nackten Veela.  
"Was braucht Veela Orion?", fragte er unfreundlich.  
"Eine Peitsche... und... weißt du, ich habe einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht und-..."  
"Veela Orion braucht Strafe, Kreacher versteht. Kreacher hat Veela Orion schon viele Male ausgepeitscht und tut das gerne wieder" Kreacher grinste, wobei seine langen, gelben Zähne zum Vorschein kamen. Orion kannte den Elfen langsam und ließ sich von ihm nicht mehr so schnell ins Bockshorn jagen.  
"Genau. Außerdem kannst du deine dämliche Satzstellung stecken lassen, es sind keine Leute hier, denen du Dummheit vorgaukeln musst"  
"Jaja. Ich bin gleich wieder hier", sagte er missmutig und apparierte davon. Keine Dreißig Sekunden später stand er mit einer einfachen Pferdepeitsche wieder vor Orion  
"Wo hast du die her?"  
"Meine Tochter Tibby arbeitet in Malfoy Manor mit den Pferden zusammen und ich habe die Peitsche ausgeleiht. Wie viele Schläge willst du zwischen die Beine? Letztes Mal waren es fü-..."  
"Dreißig"  
"Dann will ich wissen, was du verbockt hast. Muss ja schlimm gewesen sein" Orion vertraute dem missmutigen Elfen, obwohl er immer so unhöflich war. Wenn man ihn ein wenig besser kannte, konnte man bei ihm auch Belustigung, Schalk, Mitgefühl, Sorge oder Freude von den Augen ablesen.

"Wie du siehst bin ich schwanger. Ich habe es bislang versteckt, damit mein Herr das nicht merkt und mich zum Abtreiben zwingt. Heute hat er es allerdings gemerkt und ich dachte, dass ich schon wieder ein Kind verlieren würde, also habe ich alles bereit gemacht. Er hatte einen Schock oder so und ist dann ins Bad gekommen. Ich wollte das Kind meines Herrn töten und in einer Tüte entsorgen!" Kreacher nickte.  
"Aber du hast doch nicht gewusst, dass du das nicht musst!" Sorge.  
"Doch, ich hätte es wissen müssen! Ich hätte ihm vertrauen sollen und es früher verraten. Das war auch noch ein Fehler, ich habe es ihm einen ganzen Monat verschwiegen und ihn belogen!"  
"Aber du wolltest doch für dein Kind nur das Beste?"  
"Ich sollte mich nur um die Wünsche meines Herrn kümmern"

"Ich werde dich nie verstehen. Lege dich an den Boden und halt still" Orion tat es und winkelte seine Beine an. Das war das gute an Kreacher. Der Elfe fand absolut nichts Anzügliches, wenn Orion sich eigentlich auf dem Silbertablett präsentierte und niemand würde je davon erfahren, deswegen war es Orion auch nicht peinlich, seine Genitalien dem Elfen so zu zeigen.

Dann ging auch schon der erste Schlag auf ihn nieder. Orion schrie vor Schmerz auf, doch Kreacher machte ungerührt weiter.  
"Stopp! Bitte stopp!", flehte Orion ab 13, doch auch dann machte Kreacher weiter. Mit seiner überraschend starken Handmagie hielt er die Veela am Boden fest und verabreichte ihr ganz genau dreißig feste, gut gezielte Schläge zwischen die Beine.

"Gute Nacht und vergiss nicht, dass du mich darum gebeten hast" Orion schluchzte nur und drehte sich gepeinigt auf die eine Seite. Kreacher verschwand.

Dreissig Schläge hatte er noch nicht mal von Walburga bekommen, da waren es meist zwischen zehn und fünfzehn, doch heute hatte er es verdient. Sein ganzer Unterleib pochte wie wild und er hatte grosse Mühe, Schlaf zu finden.

Sobald er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stand er auf und humpelte in die Küche, wo aber schon Kreacher war.  
"Morgen. Willst oder musst du kochen?", fragte der Elf, der gerade am Speck anbraten war.

"Beides. Danke fürs Anfangen" Kreacher nickte und sah Orion zwischen die Beine. Bei jedem anderen hätte Orion das gehasst, aber bei Kreacher... er würde ihm schon nichts abgucken.

"Geht es?"  
"Ja, geht schon"  
"Wie willst du das Kind nennen?"  
"Dazu hab ich doch nichts zu sagen"  
"Ich weiß. Aber du hast dir gestern beim Warten sicher einige Gedanken gemacht. So wie ich dich kenne, hast du wahrscheinlich sowieso jedem von einen Namen gegeben, richtig?" Orion nickte.  
"Ich hätte sein Kind Canicula oder Adhara genannt"  
"Canicula oder Adhara. Die sind nicht in deinem Sternbild, oder?", fragte Kreacher.  
"Nein, sie sind im Sternbild Canis Major, wo auch der Stern Sirius ist. Canicula ist eine andere Sprache" Kreacher nickte verstehend.

"Ich muss weiterarbeiten gehen. Viel Erfolg", sagte Kreacher, dann war er weg und ließ Orion mit seinen Sorgen und Schmerzen allein. Sorgfältig bereitete er das Essen zu, lud alles auf das Heiztablett und stellte es auf den Esstisch, dann kehrte er humpelnd ins Zimmer zurück und legte sich an den Boden. Er hatte das Bett nicht verdient. Seine Hand lag auf seinem Bauch und streichelte leicht darüber.

Durch die Schwangerschaft bekam er kein Problem mit der Nähe, denn er brauchte die Berührung von seinem Herrn oder dessen Erben, was ihm nun 7/24 gewährleistet war. Es war schon nach dem Mittag, als die Tür aufging und Sirius eintrat. Er sagte nichts zu Orions momentaner Lage. Der Jüngere sah - wie konnte man es anders beschreiben - verpennt aus. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und fixierte dann Orion, der nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Er kam auf die Knie.  
"Guten Morgen, Herr"  
"Lass es. Warum dachtest du, ich würde dich das Kind nicht bekommen lassen? Und warum wolltest du es in einer TÜTE entsorgen? Du wolltest doch unbedingt schwanger werden!" Orion senkte den Kopf.

"Ich habe bis jetzt alle meine Kinder immer verloren. Sie wurden mir einfach aus dem Leib gezerrt. Am Anfang versuchte ich noch, sie in ein Korb zu legen und sie mit Walburgas Hilfe zu beerdigen, doch sie nahm sie mir immer weg, hat sie in eine Tüte gepackt und in den Abfall geworfen. Ich bin sie wieder holen gegangen und habe sie begraben. Ich wollte auch euer Kind begraben, ich schwöre! Ich habe euch nichts davon gesagt, weil ich Angst hatte um das Kind... Es ist die größte Ehre für eine Veela schwanger zu sein und die hab ich nicht verdient, deswegen dachte ich, dass du das Kind nicht akzeptierten und es mir weg nehmen würdest... ich liebe jedes einzelne meiner Kinder und jedesmal, wenn eins gestorben ist, ist ein Teil vom meinem Herzen mitgestorben und ich will das nicht wieder erleben"

"Nur mal angenommen, du hättest es geschafft, dass ich es bis zur Geburt nicht bemerkt hätte, was zwar ziemlich unmöglich ist, was hättest du dann mit ihm getan?" Orion senkte wieder den Kopf.  
"Ich hätte Kreacher gebeten, es nach Black Manor zu bringen" Sirius wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Auf die eine Seite war er sauer, traurig und enttäuscht, aber auf der anderen Seite verstand er seine Veela. Hätte er selbst nicht auch so reagiert? Vermutlich schon.

"Komm her", befahl er. Orion stellte sich verkehrt vor ihn.  
"Soll ich eine Peitsche holen?" Die Schmerzen, die er immer noch zur Genüge hatte, durchzuckten seinen Körper, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er erwartete eine Strafe, doch Sirius zog ihn rückwärts, bis er das Gleichgewicht verlor und sanft von ihm gefangen wurde. Er umarmte ihn einfach und sprach leise.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so angebrüllt habe. Ich hatte irgendwie vergessen, was das für dich in den letzten vier Wochen einen Stress war. Außerdem bin ich auch selbst schuld. Weißt du noch, als ich den Fluch über dir gebrochen habe? Das war der Fluch, der deine Schwangerschaft verhinderte. Ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass ich es getan habe, weil ich dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen wollte. Es hätte auch sein können, dass es nicht funktionierte. Ich bin die letzten Wochen davon ausgegangen. Wie viele Tage hast du schon hinter dir?"  
"34 von 63. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen, aber ich hatte solche Angst um das Kind..."

Sirius strich Orion leicht über den Rücken.  
"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ich hätte es auch nicht tun sollen. Ich hätte in deiner Situation genau gleich reagiert. Ich finde es eigentlich ganz gut, dass du unser Kind so beschützen willst. Hast du dir schon Namen überlegt?" Orion nickte und senkte den Kopf. Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen.

"Und?"  
"Adhara oder Canicula", sagte Orion leise. Sirius lachte leise.  
"Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Die sind nicht ganz alltagstauglich" Orion nickte schnell.  
"Kein Problem. Habt ihr... du?" Orion sah Sirius scheu an. Der nickte lächelnd. "Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht?"  
"Meissa oder Antares" Orion sah zu Boden.  
"Okay...", murmelte er. Er würde seine jüngste, tote Tochter eben umbenennen.

"Nicht gut?", fragte Sirius. Sollte er jetzt die Wahrheit sagen oder einfach dem Namen zustimmen?  
"Naja... also ich habe allen meinen Kindern Namen gegeben und ich habe meine jüngste Tochter Meissa genannt. Ich kann sie aber auch umbenennen, wenn du darauf bestehst", sagte Orion schnell. Er wollte es nicht, aber wenn Sirius darauf bestand, würde er es tun.

"Natürlich nicht! Ich wusste nicht, dass du ihnen Namen gegeben hast... Wie heißen sie denn?"  
"Meissa, Alnilam, Mira, Thabit, Hatysa, Saphira, Mintaka und Bellatrix. Bellatrix habe ich verloren, bevor die, die du kennst, auf die Welt gekommen ist", antworte Orion.  
"Du bist dir treu geblieben. Hast du gerade einen Mädchennamen parat, der nicht Adhara ist?"  
"Carina?" Sirius lächelte und küsse Orion auf die Stirn.

"Carina finde ich gut. Darf ich?" Sirius' Hand schwebte einige Zentimeter über Orions Bauch. Der ging davon aus, dass es nur eine Höflichkeitsfrage war und erwiderte nichts. Sirius sah ihn fragend an. Kurz nickte er und genoss dann die warme, große Hand seines Herren auf seinem Bauch.

"Was denkst du? Mädchen oder Junge?", fragte Sirius sanft.  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie hoffe ich auf einen Jungen"  
"Warum?" Orion zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung. Hoffst du auf ein Mädchen?"  
"Nicht unbedingt. Mir kommt es nicht wirklich darauf an, aber stell dir mal vor: 'Papa, hast du mein Gesichtsmalzeug gesehen?'" Sirius verstellte seine Stimme auf extra hoch. Orion kicherte.

"Darf ich meine Eltern benachrichtigen, dass sie Urgroßeltern werden?"  
"Sicher. Ich sage es Jamie, Remus und Pete. Wer wir Pate?"  
"Das ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung. Ich will dazu nichts sagen" Sirius nickte.

"Jamie und Remus oder Pete... Das wäre fies, wenn ich nur einen von beiden zum Paten machen würde... James ist was anderes, Ich werde ja auch Pate... hm... In solchen Momenten merkt man, wie wenige beste Freunde man eigentlich hat... Hestia? Nein..."  
"Rabastan Lestrange? Mit dem verstehst du dich doch gut?"  
"Nein! Also ich meine ja, ich verstehe mich ganz gut mit ihm, aber nicht SO gut"

"Regulus?" Sirius sandte ihm einen befremdlichen Blick.  
"Er ist dein Bruder!"  
"Nein, das lassen wir bleiben"  
"Bella?"  
"Ernsthaft?"  
"Narcissa?"  
"Auch nicht viel besser"  
"Andromeda?"  
"So machen wirs. Sie hat ja auch eine kleine Tochter" Sirius legte sich nach hinten, zog Orion mit und stellte ein Bein auf, sodass die Veela ziemlich bewegungsunfähig war. Orion zischte, als der Stoff von Sirius' Hosen seinen noch immer wunden Intimbereich berührte.

"Was ist?", fragte Sirius besorgt.  
"Nichts" Sirius bewegte sich ein wenig, als er seinen Kopf hob und wieder scheuerte der Stoff über seine Genitalien. Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr ihm und er versuchte reflexartig seine Beine zu schließen, weshalb Sirius auch wusste, wo das Problem war. Sanft tastete er, dann hob er Orion mit einer eigentlich unmöglichen Kraft von sich und legte ihn neben sich. Orion hielt die Beine geschlossen.

"Spreiz die Beine", befahl Sirius. Orion gehorchte und der Jüngere zog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Wie... ich meine wer... warum?!"  
"Kreacher. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, ich konnte mit der Schuld nicht umgehen und ich wusste, dass du mich nicht bestrafen würdest, aber ich hatte es mit verdient", sagte Orion leise.  
"Wie viele waren das?"  
"Dreißig"  
"Bist du verrückt?!", rief Sirius, dann heilte er Orion mit schwarzer Magie, bevor er ihn wieder auf seine Brust hob.

"Du bist doch des Wahnsinns, dich von einem Hauselfen auspeitschen zu lassen! Kreacher!"

"Was kann Kreacher für Master Black tun?"  
"Frage mich gefällig nächstes Mal, wenn Orion dir sagt, dass du ihn auspeitschen sollst! Das ist nicht seine Entscheidung!" Kreacher nickte.  
"Wird Kreacher tun. Sonst noch was?"  
"Bring ihm was zu essen" Kreacher nickte und verschwand.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Orion leise, "wirklich, wirklich Leid" Sirius nickte.  
"Mir auch" Ein Teller erschien mitten im Zimmer in der Luft und Sirius griff danach, um ihn vor Orion hinzustellen, damit dieser essen konnte.

###

Am nächsten Morgen floote Sirius den Potters. Lily nahm an und streckte ihren Kopf in den Kamin.  
"Gute Neuigkeiten, Lils! Ich bekomme einen Soh~on!", flötete Sirius.  
"WAS?!", schrie Lily und flohte gleich herüber, sodass sie über Sirius stolperte.  
"DU HAST DEINEN VATER GESCHWÄNGERT?! BIST DU EIGENTLICH NOCH GANZ BEI TROST?! DAS ARME KIND!", schrie sie. Sirius sah sie entgeistert an. Dass sie ihn gerne neckte wusste er, aber dass sie ihn derart verachtete, dass sie ein Kind, das bei ihm aufwachsen würde 'armes Kind' nennen würde, hatte er nicht geglaubt.  
"Lily... so schlimm bin ich nicht!", versuchte es der junge Black, "Das Kind wird es bei Orion und mir gut haben!" Lily sah ihn wütend an.

"Das ist mir klar, du Arsch! Ich weiß nur, dass das Kind ein Albino sein wird, weil deine verdammte Familie so lange Inzucht betrieben hat!", rief sie aufgebracht. Er atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Ach so meinst du das. Das Kind wird kein Albino sein. Weil Orion eine Veela ist, geht das ohne Probleme", sagte er beruhigend. Sie hatte schon Luft geholt, um ihn weiter zusammenzufalten, doch dann schloss sie den Mund.  
"Oh. Sorry"  
"Stimmungsschwankungen, was?", grinste er.  
"Ich hab keine Stimmungsschwankungen!", fauchte sie, dann tieftraurig, "Oder doch? Ich will keine Stimmungsschwankungen!"  
"Ein wenig, aber man merkt es fast nicht", sagte Sirius beruhigend, auch wenn er das blaue vom Himmel log. Sie nickte erleichtert.

"Also euer Kind. Wie wollt ihr es nennen? Wann kommt es zu Welt? Geht es Orion gut?" Nach und nach beantwortete Sirius ihre Fragen, dann kam auf einmal James angefloot, weil er Lily suchte.

Er nahm die Patenschaft an.

##

28 Tage war Orion hochschwanger und watschelte mehr im Haus herum, als er lief. Sirius behandelte ihn, als sei er aus Glas und er hatte zwischendurch mal Probleme mit dem Gewicht seines Bauches. Er kam ihm immer in den Weg und es war reichlich unbequem beim Schlafen. Sirius hatte ihn nicht mehr richtig angefasst, seit er es erfahren hatte, immerhin wollte er dem Kind nicht schaden. Andromeda hatte der Patenschaft sofort zugestimmt und war hellbegeistert gewesen. So auch die werdenden Urgroßeltern.

Im Moment sassen die beiden einmal mehr in der Bibliothek. Sirius las einen Muggelroman und Orion hatte sich nah an ihn gekuschelt. Er lauschte dem Herzschlag des Jüngeren und konzentrierte sich auf den warmen Punkt in seinem Bauch. Morgen würde es soweit sein. Morgen würde er sein erstes eigene Kind in den Armen halten. Zumindest, wenn Sirius es ihm nicht verweigerte.

Das Kind trat viel um sich, was Orion manchmal Schmerzen bereitete, so auch jetzt. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf den Bauch und streichelte ihn. Das Kind wurde ruhiger und ließ seine unschuldigen Rippen in Ruhe. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Siri beschloss ins Bett zu gehen. Orion legte sich nahe zu ihm, fand aber keinen Schlaf. Um zehn Uhr Morgens durchzog seinen Bauch ein heftiger Schmerz. Er keuchte leise und presste seine Hände gegen den Bauch. Bald ließen die Schmerzen nach und er atmete beruhigt durch. Sollte er schon jetzt Sirius wecken, oder erst, wenn es richtig begann?

Eine Stunde später rüttelte er verzweifelt an Sirius' Schultern, um ihn wach zu bekommen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch und Unterleib wurden immer größer.

"Was ist los?", fragte Sirius verpennt. Orion schluchzte erleichtert auf und krallte sich an ihm fest. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Schmerzen weniger wurden.  
"Es tut so weh!", hauchte er und Sirius war sofort wach. Das Kind! Sanft streichelte er der Veela über den Bauch, in dem sich eindeutig was tat und küsste sie hingebungsvoll. Eine halbe Stunde lang versuchte Sirius Orion auf jeder erdenkliche Weise abzulenken, dann krümmte der sich zusammen.

Sirius legte Orion so hin, damit er flach liegen konnte und nahm dann die Decke weg. Der Bauch war wirklich riesig. Orion begann zu hyperventillieren, doch Sirius redete sanft auf ihn ein.

Auf Befehl begann Orion zu pressen. Immer und immer wieder, bis Sirius einige schwarze Härchen ausmachen konnte. Er küsste Orion die Tränen von den Wangen, dann dessen Bauch.  
"Ich kann ihn sehen, das machst du gut", sagte er aufmunternd. Er streichelte hin und wieder über Orions Innenschenkel oder über dessen Bauch. Orion schwitze sehr und Sirius holte per Magie eine Schüssel kühles Wasser und ein weiches Tuch, sowie ein Frotteetuch. Sanft kühlte er ihn ein wenig.

Orion keuchte vor Schmerz, als er das Köpfchen durch den schmalen Ausgang presste. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Sirius hielt das Kind in den Armen. Er durchnitt die Nabelschnur und legte das Kind, das ins Tuch gehüllt war, auf Orions Brust. Der weinte vor Freude, als er seinen kleinen Antares in die Arme nahm. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass sein Unterleib doch ziemlich schmerzte, er hatte nur Augen für das Kind. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte seinem Sohn ein Leben geschenkt.

Sirius betrachtete seine Veela glücklich. Er wusste, was für eine Freude sie haben musste, nach acht 'missglückten' Schwangerschaften endlich ein gesundes Baby auf die Welt bringen zu dürfen. Mit Magie reinigte er seine Veela und das Baby von dem Blut, dann ging er kurz ins Badezimmer, wo er den Schmerztrank stehen hatte.

"Trink", murmelte er und hob die Phiole an Orions' Lippen. Als der Schluckte und die Schmerzen, wenn auch nur ein Teil, verschwanden, bemerkte überhaupt, dass er welche hatte.  
"Ich bin so stolz auf dich", sage Sirius und strich ihm liebevoll über die Haare, bevor er ihn küsste. Auf einmal begann das Kind zu quengeln und Orion wiegte es in seinen Armen, doch dann legte er es auf seine Brust, damit es Milch trinken konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit war ein Glucksen zu hören, dann hörte der Kleine auf.  
"Gibst du ihn mir?", fragte Sirius und streckte die Arme nach seinem Sohn aus. Orion dachte, dass Sirius seinen Sohn jetzt fort bringen würde und Sirius konnte von seinem Gesicht Trauer und Enttäuschung ablesen. Walburga hatte Orion früher die beiden Brüder nie anvertraut, er hatte beide einmal für ungefähr fünf Minuten halten dürfen, dann hatte sie sie ihm weggenommen.

"Du bekommst ihn gleich wieder, keine Sorge", lächelte er. Er nahm Antares einen winzigen Tropfen Blut ab, wobei er die Haut aber nicht beschädigte, dann legte er ihn auf Orions Brust zurück. Sofort legte der beschützend eine Hand auf den Rücken seines jüngsten Sohnes.

Sirius mixte das Blut mit dem Wesenstrank und kippte ihn über ein Pergament.

\- Wesenstest von Antares Sirius Black  
Eltern: Sirius Orion Black (75% Dämon, 25% Veela) & Orion Castor Black (100% Veela)  
Geburtstag (Ort): 3. März 1980 (Grimmauldplace 12, London)  
Wesen: 100% Dämon-

"Das war jetzt unerwartet", murmelte Sirius.  
"Was ist er?", fragte Orion neugierig.  
"Ein waschechter Dämon"  
"Die vollen hundert Prozent?"  
"Ja"  
"Machst du noch einen Gefährtentest?"  
"Jap. Gibst du ihm mir nochmals kurz?" Diesmal sah Orion nicht so bedrückt aus.

\- Gefährtentest  
Name: Antares Sirius Black  
Wesen: 100% Dämon  
Eltern: Sirius Orion Black (75% Dämon, 25% Veela)  
Orion Castor Black (100% Veela)  
Gefährte: Leo Alain Black  
Wesen: 100% Veela  
Eltern: Castor Nigellus Black (100% Mensch)  
Alain Black-Delacour (100% Veela)  
Datum der Umwandlung: 27. Juli 1997-

"Das gibs ja nicht", murmelte Sirius belustigt, "weißt du, wer der Gefährte unseres Sohnes ist?"  
"Nein?"  
"Sein Onkel"  
"Welcher?"  
"Leo" Orion grinste.  
"Zum Glück sind die Hälfte der Familie Veelas, sonst würde sie schon lange nicht mehr existieren" Sirius lachte und gab Antares wieder an Orion zurück.

"Willst du etwas trinken? Oder essen?" Orion wollte erst den Kopf schütteln, nickte dann aber. Sofort erschien eine Glasflasche mit kühlem Wasser auf dem Nachttisch.  
"Was willst du essen?"  
"Nur trinken"

"Okay, trink", lächelte Sirius und streckte ihm die Flasche hin. Nachdem Orion einige Schlucke getrunken hatte, seufzte er.  
"Ist was?"  
"Nein, nicht wirklich" Sirius sah ihn fragend an. Er selbst grinste.  
"Und schon wieder bin ich der Schwächste der Familie" Er lachte leise. Ihm machte es nichts aus, doch es war ihm eben durch den Kopf gegangen.

"Du arme, arme, kleine Veela", sagte Sirius theatralisch und küsste Orion auf die Stirn. Orion lächelte. Er liebte diese kleinen, liebevollen Gesten von seinem Herrn. Dann aber sah Orion Sirius unsicher an.  
"Ich würde gerne noch etwas liegen bleiben... könnten wir das Morgenessen etwas verschieben? Oder Kreacher? Nein, tut mir Leid" Orion wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von Sirius' Hand auf seiner Brust ins Bett zurück gedrückt.  
"Natürlich darfst du liegen bleiben. Weißt du was? Ich versuche es mal", grinste Sirius.

"Sollte ich da nicht dabei sein?"  
"Sei brav und entspann dich. Willst du ein Bad nehmen?" JA! Das würde sicher die heftigen Schmerzen lindern, die er trotz des Heiltranke noch immer hatte.  
"Nein danke, mir geht's gut, ich würde nur gerne etwas ausruhen", sagte Orion stattdessen. Sirius nickte.

"Soll ich dich wecken, wenn du einschläfst?" Orion nickte leicht, dann löschte Sirius das Licht mit einem Nox und Sirius, nur um zehn Minuten später, in denen Antares eingeschlafen war und Orion ihn in das Bettchen neben seinem Bett gelegt hatte, wieder zu erscheinen.

"Ist was? Brauchst du Hilfe?" Sirius grinste scheinheilig.  
"Kreacher hat mich rausgeschmissen, nachdem ich eine Pfanne geschrottet habe" Orion versuchte wirklich, es zu unterdrücken, doch er lachte los, allerdings verstummte er schnell wieder, als er Sirius' bewunderndes Gesicht sah.  
"Was ist?"  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so wunderschön lachen kannst", lächelte der, "solltest du öfters machen" Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über Orions Lippen und dann küsste er ihn innig. Dann griff er kurz in die Nachttischschublade und holte was hervor, dass Orion nicht identifizieren konnte. Sirius lächelte ihn nervös an. Warum war sein Herr so nervös?

Der Jüngere machte vor dem Bett einen Kniefall und Orion sah ihn nun wirklich unsicher an. Warum kniete sein Herr vor ihm?  
"Orion, ich bitte dich, mir zuzuhören. Wir sind nun schon seit drei Jahren zusammen und ich liebe und verehre dich über alles. Du und unser Sohn sind die wertvollsten und wichtigsten Leute, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein. Orion, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er leise und ohne zu stocken. Beim letzten Wort öffnete er das Ding, welches er in der Hand hielt und eine weiße, wunderbare Blüte der Rose wuchs schlagartig auf einen Durchmesser von 20 Zentimetern. In ihrer Mitte lag mitten auf den Blütenblättern ein wunderschöner, weißgoldenen Ring, indem ein eisblauer Kristall eingefasst war und um die Blütenblätter herum züngelte ein blaues Feuer. Der Ring war bei den Dämonen und Zauberern, sowie Vampiren und Werwölfen Brauch, die weiße Rose bei den Veelas. Sie verkörperte die Rein- und Schönheit dieser Wesen genauso wie ihre strahlend weiße Seele. Das Feuer um die Blume herum beschädigte weder die Rose, noch Sirius' Hände, die die Rose hielten. Sirius konnte mit Feuer ziemlich unglaubliche Sachen anstellen, das hatten Dämonen so an sich. Das Feuer stand bei den Dämonen als Zeichen der Ewigkeit.

Orion starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
"D-das meinst du nicht ernst!" Sirius hatte mit ähnlichem gerechnet.  
"Doch. Ich meine er so ernst, wie ich in meinem Leben noch nie etwas ernst gemeint habe, mein geliebter Orion. Ich wäre der glücklichste Mann auf Erden, wenn du annehmen würdest", sagte Sirius. Orions Augen überliefen.

"Ja! Ja, ich will dich heiraten!", sagte er und umarmte Sirius heftig. Die Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib waren weit fort. Sirius nahm den Ring und steckte ihn Orion an. Er passte, als sei er extra für ihn gemacht. Eine Sekunde später bemerkte er, dass es auch so war. Dann befielen ihn die Zweifel.

"Du wirst mich nicht mehr so gut kontrollieren können. Du wirst nicht mehr genau steuern können, wann ich wie viel zu mir nehme, ich könnte das Land verlassen und könnte selbst Entscheidungen treffen", sagte er. Sirius lächelte.

"Ich weiß, glaub mir, ich habe es mir gut überlegt und trotzdem keine Kontrapunkte gefunden" Sirius streckte Orion die noch immer brennende Rose hin. Vorsichtig nahm er sie ihm aus der Hand. Das Feuer züngelte angenehm kühl auf seiner Haut.

"Das ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens", hauchte Orion. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen.  
"Meiner auch", flüsterte Sirius und beugte sich zu seiner Veela, um sie zu küssen, dann grinste er.  
"Happy Birthday, übrigens. Tut mir leid, ich wusste letztes Jahr noch nicht, wann du hast" Orions Augen weiteten sich.  
"Ich habe heute Geburtstag? Das wusste ich gar nicht"  
"Laden wir deine Eltern und James und Lily morgen zum Abendessen ein?", fragte Sirius dann begeistert. Orion nickte glücklich und hob seinen kleinen Sohn wieder aus dem Bettchen, um ihn zu herzen.

Der Kleine wachte nach einer Stunde wieder auf und sah Orion aus großen, schwarzen Augen neugierig an.  
"Hallo mein Kleiner", lächelte Orion, "sieh mal, da ist dein Va-..."  
"Daddy", unterbrach Sirius. Er wollte nicht 'Vater' sein, das hörte sich zu unherzlich an.  
"Das ist dein Daddy und ich bin dein Papa", stellte Orion sie beide zu Ende vor. Antares sah ihn noch immer staunend an, dann gähnte er herzerweichend und schloss die Augen. Orion, der die brennende Rose noch immer in der Hand hielt, setzte sich ein wenig auf.

"Soll ich die Rose einstellen?", fragte Sirius zuvorkommend.  
"Nein, sonst erlischt noch das Feuer"  
"Das tut es nicht. Es verträgt Wasser" Orion nickte leicht und Sirius ging los, um in der Küche eine Kristallschale zu holen. Er stellte sie auf den Nachttisch und sprach einen Acquamenti. Erst dann nahm er die Rose und legte sie hinein. Das blaue Feuer breitete sich sofort über das Wasser aus und tauchte die Rose in ein schönes Licht.

Orion bestaunte erst das, dann seinen Ring. Er konnte nicht entscheiden, was schöner war.  
"Ich liebe dich", murmelte er zu Sirius, welcher daraufhin lächelte.  
"Willst du immer noch kein Bad?"  
"Doch...", murmelte Orion. Der Jüngere verschwand im Bad. Eine viertel Stunde später war er wieder anwesend. Er legte den schlafenden Antares ins Bettchen und hob Orion hoch. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser laufen musste.

Langsam ließ Sirius seine Veela in das warme Wasser gleiten, zog sich selbst aus und leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Er nahm einen Schwamm und begann Orion sanft überall zu waschen. Die Schmerzen in dessen Unterleib verschwanden und an ihre Stelle kam das altbekannte Ziehen zwischen den Beinen. Sirius hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr benutzt, mehr als einen Monat und auch wenn Orion ziemlich erschöpft war, hätte er jetzt gerne seinen Herrn in sich gespürt. Einen Moment überlegte er sich, ob er seinen Hintern etwas anbieten sollte, doch im nächsten Moment schalt er sich für den Gedanken. Wie konnte er es wagen, an einem so wunderbaren Tag, an dem er alles was er wollte, und noch mehr, bekommen hatte, auch das noch verlangen?

Sirius kam aber schon allein auf die Idee. Sanft tippte er gegen Orions Rosette.  
"Ist es okay für dich? Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst" Schnell nickte Orion und öffnete einladend die Beine. Er lächelte.

###

Am nächsten Abend rauschte um Punkt sechs der Kamin und Castor, Leo und Alain traten heraus, wobei Castor den Zweijährigen trug.

Alain umarmte erst Sirius, dann Orion, der Antares im Arm hielt. Aus ihrem Portrait sah Walburga schweigend auf sie herunter.

"Oh Merlin, ist der süß! Wie heißt er, was ist er?", fragte die älteste Veela gleich begeistert.  
"Er heißt Antares und ist ein Dämon. Hallo Vater, hallo Leo", sagte Orion und umarmte mit einem Arm kurz seinen Vater, dann gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Weg von der vernichtend guckenden Gefährtin von Orion.

"Habt ihr schon einen Gefährtentest gemacht?", fragte Alain neugierig. Er setzte sich auf Orions Geste hin und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Das haben wir tatsächlich", sagte Sirius, "es ist eine Veela"

"Und wie heißt sie?"  
"Eigentlich ist es ein Er. Er heißt Leo Black" Alain fiel der Mund auf.  
"Das ist ja super! Und wenn sie zusammen mal Kinder haben, dann werden wir Großeltern, Urgroßeltern und Ur-Urgroßeltern gleichzeitig!"  
"Alain. Der Gute ist erst zwei Tage alt und du redest von Kindern!", sagte Castor belustigt.

"Ja schon, aber stell dir mal vor! Darf ich ihn mal halten?", fragte er Orion. Leo sah ihnen still zu. Orion sah zu Sirius, der nickte fast unmerklich. Nicht wirklich zufrieden mit der Entscheidung reichte Orion seinem Vater sein Kind. Er mochte es nicht, den Kleinen aus seinen Armen zu geben.

"Fütterst du ihn? Soll ich dir Tipps geben?" Orion sah seinen Dad erst irritiert dann belustigt an.  
"Orion ist bereits zum dritten Mal Vater. Soll er dir Tipps geben?", fragte Sirius lachend. Castor klopfte Alain auf die Schultern.  
"Dein Baby ist schon groß, weißt du?"  
"Ich merke es gerade" Orion grinste. Eigentlich hätte er seinen Eltern bei dieser Gelegenheit gerne noch mitgeteilt, dass sie heirateten, aber er wusste nicht, ob Sirius daraus ein Geheimnis machen wollte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie eine große Feier veranstalten oder nur einen Priester engagieren würden. Ihm wäre etwas dazwischen am liebsten. Nur mit Familie und Freunden.

Im nächsten Moment betraten die Potters das Zimmer. Niemand hatte sie ankommen gehört.  
"Hallo Tatze und Orion!", sagte James fröhlich, "guten Tag, Mr und Mr Black" Castor begrüßte die beiden locker und stellte sich auch gleich mit Vorname vor. Mit Alain tat er das Selbe.

"Oh Gott, wie süß!", rief Lily, als sie Antares in Alains Armen entdeckte, "darf ich ihn mal haben?" Orion beobachtete das Überreichen mit Argusaugen.

"Wie heißt er? Und ist er ein Dämon?"  
"Antares und ja"  
"Antares? Noch nie gehört", murmelte Lily, während sie den kleinen Jungen sanft kitzelte. Leo, der bei Castor auf der Schoß sass, sah die rothaarige Hexe mit großen Augen an.

"Wenn Harry ein wenig Gas gibt, kommen sie alle zusammen noch mit dem kleinen Malfoy nach Hogwarts", bemerkte Alain. Sirius nickte.  
"Wir wollten euch noch etwas mitteilen" Alle außer den Kindern und Orion sahen ihn erwartend an.

"Ich habe Orion gestern einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, wir werden nächstens heiraten", platze er heraus.  
"Gratuliere euch zwei", sagte Alain und sah vor allem Orion liebevoll an. Endlich hatte der seinen richtigen Platz gefunden. An der Seite seines eigenen Sohnes.

"Werdet ihr Regulus auch informieren?", fragte Lily vorsichtig. Orion antwortete nicht, Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber ich werde ja in Hogwarts sein Lehrer. Rauskriegen wird er es sowieso"

"Ach ja, unsere beiden Oberstreber. Eine Schande ist das", seufzte James schwer.

"Nur weil Remus und ich einen vernünftigen Job haben und du dich erst durch die Aurorenausbildung quälen musst?" James grummelte und Castor lachte.  
"Ihr Potters seid doch alle gleich - Gryffindor, dann Auror", sagte er belustigt und James grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann wandte er sich Leo zu.

"Und du, Kleiner? Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er in seiner besten Kleinkinderstimme.  
"'eo", antwortete der Kleine undeutlich und versteckte sich scheu hinter Castors' Rücken. Ganz sanft zog der ihn wieder auf seine Schoss.

"Ist er ein Mensch?", fragte James interessiert.  
"Nein, er ist eine Veela und hat seinen Herrn schon gefunden - Antares"

"Oh... ich bin froh, muss ich euren Stammbaum nie können muss, der wird auch immer schwieriger" Alain lachte.  
"Eigentlich wird es immer einfacher, du musst es nur verstanden haben. Wie geht es dir eigentlich, Lily?"  
"Ach, jetzt eigentlich ganz gut. Ich hatte vor ein paar Wochen ein wenig Stimmungsschwankungen, aber sonst..."  
"EIN WENIG?!", rief James aus, "Du hast alle deine Mitmenschen in den Wahnsinn getrieben!" Castor lachte.  
"Ich empfinde grade wirklich Mitleid für dich", grinste Sirius.

"Du meinst wohl Schadenfreude", korrigierte Alain grinsend.  
"Das auch"

Hey^^ So n' Review zwischendurch als Futter wäre sehr willkommen :) 


	14. Chapter 14

Orion fütterte gerade seinen kleinen Sohn und setzte sich dazu auf das Sofa. Sirius wischte fröhlich pfeifend den Tisch. Seit ein paar Wochen hatte er es geschafft, dass Orion sich mit seinen Aufgaben nicht mehr so unter Druck setzte und ihm manchmal auch etwas überließ.

Nachdem er fertig war, steuerte Sirius auf seine Veela und setzte sich rittlings auf sie, sodass er mit seinen Knien sein Gewicht halten konnte. Vorsichtig küsste er Orion auf die Lippen, dann den Hals runter. Antares nuckelte noch immer an der Brustwarze der Veela, um die Milch zu bekommen, während Sirius ihr einen hübschen, großen Knutschflecken verpasste. Willig legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um sich von Sirius markieren zu lassen.

"Da wird man ja schon beinahe eifersüchtig auf Antares", murmelte Sirius. Zwischen Orions' Beinen zog es heftig und die Hose wurde eng, als er daran dachte, wie Sirius an seinen Nippeln knapperte, was der natürlich spürte.

"Aber doch nicht, wenn Antares hier ist", sagte Sirius tadelnd, aber grinsend. Er wusste, dass Orion im Grunde ja nichts dafür konnte. Die Veela senkte den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid..."

"Du könntest Antares auch mal aus den Augen lassen und deine Aufmerksamkeit mir zukommen lassen, was meinst du?"  
"Aber-..." Orion wollte einwenden, dass er sich um den Kleinen kümmern musste, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn.

"Geh ihn ins Bett legen. Wenn du wieder hierher kommst, will ich, dass du den zweitgrößten Plug trägst und den Ring mitnimmst. Ja, du darfst Gleitmittel verwenden" Orion sah Sirius kapitulierend an und verschwand die Treppe hoch. In ihrem Zimmer legte er Antares in das Kinderbettchen und ging dann ins Badezimmer, um den verlangten Plug in sich hineinzuzwängen. Er zog sich wieder an, schnappte sich den Ring und ging nach unten zu Sirius, der entspannt auf der Couch lag und Orion genaustens unter die Lupe nahm. Die Veela blieb, in dem von Musik durchzogenen Zimmer stehen und senkte den Kopf. Ihr war es noch immer nicht geheuer, wenn Sirius sie so genau kontrollierte. Nervös spielte sie mit dem Ring in ihren Händen.

Das Sofa machte ein knirschendes Geräusch, als Sirius aufstand.  
"Ich denke, du solltest dich ausziehen und hinlegen und zwar so, dass ich gut sehen kann, ob du alles richtig gemacht hast", sagte Sirius, seine Stimme war sanft und weich. Orion nahm das als Befehl und drapierte sich so, dass er die Beine gut spreizen konnte. Sirius hatte noch nie so klar gemacht wie jetzt, dass er kontrollierte, was ihn nervös machte.

Sirius kniete sich vor das Sofa, sodass er genau auf Augenhöhe mit Orions Geschlechtsteilen war. Sanft drückte er auf jeden Innenschenkel einen Kuss, dann auf den Bauch. Zart stupste er mit einem Finger gegen den Plug und Orion zuckte zusammen, gab sich ihm aber vertrauensseelig hin. Er konnte sich entspannen.  
"Doch, ich glaub, das hast du gut gemacht... wenn auch ein wenig zu hart" Sirius umkreiste mit einem Finger das metallene Teil.

Vorsichtig wie immer legte Sirius Orion den Penisring um, der eigentlich aus zwei Lederbändern bestand, die man nach Herzenslust mehr oder weniger anziehen konnte. Leider Merlins mochte Sirius es eng um Orions Glied und der wollte sich nicht wehren, denn wenn er Sirius damit erfreuen konnte, würde er das sicher nicht zerstören, nur weil es ein wenig schmerzte.

Vor Schmerz stöhnte er leise, doch Sirius verstand es falsch und zog noch enger an.  
"Nein, bitte nicht so eng", flüsterte Orion leise und hoffte im nächsten Moment auch schon, dass Sirius dies überhört hatte. Wegen der Musik traf das sogar zu und Sirius stand auf. Er betrachtete sein Werk von oben herab, dann senkte er seine Lippen auf Orions.

Der Ring war bei der Veela schon beinah wieder vergessen.

Sirius küsste sich einen Weg bis an Orions Brust, da leckte er einmal über die Warze, weswegen Orion zischte.

Sirius' Hand wandte sich dem anderen Nippel zu. Leicht zog er daran, dann kniff er zart hinein. Er sah, dass es Orion peinlich war, als die Milch austrat, doch er leckte sie einfach weg, dann grinste er Orion, der feuerrot war, breit an. Der sah entspannt lächelnd zurück.

"Ist's gut?", fragte er. Sirius' Grinsen wurde zu einem Schmunzeln.  
"Nicht schlecht, aber ich mag deine Kochkünste lieber", sagte Sirius und küsste ihn auf den Mund, während er ihm den Plug entzog. Orion konzentrierte sich nur auf Sirius' sinnlichen Mund, während dem er schnell aber schmerzlos gedehnt wurde. Er liebte die Küsse und er vergötterte Sirius. Ihm war egal, wie sehr das Leder um seine Hoden und seine Männlichkeit schmerzte, Sirius mochte es und er bekam dafür Küsse und nur das zählte.

"Bereit?" Ein kurzes Nicken erfolgte und Sirius versenkte sich in seiner Veela, allerdings nicht wie erwartet im Anus, sondern im Geburtskanal. Orion japste nach Luft, als Sirius ihm diese wunderbaren, vollkommenen Gefühle bereitete, er war überwältigt. Noch nie hatte Sirius ihn auf diese Weise genommen, auch nicht, als Antares entstanden war. Damals hatte Sirius seinen Samen in Orions Geburtskanal gebracht, indem er ihn nach dem Analverkehr gründlich gefingert hatte.

Orion schmolz sprichwörtlich dahin, als er zu den wunderbaren Gefühlen einen noch viel heißeren Zungenkuss geschenkt bekam, doch einen Haken hatte das Ganze: Es sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Erektion beinah unerträglich gegen das Leder presste.

"Bitte... der Ring...", murmelte Orion leise und schon wieder bereute er seine Worte. Er wollte doch nicht, dass Sirius nicht bekam, was er wollte!

Schon seit einiger Zeit bemerkte Orion, dass er immer vorlauter, frecher, anmassender und weniger gehorsam wurde und obwohl er wollte, konnte er nichts an sich ändern. Er würde Sirius mal um ein Gespräch bitten, aber nicht jetzt. Sirius löste den Ring eine halbe Minute später; vermutlich hatte er Orion wieder nicht gehört, aber wollte es sowieso gerade tun.

"Komm", erlaubte Sirius und strich noch ein letztes Mal über Orions Männlichkeit, bevor der sich gleichzeitig wie er selbst ergoss. Sirius lehnte sich gegen Orions, sich hastig hebend und senkende, Brust, und umarmte ihn zärtlich. Orion stellte seine Beine wieder an den Boden, damit Sirius auf seiner Schoss sitzen konnte.  
"Du bist einfach perfekt" Orion hatte aufgegeben, dagegen zu widersprechen, auch wenn er nach wie vor gegenteilig empfand.  
"Du bist viel perfekter"  
"Perfekt kann man nicht steigern", murmelte Sirius zurück,

Mindestens eine Stunde sassen sie da, wobei Sirius sein Gewicht wieder auf seine Knie verteilte, dann räusperte sich Orion leise.  
"Was ist?", fragte Sirius leise.  
"Ich wollte nur fragen ob... also... hm..."  
"Wir werden sehen", sagte Sirius todernst, dann schmunzelte er.  
"Ich wäre froh um ganze, zusammenhängende Sätze, die vielleicht sogar einen Sinn ergeben"  
"Tut mir leid... es ist nur... ich habe in letzter Zeit immer mehr das Gefühl, dass ich mich manchmal fast verliere und das ist sehr unangenehm für mich... kannst du mir vielleicht wieder mehr Befehle geben? Das würde mich sehr entlasten"

"So wie vor der Verlobung?" Orion nickte leicht. Sirius lächelte und küsste ihn wieder  
"Natürlich, wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Um die Hochzeit sollten wir uns sowieso mal kümmern... willst du lieber groß, pompös und viele Gäste oder eher klein und fein?"

"Klein mit Freunden", sagte Orion. Er hatte sich schon lange Gedanken darüber gemacht. Sirius nickte gegen seine Brust.  
"So hätte ich das auch gedacht..." Die Veela nahm sanft Sirius' Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel lag und küsste unterwürfig die Handfläche. Manchmal brauchte er das einfach und Sirius war dem auch nicht abgeneigt. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr seine Demut gezeigt, vielleicht war es genau das, was ihn so unsicher machte. Er musste wissen, wo sein Platz war.

Mit einer sehr unnötigen Vorsicht, wie um seinen Herrn nicht zu verletzen, legte er dessen Hand an sein eigenes Herz. Sirius ließ ihn machen und fühlte eine Weile die gleichmäßigen, langsamen Schläge, dann unterbrach ein Geschrei den sinnlichen Moment. Sirius lächelte und nahm seine Hand weg.

"Bin gleich wieder hier", sagte Sirius, gab Orion einen Kuss und teleportierte ins Zimmer hinauf, um Antares zu holen.

Er bettete seinen kleinen Sohn-Halbbruder in seine Arme , nachdem er sich in seine Schlafsachen geschmissen hatte und teleportierte wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo er sich neben Orion, der sich das grosse T-Shirt von Sirius übergezogen hatte, auf das Sofa setzte.

Obwohl sich Sirius bemühte, Antares zu beruhigen, schrie der weiter.  
"Was mache ich falsch?", fragte Sirius am Rande der Verzweiflung.  
"Du hast keine Milch", anwortete Orion trocken. Er hatte seinen Söhnen skeptisch zugesehen.  
"Oh..." Sirius reichte ihm Antares und er begann, den Kleinen zu stillen. Er gab Ruhe.

"Du bist mein Held", gab Sirius grinsend bekannt und küsste Orion kurz und keusch auf die Lippen.

Obwohl das wohl alles andere als angebracht war, war Orion glücklich über das Kompliment. Er begann dummerweise sogar zu schnurren. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ einen gemurmelten Fluch aus.

Sirius lachte leise.  
"Wusste gar nicht, dass du fluchen kannst"  
"Auch ich habe Hogwarts besucht und war mit anderen im Schlafsaal" Sirius grinste, dann wurde er ernst.  
"Kannst du eigentlich noch zaubern?" Orion zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung, das letzte Mal ist gut 20 Jahre her und ich bin nicht sonderlich begabt im stablosen Zaubern, warum fragst du?"  
"Ich überlege mir schon seit einiger Zeit, mit dir zu Ollivanders zu gehen... wärest du dafür? Ich meine... vielleicht kannst dus ja wirklich nicht mehr und dann bringt es nicht viel" Orion sah ihn positiv erstaunt an.

"Du meinst, ich darf zaubern?!"  
"Naja... ja. Vielleicht auch nur, um dich vor den Kindern in Hogwarts zu beweisen" Orion senkte den Kopf und legte Antares auf seinen Schoss.  
"Natürlich... Veelastäbe kann man einstellen, welche Zauber mit ihnen gesprochen werden dürfen, also..."  
"Werde ich nicht. Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du niemanden ohne guten Grund verletzen würdest und im Zweifelsfall kann ich ihn dir immer noch wegnehmen, richtig?"

Orion lächelte ihn glücklich an, er schien den letzten Teil entweder nicht gehört oder nicht beachtet zu haben. Er freute sich aber, dass sein Herr ihm vertraute.

"Wann?", wagte er zu fragen.  
"Wir gehen heute Abend in die Winkelgasse. James hat gesagt, dass er mit Antares auch mal was unternehmen will, deswegen wird er bis übermorgen dort sein" Orion entglitten die Gesichtszüge

"Aber... er... es... er muss doch noch gestillt werden!"  
"Keine Widerrede. Krone weiß auch, wie man künstliche Babymilch herstellt. Wir sind bis übermorgen Abend allein hier" Orion senkte den Kopf ab dem klaren Tadel wegen dem Widersprechen.  
"Ja"

"Sehr gut. Geh duschen und was vernünftiges anziehen, wir werden in einer halben Stunde gehen" Orion nickte, nahm Antares richtig in die Arme und verschwand in ihr Zimmer, nur um zwanzig Minuten später mit tropfnassen Haaren wieder vor Sirius aufzutauchen, der das alles mit Magie gelöst hatte.

Der Größere nahm Orions Hand und teleportierte mit ihm und dem kleinen Antares nach Potter Manor, wo Lily und James noch wohnten.

"Was möchtest du?", fragte Sirius, als er mit seiner Veela in einem gehobenen Restaurant war. Orion zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung, ich beherrsche dieses Kauderwelsch hier nicht"

"Soll ich für dich mitbestellen?" Die Veela nickte dankbar und so bestellte Sirius zehn Minuten später in bestem Spanisch, was er für sich und Orion ausgesucht hatte.

Nach dem Dessert bezahlte Sirius einen ziemlich hohen Betrag ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, dann gingen sie Hand in Hand durch die Winkelgasse. Bei Ollivanders traten sie schließlich ein.

"Ah, die Herren Black! Schön sie beide hier zu sehen! Ist was mit deinem Stab, Tatze?", begrüßte sie Garrik Ollivander fröhlich und sah dabei vor allem seinen ehemaliegen Lehrling Sirius an.  
"Hallo Garrik, wir brauchen einen neuen Stab für ihn", sagte Sirius knapp aber freundlich.  
"Natürlich! Du hast mal erzählt, er sei eine Veela, oder?"  
"Das ist richtig" Orion kam sich schon ein wenig bevormundet vor, doch dann bemerkte er, dass Sirius das absolute Recht dazu hatte und wenn der das zuließ, dann hatte Ollivander das gleiche Recht. Er selbst schämte sich, dass er auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Ollivander starrte Orion kurz an, sodass der sich so richtig durchleuchtet vorkam.  
"Hm... darf er andere Zauber als die für den Haushalt sprechen?" Orion sank innerlich zusammen. Diese Möglichkeit hatte er noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen, aber natürlich würde Sirius die wählen, schließlich hatte er sowieso nur im Haushalt zu tun...  
"Natürlich", belehrte Sirius ihn eines Besseren.  
"Verteidigungszauber?"  
"Ja" War absehbar, aber nicht selbstverständlich gewesen...  
"Angriffszauber?"  
"Ja"  
"Schwarze Magie?" Okay, da konnte Orion wirklich nichts sagen, denn das war für Weißmagier strengstens verboten, da die diese mächtige Magie nicht beherrschen konnten.  
"Er weiß, was er darf" Gut, das war für Orion selbst wirklich fragwürdig. Ollivander lächelte freundlich zu Orion, der senkte sofort den Blick.

"Also willst du keinerlei Beschränkungen auf seinen Stab?"  
"Nein"  
"Naja, das kannst du ja immer noch nachholen, also..." Garrik Ollivander verschwand kurz und kam dann mit einigen Stäben wieder.

"Probier mal den..." Orion freute es nicht wirklich, geduzt zu werden, doch er als Veela konnte von anderen so respektvoll oder -los behandelt werden, wie der Herr das wünschte und zuließ. Er nahm ohne einen Kommentar den Stab und... "Huch! Nein! Dann doch besser den hier... aber, aber, aber! Der?... wunderbar! Vampirknochen - mächtig und einfach zu kontrollieren, sowie steinhart und unzerstörbar - das Innere besteht aus einem Haar eines Ihresgleichen - enthüllt ihre ganze Magie - der Griff besteht aus reinstem Silber und Onyx... hab ich was vergessen, Tatze?"

"Dass er zwölf Zoll misst und sehr gut für das Duell ist" Ollivanders Augen leuchteten fröhlich.  
"Exakt richtig. Du warst ein guter Lehrling, wirklich"  
"Danke sehr. Wie viel schulde ich dir?"  
"Zwei Galleonen für das Material, die Arbeit hast du ja selbst gemacht" Sirius lächelte.  
"Das ist zwar sehr nett, aber nicht nötig, danke Garrik" Sirius reichte ihm die Karte, die er auch schon mal in der Muggelwelt gebraucht hatte.

Garrik tippte etwas auf einem Muggelgerät - MUGGELgerät! - ein und zog Sirius die zwei Galleonen ab. Normalerweise wären es sieben gewesen. Sirius sah seinen vorigen Lehrmeister gespielt böse an, doch der grinste nur und reichte ihm die Karte zurück.

"Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend", sagte der Stabverkäufer fröhlich, wartete die Antwort ab und verschwand dann mit einem Lächeln den Raum.

Sirius und Orion betraten die dunkle Winkelgasse wieder, nachdem Sirius den Stab und die Box an sich genommen hatte. Eine Weile schlenderten sie durch die Gasse und einen Park, dann teleportierte Sirius sie beide nach Hause.

Orion sah Sirius erwartend an, sobald sie zu Hause waren. Er wollte gerne seinen Stab.  
"Du bekommst ihn zum richtigen Zeitpunkt", sagte Sirius ruhig, was Orion doch ziemlich enttäuschte. Dementsprechend ließ er seine Schultern hängen.  
"Eigentlich könntest du ja glücklich sein, einen zu bekommen, also kannst du dich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden", sagte Sirius schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Die Veela zuckte zurück und senkte den Kopf.

"Verzeih, ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass du mir meine Magie zurück gibst, ich habe mich nur der Hoffnung hingegeben, dass ich ihn schon heute bekomme, verzeih", murmelte Orion. Diese Entschuldigung passte gut in sein früheres Muster, auch wenn die Angst glücklicherweise fehlte. Sirius küsste ihn kurz.

"Ich wollte nicht -so- sprechen, du bekommst deinen Stab, sobald ich es für richtig halte, und das ist nicht mehr so lange, versprochen" Orion nickte.

Doch mit jedem Tag, der verging, gab er die Hoffnung mehr und mehr auf, den Stab noch vor seinem nächsten Geburtstag oder überhaupt noch zu erhalten.

##

Der nervöse Sirius wurde von einem noch nervöseren Peter hergerichtet, Charlus grinste kopfschüttelnd, als er die beiden Jungs betrachtete, die sich beinahe an die Wand schwafelten, obwohl keiner von ihnen dem anderen zuhörte.

"Hey, ganz ruhig, Jungs! Tatze, du darfst aufgeregt sein, Wormy, du nicht. Du hast ja nachher gar nichts mehr zu tun!", lachte er und knüpfte geschickt Sirius' schwarze Cravatte. Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden, dass Sirius ganz in schwarz mit weissen Akzenten und Orion ganz in weiss mit schwarzen Akzenten auftreten würden. Nun ja... Dorea und Alain hatten das entschieden.

"Ich darf aufgeregt sein, wenn ich will!", argumentierte Peter.

"Leute?", fragte Sirius auf einmal ernsthaft traurig, "was ist, wenn er nicht ja sagt?" Zuerst grinste Peter, dann Schmunzelte Charlus und zum Schluss lachten die beiden.  
"Er liebt dich, Tatze, er würde das niemals zu tun! Außerdem will er das genauso sehr wie du, wenn nicht noch mehr. Ich denke, der Gute denkt das auch von dir" Beruhigt nickte Sirius.

"Sei ein wenig arroganter, dann liegt dir die Welt zu Füßen und Orion erst recht", riet Wormy.  
"Das will ich doch gar nicht!"

"Dann eben nicht! Oh Merlin! Es beginnt!", rief der Rattenanimagus, wobei er vor Aufregung eher wie ein gackerndes Huhn tönte. Charlus hakte Sirius bei sich unter und führte ihn die grosse Treppe von Pottermanor runter. Das war ein großer Wunsch des Potterpatriarchen gewesen; Die Vermählung sollte in seinem Herrenhaus stattfinden.

Sirius' Beine klappten beinah zusammen, doch Charlus stütze den jungen Dämonen freundlicherweise, bis sie auf dem wunderschönen Altar standen und Charlus wegtrat. Er hatte für Sirius die Vaterrolle übernommen, doch auf dem Altar waren auch schon die beiden Trauzeugen James Potter und Abraxas Malfoy.

Die Musik begann plötzlich zu spielen und Sirius wurde ganz ruhig. Was sollte noch schief laufen? Er würde heute seinen liebsten Schatz heiraten!

Freudig blickte er Orion entgegen, der auf dem ausgelegten, weissen Teppich von Castor nach vorne geführt wurde. Sirius erkannte, dass seine Veela fürchterlich zitterte.

Als auch noch die drei Stufen auf den Altar geschafft waren, legte Castor Sirius mit einem Lächeln Orions zitternde Hand in dessen. Sirius lächelte noch immer und strich beruhigend mit dem Daumen über Orions Handrücken. Die Veela reagierte nicht darauf.

Am liebsten wäre das treue Wesen in die Knie gesunken und hätte seine Demut und Hilflosigkeit gezeigt, war es doch genau das, was er immer tun wollte, aber meistens nicht durfte, wenn er sich überfordert fühlte.

"Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um der Vermählung von Sirius und Orion Black beizuwohnen, nun frage ich sie, Sirius Orion Black, wollen sie ihre Veela Orion Castor Black als angetrauten Ehepartner annehmen, lieben, führen und beschützen bis in alle Ewigkeit, dann sagen sie jetzt 'Ich will'"

"Ich will", sagte Sirius mit einem liebevollen und beruhigenden Blick zu Orion fest. Dessen grauen Seelenspiegel liefen über.  
"Und wollen sie, Orion Castor Black ihren Herrn Sirius Orion Black zu ihrem angetrauten Eheparter annehmen, lieben, dienen und ehren bis in alle Ewigkeit? So antworten sie jetzt mit 'Ich will'"  
"Ich will", sagte Orion, seine Stimme brach. Tränen des Glücks rannen ihm über die Wangen.

"Nun werden die Ringe ausgetauscht", sagte der Hohenpriester. James und Abraxas traten vor und überreichten den beiden ihre Ringe. Vor allem Abraxas Malfoy war froh, dass sein Freund aus Kindestagen nun endlich auch seinen Platz gefunden hatte.

Die beiden zu Trauenden tauschten ihre Ringe aus und durften sich dann endlich küssen. Der Kuss war tief und innig und vor allem von Sirius inzeniert. Orion hörte auf zu zittern. Als sie sich wieder lösten, sahen sie sich liebevoll an und Sirius startete gleich noch einen Angriff, dann traten sie vom Altar runter und wurden gleich rumgereicht. Die Heirat hob zum Glück das üble Gefühl auf, das Orion immer bekam, wenn er sich ohne der Erlaubnis seines Herrn zwischen Bauchnabel und Knien berühren ließ, auch wenn es durch Kleider hindurch ging. Alain hielt Orion am längsten, er führte ihn zu Sirius, denn der ältere konnte sich vorstellen, wie unangenehm Orion die Aufmerksamkeit sein musste.

Sirius wurde gerade von James' Tante, die ihn irgendwie auch in die Familie aufgenommen hatte, geherzt.

"Orion! Willkommen in der Familie", meinte Charlus warm und umarmte ihn kurz. Orion zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Dorea lachte.  
"Charlus und ich haben Sirius beinahe schon adoptiert, weshalb Charlus heute auch den Vater gespielt hat. Wir versuchen nicht, Walburga oder dich zu ersetzen oder dir Sirius abzuschwatzen, aber er liegt uns fast genau so sehr am Herzen, wie James"

"Aber nur fast", grinste James hinter Dorea, "aber du bist jetzt inoffiziell mein Schwager" Orion lächelte zu Dorea.  
"Meine Aufgabe ist es nicht mehr, sein Vater zu sein. Ich bin froh, dass ihr so zu ihm steht"

"Nelly!", unterbrach Sirius plötzlich unbewusst das Gespräch. Er lachte laut, als James' Tante ihm einen Schleier in die krausen Haaren steckte. Dann blinzelte er übertrieben verführerisch zu Remus und spitze die Lippen.

"Rutrum-..."  
"Wirken sie hier besser keine Schwarze Magie", sagte Charlus, "auf dem Manor liegt ein Bann"  
"Das war mir bisher ungewiss", sagte Castor, war aber fast schon enttäuscht, dass er Sirius nicht geschminkt zaubern konnte.

"Ich muss sagen, ich bin erstaunt, dass sie das zulassen", sagte Charlus ruhig.  
"Wie meinen?"  
"Die Heirat. Ist es in ihrer Familie nicht eher gegen die Tradition, einen Gryffindor zu heiraten?"  
"Gegen die Tradition ist das ein für allemal, aber ich will, dass Orion glücklich ist und das ist mit Sirius gewährleistet, also was für ein Vater wäre ich, wenn ich das nicht zulassen würde? Außerdem verstößt es ja auch nicht gegen die uralte Reinblutstradition. Angenommen James hätte sich in dieses Halbblut aus Slytherin - Severus Snape - verliebt, würden sie zu einer Bindung nein sagen, nur weil er zu grün ist?" Charlus grinste.  
"Ich würde im erstmal einen Bezoar in den Mund stopfen" Castor lachte. Auch ihm war die Abneigung der Rumtreiber dem Slytherin gegenüber bewusst.

"Was führt ihr denn hier für kluge Unterhaltungen?", fragte Sirius, an dessen Hand sich Orion klammerte.  
"Seid ihr erlöst worden?", fragte Charlus überflüssigerweise.

"Du scheinst dich ja wieder selber auf den Beinen halten zu können", grinste Castor zu Orion, weswegen die schwarzhaarige Veela fragend angesehen wurde.

"Er hat Remus und mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht mit seinem nervösen Rumgezappel und weichen Knien", verriet Castor, weswegen Orion ihm einen nicht sehr netten Blick sandte. Sirius grinste und küsste seinen Ehemann mal wieder.

"Also Peter war schlimmer als Sirius. Der Gute bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt"

"Das ist der Grund, warum Dorea und ich euch so eingeteilt haben, Charlus. Sirius und du kamt gut allein zurecht und Peter konnte in Ruhe vor sich hin nervös-sein und der ruhige Remus konnte Orion hoffentlich ein wenig beruhigen. Er ist einfühlsamer als Peter"  
"Ich brauche keinen Seelsorger", wehrte sich Orion, doch Castor lachte nur.

"Das hat auch niemand gesagt, Kleiner, aber mit zwei aufgeregten Personen im Raum hätte ich wohl die Geduld verloren"  
"War ich so schlimm?"  
"Schlimmer", lachte Remus, der gerade zu der Gruppe stieß. Er klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. In der anderen Hand hielt er zwei Gläser Sekt, die er den frisch Verheiratenden reichte. Langsam wurde es dunkel und die Musik begann zu spielen.

Sie ließen den begonnen Sekt stehen und begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche, um den Abend zu eröffnen. Es war unglaublich, wie die beiden tanzten und um einander herum wirbelten.

Fast vergassen die beiden, dass sie angestarrt wurden und auch, dass sie nicht mehr die einzigen auf der Tanzfläche waren.

"Kann ich mir Sirius mal leihen?", fragte Lily Orion. Der nickte lächelnd und sah dann seinem Herrn dabei zu, wie der mit der rothaarigen Muggelstämmigen in dem schwarz/roten Kleid hin und her schaukelte. Lily konnte nicht wirklich tanzen, wollte es sich aber auch nicht entgehen lassen.

"Ich glaube, du hast Orion sehr glücklich gemacht", sagte sie zu Sirius.  
"Ja, aber nicht nur ihn", sagte der, packte sie an der Hüfte und wirbelte sie herum, sodass sie aufquitschte, weil sie so erschrak. Sirius lachte und ließ sie wieder herunter.

"Geh besser zu Prongs; Der sieht aus, als würde er mich jeden Moment hinter den Mond fluchen", sagte er und ging dann selbst dahin, wo er vorhin mit Orion war, doch der war nicht mehr anwesend.

Suchend glitt Sirius' Blick über die doch recht übersichtliche Gruppe, doch er fand ihn erst auf den zweiten Blick mit Peter tanzen. Warum bei Merlins Bart mit PETER?!

Sirius starrte geschockt auf das ungleiche Tanzpaar. Plötzlich fing Orion seinen Blick ein und er blieb ruckartig stehen. Schnell trat er einige Schritte von Peter weg. Dieser drehte sich überrascht um und sandte dem jüngeren Black dann einen dunklen Blick, bevor er hinter Orion nachrannte, der schnurstracks und mit Tunnelblick zu Sirius ging. Die anderen schienen trotzdem nichts zu bemerken, sie waren zu vertieft in ihre Gespräche oder Tänze.

"Bitte verzeih mir, ich wusste nicht, dass ich nicht mit anderen tanzen darf, ich wollte mich nicht an Peter heranmachen oder so...", sagte Orion niedergeschlagen. Sirius lächelte.  
"Dieser Abend ist zum Geniessen da, also tu das auch. Du darfst selbstverständlich mit Wormy tanzen, es hat mich nur überrascht, dass er überhaupt tanzen kann", sagte Sirius sanft und strich Orion die Haare über die Schultern.

"Wirklich?", fragte Orion scheu und sah vorsichtig auf.  
"Natürlich. Tu heute Abend, was dir am besten gefällt" Orion murmelte was von 'nicht Jugendfrei' und 'kleine Kinder', erst dann erschien auch Wormy keuchend hinter Orion.

"Tatze... ich habe ihn... zum Tanzen aufgefordert!... und dazu überredet, du... kannst ihn also nicht... bestrafen", keuchte der Rattenanimagus.

"Was denkt ihr denn eigentlich von mir?! Ich bin doch kein Monster! Das hier ist ein Freudentag, den ich gerne mit anderen teilen will, also kann hier jeder mit allen Tanzen", sagte Sirius fast empört, doch dann lachte er.  
"Ich muss jetzt mit meinem neuen Schwiegervater tanzen gehen, bis denne!"

Bis tief in die Nacht tanzten die beiden mit den allermeisten Gästen, doch als Sirius mal wieder eine Pause einlegte, legte ihm Charlus eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Da draussen ist jemand, der euch gerne sehen würde. Gehst du kurz Orion und Antares organisieren?"

Fünf Minuten später war Sirius mit Antares und Orion wieder da. Sie liefen hinter Charlus her bis zum Tor des Gartens. Die Gestalt trug eine lange, schwarze Robe mit einer grossen Kapuze, die das Gesicht verhüllte. Erst als die kleine Black Familie ganz nahe war, zog die Gestalt die Kapuze weg. Orion, der Antares im Arm hielt, trat erschrocken aus Reflex einige Schritte zurück und hinter Sirius, als er seinen zweitältesten Sohn erkannte.

"Was tust du hier, Reg? Versuchst du die Party zu sprengen?", fragte Sirius äußerlich ruhig.  
"Nein, ich wollte euch beiden nur zur Hochzeit gratulieren. Es freut mich wirklich für euch... auch für dich, Vater, dass du endlich deinen... richtigen Platz gefunden hast", sagte Regulus. Er versuchte einen Blick auf das zwei Monate alte Kind zu erhaschen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

"Du bist wirklich nur deswegen hier?", fragte Sirius leise. Ihn freute es irgendwie, als Regulus nickte.  
"Naja, eigentlich auch, um meinen kleinen Bruder zu sehen, aber ich verstehe dich, Vater. Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Ich dürfte Hogwarts eigentlich nicht verlassen"

Weder Sirius noch Orion hielt ihn auf.

Der unerwartete Besuch gab beiden zu denken, doch trotzdem klang der Abend (fast schon früher Morgen) für alle Beteiligten friedlich aus, auch denn die Rumtreiber gegen Ende Orion dazu überredeten, mit ihnen etwas Hochkaratiges zu genießen. Die Veela konnte bestimmt nicht mehr gerade laufen, was für alle witzig zum ansehen war.

Als alle weg waren senkte Charlus für eine Weile die Schwarzmagierbanne, damit Sirius, wie abgemacht, mit einigen Zaubern aufräumen konnte. Orion hatte er schon nach Hause und Antares zu dessen Urgroßeltern gebracht.

"Ich befürchte, Orion wird morgen einen Rausch haben", grinste Charlus. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Dann werde ich ihn eben wieder davon heilen... ich danke euch dreien (Dorea und James waren auch anwesend) ganz herzlich für euer Engagement" Dorea lächelte.  
"Das war doch ganz selbstverständlich. Du weißt, dass du wie ein Sohn für uns bist und da James sich schon gegen eine schöne, traditionelle Hochzeit gewehrt hat... Ich bin glücklich für Orion und dich. Knuddeln?"  
"Knuddeln", bestätigte Sirius und ließ sich von der Frau liebevoll durchknuddeln, wobei diese noch James und Charlus zu sich winkte.

"Ach komm schon Charlus, wenn er schonmal betrunken genug ist, um sich umarmen zu lassen...", sagte Dorea grinsend.  
"Ich bin nicht betrunken!" Es glaubte ihm zwar keiner, aber als er wieder losgelassen wurde teleportierte er sich nach Hause zu Orion, der noch immer in dem Sessel sass, in den Sirius ihn gepackt hatte. Der Jüngere lachte leise und trug Orion die Treppe hinauf. Ganz nahe kuschelte sich die Veela an ihren Herrn.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Orion undeutlich.  
"Das macht doch nichts. Bleib im Bett und versuch nicht einzuschlafen, ich habe noch was für dich" fragend sah Orion Sirius an, doch der verließ kurz das Zimmer, dann kam er mit einer Schachtel wieder. Orion war nicht mehr in der Lage, das genau zu erkennen, doch als Sirius öffnete, weiteten sich seine Augen. Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Vampirknochenstab und drehte ihn ehrfürchtig in seinen Händen. Er hatte die Hoffnung wirklich schon aufgegeben gehabt.

"Ich darf ihn haben?", fragte er. Plötzlich wurde er wieder klar im Kopf.  
"Ja. Ich nehme ihn dir auch nicht mehr weg, es sei denn, du zeigst, dass du nicht maßvoll damit umgehen kannst. Versuch mal einen Accio"

"Accio meine Zauberstabbox!" Die Box bewegte sich, doch sie kam nicht zu Orion.  
"Accio meine Zauberstabbox!" Diesmal flog sie direkt der Veela in die Hände. Orion begann zu strahlen, auch wenn er zwei Anläufe gebraucht hatte.

"Gut gemacht", lächelte Sirius. Nur zu gerne ließ sich die Veela küssen. Schon bald befanden sich Sirius' Hände auch unter Orions Kleidung und nach einem kleinen Zauber auf der nackten Haut. Die Veela ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und zog Sirius gleich mit.

Sirius hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Orion seine Beine um ihn schlingen und ihn so an sich ziehen würde und so sah er sich auf einmal dem Hals der Veela gegenüber. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er leicht über die Hauptschlagader, die ziemlich hektisch hoch und runter hüpfte.

"Bust du jetzt auch noch unter die Vampire gegangen?", fragte Orion belustigt, zog seine Beine noch näher um seinen Herrn.  
"Hmm. Nein" Plötzlich kniff Sirius Orion in die Seiten und der machte einen erschrockenen Laut, dann begann er zu lachen, als Sirius ihn auskitzelte.  
"Gnade!", lachte er und im nächsten Moment fiel er, weil er so viel zappelte, aus dem Bett. Immer noch lachend lag er am Boden.

"Ich wusste ja, dass du mich irgendwann mal aus dem Bett schmeißt!" Sirius lachte und hob Orion wieder hoch, bevor er ihn vernichtend küsste.

"Nur dass das klar ist: Du hast sich selbst rausgeschmissen"  
"Beweis es", grinste Orion frech, doch dann biss er sich auf die Lippe.  
"Tut mir l-..." Schon wieder ein Kuss, doch diesmal saugte Sirius an der weichen Haut des Halses seiner Veela. Immer tiefer kam er, bis er zur Brustwarze kam, mit der er ausgiebig spielte. Orion entspannte sich unter Sirius' geübten Fingern und Zunge schnell.

Die Hand des Dämons umfasste sanft und doch hart die Männlichkeit seiner Veela, bis die vollständig hart war, dann murmelte er einige Worte und setzte sich dann langsam auf Orions' Unterkörper, wobei er die Augen zusammenkniff. Orion fielen der Mund, sowie die Augen auf, doch ihm nächsten Moment stöhnte er schon ob dem wunderbaren Gefühl, Sirius' Enge um sich zu spüren. Seine Hände zuckten an dessen Hüfte, wo er versuchte, Sirius von sich runter zu heben. Er würde seinem Herrn noch weh tun, oder ihn sogar verletzen!

"Sirius...", hauchte er, doch Sirius hörte nicht. Er sah Orion kurz kontrollierend an, dann stämmte er sich etwas hoch, nur um sich wieder runtergleiten zu lassen. Wieder stöhnten sie auf und Orion hörte auf, sich zu wehren und genoss einfach. Allerdings nicht lange.

Schon nach vier Mal hoch und runter ergoss sich die Veela keuchend. Sirius machte weiter, bis das übersensible Glied zu schlaff war, dann ging er von ihm runter. Orion keuchte laut, doch er streichelte sanft über Sirius' Glied, bis der auch kam. Es dauerte eine Weile.

"Daran müssen wir arbeiten", sagte Sirius trocken und küsste die Veela schon wieder, nicht damit die noch dachte, es wäre ein Tadel.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir es auch einfach umgekehrt machen", schlug Orion leise und beschämt vor, "traditionell"

"Hmm", meinte Sirius. Er konnte seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten und fummelte weiter an Orion herum.  
"Ich denke, das ist gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee" Sirius' Hand wanderte zum Geburtskanal der Veela, wo er mit drei Fingern gleichzeitig eindrang.

"Hmm!", machte Orion wohlig und spreizte seine Beine mehr.  
"Ist das gut?", fragte Sirius und nahm einen vierten Finger hinzu.  
"Du kannst dir nicht mal vorstellen, wie schön das ist", sagte Orion hektisch atmend und lächelnd.  
"Nein? Ist es besser als das?" Mit genügend Vorsicht schob Sirius seiner Veela zwei Finger in den Hintern.  
"Ein für allemal", bestätigte Orion. Er lag entspannt auf dem Rücken und sah zu Sirius auf.

"Und das?" Jetzt kam noch der Daumen dazu. Orion schnappte nach Luft. Seine Beine hätte er liebend gern noch mehr geöffnet, doch auch bei ihm waren die Knochen und Sehnen im Weg.

Auf seine Frage bekam Sirius nur ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, was für ihn aber Antwort genug war.  
"Hm, dir gefällt das also..." Vorsichtig zog Sirius seine Hand ein wenig zurück, bevor er sie noch tiefer in die Veela stieß, was mit einem Keuchen quittiert wurde. Wieder ging es nicht lange, bis Orion nochmals kam. Er wurde von seinem Mann in eine enge Umarmung gezogen und schlief dann friedlich ein.

##

Einige Tage waren seit der Hochzeit vergangen und Sirius suchte gerade verzweifelt nach Orion, weil Antares in seinem Bettchen wie am Spieß schrie und er ihn nicht beruhigen konnte.

Nach einer guten Weile fand er seine Veela in der Bibliothek auf dem Sofa, wo sie ins Feuer starrte. In der Hand hatte sie ein Glas, welches mit Kürbissaft gefüllt war.

Als Orion Sirius hörte, sah er schnell auf und umklammerte sein Glas mehr. Er sah zu Boden, als Sirius ihn kurz irritiert ansah.  
"Verzeih, ich wusste nicht, dass ich danach fragen muss", sagte er leise mit dem Blick auf das Getränk gerichtet.  
"Musst du auch nicht, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe"  
"Oh" Orion stand schnell auf, stellte sein Glas weg und sah Sirius dann fragend an.  
"Antares. Er will einfach keinen Babybrei essen. Hilfe" Sirius hörte sich wirklich ziemlich erschöpft an. Orion lächelte.

"Dieses Geschmiere würde ich ja auch nicht essen" Sirius schenkte ihm einen Blick à la 'Ha. Ha. Ha.', was er mit einem Grinsen quittierte.  
"So schlecht ist es nicht. Es schmeckt nach Banane und Apfel" Orion sah ihn schräg an.  
"Du hast probiert?"  
"Natürlich. Ich musste ihm ja zeigen, dass es völlig ungiftig ist" Orion schüttelte nur den Kopf und öffnete dann die Tür. Sofort kam ihm Geschrei entgegen, das er aber schnell in den Griff bekam.

##

Sirius genoss es sichtlich, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und das auch noch an der Seite seines wunderbaren Mannes. Gemütlich liefen sie von Hogsmeade her um einen Teil des verbotenen Waldes. Sirius trug Antares und Orion das Gepäck geschrumpft in seiner Tasche. Sie gingen Am in Arm. Vor den Toren wurden sie von Dumbledore persönlich begrüßt.

"Guten Abend, meine Herren, schön, dass sie schon kommen konnten", sagte er. Seine Augen leuchteten geheimnisvoll hinter der Halbmond-Brille.  
"Guten Tag, Professor", grinste Sirius, "es hat uns verwundert, warum sie uns jetzt schon hierhergebeten haben, aber keineswegs abgeschreckt. Remus sprach ebenfalls von einem früheren Termin"  
"Richtig. Sie und Mr Lupin sind dieses Jahr nicht die einzigen Neuen, Professor Slughhorn hat ebenfalls seinen Platz weitergeben, aber gehen wir doch erstmal rein, dann können sie beide mit ihm gleich selbst sprechen. Übrigens pflegen wir hier die Tradition, sich unter den Lehrern zu duzen; ich bin Albus" Der Schulleiter lächelte freundlich, also bot Sirius für Orion und sich selbst Dumbledore auch gleich das Du an.

"Hey Moony!", sagte Sirius, als er direkt hinter dem Werwolf stand, der seinerseits am Lehrertisch, der nun an beiden Seite Stühle hatte, sass und zu Abend ass. Erschrocken fuhr der herum.  
"Hey ihr drei! Darf ich Antares?", fragte Remus gleich. Er war der einzige, bei dem Orion keine Probleme hatte, Antares zu geben, also tat er das auch ohne zu murren.

"Isst er Yoghurt?", fragte Remus, der eines aus Schokolade vor sich hatte.  
"Keine Ahnung, wir haben es noch nie probiert", sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. Remus tauchte einen Kaffeelöffel in das Yoghurt und hielt ihn vor Antares' Mund, doch das Baby wollte nicht essen.

Plötzlich schlug die Hintertür beim Lehrertisch laut zu. Alle fuhren herum und entdeckten McGonagal, sowie die größte Fledermaus des Jahrhunderts. Severus Snape.

"Seit wann dürfen Fledermäuse unterrichten?", fragte Sirius und blieb dabei fast ernst.  
"Genau so lange, wie sich Veelas" - Ein abfälliger Blick zu Orion - "ohne Leine draussen aufhalten dürfen" Eigentlich hatte Severus nichts gegen Orion, doch er wusste, dass er den Jüngeren mit Beleidigungen gegen seine eigene Person nicht so wütend machen konnte, wie wenn er dessen Veela beleidigte. Außerdem konnte die Veela wirklich gefährlich werden, wenn er Sirius anschwärzte und sie sich dann verwandelte.

"Ich bin nicht in euren Kleinkrieg involviert, Snape, also lass mich besser raus"  
"Ein wahres Wort. Außerdem ist es wünschenswert, dass ihr euch nicht streitet. Zumindest nicht vor Schülern", sagte Albus, doch er lächelte unentwegt weiter.

"Natürlich. Also, warum genau sind wir schon hier?"  
"Nun... niemand von euch hat die Lehrerausbildung gemacht, also müssen wir euch einen Crashkurs geben. Minerva war so freundlich, mir zu helfen. Filius, Pomona und Liana sind natürlich auch hier"  
"Wer sind die?"  
"Professor Flitwick, Sprout und Clearwater. Sie ist die diesjährige Slytherin-Hauslehrerin", antwortete Minerva.  
"War Liana nicht in Ravenclaw?"  
"Doch, aber im ersten Jahr kann man das noch nicht übernehmen, sonst hätten wir selbstverständlich Severus auserwählt; er ist der einzige Slytherin hier, im Moment"  
"Oh. Was müssen wir beachten? Kinder nicht aufessen und solche Sachen?", fragte Sirius. Die älteren Professoren schmunzelten und Remus gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

"Fast. Wobei das natürlich auch nicht so gut wäre. Nein, ich will euch auch nicht vorschreiben, wie ihr die Schüler unterrichtet, es müssen nur einige Grudregeln eingehalten werden; Gleichberechtigung und Neutralität sind die obersten Gebote. Wir siezen die Kinder, die Kinder siezen uns. Das gibt auch für deinen Bruder, Sirius, und eventuelle Quidditch- oder sonstige Kollegen von euch allen. Verwandten- und Freundesbesuche in Hogwarts sind leider nicht möglich. Natürlich zählt das nur im Unterricht. Dieses Jahr sind Mr Regulus Black aus Slytherin und Ms Athene Jones aus Gryffindor Schulsprecher. Vertrauensschüler sind Lucretia Lovegood und John Abbott für Hufflepuff, Melania Zabini und Donald Smith für Ravenclaw, Bellatrix Black und Horatio McNair für Slytherin und Alene McCroy und Tiberius Lennon für Gryffindor"

"Tiberius Lennon!?", fragten Rems und Sirius im Chor. Der Junge war ihnen immer hinterher gelaufen, um von ihnen zu lernen und jetzt wurde er VERTRAUENSSCHÜLER?  
"Ja, er würde vernünftig, als ihr vier Hogwarts verlassen habt", sagte McGonagal knapp.

"Schade... werden alle Schüler Latein haben?"  
"Nicht ganz. Die Erstklässler haben es noch nicht, die haben da Flugunterricht"

"Wo werden wir unterrichten?", fragte Remus.  
"Das werden wir euch gleich zeigen, ebenso eure Quartiere. Sirius, Orion, wir haben euch einige Räume mit Kinderzimmer geplant, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?"  
"Natürlich, danke", sagte Sirius, obwohl er wusste, dass Orion Antares nicht gerne aus den Augen ließ. Der Kleine schlief meistens im Kinderbettchen in ihrem Zimmer. Vielfach war er auch bei Remus, James, Peter oder Andromeda, doch Orion war es nur wohl, wenn der Kleine entweder bei ihm, Sirius oder Remus war.

Eine Weile sagte niemand mehr was, Orion schob seine Hand in Sirius', weshalb Minerva schmunzelte.  
"Da ja scheinbar niemand mehr eine akute Frage hat, werden wir euch noch die Teile des Schlosses zeigen, in die nur die Lehrpersonen können"

Die kleine Gruppe wanderte durch das Schloss, wobei Albus mit sichtbarem Stolz das Schloss zeigte. Erst dann kamen sie an dem Kerkergewölbe vorbei, wo sich auch einige Lehrerwohnungen befanden.  
"Wir dachten, dass du dich hier niederlassen kannst, Severus, das Klassenzimmer ist noch das Selbe wie vor drei Jahren, also gleich neben an. Wenn du lieber oben wohnen willst, kannst du das gerne sagen. Wir haben hier eine Spezialistin in Sachen Wohnungswechseln. Unsere gute Minerva zieht alle zwei Jahre um"

"Hier ist gut, danke. Ist die Führung beendet?", fragte die Fledermaus kurzangebunden.  
"Noch nicht ganz"

Mit mieser Laune trottete der neue Tränkeprofessor weiterhin dem Schulleiter nach.

"Euch zwei haben wir hier geplant, das Passwort könnt ihr selbst bestimmen. Remus, bei dir das Selbe aber auf der anderen Seite. Damit ist die Führung nun beendet. Wie immer gibt es um sechs Uhr Essen. Bis dann" Bevor die andern auch nur etwas erwidern konnten, war Dumbledore weg.

"Bis später, Moony. Und... willst du uns noch unseren Sohn zurückgeben oder hütest du ihn bis zum Abendessen?"  
"Darf ich hüten?"  
"Klar. Bis später" Remus nickte und verschwand mit Antares in seiner Wohnung.

"Nicht schlecht", meinte Sirius, als er sich umsah. Es war sehr gryffindor gestaltet, mit Rot, Gold und Mahagoni. Sirius besah sich jedes Zimmer; im Kinderzimmer war ein Kinderbett, ebenfalls in Rot und Gold.  
"Wenn es so weitergeht, dann MUSS Antares ja ein Gryffindor werden", bemerkte Orion.  
"Etwas anderes kommt auch gar nicht in Frage", gab Sirius schnell zurück. Orion sah seinen Herrn fast schon geschockt an.  
"Bitte?!" Sirius grinste.  
"Keine Sorge, ich wär sogar mit Hufflepuff einverstanden, wenn ihn das glücklich macht. Gehen wir einräumen?" Erleichtert nickte die Veela und dann leerte sie ihre Robentasche auf dem Tisch aus. Drei kleine Koffer und noch einige andere Dinge lagen verstreut darauf und Sirius vergrößerte sie mit einer kurzen Handbewegung.

##

"Hallo zusammen, habt ihr euch schon ein wenig eingelebt? Ihr könnt mich Filius nennen", begrüßte sie Professor Flitwick, der die grosse Anstrengung, auf den Stuhl zu klettern, schon hinter sich hatte.  
"Ein wenig. Danke Filius", sagte Remus höflich. Er hatte zwischen sich und McGonagal zwei Plätze für Orion und Sirius freigehalten, welche die beiden jetzt belegten. Remus hatte Antares auf dem Schoss sitzen, der Kleine spielte mit Remus' Robenknöpfen.

"Gehört das Kind zu dir... Ra... R... Mr Lupin?", fragte Filius, dem Remus' Name nicht gleich einfiel.  
"Nein, das ist der Sohn von Orion und Sirius, übrigens heisse ich Remus"  
"Ha! Ich wusste, dass es mit 'R' beginnt!", sagte der kleine Professor triumphierend.  
"Gratulation, Filius", sagte Minerva trocken.

"Danke, danke! Wie heißt der Kleine denn?"  
"Antares", antwortete Sirius. Filius lächelte.  
"Dann hoffen wir doch, dass er seine Talente von seinen Eltern geerbt hat"  
"Naja... es wäre nicht so gut, wenn er mein Talent in Zauberkunst geerbt hätte", grinste Sirius.  
"Das ist wahr, aber vielleicht Orions? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst du sehr gut darin. Haben wir jeweils nicht Wettkämpfe durchgefürt, wer die Übung zuerst kann?"

"Ihr wart zusammen in der Schule?", fragte Remus überrascht.  
"Ja. Minerva, Dorea Potter, Orion, Walburga, Pomona... hm..."  
"In Slytherin waren es noch Zander Nott, Abraxas Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Aileen Prince, Emily Bullstode, Tom Riddle und Leandro Zabini"  
"Ach ja... was ist eigentlich aus Riddle geworden? Ist der Mause?", fragte Flitwick. Orion sah ihn irritiert an.  
"Nein. Der hat sich mal eben kurz zum dunklen Lord gemacht. Der hat doch schon in der Siebten seine Todesser zusammengesammelt"

Nicht nur Dumbledore sah Orion entgeistert an.  
"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Orion Sirius leise, was auch Dumbledore mitbekam  
"Nein, nur... weißt du, wie lange wir schon nach Voldemorts richtigem Namen suchen? Du hast uns gerade sehr viel weitergeholfen. Du weißt nicht zufälligerweise auch noch, wo der gute, alte Tom wohnt?"  
"Natürlich weiß ich das. Er wechselt immer wieder zwischen Malfoys, Princes, Averys und Notts Manor hin und her"  
"Bei Morgana...", murmelte Dumbledore fassungslos, "warum hast du uns das nicht gleich mitgeteilt? Das hätte sehr vieles erleichtert"  
"Er wusste ja nicht, dass ihr nach diesen Informationen sucht", warf Sirius ein, als er bemerkte, dass es Orion viel zu nahe ging, wenn ihm jemand einen Vorwurf machte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich ernst gemeint war.

"Guter Punkt. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt? Ich muss diese Informationen sofort niederschreiben" Mit diesen Worten stand Dumbledore auf und verließ eilig die große Halle.  
"Warum hast du nicht mitgemacht? Riddle muss doch ganz gross propagiert haben?"  
"Natürlich hat er das, aber ich glaube nicht an Reinblütigkeit. Außerdem hätte ich ihn sowieso nur in Gefahr gebracht. Er wusste, was ich bin und dass ich seine Geheimnisse nicht für mich behalten würde"

"Sagtest du Prince Manor?", fragte Severus. Es war das erste Mal, dass er etwas sagte, seit Sirius und Orion reingekommen waren.  
"Ja, aber soweit ich weiß, ist Aileen mit einem Muggel durchgebrannt und jetzt tot"  
"Das ist richtig...", sagte Severus nachdenklich. Er fragte sich, warum seine Mutter Aileen ihm das Manor nie gezeigt hatte. Sie hätte es auch verkaufen können, damit ihre Familie nicht mehr so arm war.  
"War sie auch bei den Todessern?"

"Soweit ich weiß ja, zumindest bis sie ihren Muggel geheiratet hat. Warum interessiert die dich so?"  
"Nur so", wich Severus aus.  
"Jaja klar. Man fragt einfach so nach wildfremden Personen, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius sarkastisch. Severus schwieg und ass weiter.

"Ohne Gegenwehr ist es nicht lustig", entschied der Black. Severus sah auf.  
"Denkst du ich will gern sterben?" Er nickte zu Orion. Severus wusste ja nicht, dass sich Orion wegen ihm gar nicht mehr verwandeln konnte.  
"Hm", sagte Sirius unbestimmt.

"Wie alt ist Antares eigentlich?", fragte Minerva um das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Ein halbes Jahr. Er wird gleich mit dem kleinen Harry in die Klasse kommen. Die beiden sind jetzt schon ein eingespieltes Team" Sirius' Augen begannen, wie immer, wenn er über seinen Sohn sprach, zu leuchten.

"Ou nein", murmelte Pomona leise, weshalb Filius lachte.  
"Wenn ich mich richtig an die Liste erinnere, wird auch Leo Black in demselben Jahr hierher kommen"  
"Richtig" Sprout murmelte was von 'Invasion des Chaos'.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte Severus Orion, "Ihr habt doch nicht noch einen zweiten Sohn, oder?"  
"Nein, das ist mein kleiner Bruder" Der junge Slytherin quittierte das mit einem Nicken.  
"Unterrichtest du auch?"  
"Nein, ich passe auf Antares auf. Du unterrichtst Tränke, oder?" Severus nickte.  
"War Slughhorn auch dein Lehrer?" Die anderen wandten sich ab und erstellten neue Gespräche  
"Ja, damals war er aber noch jung" Über das Gesicht des 20 Jährigen huschte ein kurzes Grinsen.  
"Und Dumbledore?"

"Ja, er war Verwandlungslehrer, aber noch nie jung." Wieder der Anflug eines Lächeln. Orion entschied, dass das sein Jahresziel war: Snape einmal richtig zum Grinsen oder Lächeln zu bringen. Er mochte fröhliche Leute viel mehr als solche, die immer mies drauf waren.

"Das hab ich gehört", sagte eine fröhliche Stimme hinter ihnen. Dumbledore war schon wieder da. Orion grinste.  
"Nimmst du es mir übel?"  
"Aber nein", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Seine Augen leuchteten wie immer, als er sich gegenüber von Orion setzte.  
"Eben"

"Ich sage immer, wenn man nicht mit seinem Alter umgehen kann, dann hat man in seinem Leben zu wenig erreicht und erlebt. Übrigens bin ich nur 20 Jahre älter als du", sprach Dumbledore weiter. Orion zeigte sich mit dem ersten nicht einverstanden.  
"Würd ich jetzt nicht so einfach zustimmen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich sehr viel erlebt oder erreicht habe und bin trotzdem zufrieden mit meinem Alter"  
"Du warst schon in deiner Schulzeit eine eigenartige Person - versteh mich nicht falsch, ich meine das positiv - du halfest immer gern allen ohne Rücksicht auf eigene Verluste, was für Slytherins sehr... bemerkenswert ist. Ich denke, das ist auch dein Ziel, das du erreicht hast oder noch immer am erreichen bist. Erst mit Ms Black und jetzt mit Sirius. Außerdem denke ich, dass du noch ein weiters Ziel hast: Drei charmante, nette und wohlerzogene Söhne"

"Wohlerzogen?", fragte Sirius ungläubig, legte aber einen Arm um Orions Taille und strich ihm kurz über den Bauch, nicht dass der es noch ernst nahm.  
"Meistens zumindest", lenkte Dumbledore ein. Der älteste Black lächelte.  
"Kann schon sein. Hast du eigentlich keine Kinder?"

Dumbledore lächelte traurig.  
"Nein. Ich habe meine Chancen verspielt und jetzt habe ich ja die Schule. Warum habt ihr eigentlich plötzlich entschieden, Kinder zu haben?"  
"Das ging vor allem von meiner Seite aus. Ich hätte immer schon gerne Kinder gehabt, aber ich wollte noch warten, bis ich 20 bin", sagte Sirius. Orion wollte lieber nicht daran denken, wie sein Herr es erfahren hatte.

Dumbledore schmunzelte.  
"Und du? Hast du nichts dazu gesagt?", fragte er Orion.  
"Nein, aber das war auch nicht nötig" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Darf ich den Kleinen vielleicht auch mal hüten?" Orion setzte einen schon fast schon gequälten Ausdruck auf, als Sirius zustimmte. Bitte nicht noch einer, der ihm seinen Sohn wegnahm! Trotzdem sagte er nichts und so kam es, dass Dumbledore den Kleinen immer wieder bei sich hatte und dafür auch noch eine unglaubliche Begeisterung versprühte.

##

"Guten Abend liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich begrüße sie alle zum neuen Schuljahr. Erstmal bitte ich sie die neuen Professoren willkommen zu heissen. Professor Snape ist unser neuer Tränkemeister, Professor Lupin wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten und Professor Black wird ihnen die lateinische Sprache etwas näher bringen, dafür fällt aber Wahrsagen weg" Ein tosender Applaus entstand, als sie Schüler sie erkannten.  
"Gleich eine kleine Anmerkung dazu: Die drei jungen Professoren werden genau gleich respektiert wie die alten Hasen auch und werden im Unterricht mit 'sie' angesprochen. Das gilt auch für Freunde und Verwandte", Dumbledore sandte einigen am Slytherintisch einen mahnenden Blick, "genauso wird auch Mr Black mit Respekt gegenübergetreten. Aber jetzt erstmal zur Einteilung. Minerva?"

Nach der Einteilung und dem Festmahl konnten sie wieder in ihre Wohnungen zurück, doch plötzlich klopfte es. Sirius tat sofort auf und vor ihnen stand Remus.  
"Hey?"  
"Hey. Ich wollte fragen, ob wir das mit Vollmond wieder durchführen wollen?"

"Aber klar! Wann ist das nächste Mal?"  
"Übermorgen. Treffen wir uns vor der peitschenden Weide?" Sirius nickte, doch dann trat Orion, der Antares auf dem Arm hielt, zu ihnen.  
"Kann ich auch mitkommen?"  
"Nein, du bist kein Animagus, deswegen... ich würde dich gleich angeifen" Orion grinste und verwandelte sich.  
"Kein Animagus vielleicht, aber eine Veela"  
"Mhm. Und was bringt das?", fragte Moony verwirrt.  
"Ich kann mit meinem Charme dafür sorgen, dass du eine schmerzfreie Verwandlung hast und nachher, dass du deinen menschlichen Verstand behältst"

"Hört sich ja toll an, aber bist du sicher, dass das klappt?"  
"Ja. Glaub mir, ich habe genug Erfahrung bei Grayback gesammelt"  
"Grayback? Der würde einen doch auch mit menschlichem Verstand umbringen..."  
"Nein, eigentlich ist er nicht mal so schlimm. Zumindest der netteste der Todesser" Orion verwandelte sich wieder zurück.  
"Ja klar. Also, dann komm mit, aber auf deine Verantwortung" Orion lächelte und nickte. Als Remus wieder gegangen war, wandte Sirius sich an Orion.  
"Seit wann kannst du dich ohne Befehl verwandeln?"  
"Seid der Hochzeit, aber keine Sorge, ich verwandle mich immer noch ohne mein Zutun, wenn du es mir befiehlst und wenn du angegriffen wirst. Ich kann mich aber jetzt auch verwandeln, um mich selbst zu verteidigen"  
"Oh. Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"  
"Ich dachte nicht, dass es dich interessieren würde"  
"Ich muss doch wissen, dass du mir ohne Vorwarnung die Augen ausstechen kannst!"  
"Das würde ich niemals tun", sagte Orion mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich ab.

"Hey, war doch nur n Witz! Ich weiß doch, dass du das nicht tust!", sagte Sirius grinsend, dann fasste er Orion in den Nacken, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn innig, was die Veela wieder besänftigte.  
"Ich bin froh, wenn du dich selbst verteidigen kannst"  
"Du sagtest mal, dass du es mögest, wenn ich auf deinen Schutz angewiesen bin"  
"Das ist eine Weile her. Mittlerweile hat deine Sicherheit viel mehr Priorität. Aber du hast vorher von Grayback gesprochen - was hat er mit dir gemacht?"  
"Nicht viel. Er hat mich immer verwandelt an Vollmond mit in den Keller genommen, dann sperrte er mich in einen Hundezwinger ein, damit er mich nicht verletzen konnte, wenn etwas schief lief. Seine einzige Anforderung an mich war ihn menschlich zu behalten und ihm die Schmerzen zu ersparen"

"Das ist ja verhältismäßig nett" Orion nickte.

Zwei Tage später, als Sirius in seine Wohnung wollte, wurde er auf einen kleinen, rothaarigen Erstklässler aufmerksam. Der Kleine stand in einer Fensternische und sah todtraurig auf den Stab in seiner Hand.

"Mr Weasley? Ist etwas passiert?" Tränen standen in dessen Augen, als er seinen Stab zeigte. Er war in der Mitte durchgebrochen.  
"Wer hat das getan?"  
"Ich bin durch eine Trickstufe gefallen und dann bin ich auf dem Stab gelandet... den kann man nicht mehr zusammen machen, oder Sir?"  
"Hm. Kommt drauf an. Erstmal, sind sie verletzt?" Ein kurzes Kopfschütteln, "Zum Glück. Also. Aus was ist der Stab denn gemacht?"  
"Birke... und Knieselhaar" Eine Träne schwappte über.  
"Kommen sie mal mit, ich verrate ihnen einen kleinen Trick für ihren Stab. Birke bricht sehr schnell, wissen sie? Dann können sie ihn selbst wieder zusammensetzten. Kommen sie mit, wir gehen zu Professor Snape" Der Kleine sah ihn schockiert an, denn die Fledermaus hatte es schon in der ersten Stunde geschafft, die Kinder abzuschrecken.

Trotzdem folgte der Erstklässler Sirius in die Kerker, wo der Ältere an die Tür klopfte.  
"Herein", kam es grimmig von drinnen.  
"Was machst du hier, Hund?" Sirius trat einen Schritt zur Seite.  
"Mr Weasley hier hat ausversehen seinen Stab kaputt gemacht. Wir brauchen einen Tropfen Knieselblut und eine sechsbeinige Spinne" Severus schnaubte, drehte sich aber um, um die geforderten Dinge zu holen. Er drückte sie William 'Bill' Weasley in die Hand und setzte sich dann wieder an das Pult.  
"Vielen Dank für deine Gastfreundschaft", sagte Sirius sarkastisch, grinste zu dem verschüchterten Kind und schloss die Tür.

"Ist Professor Snape immer so, Sir?"  
"Ja. Reizend, nicht? Kommen sie, wir gehen in mein Büro" Wieder wanderten sie durch das ganze Schloss. Im Büro angekommen, bot Sirius Bill einen Stuhl an.

"Also. Wenn sie den Stab reparieren wollen, müssen sie eine sechsbeinige Spinne und Knieselblut haben. Erstmal müssen sie die Spinne in das Glas mit dem Blut geben. Genau. Dann schütteln sie das Glas ganz leicht. Genau. Und jetzt stellen sie ihren Stab mit der Spitze nach vorne in das Glas. In vier Stunden ist er wieder einsatzbereit, ich schreibe ihnen eine Entschuldigung für Zauberkunst. Wenn sie der Spinne jeden Tag eine Fliege oder einen Flubberwurm geben, können sie sie ohne neues Knieselblut benutzen, bis sie stirbt, aber brauchen sie sie ja nicht für andere Stäbe"

"Danke Professor!", sagte der Erstklässler, der aufmerksam die Spinne betrachtete, die am Stab emporkletterte und eine Art Netz darum zu weben begann.  
"Gerne. Und jetzt gehen sie besser zu Geschichte" Sofort waren der Erstklässler und das Glas weg.

Am Abend machten sich Sirius, Orion und Remus auf den Weg in die heulende Hütte. Minerva hatte Antares unbedingt auch mal hüten wollen, was ihnen gerade recht kam. Punkt elf Uhr krümmte sich Remus zusammen und verwandelten sich Orion und Sirius. Als die Veela verwandelt war, blieb Remus still und sah die beiden irritiert an.  
"Was geschieht hier?"  
"Du verwandelst dich gerade. Deine Augen und Ohren" Remus' Wolfsaugen weiteten sich ungläubig.  
"Das ist ja fabel-..." Der Werwolf war nun vollständig verwandelt und konnte deswegen nicht mehr sprechen.

"Verwandle dich mal zurück, Sirius" Der Hundeanimagus sah Remus forschend an, als er sich zurückverwandelte, doch der Wolf blieb still.  
"Das ist ja der Hammer! Gehen wir in den Verbotenen Wald?"

##

Während des ganzen Morgenessens spürte Orion die Blicke, welche ihn schon begleiteten, seit die Schüler nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, auf sich. Es waren noch immer die Slytherins, deren Väter er leider viel zu nahe kannte, die reges Interesse an ihm zeigten. Zum Glück aber sagte keiner was. Sie guckten nur und damit konnte Orion leben.

Heute aber fiel ihm ein Blick besonders auf. Es war Regulus', der ihn beinahe durchbohrte. Als Orion dann mit Antares die Halle verlassen wollte, Sirius musste wieder in sein Klassenzimmer, packte Regulus ihn unsanft an der Schulter und teleportierte mit ihm in seinen Schlaafsaal, den er mit Rabastan teilte. Der andere sah sie irritiert an.  
"Guten Morgen", murmelte Lestange müde. Er lag auf dem Bauch verkehrt im Bett und seine Haare waren ein wildes Durcheinander. Sie hatten also eine Freistunde.

Orion hörte nicht. Er versuchte sich verzweifelt zu verwandeln, doch da bemerkte er, dass Sirius ihm einst verboten hatte, also konnte er es nicht. Seinen Stab hatte er auch nicht immer dabei und genau heute der Fall. Hektisch tastete er seine Robentaschen ab, doch er wurde nicht fündig.  
"Lass ihn am Leben und mach nichts, das du nachher bereust", sagte Rabastan eindringlich zu Regulus, dann verschwand er im Badezimmer.

Regulus machte einen Schritt auf Orion zu, doch der wich zurück. Antares in seinen Armen war aufgewacht, verhielt sich aber weiterhin still. Orion drückte ihn fester gegen seine Brust, als ob er ihn dadurch besser schützen könnte. Regulus blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wodurch er noch bedrohlicher auf Orion wirkte.  
"Das ist vier Jahre her und du hast noch immer Angst vor mir?", fragte Regulus äußerlich belustigt. Orion schwieg. Panisch erstellte er innert Hundertstelsekunden die unrealistischten Fluchtpläne, die er auf Lager hatte, doch eine Lösung fiel ihm nicht ein. Es ging sogar so weit, dass er Regulus aufs Wort gehorchen musste, weil dieser sich das einmal von Walburga gewünscht hatte. Sirius wusste nichts davon.

"Was willst du?", fragte Orion schließlich zittrig, als Regulus ihn einfach nur schweigend ansah.  
"Antares. Gib ihn mir" Vor Angst um Antares und sich selbst entfloh Orion ein trockenes Schluchzen, als seine Arme sich ohne sein Zutun ausstreckten und Regulus so Antares hinstreckten. Mit überraschend viel Feingefühl nahm Regulus seinen kleinen Bruder auf die Arme. Das Wiegen stellte sich als eher ungeschickt heraus, doch Regulus bemühte sich, dem Kleinen möglichst nichts unbequemes zukommen zu lassen.

Mit seinen kleinen Händchen patschte Antares Regulus auf die Brust, dann gluckste und lächelte er. Auch Regulus lächelte und das war der Moment, indem sich Orion ein wenig entspannen konnte.

Orion schwieg eine halbe Stunde, in der Regulus Antares abwechselnd auskitzelte, rumwirbelte und 'fliegen' ließ, dann begann der Kleine zu schreien.  
"Beweg dich, bis auf die Körperfunktionen, nicht", befahl Regulus. Orion spürte, wie er versteinerte. Dann hob Regulus ihn aufs Bett. Mit den selben Händen, die ihm so weh getan hatten, mit den selben Fingern, die ihn so gequält hatten und mit den selben Armen, die ihm so große Schmerzen zugefügt hatten. Obwohl Regulus die Panik sah, öffnete er Seelenruhig Orions Hemd, dann legte er Antares auf dessen Brust, damit der trinken konnte.

Immer noch erstaunlich sanft massierte Regulus die andere Brustwarze mit zwei Fingern, sodass Milch austrat. Orion wollte ausweichen, Regulus abschütteln, nach ihm kratzen und beißen, ihn anschreien, doch all das war nicht möglich. Er war in dieser Starre gefangen und musste mitansehen, wie Regulus die Muttermilch von seinen Fingern leckte. Regulus verzog das Gesicht und setzte sich dann auf Rabastans Bett. Nach einer Weile nahm er Antares wieder.  
"Ich will dir keine Schmerzen zufügen, ich wollte nur meinen kleinen Bruder kennenlernen und dafür sorgen, dass auch er mich wenigstens einmal gesehen hat", Regulus' Hand wanderte auf Antares' Brust. "Memoria mea in corde succensam (Die Erinnerung an mich sei in dein Herz geschlossen)"

Orions Gemütszustand beruhigte sich keinesfalls. Wäre er nicht unter der Starre gefangen gewesen, hätte er vor Angst gezittert wie Espenlaub. Er wollte nicht, dass Regulus ihn noch einmal folterte oder dass er einen Keil zwischen ihn und Sirius schlug!

"Ich habe gesehen, was du für Siri empfindest und auch umgekehrt. Diese Gefühle will ich nicht zerstören, denn sie machen dich und auch ihn stark. Ich weiß, dass es bei dir nicht so viel braucht, um als guter Besitzer durchzugehen, aber ich denke, Siri macht das wirklich gut. Wenn ich dich gleich von der Starre löse, werde ich dich in eure Wohnung bringen. Du wirst Sirius nicht sagen, dass du bei mir warst und dass du mir gehorchen musst. Wenn er fragt, sagst du, es wäre ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen, klar?" Orion versuchte zu nicken, doch es funktionierte nicht.

"Kannst dich wieder bewegen" Sofort fuhr die Veela hoch.  
"Gib mir meinen Sohn!", sagte Orion gleich als erstes bestimmt. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sie ausstreckte. Regulus reichte ihm Antares, dann nahm er ihrer beiden Hände und teleportiere direkt ins Wohnzimmer der Wohnung.

"Bis später", sagte Regulus noch, dann ging er. Orion knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu, nachdem er Antares auf das Sofa gelegt hatte und fasste in seinem Kopf die Geschehnisse zusammen. Regulus hatte ihm nichts getan. Er hatte nur seinen kleinen Bruder kennenlernen wollen und auch diesem nichts getan. Nichts schlimmes also.

Gut, es war nicht unbedingt nett gewesen, ihn einfach halb zu entkleiden, aber getan hatte ihm sein mittlerer Sohn trotzdem nichts. Er setzte sich zu Antares und sprach leise mit ihm. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, der Kleine würde ihm aufmerksam zuhören.

Um halb vier betrat Sirius die Wohnung und gab Orion einen Kuss, dann packte er einige Peramente aus.  
"Musst du korrigieren?", fragte Orion mit etwas Mitleid.  
"Ja. Willst du mir helfen?"  
"Ich kann kein Latein"  
"Ach ja... Richtig.", murmelte Sirius und klemmte sich hinter die Texte. Orion lehnte sich an ihn und las mit, auch wenn er nichts verstand.

Beim Text von Bella schnaubte Sirius ungehalten und strich alles rot durch.  
-Hoc pacto experiri et non fuit epistola a contumeliam. Tamen textus auber aliquid scribere liceat tibi non accipio (Auftrag war ein Aufsatz und nicht ein Beleidigungsbrief. Sie haben die Chance, noch einen Text zu schreiben, aber sowas akzeptiere ich nicht) T=Troll-, schrieb er noch unten hin. Er wusste, dass Bella auch Latein konnte.

"Was heisst das?", fragte Orion interessiert.  
"Sie kann mir noch einen Text abgeben, aber für den hier bekommt sie ein Troll, weil es ein Beleidigungsbrief gegen dich ist"  
"Oh..." Orion wollte gar nicht wissen, was genau darin stand.

##

Mit wütendem Blick kam Bellatrix am Abend auf den Lehrertisch zu und blieb vor Sirius stehen.  
"Was soll das?"  
"Was soll was?"  
"Diese Note! Die ist untragbar!"  
"Nun... Miss BLACK. Das hätten sie sich vielleicht überlegen sollen, bevor sie den Text abegegeben haben. Wenn sie ihre Meinung zu Orion und mir loswerden wollen, können sie uns gerne besuchen kommen, aber es gehört nicht in den Unterricht"  
"Aber... Du weißt, wie meine Eltern sind... Sir", hängte sie nach einem mahnenden Blick an.

"Tatsächlich habe ich sie auch schon flüchtig kennengelernt", meinte Sirius mit einem Hauch Ironie in der Stimme. Er kannte Bellas Familie sehr gut.

Ohne weiteres verschwand Bella zu Regulus, mit dem sie zwischendurch immer wieder mal zusammen war.

"Wusste gar nicht, dass du den großen, bösen spielen kannst", lachte Remus.  
"Ich BIN groß. Eine überragende Persönlichkeit, um genau zu sein, nicht wahr, Orion?"  
"Aber natürlich", grinste die Veela. Remus verdrehte gekonnt die Augen, dann lehnte er sich verschwörerisch zu Antares, der auf Orions Schoss festgehalten wurde.

"Du bist doch auf meiner Seite, oder? Ach komm schon, du kannst den alten Onkel Remy doch nicht verraten!" Antares gluckste und das nahm Remus als Ja.

"High five, Kleiner" Remus hielt die Hand hin, doch Antares ergriff einfach den kleinen Finger und zog daran. Wieder gluckste er, dann patschte er mit seinen kleinen Händchen auf Orions Bauch herum.

"So ein guter Junge!", meinte McGonagal entzückt.  
"Du hast ihn noch nie schreien gehört", meinte Remus grinsend, "der Kleine hat ein größeres Organ als Sirius" Minerva lächelte.

"Ich habe Mr Potter als Kleinkind oft schreien gehört. Schlimmer kanns nicht sein" Orion verstrubbelte Antares' Haare liebevoll. Er fand nicht, dass der Kleine extrem laut schrie. Normal eben.

"Wann werdet ihr Leo und Antares von ihrer Verbindung erzählen? Nur damit ich weiß, ob ich die Klappe halten muss", fragte Remus.  
"Leo weiß es, aber Antares werden wir es erst sagen, wenn er vierzehn ist. Wenn Leo es ihm schon früher sagen will, dann ist auch gut"

"Warum macht ihr es nicht umgekehrt? Wäre es so nicht besser?"  
"Nein, das haben meine Eltern bei mir schon so gemacht, du hast gesehen, was daraus wird. So kann Leo sein Bestes geben, sich mit Antares zu befreunden. Wenn man Kindern zu viel Macht un die Hände legt, kommt das selten gut"  
"Oh"

"Zu deiner Beruhigung, Moony. Ich hätte es gleich gemacht wie du" Remus grinste.  
"Überlass die Entscheidung lieber dem Chef, der hats im Griff", mischte sich McGonagal lächelnd ein. Sirius lachte und drückte kurz Orions Hand, als der schon protestieren wollte.

"Ich will nicht der Chef sein", meinte Orion am Abend, als sie in ihrer Wohnung waren. Antares nuckelte an seiner Milchquelle.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Na ja... Was McGonagal sagte... Ich will nicht, dass ich über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheide..." Sirius lachte leise.  
"Das war doch nur Spass. Ich weiß doch, dass es dir nicht passt, Entscheidungen zu fällen!"

"Gut", murmelte Orion nur. Er lehnte sich gegen Sirius. Der legte sanft seine Arme um die schlanken Schultern. Manchmal kam es Sirius noch immer surreal vor, diesen Körper in diesem Ausmaß berühren zu dürfen. Manchmal beschlich ihn auch das Gefühl, Orion mit jeder Berührung, die nicht GANZ sanft war, weh zu tun, allerdings sprach das Schnurren dagegen.

"Wie lange kannst du das eigentlich noch so machen? Mit Antares, meine ich"  
"Bis er es nicht mehr braucht oder will"  
"Und das merkt der dein Körper einfach?"  
"Nein, aber wenn nichts mehr gebraucht wird, dann wird eben nichts mehr produziert" Orion zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also wäre es theoretisch möglich, dass das in fünf Jahren immer noch funktionieren würde?" Orion nickte.  
"Mir wäre es aber lieber, wenn er das nicht so lange dürfte... wegen den Zähnen..." Orion legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um Sirius fragend anzusehen.  
"Ich denke, das überlasse ich dir, okay?" Orion lächelte.  
"Sehr gut. Ich werde ihn kurz ins Bett bringen"  
"Seit wann lässt du ihn freiwillig aus den Augen?"  
"Wirst schon sehen" Orion hoffte wirklich, dass Sirius auch wollte, sonst wäre es ganz schön peinlich.

Er legte Antares in das kleine Bettchen, deckte ihn zu und ging dann ins Badezimmer, um die benötigten Dinge zu holen.

Sirius sah ihn erwartend an, als er wieder erschien und ihm wurde heiß. Sicher bekam er auch rote Wangen. Trotz seiner grenzenlosen Unsicherheit setzte er sich rittlings auf Sirius' Schoss. Seine Gegenstände hatte Sirius noch nicht gesehen. Vorsichtig küsste Orion Sirius auf die Lippen und rutschte etwas unbeholfen auf seiner Schoss herum.

"Es ist immer wieder süß, wie schüchtern du bist, wenn du etwas von mir willst", meinte Sirius grinsend, "was möchtest du denn genau?" Orion sah ihn aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen nur bettelnd an. Er hasste es, das in Worte fassen zu müssen.

Stattdessen öffnete er seine Hand, in der der kleine Plug war.  
"Hast du etwa die Zunge verschluckt?", fragte Sirius, dann küsste er ihn stürmisch und drang mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Doch, die Zunge des anderen war noch da.

Orion war ziemlich stürmisch und riss Sirius' Hemd einfach auf.  
"HEY! Warum hast du es denn so eilig? Es ist doch viel schöner mit der richtigen Stimmung" Orion murmelt ein 'schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht', bevor er sich daran machte, Sirius' Brust systematisch abzuküssen.  
"Ich glaube, ich sollte dich öfters mal zappeln lassen", meinte Sirius belustigt, während er sich daran machte, Orions Kleidung zu entfernen. Die Veela erwiderte nichts, sondern öffnete Sirius' Hosen. Der half ihm ein wenig.

Orion ließ sich unvorbereitet auf seinem Herrn nieder und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, doch trotzdem wollte er weitermachen. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und hielt Orions Hüften fest. Die Veela hielt inne und senkte den Kopf, als sie bemerkte, dass sie wegen den Schmerzen nicht mehr erregt war.  
"Tut mit leid..." Sirius lächelte nachsichtig und drehte sich mitsamt Orion um, so das dieser unten und passiv war. Orion war ihm dankbar dafür.

"Alles klar?" Ein Nicken und ein Lächeln. Langsam stieß Sirius weiter in ihn und diesmal tat es auch nicht weh.

Orion genoss den langsamen Takt auch noch, als er schon gekommen war. Sirius hatte einfach das bessere Durchhaltevermögen als er, doch das störte weder ihn selbst noch Sirius.

Nachdem auch Sirius wieder zu Atem gekommen war - er war noch in Orion - reinigte er sie beide und legte sich bequemer hin. Er brach aber nicht die Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

"Gibst du mir den Plug?" Als Antwort bekam Sirius ein unwilliges Stöhnen und den verlangten Gegenstand. Er vergrösserte ihn ziemlich, zog sich aus Orion zurück und führte anstelle seiner Männlichkeit den Plug ein.

"Hm. Probieren wir dich mal etwas neues... Volvebatur et semper tangere prostate (Vibriere und berühre dabei immer die Prostata)" Orion schnappte nach Luft und hob sein Becken, um von den Vibrationen weg zu kommen, doch Sirius grinste schalkhaft.  
"Sehr gut. He! Liegenbleiben!" Orion sprang beinahe auf. Er wand sich und versuchte, dem Gefühl zu entkommen, doch gegen Sirius' dunklen Zauber hatte er keine Chancen. Er fasste hinter sich und wollte den Plug entfernen, doch auch dies ließ der Fluch nicht zu. Verzweifelt sah er Sirius an.  
"Finite", lacht der. Orion beruhigte sich schnell und entfernte den Plug. Hoffentlich bestrafte Sirius ihn nicht dafür.

Natürlich tat Sirius das nicht. Er vergrößerte das Teil noch etwas und ließ es in seiner Veela verschwinden. Orion legte sich entspannt ins Sofa zurück.  
"Du hast wirklich das Ziel, mich zu fordern, was?"  
"Aber natürlich", grinste Sirius, dann beugte er sich ein wenig runter, um Orion zu küssen, "und ich weiß, dass du nicht völlig abgeneigt bist. Du tust nur aus Trotz etwas widerwillig"  
"Huch! Jetzt hast du mich tatsächlich durchschaut!" Orion lachte leise.

"Genau, und das muss bestraft werden, meinst du nicht?" Orions Lachen hörte sofort auf. Stattdessen erschien die Furcht.

Sirius bemerkte selbst, dass die Wortwahl für eine ehemals misshandelte Veela nicht klug gewesen war, also startete er gleich mit der 'Strafe'. Er setzte sich auf Orions Beine und begann, ihn auszukitzeln und schon lachte die Veela wieder, während sie versuchte, Sirius abzuschütteln.

Erschöpft gab Orion auf. Er hob kapitulierend seine Hände und Sirius ging von ihm runter.

Kapi so-und-so

Gute zwei Monate später, es war anfangs Herbstferien, fiel Sirius beim Samstagmorgenessen auf, dass Orion sich immer wieder ruckartig verkrampfte und dann seine Kehle rieb. Er war ganz bleich. Auch Remus fiel dies auf. Mit Blicken kommunizierten die beiden und beschlossen, dass Sirius erst nach dem Essen fragen sollte.

Das tat er dann schließlich auch. Er nahm Antares von Orion und bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen.  
"Was ist los mit dir? Du bist ein wenig bleich"  
"Nichts", sagte Orion schnell. Sirius sah ihn strafend an, als er sich im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder verkrampfte.

"Sag mir die Wahrheit", verlangte der Dämon.  
"Es ist wirklich nichts", beharrte Orion auf seiner Meinung, doch er sah Sirius dabei nicht in die Augen.  
"Verwandle dich" Die Verwandlung wurde von einer Reihe Krampfungen begleitet.  
"Was ist mit dir los?", fragte Sirius nochmals. Diesmal war er ein wenig genervt.  
"Mir geht es nicht so gut"  
"Warum?" Sie verwandelte Veela blickte zu Boden, dann krampfte sie wieder.  
"Ich glaub, ich bin krank" Sirius begriff nicht wirklich, warum das grosse Wesen jetzt weinte.  
"Und weswegen krampfst du so?"  
"Ich versuche das Husten zu unterdrücken" Sirius seufzte.

"Leg dich ins Bett, dann geht es dir sicher bald besser", meinte er. Warum die Tränen der Veela nun schneller kugelten, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

Mit einer Hand nahm er Orions und auf dem anderen Arm hielt er Antares uns so teleportierte er ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Antares auf den weichen Teppich legte. Orion folgte ihm traurig. Immer wieder wurde er vom unterdrückten Husten geschüttelt.

Sirius buxierte ihn ins Bett und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf die Bettdecke.  
"Warum weinst du denn? Hast du Schmerzen? Brauchst du Medis?" Orion, der immer noch verwandelt war, versuchte die Bettdecke mehr um sich zu ziehen, ohne sie mit seinen langen, messerscharfen Klingen, die eigentlich seine Finger waren, zu zerschneiden.

"Ich darf nicht krank werden", behauptete die Veela unter Tränen, "denn sonst könnte ich dich anstecken und ich kann nichts für dich tun!" Sirius lachte leise.  
"Wer hat dir das gesagt? Etwa Mutter?" Orion senkte den Blick. Er war auch bei Walburga einmal krank gewesen. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er mit niemanden in Berührung kam und dass er seine Arbeiten trotzdem ausführte. Wegen den starken Schmerzen in seiner Brust hatte er einige Male das Bewusstsein verloren... Wieder wurde er von einem unterdrückten Husten geschüttelt.

"Hey, das ist doch nicht so schlimm... Und weißt du, wenn du nicht hustest, machst du dir deine Lunge kaputt und das will ich auf keinen Fall, hörst du? Wenn du husten musst, dann tu das auch"  
"Kannst du mich mit Magie nicht heilen? Bitte?", fragte Orion mit schwacher Stimme.

"Eigentlich schon, aber jeder muss mal krank sein, sonst macht das Immunsystem schlapp. Das musst du durchstehen", antwortete Sirius sanft, "ich mache dir einen heißen Tee, okay?" Orion wollte nicht, dass Sirius wegen ihm Arbeit hatte, doch seit heute früh ging es ihm wirklich immer schlechter. Er nickte, dann hustete er in die Bettdecke.

Sirius verschwand und er selbst zog mit einiger Anstrengung seine Flügel unter sich hervor, um sie wärmend um seinen Körper zu legen. Er hoffte, dass er möglichst schnell wieder einsatzfähig war. Er hasste es, nutzlos herumzuliegen.

Sirius war schnell wieder da. Er reichte Orion den Tee und strich sanft über die weißen Flügel, dann murmelte er einen Spruch, um die Temperatur zu messen, sie war einigermaßen in Ordnung.

"Möchtest du dich wieder zurückverwandeln?" Orion schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Flügel gaben ihm warm.  
"Okay. Versuch dich ein wenig auszuruhen, aber ruf nach mir, wenn etwas schlimmer wird" Orion nickte wieder, dann verließ Sirius den Raum, um nach Antares, der schon am Boden entlang krabbeln konnte, zu sehen. Der Kleine schlief aber tief und fest. Sirius beschloss ein Buch zu lesen und wurde weder von Antares noch von Orion unterbrochen. Um elf legte er Antares in das kleine Bettchen, nachdem er ihm mit Müh und Not etwas Yoghurt verabreicht hatte.

Orion lag dösend im Bett, als Sirius zu ihm kam.  
"Ist bei dir alles okay?", fragte der Dämon leise. Er sass auf der Bettkante und fuhr Orion mit einer Hand durch die wirren Haare. Die Veela nickte ganz wenig.

##

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sirius vom lieblichen Duft von frischen Brötchen. Er setzte sich auf und bemerkte, dass Orion eigentlich im Bett liegen sollte. Der Dämon stand auf und ging in die Küche. Er sah seine Veela, wie sie versuchte, eine Pfanne zu bedienen, ohne deren Griff mit den unendlich scharfen Krallen zu zerstören.

Sanft umarmte Sirius Orions Taille und küsste ihn auf den Rücken.  
"Geh ins Bett zurück, Kleiner, du hast hier nichts verloren", sagte er leise. Orion ließ die Schultern sinken.  
"Okay, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du mir alle meine Aufgaben abnimmst..."  
"Doch. Solange du krank bist, übernehme ich deine Arbeiten. Du kannst dann wieder, wenn du fit bist und jetzt Husch" Orion ging und Sirius versuchte sein bestes, das Frühstück ordentlich hinzukriegen, was erstaunlicherweise sogar klappte.

Die Teller hinter sich her schweben lassend holte er Antares und ging dann in das Zimmer, in dem Orion war. Die Teller schwebten auf die Decke der unglücklichen Veela. Sie sah wirklich schlecht aus.

Sirius fütterte Antares wieder. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Antares diese Grippe auch noch bekam.

Orion durfte ihn erst wieder Stillen, als er gesund war und das dauerte anderthalb Wochen, in denen Sirius sich liebevoll um ihn kümmerte. So liebevoll, dass Orion hätte schwören können, mindestens zehn Kilos zugelegt zu haben, doch in Wahrheit machte er wie eh und jeh an der Grenze von mager zu schlank herum.

##

Weihnachten feierten sie bei Orions Eltern und Leo, wobei es bei dem Fest vor allem um die Kinder ging. Sie wurden mit Geschenken überhäuft, während die Erwachsenen leer ausgingen, allerdings war die Freude der Kinder ihr größtes Geschenk. Außerdem konnte Orion mal wieder seine Kleinkinderseite auspacken und mit Leo das Autorennspiel spielen, dass Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte. Sirius hielt Antares lieber ständig auf dem Arm und sah Orion ungläubig zu.

Sylvester, oder auch Midwinter, feierten sie wie jedes Jahr mit den Potters, Remus und Peter. Peter hatte eine Freundin damens Kate gefunden, doch alle anderen waren geschlossen der Meinung, dass sie für Pete viel zu dumm war. Er wollte aber logischerweise nichts davon hören. Auch an diesem Fest waren die Kinder das Highlight. Antares und Harry verstanden sich sehr gut, jedenfalls nahmen die Erwachsenen das an, weil sie friedlich auf der selben Kuscheldecke schliefen.

In den folgenden zehn Jahren aber bestätigten sich die Annahme immer mehr; als die beiden sechs Jahre alt waren, spielten sie Sirius und James den ersten Streich, was die beiden gar nicht toll fanden, immerhin waren sie erfahrene Rumtreiber, die gegen ihre eigenen Söhne verloren hatten.

Orion und Castor gaben aber später zu, den zweien geholfen zu haben. Orion fürchtete sich nicht mehr vor Strafen; allgemein benahm er sich wie ein waschechter Mensch und Sirius war deswegen stolz auf ihn. Orion war glücklich.

Das war nun das zweitletzte Kapitel. Ich würde gerne schreiben, dass der Epilog auf ein Rev folgt, aber das geht gegen meine eigenen Prinzipien, aber... was auch immer. So macht hochladen nicht wirklich Spass.


	15. Chapter 15

Sogar als Antares und Leo, sowie Harry ihre Hogwartsbriefe bekamen, hatte Leo seinem zukünftigen Herrn noch nichts gesagt. Er nahm sich vor, das zu machen, sobald sie ihn Hogwarts waren.

Als sie zusammen in einem Zugabteil sassen, brach zwischen Antares und Harry einen Streit aus, welches Haus am besten wäre. Nur Leo hielt sich raus. Harry wollte unbedingt nach Gryffindor, und Antares nach Ravenclaw. Wie er auf diese abartige Idee gekommen war, wusste keiner so richtig, doch der Verdacht fiel auf Alain, der vermutlich verhindern wollte, dass sich Sirius und Orion stritten, sollte der Kleine denn ins falsche Haus gewählt werden. Antares fluchte Harry mit seiner schwarzen Magie stumm.

"In welches Haus möchtest du, Leo? Und jetzt sag bloß nicht Hufflepuff!"  
"Dahin, wo mein Herr hinkommt"  
"Und wo willst du, dass dein ominöser Boss hinkommt?"

"Hufflepuff", sagte Leo breit grinsend.  
"Und sowas nennt sich einen Onkel?! Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass dein Nachname mit 'Bbbbbb' beginnt? Du wirst fast als erster gewählt"  
"Das reicht", grinste Leo, "ich würde auch nach Slytherin, wenn es sein muss, diese Häuser sind doch sowieso Schwachsinn"

"Das hat dir doch Granddad eingeredet!" Leo grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und ein braunhaariges Mädchen betrat das Abteil.

"Kann ich mich zu euch setzen? Ich bin Hermine Granger"  
"Klar", sagte Harry, "das sind Leo und Antares Black und ich bin Harry Potter"

Hermine setzte sich neben Harry.  
"Seid ihr Brüder? Ihr gleicht euch nicht"  
"Nein, er ist mein Onkel", dagte Antares grinsend. Hermine sah die beiden verwirrt an.  
"Wie soll das denn gehen?"  
"Mein Vater ist sein Bruder - ganz einfach." Hermine nickte skeptisch.

"Du bist halbblütig oder muggelstämmig, oder?", fragte Antares.  
"Ja, ich bin muggelstämmig. Was seid ihr?"  
"Reinblütig. Außer der da. Der ist ein Halbblut. Hast du Geschwister?"  
"Nein, leider nicht. Und ihr?"  
"Leo ja, ich nur so halb und Harry gar nicht"  
"Warum nur halb?"

"Kennst du Veelas?"  
"Ich habe darüber gelesen. Mir tun diese Dinger leid"  
"Hey!", rief Antares grinsend, "mein Vater ist kein 'Ding'! Und Leo auch nicht!"  
"Du bist eine Veela?", fragte Hermine Leo beinahe schon ehrfürchtig. Leo nickte kurz.

"Er ist nicht sehr gesprächig", erklärte Antares das Offensichtliche, "aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Bei Veelas ist es egal, wie nahe man mit ihnen verwandt ist, es gibt trotzdem keine Probleme wenn... du weisst schon. Leos Bruder Orion ist auch mein Dad und er hat noch zwei weitere Söhne: Regulus und Sirius. Sirius ist auch mein Vater, aber trotzdem mein Halbbruder. Verstehst du?"  
"Nein", sagte Hermine.

"Sirius ist Orions Sohn und Antares ist Orions und Sirius' Sohn", sagte Leo kurz. Er sah, dass sein zukünftiger Herr nicht wirklich gut erklären konnte.  
"Genau", stimmte Antares zu.  
"Aber das ist ja..." Hermine verstummte und sah Antares mit grossen Augen an.  
"Super, oder? Da bleiben die Familienfeste klein" Anatares und Harry lachten über Hermines Gesichtsausdruck.

Auf einmal ertönte ein spitzer Schrei, dann stürmte ein rothaariger Junge ins Abteil. Er sah gehetzt aus.  
"Kann ich mit euch fahren?", fragte er.  
"Klar", sagte Antares, "das sind Hermine, Harry, Leo und ich bin Antares"  
"Oh. Die Blacks. Ich bin Ron Weasley"

"Vater hatte Recht", murmelte Leo.  
"Was sagtst du?", fragt Antares.  
"Vater hatte Recht, als er sagte, dass man Weasleys gleich erkenne" Ron grinste schief.

"Vor was bist du geflüchtet?", fragte Harry.  
"Vor meinen beiden Brüdern. Die treiben mich noch in den Wahnsinn"  
"Fred und George?", fragte Antares interessiert.  
"Ja! Kennst du sie?", erwiderte Ron aufgeregt.  
"Nein" Harry lachte über Rons irritierten Blick, dann lehnte er sich verschwörerisch nach vorne.  
"Antares und ich spielen Sirius gerne Streiche - er unterrichtet in Hogwarts - machst du mit?"  
"Klar, warum nicht? Machst du auch mit?" Leo schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Und du?", fragte er Hermine.  
"Ein Lehrer? Sicher nicht!", rief sie.  
"Komm schon, das ist nur mein Dad, der beisst nicht!" lachte Antares, doch Hermine wollte trotzdem nicht.

Nach einigen Stunden, es war schon dunkel, kamen sie in Hogwarts an und wurden von Hagrid zum Schloss gebracht. Minerva übernahm sie und führte sie in die Halle. Für Antares war es nichts spezielles; er war ja mit dem ganzen Zeug aufgewachsen, doch Harry und vor allem Leo konnten nicht genug von allem sehen.  
"Abbot, Hannah Linda!", rief Sirius den ersten Namen. Das Mädchen sass nervös auf den Stuhl und wurde schließlich nach Hufflepuff gewählt.  
"Abercrombie, Eduan!" Ravenclaw. Der Junge sah, in Antares' Augen, ganz schön böse aus mit seiner blassen Haut, seinen Augenringen und den milchigen Augen.

"Ackerley, David!" Dieser Junge war ebenso blass wie der vorige, doch er hatte hellbraune Haare und warme, grüne Augen. Er kam nach Gryffindor.  
"Avery, John!" Schon wieder Ravenclaw. Der hier sah aber ein wenig freundlicher aus, als der vorige. Dann, endlich:

"Black, Antares Sirius" Sirius lächelte seinem Sohn aufmunternd zu, bevor er ihm den Hut aufsetzte. Orion, der neben Severus ganz am Rand platzgenommen hatte, beugte sich nach vorne, um ja nichts zu verpassen.

"Ravenclaw!", schrie der Hut und Orion verschluckte sich an der eben eingeatmeten Luft. Leise hustete er, doch Severus klopfte ihm grinsend auf den Rücken.  
"Nicht ganz wie gehofft, was?"  
"Ich bringe ihn um!" Severus lachte leise.  
"Antares? Es hätte schlimmer sein können"  
"Nein! Doch nicht Antares! Seinen Großvater! Er hat ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt!" Severus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Der andere benahm sich nicht wie ein normaler 50 Jähriger.

"Black, Leo Alain" Leo trat schüchtern hervor und war extrem froh, dass Sirius ihm beruhigend zu lächelte, denn er war aufgeregt wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben. Zitternd sass er auf den Stuhl.

Beide, Sirius und Orion drückten Leo die Daumen, auch nach Ravenclaw zu kommen und es funktionierte tatsächlich.  
"Ravenclaw!" Leos Mund fiel auf und Sirius fasste schnell nach dem Hut, bevor Leo noch damit zum blauen Tisch rannte.  
Er hatte es geschafft.  
Antares hob die Hand für ein High-five und Leo schlug grinsend ein.

"Also dein Boss ist entweder Abercrombie oder Avery. Sehr gut, das bringt mich weiter!" Leo lächelte nur.

"Hast du dir auch schon überlegt, dass es auch ein Mädchen sein könnte? Oder dass es jemand ist, bei dem ich zu 100% weiß, dass er, sie nach Ravenclaw kommt?"  
"Du redest immer von 'Mein Herr'" Leo lächelte, dann atmete er kurz durch. "Ich erzähle es dir, wenn wir allein sind", sagte er.  
"Super. Hey! Harry ist dran! Hast du gesehen, wo Hermine hinkam?"  
"Gryffindor. Leider. Uh! Harry hats auch versaut", meinte Antares, der sich nun wieder den anderen Erstklässlern zuwandte.

Auch Ron kam nach Gryffindor, sehr zum Missfallen von Antares.

Die neuen Ravenclaws folgten den zwei Vertrauensschülern von Ravenclaw in den siebten Stock, dann war da das Passwort, dann waren sie auch schon im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Also Leute, erstmal herzlich willkommen hier in Hogwarts. Ihr werdet hier immer Zweierzimmer haben, ihr könnt selbst aussuchen, während dem Jahr wechseln oder auch mit den älteren Jahrgängen in ein Zimmer. Wenn ihr schon Freund oder Freundin habt, könnt ihr auch gleich zusammen in ein Zimmer gehen. Wir haben hier genug Räume, also könnt ihr auch, wenn ihr euch mit niemandem versteht, einen eigenen nehmen - alles kein Problem. Wir haben allgemein nur ein Problem miteinander, wenn gemobbt wird. Das betrifft Aussehen, Blutstatus, Familie, Noten, Charakter... Außerdem gilt strenges Lästerverbot" Bei 'Blutsstatus' sah der Vertrauensschüler vor allem die beiden Blacks an.

"Wobei das nur von den Jungen eingehalten werden muss, Mädchen schaffen es ja leider nicht ohne", ergänzte die Vertrauensschülerin grinsend. Sie bekam von ihrem Partner dafür eine Kopfnuss.

"Das stimmt nicht, Alexa, also weiter. Wir Ravenclaws sind ja bei den Anderen als das 'Streberhaus' bekannt, aber keine Sorge, wir reissen niemandem den Kopf ab, wenn er Test um Test verhaut"  
"Vielleicht ein Bein oder einen Arm, aber der Kopf wird dranbleiben, keine Sorge"  
"Alexandra!" Einige Erstklässler lachten und genau das war das Ziel von Alexandra gewesen.

"Also, die Mädchen folgen der Spinnerin, die Jungs mir. Wenn ihr mit Freund/Freundin zusammen wollt, dann macht das nachher" Antares und Leo folgten Julien, dem Vertrauenschüler, sofort.  
"Ihr könnt diese Zimmer haben. Nur... Geschwister dürfen nicht zusammen in ein Zimmer..."  
"Wir sind nicht Brüder", sagte Antares sofort.  
"Nein?"  
"Nein, er ist mein Onkel" Julien nickte.  
"Na gut, dann ists okay. Richtet euch ruhig noch ein wenig ein. Um zehn ist hier oben so still, dass die, die wollen, schlafen können und um elf seh ich keinen mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, klar?"

"Glasklar", antwortete Antares grinsend. Julien verschwand.

"Ist es für euch okay, wenn Leo und ich dieses Zimmer nehmen?", fragte Antares und zeigte neben sich auf die Tür. Eduan Abercrombie, John Avery und Terry Boot nickten und sahen sich etwas ratlos an, dann entschieden sie sich dafür, dass Terry erstmal mit Luna Lovegood ein Zimmer teilen sollte. Zu dieser Zeit waren Antares und Leo schon in ihrem neuen Zimmer, wo Antares ihrer beiden Koffer mit Handmagie auspackte.

"Wer ist es? Hoffentlich nicht dieser Eduan, der sieht ganz schön böse aus" Leo schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
"Also ist es John?" Wieder schüttelte Leo den Kopf. Seine Hände bebten, also schob er sie hinter seinen Rücken.  
"Hä?"  
"Überleg mal, wer noch vor mir nach Ravenclaw gewählt wurde"  
"Die beiden... Hä?"

"Du", sagte Leo leise. Er sah zu Boden, "du bist mein Herr" Antares schwieg eine halbe Ewigkeit, also sah Leo ihn an. Sein Herr sah abwesend aus dem Fenster.  
"Wirklich?", fragte er nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit. Leo nickte.

"Aber... naja... Ich würde schon gern..." Leo setzte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
"Erfahrungen sammeln und so... wenn ich mal älter bin, meine ich" Leo lächelte etwas unsicher.  
"Kein Problem. Es wäre einfach noch gut, wenn du mir vor meinem 21. Geburtstag die Tattoos machen würdest" Antares nickte etwas zögerlich, dann grinste er.

"Papa wird mich dafür umbringen, das ist schon klar?"  
"Warum?"  
"Du bist doch sein kleines Engelchen und wenn ich dir die Tattoos machen würde..." Leo grinste unsicher.  
"Er muss eben damit leben, das schafft er schon"

In den nächsten Wochen sprachen die beiden nicht mehr darüber, nur Antares sah Leo manchmal etwas genauer an. Zum Beispiel, wenn die Veela sich in Geschichte konzentrierte, wo alle anderen schliefen, oder wenn die Veela einen Zaubertrank um den anderen versaute.

Leo begann sich in Antares' Gegenwart anders zu verhalten, doch nicht gleich offensichtlich.

Dem jungen Veela tat es im Herzen weh, als Antares das erste Mal einen Freund hatte. Sie waren da in der fünften Klasse und der Dämon hatte sich einen wirklich hübschen Slytherin gekrallt. Sein Name war Blaise Zabini und Leo war unheimlich eifersüchtig auf ihn.

Antares und der Slytherin knutschten wirklich in jeder freien Sekunde und später nahm Antares den Dunkelhäutigen sogar in ihren Schlafsaal. Was hinter den geschlossenen Vorhängen passierte, wollte sich die Veela lieber nicht so genau ausmalen und trotzdem lag sie nächtelang wach.

Drei Monate später hatte Antares einen anderen, ein halbes Jahr später wieder...  
Orion versuchte ein paar Mal mit Antares zu unterhalten, doch alles was dabei herauskam, waren Streite.

Erst am Ende des siebten Jahres kamen die Gefährten zusammen, was nicht nur Leo unheimlich freute. Antares behandelte ihn wie einen Menschen und versuchte ihm alles recht zu machen.

Das war's.


End file.
